Gohan: Development of a Hero
by demonman21
Summary: A Gohan AU. What if Gohan had continued to train in order to face an evil that only he knows is coming? How different would his life be if this choice was made? Abandoned...for now
1. The First Meeting

Gohan:  Development of a Hero

            This is a Dragonballz fanfiction.  To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story.  This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games.  It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Part 1 – The First Meeting

            As he flew, Gohan listened to the wind.  It howled and whipped around him as he shot through the air at incredible speeds, as if trying to defy and shout its anger at his defiance.  Despite its best efforts, it was effectively suppressed by his ki, and Gohan felt only a slight breeze as he traveled to his destination.  Still, the noise was loud enough to almost distract Gohan's mind from all that had happened.  Almost.

            Cell was dead, and the androids had been neutralized.  The enemies that the Z-fighters had been preparing for was no more, thanks in no small way to Gohan.  It was he who had finally killed Cell, in a tremendous kamehameha.  He had ended the threat to the earth, but it had come at a price.  Goku was dead, and it was all Gohan's fault.

            This was the fact that had stopped Gohan from entering his house.  He had gotten very close.  Another step, maybe two and he would have been at the door.  But he'd heard his mother's words of worry and felt the agitation in her ki, and stopped cold.  How could he face his mother, and tell her that his father wasn't coming home again?  That he'd be able to come home if Gohan had only killed Cell right off instead of playing with him, toying with him as if that could somehow make Cell pay for what he'd done.

            _Actually, that isn't entirely true_ Gohan thought as he landed.  After all, Gohan and the others were ready to go to New Namek using a wish and bring Goku back.  But he'd intervened, and told them he'd decided to stay dead.  He did not want to come back to life, to his family…to his son.

            "How could you do this to us?" Gohan asked aloud.  He just couldn't believe it.  His father, the man who Gohan had admired and idolized his entire life, had just abandoned them.  He'd left it to his son to explain to his wife that he wasn't coming home BY CHOICE.  Gohan knew what would happen.  He remembered the last time, after Frieza, when they'd thought Goku was dead.  He'd heard his cry herself to sleep every night, a sound that forever haunted him and which he never told her he could hear.  There were times that Gohan hated Saiyan hearing.

            Gohan slid bonelessly to the ground as he took in his surroundings.  This clearing was always his favorite place when he was younger.  The noise from the waterfall and the surrounding wildlife had always given off a peaceful aura, allowing Gohan to forget his problems if only for a moment.  But not even this place could ease Gohan's mind, and tears began to slide down his cheeks.

            "I just don't understand," Gohan muttered.  He looked skyward, as if demanding an answer, "Why are you abandoning us dad?  You say it's to protect us, but how safe are we without you?  You've always been the strong one, the one everyone looks to for help and security…and now they'll look to me.  I can't fill your shoes dad…I…I…"

            As if a dam had burst, Gohan began to weep loudly.  He tried to stop himself, to control his sadness.  He'd always hated crying.  Piccolo once told him only weaklings cry, and Gohan hated to be weak.  But he just couldn't seem to stop, as if any hold over his emotions was gone, washed away by his tears.  Gohan cried and cried, losing all sense of time as he immersed himself in his sadness.  When the tears finally abated, Gohan felt a wave of exhaustion come over him, and he fell asleep.

            "Open your eyes Gohan,"

            Gohan slowly opened his eyes, and found himself in a strange place.  Formless mist surrounded him, and he could see very little of his surroundings.  He appeared to be in a circular area of some kind, but Gohan had no idea how he'd gotten here, nor where here even was.  Wherever he was, it was unlike anyplace he'd ever seen before.  Gohan's gaze finally settled on the owner of the voice that had spoken.

            He was big, as tall as his father if not taller.  The man had the body of a fighter, all sinewy muscle with skin and bone mixed in.  He stood lightly balanced on his feet, ready to move rapidly if needed.  His face was partially obscured by the black locks that hung down over it, but even with the covering Gohan could see it was covered in scars.  They ranged from a small one on the tip of his chin to a nasty looking one that ran from his right temple to his left cheek.  But it was his eyes that told Gohan the most.  They were a dark ebony color, and seemed to hold a world of pain and suffering.

            Gohan slowly settled into a fighting stance.  He may have just fought Cell, but Dende had healed him.  He was now stronger than ever, and if this man wanted a fight, Gohan would be ready.

            The man smiled, and said, "I'm not here to fight you Gohan…well, not exactly."

            "Who are you, what do you want?" Gohan demanded.

            "That is…complicated," the man began, "Needless to say, I'm here to warn you and help you."

            "Warn me about what?" Gohan asked.

            "A great and powerful evil that is coming, one that threatens everything you hold dear," the man answered.

            "Is this about Cell?" Gohan wondered, "Because if it is, you're a little late.  I've already taken care of him."

            The man's expression darkened.  "I wish it was.  I know all about your battle with Cell, and this evil makes Cell look like a weak puppy."

            "How could you possibly know about that?" Gohan questioned.

            The man didn't answer right away.  Instead, he slowly walked around Gohan, as if sizing him up.  Finally, the man stated, "Not bad.  You're a little rough, but with my help, you'll be ready."

            "I'm not going to get ready for anything until you answer my question!" Gohan shouted.

            The man sighed, "I believe right now the Trunks from the future is still with you?  This is a similar situation."

            "You're saying you're from the future?" Gohan asked in disbelief.  "Where's your time machine?"

            "While Trunks used a time machine to come back and warn you, my resources are slightly less impressive," the man explained, "If it weren't for…certain circumstances, I wouldn't be able to help you at all.  As it is, I can only speak to you, and only when you're dreaming."

            "So I'm asleep?" Gohan asked.

            "In a manner of speaking," the man responded, "But don't be fooled.  This isn't like a normal dream.  What happens here can have just as much effect as any event in the real world."

            "So what are these circumstances you mentioned?" Gohan continued.

            "Much like Trunks, there are some things I can't talk about without risking changing events that have to happen.  Someday, when it doesn't matter anymore, I'll explain it to you." The man provided.

            "Why should I believe you?" Gohan asked skeptically.

            The man slowly knelt down, until he was face to face with Gohan.  Looking at him, he said, "You've always been a good judge of character.  You saw good in Piccolo, even when no one else did.  Look into my eyes, and let that judgment reign."

            Gohan stared deeply into the man's eyes.  He saw pain, misery, and a faint hope.   But he saw no malice, and he felt deep down that this man could be trust.  Gohan relaxed out of his fighting stance slowly, and said, "I'm listening."

            The man stood up, and smiled.  "That's all I'm asking.  In the future, an evil wizard named Babidi will come to Earth.  He will be seeking to revive a deadly and powerful creation of his father's, a monster called Majin Buu."

            "So this Majin thing is the evil I'm supposed to stop?" Gohan concluded.

            The man shook his head, "I wish it were that simple.  Majin Buu will not be your problem.  There will be…people available that can handle him.  No, you must deal with a threat from one of Babidi's agents.  This being is more powerful than Majin Buu could ever be, but Babidi is too deluded to realize it.  This being is known as the Destroyer of Worlds, and it is up to you to deal with her."

            "Her?  The Destroyer of Worlds is female?"  Gohan wondered.  While he'd always known females could be dominated and strong (his mother was Chi-Chi after all), he'd never met or heard about an even average female fighter.

            "Don't let her gender fool you," the man warned, "her power is immense, and her cruelty is without limit."

            "And she's really stronger than Cell?" Gohan ventured.  He just couldn't fathom any being with that much power existing.  It just wasn't possible.

            "You just don't understand.  I suppose I'll have to prove it.  Gohan, do me a favor.  Power up to your strongest," the man ordered.

            "Why?" Gohan demanded.

            "Just do it, please," the man countered.

            Gohan sighed, and said, "Okay."  He immediately pulled his power out of the core of his being.  He felt it suffuse his muscles, saturate his skin, change his hair color, course through his eyes, and fill his very being with strength.  Gohan ascended past Super Saiyin into the power he'd just discovered, the power that had killed Cell.  With a scream, Gohan became a Super Saiyan 2.

            The man watched Gohan impassively for a few seconds, and questioned, "This is your maximum."  As Gohan nodded, the man exploded in a burst of light.  When the light faded, Gohan fought to keep his jaw from dropping.  The man's hair had gone golden, his eyes green.  He's become a Super Saiyan.  More than that, Gohan could feel it.  He was at the second level.

            "You're a Saiyan?" Gohan gasped.  "And you can become a Super Saiyan 2.  How?"

            "That's not important," the man stated.

            "How strong are you?" Gohan asked.  As hard as it was to admit, Gohan could feel that this man was holding back.

            "I'm not sure you're ready for that knowledge.  Let's just say I'm much stronger, and even I can't beat her." The man supplied.

            "I get the idea, and I appreciate the warning.  I'll tell Vegeta and the others and we can…" Gohan began.

            "No." the man interrupted.  When Gohan looked at him, the man explained, "You can't tell the others.  No one else can know what is coming."

            "What, why?  I can't do this alone, I'll need their help," Gohan protested.

            "No you won't.  Even if they trained their hardest, they can't help you." The man mentioned.

What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Think back for a second Gohan.  How was your arm injured?" the man asked.

            "I blocked a blast from Cell that would have killed Vegeta." Gohan supplied.

            "Why couldn't Vegeta stop it?" the man remarked.

            "Because it was too fast for him to…" Gohan began, but trailed off.

            "Despite their performance at the end, in general everyone else including Vegeta was a liability in the fight with Cell." The man mentioned, "You lucked out that Cell didn't take more of an advantage of that fact.  In the fight that's coming, you can't afford any liabilities.  A single mistake would mean not only your death, but the death of the entire planet."

            Gohan fell silent.  He couldn't do this alone, face another monster.  Look what had happened with Cell, he'd lost control.  Even now Gohan could feel the Saiyan in him singing at the power that flowed through him, desiring to test it and its limits and show off.  He couldn't rely on that, he had to tell someone.  He couldn't…he wouldn't stay quiet.

            Gohan wasn't aware that the man had been moving until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Startled, Gohan looked up and met a pair of ebony eyes.  "I know how you feel Gohan," the man said quietly with a look of sympathy in his expression, "I've spent my entire life battling this monster, wishing I had help, feeling deep down that I wasn't good enough or strong enough to stop it.  I had people I relied on when I was a kid, but I came to a point where I couldn't hide behind others.  I came to a point where I had to stop forward and fight alone.  You're reached that point Gohan.  I wish it wasn't true.  I wish you could never fight again, and do whatever would make you happy.  But as much as I wish it were the case, I can't make that happen.  For others to live, you're going to have to fight."

            Gohan looked into the man's eyes, and realized he did understand.  He could see the pain in the man's eyes, and knew somehow they shared an understanding.  Slowly, Gohan nodded and whispered, "Alright, I won't tell anyone.  What do I need to do?"

            The man smiled a sad smile, and said, "For now, nothing."

            "What?" Gohan asked in surprise.

            "I've given you a lot of information to process, and I'm not going to pile anything more on your plate just yet.  I'll give you some time to think about it, and we'll talk again the tonight when you go to sleep.  In the meantime, I have something for you."

            The man reached into his right pocket, and pulled out an amulet.  It appeared to be made of some sort of translucent crystal, and Gohan thought he could see a faint light coming from the center.  "What is it for?" Gohan asked as the man handed him the amulet.

            "It has a lot of uses.  But right now the most important one is it establishes another link between us.  Despite what it may look like, talking like this is very difficult to maintain, and we need the help if we're to prepare you for the coming battle."

            Gohan nodded once before slowly putting the amulet around his neck.  "Now what?"

             A flash of sadness came over the man's face, "It's time for you to wake up.  I believe you have some news to tell your mother."

            The man turned to leave, and Gohan said, "Wait!  You never even told me your name."

            The man paused at the edge of the mist, and said, "You can call me Sensei.  Now, wake up."

            Gohan sat up quickly.  Staring wildly about, Gohan realized he was still in the clearing, and by the position of the sun, only an hour or so had passed.  Was it all a dream?

            As Gohan patted his clothes to get some of the dirt off, he felt something cold against his chest.  Slowly, Gohan reached in and pulled out what lay there.  He found himself staring at the amulet.  Gohan looked at it for several seconds, and then said softly, "I guess it wasn't a dream."

            With a sigh, Gohan slid the necklace back under his shirt.  He'd think about what he'd just been told later.  Right now, he needed to get home.

            He had to talk to his mother.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, this was the first part.  Please review.  I've never written a DBZ fic before.  Was it good, okay, bad?  Any suggestions, advice?  I'll take good reviews or bad ones, but take pity on the newbie and don't flame me too badly.  In the meantime, I promise another chapter will be coming very soon.


	2. Revelations and Explanations

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction.  To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story.  This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games.  It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Part 2 – Revelations and Explanations

            Gohan's mind raced as he left the clearing to head back to his house.  Everything he'd learned from Sensei was still bouncing around in his mind, and Gohan was just barely getting his head around it.  Another evil was coming, one more powerful than Cell.  Gohan was the only one who could stop it, yet he couldn't tell anybody.  And there was a Saiyan from the future stronger than Gohan who was going to help him stop the evil.

            Despite the feelings of deja-vu and strangeness, Gohan didn't doubt that Sensei was telling the truth.  Oh, he was hiding a few things, of that Gohan was sure.  After all, there's no way his real name was Sensei.  Still, there was something about him, some innate quality that made Gohan believe he was telling the truth.  Whoever he was, Gohan felt that he was here to help.  And yet, so many things were a mystery.

            Perhaps the largest mystery was the amulet.  Gohan's hand touched it as his thoughts turned to it.  He'd been given it in that other place, wherever that was.  However, it had somehow been around his neck when he'd woken up.  How was that even possible?  Sensei had promised more answer the next time Gohan slept, but he wasn't sure he could wait that long.

            Gohan's thoughts were interrupted as he saw his home approaching quickly.  Slowing down and making his descent, Gohan landed softly outside his house.  Even now, after so much had changed, Gohan still felt his muscles involuntarily tense.  This was going to be one of the worst moments of his life, even eclipsing his battle with Cell.  He'd delayed it as long as possible, but the time had come.  He had to tell his mother about his father.

            Slowly, Gohan opened the door, and said, "Mom, I'm hom…"  Before Gohan could finish speaking, he found himself being swept off his feet as his mother pulled him into a crushing hug.

            "Gohan!  Oh, my baby boy!  I was so worried about you," Chi-chi screamed, "Where have you been, it's been hours since Cell was killed?  Are you okay, how is your arm?  I saw how you were injured there.  Did Dende heal you?"

            "Um, Mom…" Gohan began, trying desperately to get enough air to pass through his lungs to speak.

            "Gohan, I know it's been a long day, but I expect an answer when I ask you a question. And don't think you'll be able to keep training," Chi-chi interjected crossly as she continued to crush Gohan.  "You have a great deal of catching up to do Gohan.  I've been more than lenient when it comes to your schoolwork, but no more.  You're going to study around the clock until you catch up on everything you've missed, and then some.  I'll make a scholar out of you yet."

Chi-chi looked down at Gohan as she added, "Well, aren't you going to say anything?  I just don't know what the world is coming to these days.  At least your hair is back to normal instead of that blonde color.  I just couldn't believe you'd dyed your hair, just like a common criminal."

            "Mom, you're crushing me," Gohan gasped out.

            "What?  Oh, right," Chi-chi mentioned as she relaxed her grip.

            Gohan stumbled slightly before righting himself, as he took deep gasping breaths.  He was probably one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and at least a hundred times stronger than the most powerful human on the planet.  And yet his mother was still able to hug him hard enough to take his breath away.  It was strange.

            "Well," Chi-chi demanded impatiently.  "Honestly, I'm glad you're okay.  I still can't believe you fought Cell.  My little baby, I don't know what Goku was thinking.  When he gets back I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, among other things.  Forcing you to fight like that, I just couldn't believe it."

            Gohan felt a lump form in his throat as he realized the moment had come.  Swallowing convulsively, Gohan said, "Mom, dad isn't coming back."

            Chi-chi turned and raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

            Taking a deep breath, Gohan forced the words out, "Dad died."

            Chi-chi shook her head, "I know Gohan."

"You do?" Gohan gasped.

"Of course I do," Chi-chi supplied, "After all, I watched the fight on Baba's crystal ball.  It's how I knew about your injury.  Don't worry; the others will bring Goku back to us with the dragonballs soon."

_Oh, of course. _Gohan thought.  _She doesn't understand. _ "Mom, dad won't be coming back with the dragonballs."

"What?" Chi-chi whispered softly.

Fighting to keep his composure, Gohan added, "We already summoned the dragon Mom.  We were going to bring dad back.  We even planned to go to New Namek because we needed the extra power.  But dad contacted us.  He wouldn't hear of it.  He told us that it was best if…if he stayed dead."

"…oh." Chi-chi muttered softly.  She forced a smile onto her face.  "Well, you know your father.  I'm sure he'll start missing my cooking soon enough, and demand to be brought back.  Speaking of cooking, I'll go whip you up some food.  I bet you're absolutely starved after all that fighting."  Chi-chi didn't wait for an answer, but went straight into the kitchen.

            Gohan sat down heavily in a chair and put his hands on his head.  He could feel the fluctuations in her ki.  Despite all the noise from her cooking, Gohan could still faintly hear the soft pitter-patter of drops of water landing, and the muffled sobs.  He knew his mother was crying, and he wanted more than anything to be able to say something, do anything, to cheer her up and stop the tears.  But there was nothing he could do, and Gohan knew his mother tried to keep strong in front of him.  It would break her heart more if she knew Gohan could hear her.

            As Gohan sensed her ki, he felt something puzzling about it.  Gohan opened his eyes and stared in her direction as he tried to figure out what was going on.  It was higher than normal.  Now, Gohan knew that extreme emotion could cause ki to rise; after all, it was how he'd become an ascended Super Saiyan.  But this was too high to be from her emotions.  And it seemed to be emanating from her abdomen instead of where ki normally could be sensed.

            It hit Gohan like a bolt of lightning, "OH MY GOD!" Gohan shouted before he even realized he'd spoken.

            Chi-chi came running into the room, "What's wrong Gohan?" she demanded.

            Gohan could see the lines on her face from her crying, but he couldn't stop a smile from coming onto his face, "Mom, you're…you're…"

            "What is it?  What's wrong?" Chi-chi almost screamed.

            "You're pregnant." Gohan finally stated.

            "WHAT?" Chi-chi gasped.

            Gohan nodded excitedly, "I can feel it.  You have two separate ki's inside you, and one of them is growing.  You're pregnant mom."

            A smile came over Chi-chi's face," This is fantastic.  It's been so long, I was afraid I would never have another child.  Don't get me wrong, I love you Gohan, but I've always wanted another child.  Goku and I have tried for…" Chi-chi trailed off as her hand almost subconsciously began to rub her stomach.  "He would have been so happy to hear the news."

            "Mom…" Gohan began.  He'd been sure the news would make her happy.  But it had been so fleeting.

            Chi-chi visibly shook herself.  "I'm fine.  And with news like this, I think we need to celebrate.  I'll even let you forgo on your make-up work until tomorrow.  Tonight, let's do something together, mother and son."

            Gohan lips curved upward in a slight smile as he responded, "Sounds great."

            "Welcome back.  Did you have a good conversation with your mom?" Sensei asked as Gohan opened his eyes.

            Gohan grinned, "My mom's pregnant, I'm going to be a big brother.  This day just got a whole lot better."

            Sensei hesitated slightly before he said, "That's great Gohan.  I'm happy for you and your mom."

            Gohan frowned.  He didn't sound sincere, and there was something in his face that worried Gohan slightly, "What wrong?  Do you know something?"

            Sensei shook his head, "No, it's nothing.  Sorry, it's just a rarity to hear good news in the future.  I just got a little surprised.  Really, congratulations.  I suppose we'd better get cracking.  After all, you've now got a little brother to protect as well as a mom."

            Sensei gestured, and the mist receded.  Gohan looked around in surprise.  The place now looked exactly like the Room of Spirit and Time.  "Wow, that's impressive.  How did you do that?"  Gohan asked.

            Sensei laughed, "It's not too hard.  With the amulet doing most of the work to maintain our link, it's rather simple to change this place.  Well, simple if you know how."

            "What is this place exactly," Gohan questioned curiously.

            "This is the Dreamscape.  It is a very special place, one only a few people have the skill to enter.  Counting me, I believe there are only two other people in your time who could come to this realm, and not even they could come here specifically." Sensei answered.

            "If so few people can come here, how come you know how?  Who taught you?" Gohan pressed.

            Sensei sighed, "I should have guessed you wouldn't leave it alone.  In the future, one of the two people who know how teaches me.  I was sort of his apprentice…until he was killed by the Destroyer of Worlds.  But don't feel left out.  I plan to teach you everything he taught me.  Who knows what could possibly be of use to you in the coming battle after all.  But that is for another night."  Sensei stated the last with a tone of finality, indicating he wouldn't discuss the matter further.

            Gohan sighed inwardly.  "So, what is on the agenda tonight."

            Sensei smirked as he slid into a fighting stance.  In a flash of light, he ascended to Super Saiyan 2.  "Tonight, we're going to spar.  Let's see what you're got boy."

            Gohan felt an answering smirk come over his face as his blood began to race.  Gohan could sense his Saiyan side shivering in anticipation of this fight.  Gohan screamed as he powered to his maximum and settled into his own fighting stance.  Sensei gazed at him impassively for a few seconds, before he slowly gestured with his right fingers in a come-here gesture.

            What followed was perhaps the most exhausting two hours of Gohan's life.  At least, it felt like two hours.  Sensei pushed him to his limits, as Gohan struggled to even hold his defenses.  Sensei hadn't been kidding when he's said the place could be changed as a person saw fit.  Gohan found himself not only Sensei but also the sheer unpredictability of the environment.  Temperature, lighting, even the gravity seemed to fluctuate wildly, and caused Gohan to stumble or overbalance himself often.  And each time, Sensei was there to take advantage of it.

            Finally, as Gohan felt his legs give out, Sensei stopped.  He looked at Gohan for a few seconds as Gohan struggled to breathe.  "Not bad," he finally pronounced, "You've got a lot of work to do if you'll have any chance of winning, but you at least aren't totally hopeless."  Sensei gestured, and a ball of energy shot from his hand.  It slammed into Gohan, and he felt his wounds and aches heal.

            Sensei turned to leave and added, "As I teach you more, we'll be able to squeeze more time in every time you sleep.  But for now, this will have to do.  It's time."

            "WAKE UP!"

            "WAKE UP GOHAN!"

            Gohan sat up in his bed.  He took a couple of deep breaths, and then heard his mother's voice again, "GOHAN, IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!!!  HURRY UP AND COME DOWN!!!"

            Gohan slowly got out of bed and started to stumble downstairs.  Apparently, the training session had lasted all night, and it was a new day.  Gohan thought back on all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, from Cell to his mother's pregnancy to his first training session, and one thought came to mind.

            _My days just got a whole lot longer._

TO BE CONTINUED…

            Well, I have to admit, I like the number of reviews I got for my first part.  I hope you all liked this part, and continue to read my story.  I hope to have another chapter out in the next couple of days, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to offer them.  If I use them, I'll make sure and credit you.


	3. Lessons

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction.  To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story.  This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games.  It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Part 3 – Lessons

"Kamehameha!!!"

As the beam approached, Gohan tensed and thrust out his hands.  "HA!!!!"  Gohan screamed as he fired a countering ki blast.  The two blasts met in a concussion of force that made Gohan's feet start to slide.  Gohan used his ki to stop the movement as he tried to overpower the blast.  Despite his best efforts, the beam slowly consumed Gohan's shot, drawing closer and closer.  At the last second, Gohan stopped his beam, crossed his arms, and tensed.  The beam slammed into him hard enough to drive the breath out of his chest.  Gohan felt pain wash over him, and struggled to hold on.  Finally, the beam passed, and Gohan sank to his knees, utterly exhausted.

"Not bad," Sensei commented as he approached.  Gohan looked up at him, and wondered yet again how strong Sensei really was.  Despite firing a blast that left Gohan utterly drained, Sensei wasn't even winded.  Sensei formed a ball of energy in his hand, and fired it at Gohan.  The energy washed over Gohan, healing his cuts, bruises, and shattered hands.

As Gohan slowly stood up, Sensei added, "That's good enough for tonight.  You're getting better Gohan.  A month ago, you wouldn't have been able to take that hit."

"I actually wanted to ask you about that," Gohan ventured.  As Sensei looked at him questioningly, he continued, "It's been two months, and I know I'm much stronger.  But I only feel stronger here.  Outside of the Dreamscape, I feel as strong as when I fought Cell."

Sensei smiled, and offered, "I wondered when you noticed.  Surprise may be the greatest advantage you can have.  The amulet I gave you not only links you to this place, but it seals away your increased strength.  As long as you are wearing it, you will be unable to access any power beyond what you had when it was put on.  However, if you ever take it off and use your full strength, the amulet will no longer do that.  That's another reason why you should not take it off until the battle with the Destroyer."

Gohan sighed, "There are some days I could use the extra power."

A sympathetic look came over Sensei's face, "What did she ask you to do this time?"

"She wanted a fruit from a specific place.  The only problem was the place was the Napa Valley of California," Gohan supplied.  "She's running me ragged, and she's only two months pregnant.  It's going to be a long pregnancy."

A slight look of sadness and dread crossed Sensei's face for a second, so fast Gohan barely caught.  It had happened a few times in the last few months, and always when Gohan mentioned the pregnancy.  It worried Gohan, but whenever he pressed, Sensei would deny it.  So, Gohan dropped the subject, but it still nagged at him.

Sensei sat down and went into a meditative stance as Gohan followed suit.  They always ended each training session with meditation, which Sensei said was critical to Gohan's improvement.  Gohan wasn't sure why, as Sensei had him use a slightly different meditation method than Gohan had ever tried.  But, Gohan cut him some slack.  Overall, Sensei was the most impressive fighter Gohan had ever seen.  He was incredibly strong, cunning, and knew hundreds of techniques, most moves Gohan had never seen.

They had settled into an almost routine every night.  Only about half the time would Sensei have Gohan spar with everything he had.  Given that a Saiyan grows stronger with every fight, this was a critical part of the training.  However, there were also nights where Sensei would teach Gohan some of his techniques, and force Gohan to master them.  Still, Gohan's favorite sessions were the information sessions.  Sensei had vast knowledge of alien cultures, weaknesses, and lives.  He gave this knowledge to Gohan, who soaked it up willingly.  Gohan had always loved to learn, and these subjects were areas that sparked his interest.

Time was almost meaningless in this place, but Gohan had noticed that the training sessions were getting longer.  Apparently, Sensei had been right when he's said they'd have more time each night.  Finally, Sensei looked up and said, "It's time for you to go.  See you tomorrow."

"GOHAN!!!"

Gohan sat up in bed, and sighed.  While he could not tell time in the Dreamscape, Sensei unerringly knew when Gohan had to go, and Gohan always immediately woke up after Sensei sent him away.  This gave Gohan no memory of the night, nor if he had any dreams, which saddened him somewhat.  While Gohan understood the importance of his training, he still missed his dreams.

"SON GOHAN!  GET DOWN HERE!!!"

Gohan jumped out of bed and started running.  Pregnancy had made his mother even sharper and more emotional than normal.  Gohan had read in a book that hormones during pregnancy caused a female to lose a lot of control over their emotions, but he'd never imagined it would be like this, nor that it would happen so soon.

Gohan slid to a stop in the kitchen to find his mother waiting for him.  "Grab breakfast Gohan.  I need you to take me to Capsule Corps for a checkup with Bulma.  You can bring some of your schoolwork to do while I'm there," Chi-chi said.

Gohan nodded quickly.  He'd learned right away that arguing with his mother during this time was akin to suicide.  Despite his strength, Gohan was no match for Chi-chi.  He sat down at the table and started to shovel in food.  Chi-chi followed suit, eating food almost as fast as Gohan.  Gohan assumed that the child already had the Saiyan appetite, but he gained a new understanding of just how it looked when a Saiyan eats.  Seeing his mother eat that way almost made Gohan lose his appetite.  Almost.

Gohan dressed quickly after breakfast, and led his mother outside.  Once there, Gohan called out, "FLYING NIMBUS!"  and waited.  Within a few seconds, the yellow cloud he rode when he was younger came to a halt in front of him.  Gohan offered a hand to his mother, who snapped, "I can get up on my own young man!"

Gohan said nothing, merely levitated up .  It was always better to offer to help his mother, a fact Gohan had learned when he'd forgotten a week ago.  His mother's voice could probably be heard on New Namek as she lectured him for two hours on manners and how 'she wasn't raising a thug.'  In the end, Chi-chi had collapsed into a weeping fit about how 'her boy was getting so old', a fit that took Gohan an hour to calm.

The flight to Capsule Corps was fairly quick, despite the slower pace Gohan made in deference to his mother.  He made sure Nimbus didn't go too fast, and flew right alongside to keep an eye on his mother.  Ever since learning about his future sibling, Gohan's family protective drive seemed to hit overdrive.  He couldn't understand why, but he was protective to an extreme that left Gohan a little shaken up.  He still couldn't believe when he'd almost destroyed a woman who'd dared to touch his mother's stomach and ask, "How far along are you?"  Gohan needed answers, and he needed them soon.

Gohan landed softly, and rang the bell.  A few seconds later, Bulma answered the door with a smile, "You're right on time," she chimed in.

"Good morning Miss Bulma," Gohan said politely as his mother got off of Nimbus.

"No need to be so formal," Bulma chided, "Just call me Bulma.  How's your mom feeling?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Chi-chi demanded.

Bulma looked at her for a few seconds, and then nodded, "So, the hormones have started.  It's a little earlier than I thought, but we'll work around.  Gohan, Trunks is down for a nap, and Vegeta's in the GR.  Why don't you find someplace to study for a while?"

Gohan wanted to protest, but he caught Bulma's wink and understood.  She didn't actually expect him to study; she just said that to appease Chi-chi.  "Thank you.  See you later mom."

As Gohan walked off, Bulma turned to Chi-chi, her dearest friend in the world, "You ready to get started?"

            Gohan paused outside the door.  He could feel the vibrations emanating from the room, and could hear the faint hum of the power cores working to meet the desires of the occupant.  Gohan took a deep breath.  This was going to be a tough confrontation, but it would be necessary.  This was the only place Gohan could get the answers he needed.  Slowly, Gohan opened the door and entered the room.

            Immediately, Gohan was assaulted with a crushing amount of gravity.  Gohan tensed, and waited a few seconds for his body to adjust.  Glancing over, Gohan read the room was currently set at 45G.  _He must just be warming up_ Gohan mused.  As if summoned by Gohan's thoughts, Vegeta landed in front of Gohan, "Brat, how dare you enter here without permission.  Leave!" Vegeta snapped.

            Gohan met Vegeta's gaze steadily as he said, "Not until you answer a question for me."

            Vegeta snorted, "Bah.  I have better things to do than answer your foolish questions."

            Gohan wasn't fooled.  While nowhere near as skilled as Bulma, Gohan could read almost read Vegeta.  He'd sent the brief flicker of interest in Vegeta's eyes, so Gohan knew he could get an answer if he pressed.  "I find now that my mother is pregnant," Gohan continued as if Vegeta had never spoken, "that I am becoming incredibly protective, to the point of being almost homicidal around people.  I'm guessing it has something to do with my Saiyan blood, but I didn't know for sure.  And you are the only one who can tell me if I'm right."

            Vegeta smirked, "Well, maybe your bloodlines aren't quite as pathetic as I thought if your instincts are acting up."

            "Instincts?" Gohan pressed.

            "Boy, Saiyans are incredibly instinctive," Vegeta explained acidly, "and one of our deepest instincts is protection of family.  With your idiot father dead, you are the head male in your household.  This rouses some intense protective instincts towards your mother, especially when you perceive her to be in a diminished capacity, such as her pregnancy."

            "How can I control it?" Gohan questioned.

            Vegeta laughed, "Control?  Brat, you don't control such instincts; it is not in our nature.  Simply accept and embrace them, and learn to adapt.  Now then, I've answered your question, so leave my presence.  You're wasting valuable training time."

            Vegeta turned and restarted his workout.  Gohan didn't move, but merely waited patiently.  Vegeta had answered some of the questions Gohan had, and helped to firm a decision Gohan had been wrestling with for the past few days.  He knew what he had to do, and he wasn't leaving until he did it.  But how to broach the subject?

            Finally noticing that Gohan hadn't left, Vegeta turned, "Damn it, brat, why are you still here?  You're wasting my time, time I will be using to get stronger than you and Kakkarot."

            Gohan recognized his chance.  "You'll never reach the second level of Super Saiyan this way," Gohan stated.

            "How dare you question my training techniques!" Vegeta snarled.

            Gohan ignored him, as he responded, "I'm merely saying, it'll take much longer if you train this way."  Gohan waited a few seconds, and then added, "I could help you reach the second level."

            "I need help from no one, especially the brat of a third-class Saiyan clown," Vegeta yelled.

            "If I spar with you, you know you'll get stronger quicker.  Saiyans get stronger after every fight," Gohan pointed out.

            "You have a death wish boy?  Your harpy mother would be furious if you do that.  Not that I care, but she would complain to my woman, and she'd yell at me." Vegeta pointed out.

            "I'll convince her.  It's worth it," Gohan countered.

            "I don't need your charity, brat.  I will attain the second level all on my own," Vegeta snapped.

            "I wasn't suggesting charity, I was offering a trade," Gohan said.

            Gohan could see the curiosity burning in Vegeta's eyes as he asked, "A trade?  And what you do you want from me?"

            Gohan took a deep breath, and pushed on, "I want you to teach me everything you know about Saiyans."

            Vegeta's eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise as he responded, "Why do you want to learn about the Saiyans?"

            "Because it's part of who I am," Gohan explained, "I am half-Saiyan, and I have instincts I need to understand.  But more importantly, I want to know more about my people, their culture and knowledge."  When Vegeta remained silent, Gohan added, "Vegeta, like it or not, your son and I are the only young people with Saiyan blood.  We're it; the next generation of Saiyans only exists with us..  Do you honestly want your culture to die with you?  I couldn't allow that, and I'm betting you can't either."

            Vegeta met Gohan's gaze for several moments, not saying anything.  Gohan could almost feel him weighing Gohan's offer in his mind.  Finally, Vegeta turned and said, "I suppose it would be useful to have a Saiyan sparing partner.  But only every other day.  I will not sacrifice all my personal training time."

            Gohan smiled and said, "Thanks Vegeta."

            Vegeta turned back around and met Gohan's eyes, "Don't thank me brat.  As you pointed out to me, you are the next generation of my people.  As the Prince, it is my duty to ensure that the next generation understands their people and knows about Saiyan life.  While it is true normally royally would never teach a third-class, I suppose I can make an exception in this class."

            Recognizing this as a way for Vegeta to justify this decision in his mind, Gohan didn't make a comment about the condensation.  Instead, he bowed low and said sincerely, "In that case, you honor me my prince."

            For a second, a hint of a smile crossed Vegeta's face before the normal cool demeanor returned, "Get out of here brat.  We'll start your education tomorrow during our spar.  In the meantime, I've wasted enough training time on this conversation."

            Gohan nodded, and turned to walk out.  He paused for a moment at the door however, to turn and watch Vegeta train for a few seconds.  This deal had one further benefit, one Gohan didn't tell Vegeta.  By training with him, Gohan was going to make sure Vegeta was as strong as he could be for whenever the Destroyer of Worlds came.  Despite Sensei's warning, Gohan was going to make sure there other fighters would be ready just in case.  After all, he'd only promised he wouldn't tell the others, not that he wouldn't make sure they trained.

            Gohan smiled as he left the gravity room.  Gohan felt some of the tension leaving his shoulders as he thought of the results.  The knowledge that another strong fighter would be available eased Gohan's mind a little bit.  Not much, but it was some comfort.

All in all, things were just looking up.  Unfortunately for Gohan, that's usually when they all come crashing down.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry I didn't have this out sooner, had to celebrate a birthday with someone.  I also know the end wasn't as much of a cliffhanger as I wanted, but I promise to get the next part out soon.  In the meantime, reviews and suggestions are definitely appreciated.


	4. The Choice

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction.  To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story.  This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games.  It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Part 4 – The Choice

            "Please, mom?" Gohan begged as the wind swirled around them.  Gohan and his mother were on their way back to Capsule Corps.  Bulma had finished her test results, and so they used that as an excuse to head to Capsule Corps to see their friends.  However, Gohan had not mentioned his deal with Vegeta, until right now.

            Chi-chi continued to glare at her son, "Gohan, I don't want you spending time with that monster.  Especially time fighting, when I already told you your fighting days are over.  You're going to study from now on, and be a scholar, not a fighter."

            "Mom, I know that.  But, Vegeta has changed." Gohan pleaded his case.

            "I don't care.  He is not the kind of role model I want you around, the kind of person shaping you during these crucial years.  What did you even want to learn from that horrid little man?" Chi-chi demanded.

            Gohan took a deep breath, and said, "I want him to tell me everything he can about the Saiyans."

            Chi-chi snorted, "Gohan, I know you're part Saiyan.  But why would you want to learn anything about that race of savages.  Merciless killers, all of them.  If your father hadn't hurt his head when he was younger, he'd have been just the same.  I can't imagine why you'd even want to…"

            "Because it's part of who I am," Gohan interjected fiercely.

            Chi-chi stared at Gohan, and asked, "What?"

            Gohan sighed.  He'd really hoped he wouldn't have to share this with his mother, but he had no choice.  "Mom, I'm not like dad.  I can feel the Saiyan in me, flowing in my veins.  I have instincts I don't comprehend, emotions and reactions I barely even fathom.  I didn't even know why I was feeling so protective around you until Vegeta explained. That's why I need to know about Saiyans.  And Vegeta is the only one left who can possibly answer my questions, and help me to understand where half of my genes come from.  I want…no, I need those answers."

            Chi-chi stared at Gohan for a long time, as Gohan looked right back.  Finally, she asked softly, "This is really important to you, isn't it?"

            Gohan nodded slowly and replied, "Yes mom, it is."

            Chi-chi sighed, and finally remarked, "Well, I suppose I could allow a few lessons…"

            "Thank you," Gohan immediately commented.

            Chi-chi held up a finger menacingly in Gohan's direction, "But only if you keep up with your other studies.  I won't have you falling behind."

            "Of course not, mom.  Thank you."

            Chi-chi smiled, but any response was stalled, as they'd arrived at Capsule Corps.  Gohan landed nimbly, then turned to help his mother get off of Nimbus.  As he approached the door, it opened silently, and Bulma was waiting for them.  She looked at them as they came closer, and then her gaze stopped on Gohan.  She grinned, "I heard about the lessons.  I'm impressed, I didn't think the Mr. Arrogant would ever say yes."

            Gohan frowned.  Something about that smile seemed forced.  And for some reason, Gohan smelled a strange smell from Bulma, something different than normal.  "Is everything alright, Bulma?" Gohan asked.

            Bulma laughed, "I look that bad, eh Gohan?   I just had a late night, that's all.  Between my work in the lab, Trunks late night snack, and his royal pain, I barely got any sleep last night. Why don't you head over to the Gravity Room?  Vegeta is waiting for you, and there are things I want to discuss with your mom, certain parts of the body a young man of your age should not know about."

            Gohan blushed slightly.  While still a little worried, that comment forced his mind away from that.  "Right, well, I'll come back when I'm done."  Gohan than turned and headed for the Gravity Room.

            The smile left Bulma's face once Gohan was out of sight, to be replaced with one of grave concern.  She turned and looked at Chi-chi, who demanded, "What's wrong?"

            Bulma's look deepened as she said softly, "Chi, we need to talk."

            "You're late brat."

            Gohan sighed.  So much for a positive start.  "Sorry, Vegeta.  I had to make sure my mom was settled."

            Vegeta's expression did not change, but he stated, "I suppose that excuse is acceptable.  But none of that 'Vegeta' nonsense.  Given the fact that I am granting a huge favor in doing this, and the dishonor I will incur by teaching such a low-class like yourself, I expect a little respect."

            Inside, Gohan sighed.  _I guess I can bend a little bit for his ego._  "As you wish, my prince.  What will the first lesson be?"

            Vegeta walked forward, and placed four sheets of paper down in front of Gohan.  Gohan looked at them.  Each had a stylized symbol on it, one that seemed to draw Gohan's attention.  "What are these?" Gohan asked.

            "Unlike the weakling race of this planet," Vegeta explained, "Saiyans have no need for a belief in a deity.  We don't care if some stupid god is watching over our people, nor ever felt a need to pray to him.  Such would be beneath a Saiyan, asking for help.  However, there are certain characteristics that are the core of every Saiyan, as important to them as air or water."

            Vegeta pointed to the first symbol.  "This symbol means Strength.  It is the foundation upon which all Saiyans have stood for millennium, since the beginnings of our race.  To be weak is a sentence worse than death, and the constant pursuit of more strength has been the driving goal of our people forever."

            Gohan could almost feel the word, as if it had somehow branded itself onto his brain.  As Vegeta's hand moved towards the next one, Gohan's gaze followed, instincts awakening inside him that he didn't even know he had.

            "This second one means Pride."  Vegeta continued, "Pride in oneself and one's race.  Boy, you have the blood of hundreds of generations of warriors flowing through your veins.  Take pride in the superior genetics that exist in your body, brought to you through centuries of fighting and struggle.  To forget the pride of our race is a fate no Saiyan should suffer."

            "The third symbol is Rage." Vegeta mentioned quietly.

            "Why Rage?" Gohan asked softly.

            Vegeta smirked.  "Think about it boy.  Our power is strengthened by our rage.  The rage of a true warrior knows no limits, and can help a warrior attain new heights of strength.  Without rage, your father, myself, even you would never have reached the level of Super Saiyan.  You never would have found the strength to stop Cell.  Rage is in our genetics boy, it is the one emotion above all others that a Saiyan must understand and embrace."

            Finally, Vegeta's hand moved to rest on the final symbol.  He paused for a few moments, and then looked Gohan straight in the eyes, "Boy, this symbol is perhaps the most important out of all of them.  It is the symbol a Saiyan should keep closest in his mind and his soul.  It is what separates us truly from the other races of the universe.  It is Honor."

            "Honor?  Didn't the Saiyans kill innocent people by the millions." Gohan pointed out.

            Gohan half expected Vegeta to glare menacingly at him, but all he got was a look.  Finally, Vegeta said quietly, "Frieza changed a lot of things about the Saiyan race boy.  Were it not for my utter hatred of the vermin, I could almost admire his skill.  Somehow, he managed through fear and the promise of strength to cause Saiyans to forget this critical belief.   But even so, we still had Honor."

            "Look at this planet boy, and it's people.  They lie, cheat, steal.  They sleep with different people, behind the backs of their mates.  Such a thing would never be tolerated in the Saiyan society.  We killed, yes, but such a betrayal of honor would be considered an executable offense.  When a Saiyan chooses a lifemate, it is eternal.  But that is for another time.  What are your questions?"

            Gohan thought for a few seconds, and then asked, "Why these four characteristics?  Don't get me wrong, I understand their importance, but I want to know why were they chosen.  How did they come about?"

            For a second, Gohan thought he saw approval in Vegeta's eyes.  But he couldn't be sure, as it was gone a second later, and Vegeta answered, "There is a legend among our people, even older than the Super Saiyan.  It is said when our race was young, before the weaklings on this planet had even evolved, we were disjointed.  Savage, scattered tribes battled endlessly, living an existence that could barely be called life.  That all ended, when four Saiyan warriors appeared."

            "What was so special about these four Saiyans?" Gohan questioned.

            "Their power was immense, greater than anyone else on Vegeta," Vegeta explained.  "They unified the tribes, bringing them together and forging the Saiyan people through battle and struggle."

            "How strong were they?" Gohan wondered.

            A smirk crossed Vegeta's face, "Brat, it's all relative.  This legend is so old, true accounts are impossible.  But how often have we reached a new pinnacle of strength, only to find one above it?  Personally, I believe they were the first Super Saiyans.  I also think we are stronger than they were.  But it doesn't matter how strong they were compared to us, what matters is they were too strong to be stopped by other Saiyans."

            "What happened next," Gohan interjected.  This story was quickening his blood.  He felt almost as if a part of him was connecting to this tale, in a way no other story had ever accomplished.

            "After the unification of the tribes, the four Saiyans founded our entire society," Vegeta explained, "It was they who chose the four virtues to serve as the core of Saiyan philosophy.  To further this decision, each of them abandoned their given names, and took on the name of one of the virtue, living by that quality exclusively."

            "You're saying they called themselves Pride, Honor, Strength, and Rage?" Gohan asked skeptically.

            "Don't mock this brat," Vegeta snapped.  "It is beyond question.  The four Saiyans ruled over the Saiyan people for almost seven centuries."

            Gohan gasped, "That's impossible."

            Vegeta lifted an eyebrow, "Why?"

            "No one can live that long…" Gohan paused.  "No human at least…How long can Saiyans live?"

            Vegeta shrugged, "As far back as I can remember, no Saiyan ever died of old age.  The oldest Saiyan I can remember knowing was my father, and he'd passed at least three centuries."  Vegeta turned and focused on Gohan, "As a half-breed, the strength of the Saiyan race has been diluted.  Still, you could probably live a few centuries, assuming you weren't killed in battle."

            Gohan knew he was gaping, but he couldn't help it.  He'd just found out his lifespan was much longer than he'd ever thought possible.  His mind struggled to accept that fact, while Vegeta waited impassively.  Finally, Vegeta said, "After ruling for so many centuries, the four Saiyans decided it was time to step down.  They'd grown weary of life.  So, they left the Saiyan people, and battled each other in an all our spar.  To this day, no one knows who won, but none ever returned.  Rulership of the planet passed to the firstborn son of Pride, who named himself and the planet Vegeta."

            Gohan gave a start, and stared at Vegeta.  A proud smile came over Vegeta's face as he nodded, "That's right boy.  I am the direct descendant of Pride."

            Gohan's mind was awhirl with thoughts and images, completely overwhelmed with what he'd learned.  Vegeta seemed to sense this, for he said, "Enough lessons.  It is time to fight.  Unless there was some pressing question?"

            Gohan was about to shake his head, when he remembered.  "Why did Bulma smell funny this morning?"

            Vegeta blinked, and said, "What?"

            Seeing the look on Vegeta's face, Gohan quickly added, "She still smelled great.  It was just different.  It wasn't anything major, just something subtle in her scent."

            Vegeta stared at Gohan for several long moments, and Gohan awaited Vegeta's attack.  Instead, Vegeta simply asked, "Brat, how old are you?"

            Gohan looked surprised by the question.  "I turned twelve right before the Cell Games.  Why?"

            Vegeta nodded imperceptivity, and added, "It started a little earlier than I'd have thought, but that's probably the human in you."

            "Huh?" Gohan wondered.

            Vegeta sighed, "Brat, Saiyans go through various stages of growth, as they develop to adults.  Around their thirteenth year, their senses grow stronger, and continue to grow until there twenties.  Bulma isn't 'different'; rather, you are able to smell the subtle changes in her scent brought on by her emotions.  It'll take a while, but sooner or later you'll start to figure out what each scent means."

            "Enough talk," Vegeta suddenly barked.  He slipped into a fighting stance easily, an example Gohan quickly followed.  A wolfish grin came over Vegeta's face as he said, "It's time to spar."

            Gohan staggered out of the Gravity Room.  He stumbled for a few steps, and then paused to take a deep breath.  Gohan had just finished a two-hour spar with Vegeta, who was currently lying on the floor of the GR.  Despite being the stronger of the two, Gohan was hard pressed to handle a fighter of Vegeta's experience.  Vegeta had managed to get several hits in, mostly because Gohan had not powered all the way up.  Finally, Vegeta had collapsed, and told him to get out.  But not before giving him homework.

            Gohan held the capsule up in front of him, and laughed slightly.  Never in a million years would he have pictured Vegeta giving him homework.  But that's what this capsule contained.  It had books and CD's to help Gohan learn to speak and read the Saiyan language, for 'no self-respecting Saiyan Warrior would not learn a language far superior to this Earth garble.'

            Gohan shook his head, and headed towards where he sensed the ki of his mother and Bulma.  As he got closer, Gohan could make out a conversation carrying to him.

            "…going to tell him?" Bulma asked.

            There was a pause, and then Chi-chi responded, "I don't know.  But I need to tell him.  He has a right to know."

            "Hey mom, are you finished," Gohan called out as he entered the room.  Eavesdropping had been a habit his mother had firmly stomped out of him, and Gohan wanted to make sure they didn't say something they would regret him hearing.

            His mother and Bulma turned to stare at Gohan.  Gohan stopped walking, and felt fear start to rise in his gut.  Something in their stance, their eyes, even their smell told him.  Something was wrong.  "Mom?"

            Chi-chi took a deep breath, and said, "Gohan honey, sit down."

            The fear combined with dread and seemed to form a hard know in Gohan's stomach, restricting his breath and causing a deep pain.  Gohan took a deep breath, and slowly sat down.  "What is it?"

            "As you know, I performed a great deal of tests on your mother during my examination," Bulma began.

            "Is something wrong with the baby?" Gohan asked, as his throat started to constrict.

            "No," Bulma replied immediately, "the baby is perfectly healthy.  It's a boy, by the way.  However, I found something else…" Bulma trailed off, and turned to look at Chi-chi, as if unsure how to proceed.  Gohan tried to keep the terror and dread out of his expression as he met his mother's gaze.

            "Gohan, I have cancer."

            In his entire life, no other four words ever hurt more.  Gohan felt as if time were slowing down, and his entire body was frozen in abject terror and disbelief.  He couldn't…it wasn't possib…

            Gohan struggled, fought to force the words out past his throat, which had suddenly shrunk four sizes.  Gasping, Gohan asked, "How long?"

            "With proper treatment, she could live a few more years…maybe as long as three.  Without it…she has four months, at most." Bulma explained softly.

            Three years.  His mother only had three years left.  Gohan knew that was what was said, but he couldn't seem to get his mind around the concept.  It just wasn't possible, that he was going to lose his mother so soon.  There was just no way.  Gohan pulled in every ounce of willpower he had, and forced the fear down.  He had to be strong, for his mother.  He knew she had to be afraid, and he couldn't let her get dragged down with his emotions.

            "What is the treatment?" Gohan asked softly.

            "I'm not going to get any treatment," Chi-chi said in reply.

            "What?" Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing!  He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  Sure, he knew cancer treatments were painful, but we were talking about extra years.  There was no way he'd heard right; his mother was the bravest person Gohan knew, she would never fear any treatments.  She must be kidding.  What was she thinking!  Gohan turned his gaze and met Bulma's eyes.  He wanted…no, _needed_ her to explain.

            Bulma's gaze turned distraught as she remarked, "Unfortunately, the cancer is in an inoperable location, which limits our options.  Normally, we'd turn to chemotherapy or certain drugs, but…"

            "But what?" Gohan demanded.  He was fighting to keep his anger down, trying to comprehend why his mother wouldn't get treatment.

            "But the baby would never survive if those were used," Bulma finished.

            Blinding comprehension came to Gohan, and it hit him with more force than any blow he'd ever received in his life.  He turned back to his mother, and his eyes begged her to take the treatments.  He couldn't lose her, not in such little time.  "Mom…" Gohan managed to force past, as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

            Chi-chi slowly knelt down by Gohan, and placed her hands on her son's shoulders.  She gazed deeply into his eyes, as she said, "Gohan, I can't…I won't kill your little brother to barter for more time.  He has a chance to live a full life; mine has been cut short."

            "But…in four months…that's only six months," Gohan's mind whirled.  He didn't understand a great deal about pregnancy, having no practical experience.  But he'd read books, and knew almost no babies born that premature survived.

            Chi-chi's eyes blazed, "I don't care about that prediction," she stated firmly, "I'm going to survive, and I will not let this disease stop you from having a brother."

            Gohan could no longer meet his mother's gaze.  He dropped his gaze, and he felt as if he were suddenly in a bubble.  He heard words pass over his head, but only caught a little bit of it, "…caught it sooner…do what I can…not giving up…"

            Suddenly, Gohan stood and ran out.  He ran out of the room, the building, the city.  He had to get away he couldn't face his mother, couldn't look at her and deal with the awful truth; his mother was going to die, and there was no way Gohan could stop it.

            "caught it sooner…"

            As the words rebounded in Gohan's head, he suddenly skidded to a stop.  He remembered the glances, the looks on Sensei whenever Gohan talked about his mother and the pregnancy.  He'd known!

            Rage burned through Gohan, tearing away all fear and sadness and coursing through his blood.  If they'd found out sooner, his mother might have had a chance.  Sensei had known, and hadn't told him.  Sensei had cost them valuable treatment time.

            The rage in Gohan increased, erasing all thought as it filled his eyes with red.  Gohan had one last thought before he surrendered to his emotions.

            _That bastard is going to pay!!!_

            TO BE CONTINUED…

            Hey guys.  Sorry for taking so long to update.  Also, I apologize if I messed up in my understanding of medicine in the field of cancer.  I don't know a whole lot about the subject, and I apologize if my ignorance caused me to make a mistake.  I'll try and get the next part out as soon as possible.  Please, review and feel free to give me any suggestions you may have.


	5. Transformation

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction.  To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story.  This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games.  It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Part 5 – Transformations

            "SENSEI!!!"

            Gohan's scream echoed endlessly across the dimension.  Gohan's gaze wandered as rage thundered in his veins.  He wasn't sure how he'd gotten here.  Gohan had been utterly consumed by anger, and adrenalin was surging through his blood.  Therefore, there was no way he'd fallen asleep.  Yet, somehow, Gohan had found his sight fading, and soon found himself in the place he'd grown familiar with, the place where he'd been training with the son of a bitch who kept his mother's illness from it.  That was all that Gohan could think about, the one thought that consumed his entire being.

            "So, you finally managed to get here without my aid?  Congratulations."

            Gohan whirled, and fixed his glare on Sensei, who halted his approach when he saw the look on Gohan's face.  "What's wrong?" Sensei asked.

            "You bastard!  You knew, didn't you?" Gohan demanded.

            A look of puzzlement crossed Sensei's features, "What are you talking about?"

            "Don't pretend!  You knew about my mother's disease, about the cancer, didn't you!"  Gohan accused.

            A look of sadness came over Sensei's features.  He looked into Gohan's eyes, and replied levelly, "Yes Gohan, I did."

            Gohan exploded to his maximum power with a scream of rage and flew straight at Sensei.  As he approached, Gohan was dimly aware of Sensei powering up to match his strength, but he didn't care.  It didn't matter that Sensei was stronger, faster, more experienced; he was going to pay!

            Gohan shot blow after blow at Sensei, who merely played on the defensive, easily blocking every move that Gohan made.  It only served to further enrage Gohan as it became crushingly obvious that Gohan simply wasn't strong enough.  He needed more power, more strength, if he were to have any chance against Sensei.

            For only the second conscious time in his life, Gohan turned to the Saiyan in him.  He didn't ask for power, he didn't beg.  He _demanded_ it.  What had been given to him previously simply wasn't good enough.  He had to have more, and he wasn't going to accept any other option than getting it.  He _needed _more; it was as simple as that.  Gohan could feel his Saiyan side responded, could feel it rising to the challenge, eager to face such a powerful opponent.

            And then it came.  Raw. Primal. Strong.  The power came from somewhere, a place Gohan didn't even know he had, and it came with the fury of a volcano.  Gohan's mind screamed with rapture.  He could feel the strength and potency of this newfound power, and it was just what he needed.  He pulled on every ounce he could take, heedless of the pain his body was feeling, the strain holding such power was putting it under.  Gohan could feel his hair length increase, his muscles bulge, and his body reshape itself, but he didn't care.  He was finally getting the power he needed.

            With a final scream, Gohan stopped changing and took a moment to glare at his opponent.  He could feel even now the slight quivering in his limbs that told Gohan he wouldn't be able to hold this for long, but he still took a moment to pause.  Because he wanted to finally erase that look of sadness on Sensei's face, and replace it with an expression of fear.

            However, that was not to be so.  Sensei smiled, and commented, "You've finally reached it.  Super Saiyan 3.  It's time to get serious."  Sensei then began to scream, and as Gohan watched in shock, he also ascended to Super Saiyan 3 with an ease that left Gohan's consciousness reeling.  _NO, I will not let him win!_

            Gohan shot forward, at a speed that he would have found unbelievable just a second ago.  For a minute, possibly two, he threw everything he had at Sensei.  He could feel the waves of force that clashed with every blow, see the ground crumble every time he missed.  However, despite his best efforts, he couldn't strike Sensei.  Oh, he was getting closer.  Gohan could see that Sensei was working harder to stop Gohan's blows.  But, he still wasn't hitting him.

            The newfound power left Gohan with a shudder, and Gohan felt his legs fail him.  He collapsed, as his body simply couldn't handle the strain any longer.  He felt tired, more exhausted than he'd felt in his entire life.  Gohan could feel Sensei kneel in front of him, and place a hand on his shoulder.  Gohan wanted to push it away, but he simply didn't have the strength to do so.  Instead, he forced his head up, and met the sad gaze of Sensei.  "Why?" Gohan asked finally.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

            Sensei's gaze never wavered as he answered, "Because it wouldn't have made a difference."

            "How can you say that?" Gohan demanded, as a small amount of the fiery rage that had been flowing in his blood just recently rekindled.  "You don't know, we could have had more time, months to deal with the problem."

            "How would you have dealt with it differently?" Sensei pointed out, "The Dragonballs won't be available for at least nine more months; you used them right after Cell.  And even the Namek dragonballs can't prevent a natural death, or raise someone killed naturally.  Nor can Dende heal diseases; his power is limited in that capacity.  What exactly could have been done?"

            "She could have started treatments, which could have given her an even longer life expectancy," Gohan interjected.

            Sensei shook his head, "No Gohan, she couldn't. Think, Gohan.  The first time I contacted you was literally the VERY first time I was able to.  I did not have the strength to reach any farther back in time than I'd done.  And your mother was still pregnant at that time.  All that would have happened is she would have made her choice earlier."

            Deep down, Gohan knew he was right.  But he still pressed on, "If I'd known, I would have acted differently, done things differently with her."

            "You mean you would have treated her like crystal?  Do you really think Chi-chi would have wanted that?  The woman I heard about had a strong will, and a fierce sense of independence.  Can you really tell me she would have wanted you to do that to her?"  Sensei asked quietly.

            Gohan wanted to deny it, wanted to scream it in Sensei's face.  But as he recalled all he knew about his mother, he knew the correct answer.  Very quietly, Gohan said, "No…but you still should have told me."

            "You're right Gohan.  I know how much you feel like I've betrayed you, hiding this from you," Sensei remarked solemnly, "I can see it in your posture, your eyes, everything.  It is a pain I will have to live with the rest of my life.  But believe me when I tell you I had to do it this way.  It was of paramount importance."

            "Why?" Gohan begged.  He needed to hear it, to know that the person he'd trusted to train him to fight a powerful evil had a good reason, some sort of purpose behind the deception.

            Sensei didn't answer for several seconds, before he said, "Gohan, you've reached the next level of Super Saiyan, a power only a handful of Saiyans have ever and will ever attain.  Did you feel how hard it was, not only to reach, but to hold?"

            Gohan nodded.  Even now, his muscles still shook from exhaustion, and his vision was slightly blurry.  He started to fall forward, but he felt power flow from the hand Sensei had on his shoulder.  It stabilized him, and helped to ease his fatigue.

            A slight smile came over Sensei's face before the sad look returned, "I'll take that as a yes.  Gohan, I've reached Super Saiyan 3.  I know what had to be done to reach it.  For me, I had to open doors inside myself, touch places in my soul I wouldn't have ordinarily shed light on under even the most extreme circumstances.  Was it the same for you?"

            Again, Gohan could only nod.  He'd always been wary of his Saiyan side.  He could always feel the power that resided there, and it had always frightened him.  He'd only fully merged with that side of him once before, in the fight with Cell.  And it was an experience Gohan did not treasure.

            "You've been on the border of it for weeks," Sensei explained quietly, "I knew, just like the other Super Saiyan level, that tremendous anger was needed to reach the stage.  And it also took a deep sense of loss."

As Gohan reeled from the revelation, Sensei added, "I knew one other thing.  It took me an entire decade to master this level to the point where it wouldn't wipe me out to hold it, and you don't have that much time.  Each moment that you were unable to reach it reduced your chances of mastering Super Saiyan 3 in time to be useful.  I had to get you to that level as soon as possible, and this was the only way to reach it, the only method to prevent the horrors my future holds.  For that, I will always be sorry, but can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me there was another way?"

Gohan could see the begging note in Sensei's eyes, and it dawned on him how much Sensei had wrestled with this decision.  Despite his reluctance, Gohan could understand his position.  Sensei was trying to prevent the annihilation of existence, by an evil that was immensely powerful.  Sensei had to get Gohan ready, no matter the cost.  And, Gohan realized, if he'd been in the same position, Gohan probably would have done the same thing.  As Gohan felt his misplaced anger at Sensei fade, he did the only thing he could do.  He sighed, and shook his head.  "No, I can't."

They sat in silence for several moments, before Gohan summoned the courage to ask.  He had to know, no matter how much it hurt.  "Is my mom going to die?"

Sensei's gaze softened just a little, and he said quietly, "Yes Gohan, she is."

That was it.  Tears began to stream down Gohan's face as he sobbed, as the wall holding back his sadness finally broke.  His mother was going to die; one of the pillars Gohan's entire life was based around was crumbling, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  Sensei didn't say anything.  Instead, he kept his hand on Gohan's shoulder, and poured out sympathy and understanding through that contact.

Time was meaningless to Gohan.  He wept and wept, until his throat clogged up and his eyes began to burn.  When he finally stopped, Gohan felt the sadness lessen.  It was still there, and always would be, just like his father's death.  But it had been reduced to bearable levels, and Gohan could function.  Barely.  Gohan finally looked up, and met Sensei's gaze.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Gohan," Sensei whispered softly, "This is going to be one of the most difficult and traumatic times of your life.  For that, I'm truly sorry.  I wish I could have prevented it, or there was some way to save her.  But there isn't, and the only advice I can give you is to cherish the time you have left with her.  Take that time to heart, for with those memories, she'll never really be dead.  That's the only help I can give you, other than this promise.  I will be here for you whenever you need me Gohan."

Gohan felt fear rise in his soul.  He wasn't sure he was strong enough for this, but he understood Sensei's message.  Having a father that kept leaving had taught Gohan the valuable lesson of enjoying the time you had.  He just never thought he'd have to apply it to his mother.  Gohan wanted to ask about the baby, wanted to know if the boy his mother was risking her life for was going to survive.  But…he just couldn't.  He could barely deal with his mother; if he'd heard anything bad was going to happen to the baby, Gohan knew his soul would not survive.  So, he took the coward's way out. He changed the subject.

"Do you have any idea how I got here?"  Gohan asked.

"I think so," Sensei mentioned, as he seemed to understand Gohan's need for a new topic.  "The meditation techniques I've taught you over the past few months were the cornerstone of how I reach here.  For a while, I've been pulling you in through your dreams and the necklace, but for us to manipulate this realm to give us the time we need to prepare you, you were going to soon need to stop sleeping and start meditating at night.  I'd guess, given how close you were to that switch, your mind subconsciously understood your desire, and used the techniques you'd learned to get you here."

Sensei suddenly fired an energy ball at Gohan, and Gohan felt his strength return.  "There will be no lesson tonight.  You've got enough on your plate.  If you want, I can make it so you don't have nightmares," Sensei offered.

Gohan shook his head slowly, "No, I want you to bring me here tonight.  I won't waste a night of training, not when the price…"

Sensei nodded, and Gohan thought he saw a proud glint in his eyes.  "Alright then.  I'll bring you here tonight.  But soon, you'll be ready to come here alone, without the…mood you were in.  In the meantime, would you like me to help you get back to your body?"

Gohan nodded, "I don't know how much time has passed, but I need to get back."

"I understand," Sensei commented.  He put his hands on Gohan's shoulders, and Gohan could see the realm start to fade.

"Sensei,"

"Yes, Gohan?" Sensei asked as he paused.

Gohan took a deep breath, and then said, "You did the right thing."

Sensei smiled, and Gohan could almost see a burden lift from his eyes.  "See you tonight Gohan," Sensei remarked.

And then the world faded away.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well guys, how was it?  I felt a burst of inspiration come over me, and got this part out.  However, this was probably the most emotional part I've ever written, and I'm eager to hear what you guys think.  Good, bad, okay?  Btw, in my opinion, the only other time Gohan has tapped fully into his Saiyan side was against Cell, at least consciously.  He's done it other times, like against Freiza, but the other times were not conscious.  I just wanted to clarify that.

One other thing.  Thanks to Trugeta for his information about Saiyan life spans.  I did not know that there was posted information on that fact, so I am now stating that the Saiyan lifespan is over three centuries, not what was said by Vegeta in the last part.  I may go back and repost the part, but I doubt it.  Instead, I'll merely acknowledge the mistake, and move on.  I'm sure I'll probably make other mistakes as I put my spin on the DBZ world, and I encourage people to tell me about them for my own knowledge.  I'll try to avoid it, but that's part of why I put I said this was an alternate universe story in the summary, just in case.  Sorry guys, hope you can forgive me.

Anyway, read and review.  I'll get the next part out as soon as I can.


	6. The Birth

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction.  To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story.  This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games.  It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Part 6 – The Birth

            Gohan sat with his head in his hands.  He was vaguely aware of a clock ticking, of time passing, of existence moving forward inescapably in its normal manner.  Other than that, Gohan couldn't have told anyone anything about his surroundings.  All he knew was that the time had come, the time he had been dreading.  His mother's time was almost up.

            Four and half months.  Bulma may have been correct in her estimate of how long a normal person would last, but she hadn't taken into account her patient.  Through sheer force of will, Chi-chi had held the disease at bay, buying every precious second in her desperate bid to save the child growing within her.  A part of Gohan, a small part, was proud of her for that accomplishment.  But the rest of him was still reeling from the horror of the past months.

            Gohan had watched as his mother's limbs, the arms that had hugged him so fiercely and the legs that had chased him so many times, withered as muscles died.  He watched her hair color slacken, and the tanned skin Gohan had inherited paled and grew tight over her bones.  Where once the most beautiful woman Gohan had ever met existed, a mere skeleton, a shell remained.  Gohan watched, and he fought not to weep endlessly.

            Bulma had done everything she could, and for that Gohan was eternally grateful.  She had worked like a possessed demon, trying to find safe methods to hold back the effects of the cancer.  She'd barely slept as she worked side by side with some of the greatest doctors of the age, racing to find something, anything.  And she'd waited as long as possible before performing this operation.  But she'd decided the time had come, to roll the dice and see if his mother's desperate sacrifice had worked.  Right now, she was removing Gohan's brother, before the inevitable.

            6 ½ months.  That number bounced around in Gohan's mind.  He'd read up, and now Gohan knew more about human anatomy than most doctors.  He knew that baby's whose mothers died with them still in the womb had almost no chance of survival, which meant removing the baby after Chi-chi died would be bad.  However, he also knew the odds of a baby that premature surviving, and they weren't great. 

Gohan had been tempted more than once to ask Sensei if his baby brother would survive.  But something always held him back, kept the question on the tip of his tongue, never to be uttered.  Maybe it was the fact that if the baby died, then Gohan's mother's sacrifice would have been a waste, every moment of pain she'd suffered would have been for nothing.  Gohan could not have lived with that fact, so he didn't ask.  Instead, Gohan hoped that the extra strength a Saiyan has compared to a human would increase his brother's chance.  It was the only hope he had. 

            Not that Gohan doubted Bulma's decision.  He trusted her in this matter implicitly, and he knew she'd waited as long as she could.  It had been two months since Gohan and Chi-chi had been forced to move to Capsule Corps due to her condition, and a week since Chi-chi had lost the strength to leave the bed.  If Bulma decided now was when the baby had to come out, then she'd waited as long as she could, got as close to the time of Chi-chi death as she could.  Gohan only hoped Goten would be okay.

            A faint smile came and went over Gohan's face as he thought of it.  Goten, the name of his brother, the being whose ki Gohan had felt developing.  It had been a struggle to come up with that name.  Gohan could remember his mother, Bulma, and himself battling it out.  Even Vegeta had put his two cents in, although only to make comments like, "no self-respecting Saiyan would be named Theodore" or "are you trying to make the brat weak before birth?"  Gohan wondered how Vegeta could argue given his child had a name of underwear, but he kept that thought private.  After all, Vegeta was one of the reasons Gohan was still sane.

            In a strange way, Gohan thought he might have earned the Saiyan prince's respect these last few months.  Or at least, his sympathy.  Oh, Vegeta never would flat out say anything sympathetic, but his actions spoke louder than words.  Vegeta had increased Gohan's lesson time, even sacrificing some of his precious training time to drill Gohan on the Saiyan language and culture.  This had puzzled Gohan, until he'd figured out Vegeta was trying to keep Gohan's mind off of what was happening, of the steady and sickening decline of his mother.  Gohan had been touched by the gesture, and had finally started to understand the Saiyan prince, if only slightly.

            The other anchor Gohan had latched his sanity and life onto was Sensei.  Gohan remembered the nights when no training had occurred.  True to his word, Sensei was always there, ready for the nights when Gohan simply couldn't train.  In those sessions, Sensei would tell Gohan stories, or he'd simply be a reassuring presence as Gohan wept.  It was the only place Gohan could vent his frustrations and let his sadness out, for he'd been as strong as he could, to do whatever he could for his mother.  Sensei had been there, had helped him get through those times in a way that was almost reminiscent of his father.

            Gohan's face hardened behind his hands.  There were times when Gohan felt an almost irrational anger towards his father.  He wished his father could have been here, even though he was dead.  Gohan didn't want to be the man of the house, but his father had forced that role upon him.  For that, Gohan wanted to hate him, but he just couldn't.  Not when he remembered all the good times they'd shared.  So instead, Gohan was angry.  But in the core of his soul, Gohan knew the anger was misplaced, that his father was merely convenient, a better target than the nameless idea of fate or destiny or even inevitability.  The idea that gave his mother cancer and decided it was her time to die.  It may have been misplaced, but it made Gohan feel better.  Slightly better.

            Gohan's thoughts were interrupted when something latched onto his leg.  Gohan lifted his head up to gaze down at a patch of lavender hair and a gape-toothed grin.

            "Go'an" Trunks stated firmly.

            A faint smile made its way onto Gohan's face as Trunks started to giggle.  In the two months Gohan had lived at Capsule Corps, Trunks had seemingly attached himself to Gohan.  His name was even Trunk's third word, minus the 'h'.  Of course, the first word was debatable.  Bulma swears Trunks said "mom" first, but Gohan thought he remembered "dad" coming out first.  Of course, Gohan never mentioned that.  After all, Super Saiyan or not, Bulma would tear him limb from limb if he tried to dispute her son's first word.

            Gohan picked Trunks up, and set him on his lap.  "Hey Trunks.  How'd you get out of your crib?"

            Trunks giggled again, as he reached up and grabbed a lock of Gohan's hair.  He started to pull on it, hard, much to Gohan's discomfort.  "Trunks, please let go of my hair," Gohan pleaded.  Trunk's giggling increased, as did the strength of his pull.  Gohan tried to get his hair back, but Trunks had a grip of steel.  Finally, Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan, causing his hair to shoot straight up.  It worked; Trunks was transfixed by the change in Gohan, and his grip loosened. 

Gohan smiled, and returned to normal.  "Worked like a charm."  However, as his hair went back to black, Trunks started to cry.  "Hey, come on.  Don't cry," Gohan tried, but Trunks continued to cry.  Gohan sighed.  _I never should have opened this door_ Gohan mused.  He ascended again, and Trunks stopped crying.

"Brat, what are you doing?"

Gohan looked up to see Vegeta glaring at him.  He swallowed, and said, "Hey, he's stopped crying."

Vegeta walked over, and said, "Brat, Super Saiyan is the pride and legacy of your race.  It is NOT a child's plaything.  Give me my son."

Gohan handed Trunks to Vegeta, as Trunks squealed, "Dad!"  Gohan's smile widened slightly.  Although Trunks liked Gohan, he was definitely his father's son.

Vegeta's gaze went from his son to Gohan, as he snapped, "What are you smiling at, boy?"

"Nothing, I just…" Gohan began, but he trailed off as Bulma stepped out into the room.  His smile faded as he met Bulma's eyes.  Eyes that had suppressed tears in them, eyes that told Gohan the truth without any words being spoken.  The time had come.

Gohan strode into the room, and forced the horror and sadness to stay out of his expression.  His mother gazed at him weakly from her bed, as she met his eyes.  She held out a shaking hand, which Gohan grabbed quickly.  "Mommy…" Gohan whispered hoarsely.

"My little boy…" Chi-chi gasped.  Her voice was incredibly weak; Gohan doubted he would have heard it without his Saiyan hearing.  "I'm sorry I won't see you grow up.  I'm so proud of you."

"Mom, please, hold on," Gohan begged.  Even though he knew the time had come, he couldn't, wouldn't let go.  His mother wasn't going to die like this; she just _couldn't._

But Gohan's desire wasn't to be granted.  Chi-chi gasped once more in pain, and managed one final sentence, "Pro..t..ect…G..Go..Goten."  As the last syllable left her mouth, the strength left her hands, and her head fell back.  A few seconds later, Chi-chi body disappeared.

Gohan sank to his knees as tears rolled down his cheeks.  He knew what had happened; his mother was being allowed to keep her body in the afterlife.  But that did little to comfort him as he dealt with the brutal fact that his mother was dead, and there was no way for her to come back.  Gohan had expected it, known it was coming, but he still wasn't prepared.  He doubted anything could have prepared him, so Gohan just let the sadness overwhelm him and fill him, as he gazed at the spot where his mother had died.

Gohan dimly became aware of a hand on his shoulder.  He looked up to see Bulma kneeling beside him, tears streaming down her face.  Gohan fell into Bulma's embrace, as they both cried for Chi-chi.  Finally, Gohan was able to stop crying long enough to ask, "Where is Goten?"

A look of deep sadness came over Bulma's face, and Gohan's eyes widened in horror.  "I'm sorry Gohan," Bulma whispered, "We waited as long as we could, and we're doing everything we can.  But, it was just too soon.  Goten isn't going to make it."

"NOOOO, HE ISN"T DYING!!!!" Gohan screamed.  He stood up, and used his senses to detect the baby.  _There_ Gohan thought.  He could feel it, feel Goten's ki fading as he started to die.  And then Gohan was moving.  He was faintly aware of his ascension to Super Saiyan, of doors exploding as Gohan flew towards his brother.  He thought he heard someone call his name, but he ignored it.  Only one thought burned in Gohan's mind.  _I will not let my mother death be for nothing!  
  
_

And then Gohan was there, in the room where his brother was being worked on.  The doctors looked up and gaped at him, but Gohan didn't notice them.  Nor did he notice as the sheer force of his ki threw them back.  All Gohan saw was the baby lying on the mat; all Gohan saw was his brother.  Goten was small, and looked incredibly weak.  Gohan could see he was definitely underweight, and he barely twitched.  Slowly, reverently, Gohan picked Goten up, and held him close.

Without conscious thought or any idea what he was doing, Gohan found himself starting to use the mediation techniques Sensei had taught him.  Gohan had mastered the ability to enter Dreamscape using these techniques months ago; now he used them for a different purpose.  Gohan could feel his consciousness entering Goten's body, could almost see the ki fading and watch Goten's soul disintegrating back into what it was before birth.  And Gohan's rage grew.

"My mom is dead, my dad is dead, I am NOT GOING TO LOOSE YOU!" Gohan shouted, and then he acted.  Gohan poured every ounce of ki he had into Goten's body, supplementing his brother's weakening reserve.  He reached out and 'held' his brother's soul, he locked it in place, and he poured energy into it.  Gohan pulled from places in his soul he didn't even know he had, and he gave everything he could to his baby brother.  Vaguely, Gohan was aware of the room, of the doctors trying to get close to him, but he didn't care.  All that mattered was Goten.

Suddenly, Gohan found himself staring at the inside of Goten's body.  He wasn't sure how he did it; all Gohan knew is he was _in_ Goten's body.  He could feel the places that weren't functioning, the organs that were too underdeveloped to work.  Gohan went to those places, and using his own ki and his knowledge of anatomy, he healed them.  He'd been receiving healing energy from Sensei for months; he modified the technique he'd learned to fix the broken places.  And it was working, Gohan saw.  The organs were growing, changing as Gohan's ki touched them.

Gohan felt something shift inside him, could almost swear he felt something shatter, but he didn't care.    He poured his ki, his love, his anger, everything he had into Goten.  He wouldn't let his brother die.

A bell seemed to sound within Gohan's mind, and his vision became bathed in light.  When it faded, Gohan was absolutely exhausted.  His sight was darkening, and everything was blurry.  But, it had worked.  In Gohan's arms wasn't an underdeveloped baby, small and dying.  Goten had changed.  He'd grown, and gained several pounds.  And he was healthy, Gohan could almost feel the health radiating off of him.  Goten looked up at Gohan, and their eyes locked for just a moment.  Goten seemed to smile; and then he started to cry.  For food, attention, clothing, Gohan didn't know and he didn't acre.  All that mattered to him was that his brother was crying, which meant he was alive.

Gohan looked up, and saw the bewildered and astonished faces of the doctors.  He handed Goten to one of them, and said softly, "Take care of him."  The doctor nodded, the look of shock never fading from his face.  Gohan turned, and rose on shaky legs to face Bulma and Vegeta.  Bulma was openly crying, and she seemed torn between joy and shock.  As for Vegeta, he had a rare look of disbelief plastered onto his face.  Gohan smiled, and said, "See Bulma, I told you he wasn't dying."  Then the strength left Gohan, and he fell forward.

"GOHAN!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

            Hey guys, here's the next part.  I know I skipped over the entire amount of Chi-chi's disease, but I didn't feel it was important to the story for that time to be 'shown'.  Instead, I felt it was enough for it to be mentioned as it was.

            Also, I want to apologize if I made any mistakes in my understanding of premature babies.  I am under the impression that both babies born this early and babies taken out of dead bodies traditionally have a very low survival rate, and are usually very messed up if they do survive.  If that is not the case, I deeply apologize and ask for someone to tell me the correct information.  I unfortunately cannot change the story, as my understanding of this fact was and is critical to this part and the overall story.  But I would appreciate the correction, will mention, and hope if I'm wrong it doesn't bother anyone too much.

            As always, read and review please.  The more reviews I get, the more inspired I tend to be to write.


	7. Abandoned

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction.  To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story.  This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games.  It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Part 7 – Abandoned

            When Chi-chi could see again, she found herself standing in front of a massive palace.  There were small white clouds floating around her, and Chi-chi could see blue-skinned creatures in ties walking among them.  Though she had never been here, Goku had described it often enough that Chi-chi was able to figure out where she was quickly.  This was Other World.  "I guess this means I died," Chi-chi stated sadly.

            "Yes, Chi, it does."

            Chi-chi froze.  Though she hadn't heard the voice in months, she'd never forget it.  The strength, the subtle inflection that betrayed a country accent, and the innocence that seemed to be conveyed by it.  She turned, and found herself staring at someone she'd been missing desperately.  "Go…Goku?" Chi-chi asked softly, as tears formed in her eyes.

            Goku nodded, as he replied, "Yes, Chi, it's me."

            And then Chi-chi was there, hugging Goku for all he was worth.  She felt his arms come around her, and Chi-chi felt an ache in her heart fading.  She'd missed this embrace, this hug that seemed to make her feel safe, like nothing could ever hurt her as long as she was here, with him.  They held this pose for several minutes, before Chi-chi pulled away slightly.  Goku grinned at her, "I'm glad to see you.  Come on, King Yamma is granting me a favor, and is letting you cut to the front of the line.  But he's not very patient; we don't want to put him in a bad mood."

            Goku pulled gently on Chi-chi hand, and she quickly followed behind him.  They quickly walked into the palace, and Chi-chi took a moment to marvel at some of the architecture.  Being a princess herself, she was no stranger to castles.  However, there was an immensity and structure to this one that left Chi-chi gasping, as if all other castles were fashioned in some way to copy this one.  Her musings were cut short as she found herself face-to-face with the biggest person she'd ever seen.  The being was huge, with giant horns and dark red skin.  He stared down at her for several seconds, before finally asking, "You are Chi-chi, wife of Goku?"

            Chi-chi nodded, and King Yamma gave a curt nod in respond, as if this confirmed something to him.  Grabbing a piece of paper, he read, "Chi-chi, wife of Goku and daughter of the Ox King, you have been granted a rare privilege.  You will be allowed to keep your body, and you will be sent to the planet of the Grand Kai, where you will be able to train for all eternity."

            Chi-chi stared in shock.  She was under the impression that only the most noble of warriors would be granted this privilege.  "Um, there must be some kind of mistake…I'm not a warrior," Chi-chi remarked regretfully.

            King Yamma shook his head, "According to our records, you were feared and respected by some of the most powerful warriors in existence.  I've looked at your life, and you've led an exemplary life.  While normally this wouldn't allow you for training, your husband convinced the Grand Kai that with proper training, you could be a formidable warrior."

            "Don't you want to be with me?" Goku asked plaintively.

            "Of course I do," Chi-chi replied quickly.  Inside, she was reeling.  Never in her wildest dreams had she thought this could happen.  For most of her life, a part of Chi-chi ached for fighting.  It had gotten into her blood.  The rush of adrenalin before a battle, the shock as fists met, the alertness brought upon in fights.  There were times when Chi-chi ached to join Goku and the others in their training.  Though Chi-chi had willingly given up fighting for her family, a part of her had always wondered just how strong she could have been if she'd never stopped training, and now it looked like she was going to find out.

            Thoughts of her children brought Chi-chi back from her musing.  She turned to King Yamma, and demanded, "How are my sons?  Please, I need to know."

            King Yamma held her gaze for several seconds before he finally said, "Your eldest Gohan is fine.  Distraught over your demise, but fine."

            Chi-chi wasn't fooled.  She'd spent too many years around Bulma not to pick up her knack for seeing to the truth of the matter, "What about Goten?" Chi-chi asked softly.

            King Yamma's face fell, "I'm sorry, Chi-chi, but according to my records, your youngest son didn't survive."

            The words struck Chi-chi like a blow.  She shook her head fiercely, "No, I held out…it had to be long enough…Bulma's the best in this field…"

            A look of infinite sadness came over King Yamma's features, "I'm sorry, Chi-chi, but my records are never wrong.  Goten was scheduled to die a few moments after you."

            Tears began to slide down Chi-chi's face, but she held them back.  She had to know.  "That would mean he's here, which means I can see him.  Please, let me see him just once before I go with Goku."

            King Yamma shook his head slowly, as his eyes grew more mournful, "Unfortunately, souls of premature babies aren't fully developed.  If the child doesn't survive long enough to develop, the soul matter is reused for a new child.  By now, his soul energy has already been redistributed.  I'm sorry."

            "What kind of being are you," Chi-chi shrieked, "he was innocent.  He deserved heaven if he died, not to be used as SPARE PARTS!!!"

            King Yamma's gaze did not waver, as he said, "I've held this job for longer than you can imagine, and this is always the hardest part.  Even for me, there are some things I cannot change.  It was written in the cosmic order that your youngest son not survive, and not even I can change that."

            Chi-chi sank to her knees as she began to weep.  It had all been for nothing.  All the pain, the torment every second of every day became during the end.  It had become so constant, such a struggle to even exist in the end.  And all that had held her together was the knowledge that Goten would survive by her efforts.  The gradual weakening of her entire body despite her best efforts, all the time she had sacrificed for Goten.  It had been pointless in the end.

            Chi-chi was dimly aware of strong, comforting arms encircling her, as she blindly fell into them.  She recognized the hold, for it was one closest to her heart.  As she felt liquid splash into her hair, she knew that Goku was weeping with her.  For their child, a being that would never experience all that life offered.  It just wasn't fair.

            Time was meaningless to Chi-chi.  It could have been hours, days, weeks, she didn't know.  But finally, Chi-chi rose to her feet, with Goku's arm firmly encircling her shoulders.  She looked at King Yamma, whose expression of pity had never changed.  "Was there anything else?" she asked softly.

            "No, I don't…" King Yamma began, but trailed off.  He stared at the file in his hands for several seconds, as he couldn't believe what he was reading.  Finally, he looked up at Chi-chi with a look of respect.

            "What's going on?" Goku demanded as King Yamma stared down at them in astonishment.

            "According to my records," King Yamma explained, "you can be wished back to life."

            Chi-chi froze.  Her mind heard the words, but she refused to accept them for several seconds.  Finally, she stammered, "but the dragonballs can't wish back someone who died naturally."

            King Yamma nodded, "In most cases, yes."

"Then why can I…"

"Given your family's track record, I'm willing to make an exception for you." King Yamma interjected.  "Beyond that…I have my reasons."

            Chi-chi was torn.  A part of her was ecstatic; she could go back.  But another part was so tired.  She was so drained.  The last few months had taken so much out of her, and Chi-chi wasn't sure she could face life again.  Face the fact that her husband was dead; her baby was dead, and just go on living.  But she couldn't; wouldn't leave Gohan.  For him, she would return.  But it was just so hard.

            "Chi?"

            Chi-chi turned, and found herself becoming lost in Goku's compassionate eyes.  "Yes?"

            "You don't have to go back," Goku said softly, "not right away.  Isn't that right?"

            Goku turned to King Yamma, who nodded in confirmation.  "Yes, this is an open-ended ticket for you Chi-chi."

            "I know what you've been through," Goku commented as he pulled Chi-chi close, "I know how hard the last few months have been, how much you suffered.  I felt it.  Chi-chi, stay up here and train.  Just for a little while.  Just long enough to recover from your ordeal."

            "I can't leave Gohan…" Chi-chi began weakly.  Inwardly, a part of her soul was rejoicing.  To feel no pain, no loss, no sadness, no crushing depression was almost a dream come true.  She could stay here with her soulmate, the love of her life, and spend some quality time with him.  But…

            "He'll understand," Goku reasoned, "he knows what you've been through.  Once he understands the situation, I know he'll be with me on this one."

            "But, how could I tell him I wasn't…" Chi-chi began, and trailed off.  How could she face Gohan, knowing she'd failed to bring his little brother into the world?  Could she look him in the eyes again, knowing all the pain he'd been through as she wasted away was pointless?

            "I'll talk to him.  Trust me, he'll understand," Goku said softly.  "It won't be forever, just long enough for you to get past the last few months."

            Chi-chi stared into her husband's eyes for a long time.  She saw the love in them, the desire for her welfare, and thought of what awaited her.  She could train, and finally spend time with her husband.  Over the past few years, it had been in short supply, as there was always one threat or another for him to face.  But now, they could be together.  But, could she really leave Gohan?  Chi-chi wrestled in her mind, as each side of her soul warred with the other.  Stay, or go?  Finally, she reached the hardest decision of her life.  Looking into her husband's eyes, Chi-chi said softly, "Alright, I'll stay." 

"Gohan?  Gohan, can you hear me?"

Gohan groaned, and slowly opened his eyes.  Everything was blurry for several seconds, before everything coalesced into a scarred face, drawn and haggard, with a pair of piercing onyx eyes that gazed at Gohan in concern.  "Sensei?" Gohan asked.

A faint smile came onto Sensei's face, "Glad to see your memory's still working."

Gohan slowly sat up, and put his right hand to his head, "What happened?  How did I get here?"

Sensei helped Gohan to his feet, and commented, "You tell me.  What exactly did you do?"

Gohan closed his eyes, as painful flashes came to his vision; his mother's pain-wretched face fading away, her grip disappearing as she moved on to the Other World.  Gohan fought back tears as he explained to Sensei what had happened: his mother's death, his brother's birth, and Gohan's intervention.  Sensei was silent for several moments afterwards, and Gohan turned to find Sensei deep in thought.  Finally, Sensei sighed and said, "I have to admit, I'm surprised.  You used a power inside of you, a strength I didn't think you were able to access yet."

"You mean it wasn't something you taught me?" Gohan asked in surprise.

Sensei shook his head, "I may have inadvertently taught you techniques that made it easier to access the power, but it was always within you.  However, accessing it this early in your life caused problems.  You weren't trained for it, and that was bad in this case.  I apologize; I could have provided the training you needed to do it right.  If I'd taken a second to think, I would have planned for this and taken steps to help you through it.  As it is, you're just lucky I was around."

"What do you mean?" Gohan questioned.

"When I felt what had happened," Sensei explained, "I pulled you here, or what was left of you. You were pretty messed up internally.  I was able to put you back together and fix the damage.  If I hadn't done what I did, it would have taken months for your body to internally fix the same damage.  You'd have been in a coma for that time, unable to train and barely functioning.  As is, you've been unconscious for about six hours or so."

"I feel…different." Gohan stated.  It was true, he felt strange.  It was as if someone had reorganized his entire being, and Gohan felt as if this new configuration was not as strong as the original.

A shadowed look came over Sensei's eyes as he remarked, "It's just the healing.  Give it a little bit of time, and I'm sure you'll feel more normal."

Gohan could tell Sensei was hiding something.  His posture, his eyes, all of them subtly betrayed that fact.  However, Gohan had learned from his mother's pregnancy that Sensei could be trusted, and if he kept something from Gohan, there may be a good reason for it.  Therefore, Gohan didn't press the issue.  Instead, he complained, "Ugh, I feel awful." Gohan complained.

Sensei snorted, "Hey, I said I fixed you, not that you weren't going to feel the effects."

Gohan smiled, and replied, "Yeah, yeah.  I'm grateful.  I just wish I didn't feel like I did last week when Vegeta nailed me in the head…" Gohan trailed off as he suddenly realized what he might have inadvertently admitted.

Sensei frowned, "Why would Vegeta attack you?  Gohan, what's going on?"

Sensei gave Gohan a piercing glare, and Gohan realized he wasn't going to be able to lie his way out of it.  Taking a deep breath, Gohan remarked, "I've been sparring with Vegeta, helping him to get stronger.  In exchange, he's been teaching me about the Saiyan culture."

A deafening silence ensued.  As Sensei gazed steadily at Gohan, Gohan met his look.  He wouldn't back down, no matter what.  The silence stretched for several minutes, before Sensei asked quietly, "Does he know about the Destroyer?"

Gohan shook his head, "No, he doesn't have a clue.  I just told him I wanted to learn more about the Saiyan culture."

"…alright then." Sensei finally stated.

"You're not angry," Gohan asked in surprise.

"Of course I am," Sensei snapped, "I'm furious you didn't listen to me, and chose to go against my opinion.  However, if there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's always have a back-up plan.  How can I fault you for following the same principle?  I just hope you understand that no matter what, Vegeta CANNOT help you in this fight."

Gohan was pretty sure he didn't begin training with Vegeta to have a back-up plan, but he wasn't going to argue that fact.  As long as Sensei accepted it, Gohan wasn't going to press his luck.  However, he had to ask one more thing, "I understand that Vegeta could be a liability to me, but I still think he could be a help.  I mean, in the past we've defeated opponents only by working together.  Frieza, Brolly, Cell, all of them were beaten thanks to efforts from everyone.  Can't that be a possibility here?"

Sensei shook his head, "Gohan, it may be true that despite their limited strength, the others could be a use.  However, that wasn't the only reason they couldn't help you.  Do you remember what I told you about Babidi's goal?"

"He wanted to raise some evil bring called Majin Buu, but I don't see what…" Gohan began.

"And I told you that there would be others available to handle him," Sensei interrupted.  Gohan nodded, and Sensei added, "Well, Vegeta is one of those others.  While it is true that the strength of Majin Buu is nowhere near the strength of the Destroyer, Majin Buu is still immensely powerful.  You could beat him when we're done, but it is going to take everything you've got to just stand a chance of beating the Destroyer.  There has to be someone else available to stop him while you stop the Destroyer, and Vegeta is one of those people."

"Who are the others?" Gohan pressed.

"…that's something we can discuss later.  For now, just trust me when I say Vegeta can't know about the Destroyer's power.  If he does, he'll ignore Majin Buu in order to face the greater challenge, and leave Majin Buu free to terrorize.  That can't happen."

Gohan desperately wanted to press Sensei for answers.  He sensed Sensei was hiding something, some big secret he didn't want Gohan to know.  But he also knew Sensei would not tell Gohan until he was ready.  So, Gohan sighed and said, "I guess so."

"Now, I think it's time you got back, before they start to worry," Sensei remarked.  "I'll see you later tonight.  You can get out on your own?"

Gohan nodded.  As Sensei started to walk away, Gohan focused out, seeking his own body.  At first, this had been difficult, but now Gohan had done it so many times it was almost second nature.  Once he found it, Gohan began to pull his consciousness towards it.  Dreamscape faded away, and then there was only blackness.

            When Gohan opened his eyes again, he met a worried pair of blue ones.  "Oh, you're awake," Bulma shouted.  She pulled Gohan into a crushing hug, as Gohan felt the air knocked out of him.  _Must be a Saiyan wife thing_ Gohan mused as he considered the fact that despite her weak strength, Bulma could also knock the air out of him.  Just like his...

            Gohan forcefully shook his head to force the thought out.  "Uh…Bulma," Gohan began, "I can't breathe."

            "Oh, sorry," Bulma apologized as she pulled back.  Looking around, Gohan realized he was in a medical bed.  Bulma was to his right, and leaning against the wall was Vegeta.

            As Gohan met his gaze, Vegeta snorted, "Finally awake brat.  I expect you tomorrow for training."  With that, Vegeta stood up and walked out of the door.

            "Don't mind grumpy," Bulma said, "He's glad you're alright, I can tell."

            "So can I," Gohan remarked.  He then took a deep breath, and asked the question he was desperate to know, "How is Goten?"

            A look of wonder came over Bulma face.  "Healthy as an ox, thanks to you," Bulma remarked.  "Gohan, how did…"

            Gohan ignored the question as he stood up slowly.  He could feel a slight trembling in his legs, but overall, he felt okay.  The odd sensations he'd felt in Dreamscape were gone; apparently, Sensei had been right about him feeling normal after some time.

            Bulma frowned as she offered her hand to him.  "Gohan, Saiyan or not, I don't think…"

            "Gohan?"

            Gohan froze.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bulma pale, but he ignored it as he tried to focus on that voice.  It was a voice he hadn't heard in months, but it was one ingrained deeply in his soul.  "D…Dad?" Gohan asked hoarsely.

            "Yes, son, it's me." Goku replied.

            "Dad, it's great to hear you…is Mom there?" Gohan commented.

            Gohan heard a sigh, "Yes son, she's here.  That's what I want to talk to you about."

            "Is something wrong, is she in trouble," Gohan asked.  He couldn't imagine what kind of trouble would exist in Other World, but…

            "No son, she's fine.  But…" Goku began, but trailed off.

            "What dad, what is it?" Gohan demanded.

            "Son, your mother doesn't want you to wish her back with the dragonballs, not yet."  Goku finally said softly.

            A look of confusion came over Gohan's face, "what are you talking about?  The dragonballs can't…" Blinding comprehension hit Gohan, and drove the air from lungs suddenly frozen.  _No, it couldn't be_… "Dad, can the dragonballs bring mom back to life?" Gohan muttered quietly.

            "Yes son, they could.  King Yamma gave special permission in this case.  However, we discussed it and decided it was best not to exercise that option, not yet.  Instead, your mother is going to be allowed to come with me and train."

            Goku kept talking, but Gohan didn't hear him.  All his mind could handle was that his mother, the one person Gohan thought would be with him always, had _chosen_ to stay dead.  Just like his dad.  It was unfathomable, and so against everything he knew about his mother that he just couldn't accept it.  His mother would never leave her sons.

            That thought brought Gohan back to reality as he tried to accept this situation, "What about Goten?" Gohan demanded hoarsely.

            Goku sighed, "We know son.  It was part of the reason she decided to stay up here."

            This was making less and less sense.  I mean, why would his mother, who had sacrificed so much to bring Goten into the world, not want to come back and see him.  "Dad, I don't understa…" Gohan began.

            "Listen son, I have to go." Goku interrupted.  "I wish we could keep talking, but King Kai is looking impatient.   Just trust me.  If you love your mother and I, don't wish her back.  I love you son, and take care."

            "Wait dad…dad…DAD!!!" Gohan screamed, but it was too late.  His father had cut the connection, leaving Gohan with no answers.  Merely a truth that was too sickening for Gohan to fathom.  Like his father, his mother had intentionally stayed dead.  For all intents and purposes, she'd abandoned him.

            Gohan mind screamed as that thought slammed home.  It was too much; he simply couldn't believe that the mom he loved would do that.  So Gohan did the only thing he could, the thing he always did when faced with a truth too hard for him to handle.

            He ran.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hey guys.  Sorry about the delay in an update.  I got swamped with relatives, evil aunts and cousins who stole my room and banished me away from my computer to the basement.  But I'm back, and hopefully back on track.  As always, I apologize for any mistakes I made.  I know I made Goku and Chi-chi a little OOC, and for those of you who think Chi-chi was cruel, I apologize.  I wanted to make it seem like she struggled with the decision, and I hope I succeeded.  Regardless, please read and review.  I'll get the next part out soon.


	8. A New Student and a Place to Live

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Part 8 – A New Student and a Place to Live

Gohan flew blindly, oblivious to his surroundings. He could have flown through a mountain for all he knew. His entire being was focused on the events that had just happened. His mother, the one person Gohan thought would always be with him, had _willingly_ stayed away from him. Like his father, Chi-chi had left him, had abandoned him. And Gohan couldn't believe it.

_Is there something wrong with me?_ Gohan wondered as he landed. There had to be, for both of his parents to want to stay away from him. There must be some quality in Gohan that drove his parents away, made them desire desperately to keep their distance from him. After all, what parent chooses to leave their son?

Tears began to slide down Gohan's face as he sank to his knees. He'd tried so hard to be what everyone wanted, to be a person his mother and father could love. He'd done what he was told, ignored any personal feelings and desires in most cases, and tried to mold himself into the visage his parents chose for him. And he'd failed; his own mother, a woman whose willpower and desire for life had always astounded Gohan, wanted to be away from him so much she had chosen the Other World over this one.

"I'm pathetic," Gohan commented aloud bitterly. What was the point in going on? He was obviously deficient in some way, and there was nothing he could do to change that. Could he really stand living, knowing he had a knack for driving away and chance of someone loving him? No, that would not be a life worth living. Besides, there was nothing here for him. It would be so easy. All it would take was a blast of ki while he was powered down, and he'd be dead. No more pain, no more loss. He'd be free.

Gohan glanced down, and saw he'd already formed a ball of energy in his hands. It wasn't much; it wouldn't even make a crater. But it would be enough. All he had to do was throw it and use his will to bring it back. If he aimed right, he'd blow his head off, and wouldn't even feel any pain as he died. He'd be in Other World, with his parents and without suffering. Then he could finally find some peace.

_For others to live, you're going to have to fight._

That thought slammed into Gohan with the force of a hurricane. His ki ball fluctuated violently as he remembered what Sensei had told him the very first time they met. It pulled Gohan out of his depression so fast it left him gasping. What was he thinking? He couldn't give up; the entire planet was depending on him. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks; they were all dead if he didn't stop the Destroyer. And Goten…

Gohan gazed down in horror at his hands, and the energy ball still resting idly within them. "How could I even consider…" Gohan whispered. He shook his head violently. Goten, his newborn baby brother. How could he even _think _of doing to Goten what his parents had done to Gohan, abandon him to life without an explanation. Make him bereft in this cold, cruel world.

With a scream, Gohan fired the energy ball. It exploded against a nearby rock, singeing it but leaving it relatively unharmed. "I will never, EVER do that," Gohan vowed solemnly, "I'm stronger than that, stronger than them."

"DO YOU HEAR ME?" Gohan screamed at the sky, "I WON'T BE LIKE YOU, EITHER OF YOU! I AM STRONGER THAN THAT!"

If either of his parents heard them, they remained silent. Gohan angrily wiped tears off of his face. _Never again will I cry for them _Gohan stated fiercely. He took a deep breath, and slowly lifted off.

Gohan was about to head back to Capsule Corps when he felt it. It was small, barely worth Gohan's notice, but someone close by had a decent ki. Only in the hundreds, but that was impressive for a human, especially one outside of the Z-fighters. Curiosity grew within Gohan, and he found himself flying in the direction of the ki.

It took very little time, and soon Gohan was floating over a clearing. Below him, Gohan saw a girl, no more than 10 years old, doing a kata. She had brown hair, and a fierce look of concentration adorned her brow. Her moves were jerky, sloppy; it was obvious to Gohan that she had just learned them. But she kept at it, and slowly her movements became more fluid.

As Gohan watched, something stirred in his memory. There was something about this girl…he knew her. He'd seen her somewhere, but he just couldn't place where or when. Gohan's mind raced as he mentally ran though a list of all the people he'd ever met. It wasn't that long of a list; he'd lived in isolation for his entire life, and half the people he knew were aliens. It shouldn't be that hard to remember…

"KIYA!" the girl screamed as she delivered a particularly hard punch, and it was then that Gohan recognized her. It all came back to him, who this person was and how Gohan knew her. He remembered that voice, for he'd heard it laugh at him, laugh with him, and even call him a 'pervert'

"Lime?" Gohan said in surprise.

Lime stopped her practice and immediately fell into a fighting stance, "Who's there?" she demanded sharply.

Gohan landed softly in front of her. "Hey, it's been a long time."

Lime's stance didn't change, but curiosity came into her eyes, "Who are you?" she asked.

"It's me…Gohan." Gohan supplied.

Lime smiled, "Gohan? GOHAN? Wow, why'd you change your hair?" Lime asked.

Gohan hid a smile. It figured that was the first thing she'd ask. Gohan really didn't feel like explaining to her the whole Saiyan thing. Instead, he said, "It's a long story…so, you're training now?"

Lime smiled, "My grandfather took me on as his student," she declared proudly. "He's says I'm the best student he's ever had, and I'm learning a lot,"

"I can see that," Gohan complimented, "but I'm curious. You didn't strike me as someone into martial arts. What changed?"

Lime's face darkened. "Cell…" she stated shortly.

Gohan bit back a grimace. He should have known. It seemed that even in death, Cell was influencing lives, "Cell's dead, Lime," Gohan reminded her gently.

"I don't care," Lime remarked. "I remember how everyone quivered in terror, and I remembered what I felt…I never want to feel that helpless again. Thanks to my grandfather, I never will. We spar all the time, and I'm learning his techniques. He says I'm getting really good…hey, you fought against Cell, right?"

Gohan nodded, "Yes, I did."

Lime smirked challengingly, "Up for a spar?"

An answering smirk came over Gohan's face. He really should get back to Capsule Corps, before Bulma started to worry. But when had a Saiyan ever turned down a fight? "Sure," Gohan replied.

"Great," Lime chimed, before she shot forward and fired off a rapid succession of punches. They battled back and forth for several minutes. Well, Lime battled and Gohan pushed her. It was almost second nature to him, to drive his opponent to their limit in a spar. And while Lime went all out, Gohan analyzed. Her moves were sloppy, and she had obvious gaps in her defenses. If Gohan had really tried, she'd be a goner, even without his superior speed, strength, and ki. But that wasn't important. What mattered to Gohan was what he saw, in the way she moved and reacted. She was a natural martial artist; she had _potential._ With the proper sensei, she could become a formidable warrior.

Finally, Lime collapsed onto her knees, panting heavily and sweating profusely. Gohan let her catch her breath for a few moments before he remarked, "Not bad. You need to watch your right side; you tend to drop your guard when you punch. You overextend yourself when you kick with your left leg. And your blocks are a little too forceful. You need to have better control. You just need to deflect your opponent's blows, not try and knock their limbs off with your blocks. Save your strength; it will give you more stamina. But overall, not bad."

Lime glared at him as she gasped, "I'll…keep…that…in…mind."

"I'm just trying to help," Gohan said defensively.

"I know…thanks," Lime managed. She slowly stood up, and stretched.

Gohan glanced at the sky. He really had to get back. Any longer and Bulma would send out Vegeta to find him. Knowing Vegeta, that confrontation would not be pleasant. "Thanks for the spar, but I really need to go."

Gohan moved to leave, but stopped as Lime grabbed his arm, "Gohan, wait!!!"

Gohan turned around, "What?" he asked curiously.

Lime took a deep breath, and whispered softly, "Will you train me?"

"Huh?" Gohan stammered, utterly stunned.

"I saw how you moved," Lime explained. "Your moves are more fluid than any I've ever seen, even from my grandfather. You are incredible…and the kind of warrior I want to be. I'd be honored if you'd take me on as a student."

Gohan blinked several times, trying to process what he was just told. Never in a million years would he expect for someone to want to be _his _student. For his entire life, Gohan had always been the student, the one learning from someone with more experience. To have someone call him incredible was…well, incredible. But Gohan couldn't. He had to prepare for the Destroyer, and as flattering at it was, Gohan couldn't train a new student.

"Lime, I'm sorry. I just don't have time to train a student." Gohan apologized.

A look of hot disappointment came over Lime's face. "I…understand," she whispered. She bowed her head, and started to walk away.

Gohan felt wretched. He knew how upsetting something like this could be, but he just couldn't…

I_f there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's always have a back-up plan._

Sensei's words reverberated around in Gohan's head. He gazed at Lime, and thought. Yes, she may not be incredibly strong compared to the Saiyans, but that didn't mean she couldn't contribute. After all, sooner or later the Saiyans will have to pass the reins to the humans, give them the ability to defend themselves. And there was a chance that she could help.

"I will come by and train you as often as I can," Gohan said loudly. Lime stopped moving away, and seemed frozen, "You have potential, and with my help, we can bring it out. But I can't train you everyday, so I want you to keep training with your grandfather. Also, understand that I won't go easy on you. I'm going to push you to your limits, and then past them. Can you live with that?"

Lime turned, and a smile came over her face, "Yes sensei, I can."

Gohan snorted, "Call me Gohan. Sensei is…not appropriate. I have to go now, but I'll return soon."

Gohan didn't wait for a reply. Instead, he blasted off full speed back to Capsule Corps.

_It looks like I've got myself at student._

* * *

Gohan walked into Capsule Corps gingerly. He had been gone for several hours, and he was a little afraid of how they would react. As he entered the main living room, he found everyone waiting for him. Bulma was holding Trunks over a crib, as Trunks gazed down into it with a look of interest. Meanwhile, Vegeta was leaning idly against the wall, watching the scene but not participating.

"Hi guys," Gohan said.

Bulma's gaze flew to him, and Gohan saw a look of happiness cross her features. She slowly put Trunks down, and as he gave a small cry of displeasure, walked over to Gohan. "I'm glad your back…are you okay?" Bulma asked softly as she stared into Gohan's eyes.

Gohan took a deep breath, and fought down tears. His mother's abandonment still hurt, but he wasn't going to cry. Not now, not ever. They weren't worth it. "No…but I will be," Gohan responded.

A solemn look came over Bulma. "Gohan, there's something we need to talk about."

Gohan turned, and saw Vegeta approaching. Now he was worried. Vegeta _never_interacted in talking unless he had to, which meant this was very important. Gohan swallowed, "What's wrong?"

Bulma led Gohan to a chair, and sat down across from him, "While you were gone, Social Services stopped by" Bulma explained. "As you can guess, they found out that your mother…died during birth, and wanted to discuss living arrangements for you and Goten."

A look of confusion came over Gohan, "I don't understand. I mean, we'll just move back to the house in the woods,"

Bulma shook his head, "Unfortunately, that's not going to work. Both of your guardians are registered as deceased. I know you can take of yourself, but to Social Services, you're only twelve. That's too young for you to live on your own, and so they were here to discuss where you and Goten would be going."

Gohan felt fear rise in his soul. He'd faced monsters, aliens, and insane dictators, but this was entirely outside his realm of knowledge. He remembered those kids he'd met, and their utter fear of those men from Social Services. He vividly remembered their description of foster care, and their intense desire not to live there. "What did they say?" Gohan whispered.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Bulma said solemnly. She took a deep breath, and finished, "Gohan, I offered to become the legal guardian of you and Goten."

"What?" Gohan asked.

"I've been considering it for several months," Bulma continued, "Ever since your mom…I talked it over with the Ox King, and he agrees that given his age and the fact that the only surviving Saiyan lives here, you'd be better off with me…with us."

At the last word, Gohan turned to Vegeta, "You're okay with this?" he asked in disbelief. Despite the lessons, Gohan never felt Vegeta really warmed to him. He had always been aloof, treating Gohan with the barest of respect. And now, to consent to him _living _here…

Vegeta snorted, "Don't read too much into this brat. I just wanted you close by, since you're the only half decent sparring partner on this mud-ball. Besides, you are the last of my people; it is my duty to watch over you."

Gohan nodded. He'd been around Vegeta enough to read between the lines of what he said, and understood the Vegeta actually was okay with him being here. It was a phenomenal concept, but even so, Gohan knew what he had to do, "I appreciate the offer…but I don't…" Gohan began.

"What else is out there for you?" Bulma interjected, "Living in the woods, eating burned, dead animals or raw meat every day. Gohan, I know I'll never be Ch…her, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy here. Besides, Social Services would never let you take Goten with you."

"What do you mean," Gohan demanded, "Goten is my little brother, he is MY responsibility, no one else's," Gohan's voice rose quickly. He couldn't let them take his brother; he was the only family Gohan really had left.

"You are only twelve years old," Bulma countered, "And Social Services will not let you raise him. If you take him, they will try and catch you, and you'll be forced to either always run, or fight them off. Could you honestly hurt them in such a case?"

Gohan said nothing, and Bulma continued, "How about a compromise? I will take custody of you and Goten, but only until you're eighteen. Then, you're legally an adult, and I'll make sure the adoption agreement gives you full custody of Goten at that point. You've lived here for months now Gohan. Would it really be so bad to stay here?"

Gohan paused. "I become Goten's legal guardian when I turn eighteen, no strings attached," he asked in confirmation.

"The very second you turn eighteen, you will be Goten's full and only Guardian," Bulma agreed.

Gohan thought about it. Despite the part of him that wanted to live where he'd grown up, Gohan was tempted. Bulma was great, and he had a feeling he could be happy here. Besides, living in the mountains would bring back too many memories. Finally, Gohan sighed, and said, "I guess I'll live here, except…"

"Except what?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"Will I have to eat your cooking," Gohan questioned with a smirk.

To Gohan's shock, Vegeta laughed. Admittedly, it was just a sharp exclamation, but it was still a laugh, "well said brat. You'd be better off with raw meat than the woman's cooking."

"Why you loud-mouthed…" Bulma began hotly, then trailed off as an evil look came over her, "Why Vegeta, I had no idea you felt that way about my cooking. I'd never deprive you of it. In fact, I think I'll make every meal for the next week."

A slightly pained look came over Vegeta, as he glared at Gohan, "This is your fault brat,"

Gohan simply smiled.

* * *

Gohan entered the room quickly as the sound of crying reached his sensitive ears. He ran over and reached into the crib, pulling out his little brother. Almost immediately, the crying stopped, and Gohan found himself staring into a pair of coal black eyes. Eyes the seemed to emanate trust and love. Gohan smiled, "I see Goten, you just wanted to see me."

Goten giggled, and his tail reached up and firmly grabbed Gohan's wrist. Gohan laughed. _Goten's got a great grip_ he mused as he softly disengaged the tail from his wrist. He rocked Goten back and forth awkwardly. He'd never tried to put a baby to sleep, but he'd read about it. Despite how strange the rocking felt, Gohan obviously figured it out. Goten soon closed his eyes, and fell back to sleep.

Knowing the slightest jarring could wake him, Gohan gently put Goten back in his crib. He then stopped, and gazed at his little brother. Already, Gohan could see the striking resemblance to their father. From the eyes to the hair to the innocent smile, Goten looked exactly Goku. However, Gohan could also see signs of their mother's genetics in some of his mannerisms. And his voice was definitely their mothers. Too bad he'd never meet her.

Gohan face saddened at that thought, "Heck of a way for you to be here, eh Goten?" Gohan mused. "Dad left, Mom left, and you never met either of them. Kind of upsetting, isn't it?' Slowly, Gohan reached down and stroked his brother's cheek, "Don't worry, Goten," Gohan promised softly, "I swear, I will never abandon you."

Outside the door, Gohan's Saiyan hearing could hear some kind of fight brewing between Bulma and Vegeta. It wasn't that big of a deal; more of a way for two proud people to show their affection. Still, those two had risen arguing to an art form, and Gohan could faintly hear Trunk's crying joining the mix.

Gohan snorted softly. He'd been here for months, and he'd learned that life at Capsule Corps was never dull. And now it looked like he'd be living here for a long time. As that fact circled in Gohan's mind, only one thought came to mind.

_Life is definitely going to be interesting from now on._

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hey guys. To make up for the long wait, I got this part out quickly. Couple of things.

CW – I apologize for almost giving you a heart attack. I did not even think that the title of my last chapter could be misconstrued. Rest assured, I have no intention of stopping before this story is done.

Syn Shenron – thank you for telling me about the section breaks. I was not aware they were not translating though, and I apologize to all my readers. I will start switching them around, and may repost my previous parts when I find a break that works. Sorry.

To those Gohan/Videl fans reading this story, rest assured I am one too. I will now state in no uncertain terms I will NOT do a Gohan/Lime pairing. She has a part to play in the life of Gohan, but there will be no…well, lime. I am getting closer to the Gohan/Videl. Please be patient.

Again, please read and review. I look forward to any comments from my readers, about anything. Tell me if I make a mistake, of it you feel a character is acting OOC. Thanks.


	9. Suspicions

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in **Bold.**

Part 9 - Suspicions

"Kamehameha!!!"

"Final Flash!!!"

The two blasts met in the center of the room and detonated in a cacophony of noise and light. Vegeta felt his heels sliding back on the floor, but he waited. He had to move when the moment was exactly…THERE!!!

Vegeta used his speed to appear behind Gohan, who was still intent on the explosion. Trying to catch Gohan off guard, Vegeta threw a right punch towards Gohan's back. Unfortunately, Gohan had sensed Vegeta's movements, and was prepared. He dropped to a crouch, causing Vegeta's punch to miss. In the split second that Vegeta's guard was down, Gohan shot a right back kick towards Vegeta. Unable to compensate, Vegeta quickly exhaled, trying to get as much air out of his lungs before the blow hit. The kick felt like a hammer had just slammed on his chest, and Vegeta felt himself being propelled backwards. Luckily, Vegeta had emptied enough of his lungs so he could still function. Using the smallest amount of his ki, Vegeta twisted his body so his legs and head switched position.

As soon as he felt contact, Vegeta pushed off of the wall as hard as he could. He shot towards Gohan with the speed of a lightning bolt. Vegeta saw Gohan's eyes widen in surprise, and that was just the opening he needed. Vegeta threw his left leg out in a front kick aimed at Gohan's head. Gohan immediately crossed his arms, forming a cross block to absorb the damage.

Before Vegeta had even retracted the kick, he began to fire off punches, trying to force Gohan to keep his cross guard up. Vegeta knew he could only fire three or four punches before Gohan became evasive, but it was just enough time to gather energy. Instead of a final punch, Vegeta shot an open palm out towards Gohan.

"Gallic Gun, FIRE!!!" Vegeta screamed as he pushed every ounce of ki he had towards Gohan. The blast slammed into Gohan, and Vegeta smirked as the explosion enveloped Gohan. He took a few deeps breaths, and tried to ignore the lancing pain coursing through his chest. It felt like Gohan's kick had cracked a rib, or possibly his sternum. Either way, this match was…

Vegeta felt something on the edge of his senses. Instinctively, Vegeta ducked as a ball of ki shot over his head. Vegeta whirled and crouched into his fighting stance. Standing in front of him was Gohan, also in fighting form. His clothes were torn and there were several cuts on his body, but Gohan still wore a smirk. "Not bad, Vegeta," Gohan stated, "I almost didn't get out."

"Almost isn't good enough," Vegeta growled as he tried to keep his vision from darkening.

"True," Gohan admitted. Gohan stared at Vegeta for a few seconds, and then stood up, "Well, I'm beat. That was a good enough spar for today, don't you think?"

Vegeta snorted as he too relaxed his stance. Gohan always called the end of the spars. It was a small sign of respect for Vegeta, who would never stop a spar no matter how hurt he was at the time. Yet, it always seemed that just when Vegeta was on the last dredges of strength, Gohan called it quits. Vegeta knew Gohan wasn't beat; but he also knew Gohan did this to spare his pride, and Vegeta respected that. "I suppose you've wasted enough of my training time."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," Gohan countered with a smirk. He then turned and said, "Computer, begin decompression sequence."

"Order acknowledged," the computer responded, and immediately Vegeta felt the gravity in the chamber going down. A few seconds later, the gravity had dropped from the 200G's they had been sparing at to normal Earth gravity.

"You're definitely getting better, Vegeta," Gohan commented.

"**Of course, I am the Prince of all Saiyans**," Vegeta responded regally in Saiyago.

"**Yes, my Prince, may you rule with strength**," Gohan replied in Saiyago, using part of the standard royal prayer. Vegeta felt a flash of pride go through him. Gohan had worked hard, and it was entirely thanks to Vegeta's efforts that the brat could speak a proper language. A small part of Vegeta felt glad that he could finally speak his native tongue with someone; but to admit to that wouldn't be regal. "I have to go, Bulma wants to work with me,"

Vegeta suppressed a smile that would be beneath him to show, "You know it's your own damn fault the woman works with you. If you'd never improved the Gravity Room, she'd never have noticed."

Gohan nodded ruefully, "True, but can you argue with the results."

Vegeta shook his head. Two years ago, Gohan had begun experimenting with improvements to the Gravity Chamber. Vegeta had been all for it; after all, a better room meant better training. There had been a few stumbling blocks, but now the Gravity Room was practically a work of art. The gravity could be increased up to 1000G's, a far superior maximum than the previous model. In addition, the walls were reinforced with a special alloy that could take up to 10000 pounds per square inch of pressure, making it nearly impossible for them to dent it, even in Super Saiyan. Perhaps the most impressive improvement was the energy absorbers. Gohan had managed to adapt technology from Dr. Gero's androids, specifically their energy absorbing hands. Now, the walls had the ability to absorb any excess power, such as an errant ki blast or the force of an explosion, and redirect it harmlessly. This meant the Gravity Room was almost indestructible, which meant it never went down, a fact Vegeta greatly enjoyed.

The only downside to these improvements came from the woman. Vegeta had always known Gohan was brilliant; after all, the harpy had pushed Gohan harder than most of Vegeta's instructors. But apparently, Gohan's designs for the Gravity Room had impressed Bulma; the new alloys, the energy absorbers, all of it spoke of a vast intelligence. His woman had decided that Gohan's intelligence needed guidance, specifically from the world's greatest technological genius; her. She had begun having Gohan help her in her lab for several hours of the day, an arrangement that Vegeta 'accepted'. After all, Gohan was part Saiyan; a part of Vegeta felt he should be training all day. In fact, the only reason Vegeta had let it slide was because Gohan seemed to enjoy the time, and it made his woman happy.

"I'll see you later, Vegeta," Gohan called out as he turned to leave. While his back was turned, Vegeta took a look at Gohan, and felt a flicker of envy. Gohan had recently topped Vegeta in height, a feat that annoyed the Saiyan Prince to no end. He'd known that Gohan would enter a Saiyan growth spurt eventually; it was inevitable. Still, ever since his fifteenth day of birth celebration about a year ago, Gohan had grown nearly a foot. He now topped 6', while Vegeta was 5'6 on a good day, not counting his hair. Gohan had never made a point of his height however, and Vegeta was too proud to bring up that it bothered him.

"Gohan, when you see the brats, send them my way. They're late for training," Vegeta called out.

A genuine smile came over Gohan's face, one whose reason Vegeta knew easily enough, "Sure, Vegeta," Gohan replied, and exited the chamber. Only when he was gone did Vegeta allow the barest hint of a smile cross his face. When Gohan had turned fifteen, Vegeta had decided to make a change. After all, he had proven himself in battle, and was an excellent warrior. Therefore, Vegeta had stopped calling him 'brat' and began referring to him by his name. It was a sign of respect, warrior to warrior, and Gohan recognized it as such. Even now, nearly a year later, Gohan still smiled whenever Vegeta used his name.

_The boy's acting like a real Saiyan_ Vegeta thought with a fierce grin. That grin faded as that thought brought to mind a faint worry that existed within in. There was something wrong with Gohan. Vegeta and Gohan had been sparing for over four years, and while Vegeta wasn't Super Saiyan 2 yet, in that time he knew his strength had increased at least tenfold. Yet, Gohan's power level did not change. It worried Vegeta in the recesses of his mind; even though Vegeta wasn't incredibly challenging to Gohan (a fact that gnawed at him), Gohan's power level still should have gone up after every spar. It was the Saiyan way; they get stronger with every punch. Yet, Gohan's power level remained unchanged, even after four years.

Vegeta had wondered at times if Super Saiyan 2 was simply the limit. Perhaps Gohan had reached the absolute strongest that Saiyans could attain; however, Vegeta quickly dismissed such thinking. Every piece of Saiyan literature and knowledge contradicted that fact; it all stated unequivocally that Saiyans have no limit to the strength they could attain. There was no pinnacle; no peak of power a Saiyan could arrive at. Their powers could rise forever. Which left Vegeta with one other option.

_Could it be the human blood?_ Vegeta wondered. It was a chilling thought, and one that greatly disturbed him. It had been considered a fact among Saiyans that mixing the Saiyan blood with other races did not produce strong offspring. Rather, it was felt that the breeding would result in a weaker Saiyan, an inferior one not worthy of life. Vegeta had always thought that humans must have been an exception. After all, Gohan was a Super Saiyan, and even stronger than Vegeta at a younger age. Now, Vegeta had begun to wonder. Could the human in Gohan have set a permanent cap, a limit to how strong Gohan could become? If that was the case, Vegeta felt horror rise in him. After all, if Gohan's power level were capped by tainted human blood, Vegeta's heir's power would also suffer limitations. Such a fate would be worse than death for true Saiyans. In addition, each generation of mixing between Saiyan and human would further weaken the blood, dropping the cap even lower. Within a few generations, the Saiyan race could become as weak as the idiot humans!

Vegeta shoved his horror down, and considered a final option, one Vegeta had only started to consider recently. He had first noticed it only a month ago; it was gradual, little things really. However, Vegeta had an excellent memory and was a master at reading fighting styles. It was a flicker of an eye, a turn of a head, a spark of frustration Vegeta seemed to sense sometimes. It seemed as if Gohan was used to having more power at his disposal than he'd ever shown Vegeta. But Vegeta had fought Gohan several times at Gohan's 'maximum'; the signs were still there. Could Gohan be hiding his power? If that were the case, it could help to explain the other thing Vegeta had noticed.

Gohan's fighting style was evolving. While Vegeta wanted to believe Gohan was just copying his own style, Vegeta wasn't stupid. True, Vegeta could see hints of his style within Gohan's; the aggressive attacks, some of the stances, even a technique or two. But the bulk of Gohan's adaptations were different than any Vegeta had seen. Also, Gohan seemed to have discovered dozens of new techniques over the past four years, a feat Vegeta couldn't believe. Even the greatest fighters in the universe took months to discover and create new techniques; they seemed to spring out of Gohan all the time. The final clue for Vegeta was the time frame. The new techniques and adaptations were happening too rapidly to be just Gohan's self-study and potential. No, this kind of change only happened when someone was receiving training from a master. Bottom line, the clues all added up to one fact; Gohan had a sensei.

Once he had stated it in his mind, Vegeta knew that was the case. But who could it be? Vegeta made a habit of routinely checking the power levels on this planet; after all, he wanted to see if any of the human weaklings were getting close to a challenge. While he had felt several semi-impressive levels, for humans, Vegeta felt no one of a strength parallel to his own, much less Gohan's. So who could be training Gohan?

Vegeta thought about it for several minutes, and then shook his head. Such idle thinking got him nowhere; he would have to be patient. For now, he would watch Gohan, and wait. And he would keep an eye out for someone with a fighting style similar to Gohan's.

Satisfied with his plan, Vegeta began to stretch. The brats should be arriving soon for their daily training, and Vegeta didn't want to be stiff for training.

After all, the brats deserved his best, and that was what they were going to get.

* * *

Gohan stepped out of the Gravity Room, and leaned against the door. He took a deep breath, and winced. That blast of Vegeta's had been closer than he'd thought; he had definitely burned his arms. Vegeta's progress impressed Gohan on some level. If Gohan was right, Vegeta was incredibly close to attaining Super Saiyan 2. That was when things would get really interesting. 

Gohan frowned as he unconsciously fingered the necklace he wore. While Sensei had told Gohan the necklace hid his powers and was important, it had one flaw in Gohan's opinion. It didn't just hide his powers; it sealed them off. As long as Gohan wore this necklace and wasn't in Dreamscape, he could never access any amount of power greater than his strength against Cell. Oh, Gohan could feel it; his power was like a vast ocean, just out of his reach. It frustrated him at times, and even worried him some.

_What am I going to do when Vegeta reaches my level of strength with the amulet on, and then passes it?_ Gohan worried. Vegeta already suspected Gohan was hiding something; Gohan could see it in his eyes. Would he believe Gohan was fighting at his maximum when Vegeta was as strong or stronger than the supposed maximum?

"I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Gohan mused aloud. It wasn't the ideal solution, but it would do for now. Perhaps he could talk to Sensei. Gohan was afraid to meddle with the necklace in an attempt to access more powers for fear it would sever their connection, but maybe Sensei could…

Two objects slamming into him with the force of a locomotive interrupted Gohan's thoughts. Gohan fell to the ground, and felt two dead weights sit on his chest.

"We got you, Gohan," Trunks exalted.

"Yeah, big brother. You didn't feel us at all, did you?" Goten agreed.

Gohan hid a grin; he had felt them coming from around the corner. However, he also knew they had been practicing their ki hiding skills a great deal, and so Gohan had decided to play along. Gohan had subtly altered his body position so they wouldn't hurt him badly, and let them 'sneak' up on him. Now, he gazed at them and said, "Wow, you guys are getting really good. I barely felt you guys getting closer."

"See, I told you the training would pay off," Trunks stated triumphantly.

"You were right Trunks," Goten responded. He then gazed down at Gohan for a few seconds, and then leaned in very close, "Did you pretend, big brother?"

Gohan stared right back at Goten. Privately, Gohan had promised himself he would never lie to Goten. So, he replied evasively, "What do you think?"

A huge smile came over Goten, "You're the best big brother!"

"Yeah," Trunks chimed in.

"Don't forget it, Squirt and Shrimp," Gohan commented with a grin, "Now, you two better get into the Gravity Room. Vegeta is waiting, and you know how patient he is,"

The two whirlwinds shot off right into the GR, and Gohan could faintly hear Vegeta lecturing them on 'being on time' and 'showing respect for the prince, you little brats'. He laughed, and headed off to find Bulma.

To this day, Gohan wasn't sure what made him upgrade the Gravity Room. He suspected it was a combination of boredom and curiosity, but whatever the reason, he had caught Bulma's eye. She had started having him work with her for a large part of the day. Their activity would range from going over Capsule Corp financial statements to trying to find the problem in 200,000 lines of programming code. She had said it was to keep his mind challenged as much as his body. Gohan definitely felt she was challenging him mentally, but he also thought there was another reason. Bulma was undeniably a genius, and geniuses tend to be lonely. After all, if you're that smart, who is there you can argue with or who can follow your reasoning?

Gohan had felt that slightly at his house, but he suspected for Bulma it was ten times worse. The only one Bulma could speak about work with was her father, and his mind was tragically starting to decay. Gohan suspected that Bulma saw in him an equal, someone who she could finally use to bounce her ideas off of and who could match her mentally. If that was the case, Gohan was glad he could help. Aside from the fact he greatly enjoyed what he was learning, Gohan also got to spend hours everyday with Bulma, a woman who had a special place in his heart. She was almost like his mother Chi…

Gohan's face darkened. He still thought about them sometimes, but only accidentally. It still hurt, what they had done to him and to Goten. However, Gohan wasn't going to let that pain hold him back. He had resolved four years ago not to cry for his mother or his father, and he was going to keep that promise.

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted as he found Bulma sitting in the kitchen reading a book. When she saw him come in, Bulma smiled warmly and said, "Hey Gohan. Can we take a rein check on today's lesson? There's something I need to do."

Gohan frowned. Bulma rarely cancelled the lessons, and when she did, it was usually because she was hiding something. Gohan took a deep sniff, and sighed. Vegeta had been right when he'd said Gohan would eventually be able to tell a person's emotions by smell. Right now, Bulma smelled like deceit.

"Okay Bulma, what's going on?" Gohan questioned.

Gohan watched to see if a guilty expression would cross her face, but nothing changed. Bulma simply said, "I just have something private to do, that's all. Why don't you go outside? I know the boys are with Vegeta all day, so why don't you go DO something for yourself?"

That confirmed Gohan's suspicions; she was hiding something. Gohan decided to play along, and let things drop. After all, he could use this time to go and train with Lime. Therefore, Gohan simply said, "Alright, I'll be back for dinner" before he walked out of the room.

Bulma waited a few moments until she was sure Gohan was gone, and then took a deep breath, "Man, that was close," She then reached under the table and pulled out what she was really working on. If Gohan had seen that, Bulma would have been caught. It was innocuous enough; mostly a list of names and phone numbers. However, it was the title that would have given her away.

It read, "Guest List for Gohan's 16th birthday party,"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hey guys, I've hit 100 reviews!!! Let me pause for a moment and savor this moment, as this is my first story to reach that level. Now then, I hope you guys liked this part. I decided to make the jump in age on Gohan, and I apologize if I made people feel cheated. This is the largest time jump I've done, and will most likely be the biggest I will ever do. Also, I would love responses to my spar between Vegeta and Gohan. I've haven't done many fight scenes, and would appreciate any advice or opinions about them so I can improve or keep them at this level. A few random notes:

Goleta: In answer to your tail question, I was always under the impression the tails are a genetic trait in the Saiyan DNA. Therefore, I figured it was a dominant gene that would show up in Saiyan children, overcoming any human blockage of this appendage. If you have any information to the contrary, please tell me. I won't change my story, but I will put it at the bottom of my next part. I hope this answers your question.

Anyway, please read and review. I will get the next part out soon.


	10. Training

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in **Bold.**

Part 9 - Training

As Gohan approached their traditional training ground, he could sense that Lime was already waiting for him. It brought a smile to his face, for it meant her ki sensing had become more developed. It had become a tradition for Gohan to start fluctuating his ki as he left Capsule Corps in a specific pattern. Lime would detect the pattern and head for the clearing. It was a great way to improve her passive sensing, and also gave Gohan a good measure of her skill. The farther away Gohan was when she got there, the better her skills had become.

Sure enough, Gohan came into sight of the clearing and saw Lime already beginning her warm-up exercises. Gohan took a split second as he landed to double check her forms. He was her teacher; it had become second nature. But Lime had long out-grown any obvious flaws. Her technique was impressive; she flowed flawlessly from move to move as she warmed her muscles up in preparation for their duel.

He landed in front of her and said, "Hey Lime. How have you been?"

Lime grinned at Gohan without pausing in her movements, "Pretty good Gohan. The bracelets jumped two days ago, and I just finished adjusting."

Gohan's gaze immediately went to the metallic bracers on her wrist. He smiled inwardly; they were one of his greatest inventions. Gohan had long since accepted the idea of weights and extreme gravity as a valid training technique; he combined the two for his student. The bracelets around Lime's wrists and ankles were an adaptation of the technology pioneering in the Gravity Room. Linked together, they created a downward force field that worked as a personal gravity for Lime. In addition, they were designed to increase whenever Lime's body adapted to the new weight, ensuring a continual improvement. Lime only turned them off for their spars, and each time Gohan was amazed at the improvement she had. Their only downside was their power; they each had specially designed power cells, but the batteries simply couldn't output the energy a Gravity Room could. They could only attain a maximum gravity of 200G's; while that was more than enough for Lime it was useless to any of the Saiyans. Still, Gohan was tweaking with the design, trying to see if he could improve the levels.

Lime finished up her stretching, and smiled, "Bracers, disable,"

"Voice recognized," a voice spoke from the bracers, "Disengaging Gravity."

Lime grinned as she settled into a fighting stance, "I still can't believe you used your own voice for these things,"

An answering smile came onto Gohan's face as he said, "Hey, I didn't have many options."

Lime's smile vanished as she turned her attention to the spar. Gohan felt his blood burn as he entered his stance; his Saiyan side was heating up for this battle. Despite their difference in power levels, Gohan worked to keep it challenging for him as well as her. At first it was hard, but after four years Lime's power level was impressive. Gohan often found himself hard-pressed to defeat her without going super; so, he never went Super Saiyan.

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted as Lime shot a right jab towards his face. Gohan tilted his head and brought his left hand up. He deflected the punch easily, and then ducked as Lime followed through with a left kick. Gohan reached out and tried to grab Lime's leg as it shot over his head; however, she had long since learned how to prevent that tactic.

They battled back and forth for several minutes, as Gohan watched her movements and judged her power level. He was quite impressed; he guessed she was close to the same power level as Captain Ginyu had been on Namek. Such an improvement would normally be impossible for a human, but Gohan…well, cheated. He'd learned techniques from Sensei, techniques Gohan was able to apply subtly on Lime. These techniques helped her to reach her potential, bringing it to the surface much faster than normally possible.

"You're doing pretty good," Gohan commented as he fired a flurry of punches at Lime.

Lime countered each punch as she replied, "Thanks, but I'm just getting warmed up,"

"Good," Gohan remarked. Gohan shot forward, and threw a punch at Lime's face. Lime brought up her arms for a cross block, which Gohan anticipated. Gohan pulled his punch back instantly, and instead let his momentum carry his knee straight into her stomach.

Lime's air left her in a gasp as she doubled over his knee. Gohan quickly follow through; He linked his hands and brought them down towards her back. However, Lime instinctively rolled off his knee, turning in mid-air. She saw the punch coming, and leaped out of the way just before they would have hit.

A smirk crossed Gohan's features as he gazed at his student, "Not bad, didn't think you'd dodge that,"

Lime didn't answer as she struggled to get her breath back. Finally, she rasped, "My turn," Lime shot her hand forward, and screamed, "Solar Shot!"

As the blast of ki left her hand, Gohan frowned. He'd not taught her that move, which means she must have created it; a fact Gohan was inwardly proud of. However, the blast had almost no ki behind it, certainly not enough to do any damage. What was going on?

Gohan's question was answered very quickly. Just before the blast would have hit him, Lime shouted, "BURST!" The ki ball exploded in an intensely bright light, right in front of Gohan's eyes. Gohan stumbled back as he found his vision gone; he should have known better than to underestimate Lime. At times, she'd shown deviousness at a level close to Vegeta. Her move was a brilliant one, which would have ended the match against many opponents. But Gohan wasn't any opponent; he rapidly adjusted by enhancing his ki sensing. Just in time, for Gohan felt Lime's leg heading right for his nose. He brought his hands up, and stopped the leg with his forearm.

The next several seconds were purely defensive for Gohan, as Lime pushed with everything she had, trying to get an advantage. While Gohan was still blocking, he was hard pressed to keep up outside of Super Saiyan. With him blind, Lime had a distinct advantage.

_Time to even the playing field_ Gohan thought. He jumped back, acting as he if were trying to get distance to recover. As he expected, Lime followed in front of him, trying to keep him pressed. Gohan waited until she was right in front of him before he made his move. Throwing his hands up into the proper position, Gohan shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!!!!"

Lime tried to turn away, but it was too late. The bright light hit her eyes, causing temporary blindness. In short, Lime was now on equal footing with Gohan. "DAMN IT!!" Lime cursed.

Gohan didn't say anything; instead he moved behind her. He'd taught her how to fight without her eyes, and he wanted to see how fast she adapted. Gohan fired a chop at her neck, but at a reduced speed. At the last second, Lime ducked, and shot her leg out behind her. However, he kick was wide, and Gohan easily moved away from it.

"Come on Lime, you've done this before. FOCUS!" Gohan instructed. Lime's brow furrowed in concentration, and she flew straight for Gohan. Gohan smiled as he sensed her coming; she was doing well.

They continued to spar as their vision returned slowly. Finally, after two hours, Gohan held up his hands and said, "Enough," He could tell Lime was getting tired; he saw the signs that she was nearing collapse.

Lime stopped, and gasped out between gulps, "How'd I do?"

Gohan grinned, "Not bad. That new move of yours was pretty good."

Lime beamed under his praise, "Thanks. I prepared it just for you. Though I didn't think you'd adapt so quickly."

Gohan didn't say anything, merely sat down on the grass. He began to replay the fight in his mind, looking for errors in her fighting style. Gohan did this after every spar; it was a skill his photographic memory allowed and which Gohan utilized often. As he reviewed the fight, one disturbing trend came to Gohan's attention. Lime was adapting her fighting style specifically to battle him. If she were a master warrior with a decade of experience, Gohan would applaud. However, at this stage, it worried Gohan. It was a common problem among some martial artists; as they fight the same opponent over and over they begin to alter their fighting style to be more effective against that opponent. While that gives them an edge against that opponent, it weakens them overall as martial artists. Gohan had tried to vary his fighting style as much as possible, but it seemed Lime still changed. This brought one fact clear to Gohan's mind; Lime needed a new opponent.

That thought brought a frown to Gohan's face. The only opponent who Gohan would consider as a good partner for Lime would have to be a Z-fighter, and Gohan wasn't sure he was ready to have them know Lime. Gohan had several reasons for this, but his primary one was selfish. All of the Z-fighters, even Vegeta and Piccolo, saw Gohan as the 'son of Goku' or as a kid. However, Lime didn't see him like that; to him, he was a master fighter, and her teacher. Gohan liked that, and he really didn't want to give it up. In addition, revealing Lime would definitely lead to uncomfortable questions, such as why he was training her or how she was progressing so fast. These questions could create suspicions in the Z-fighters, and lead them to facts Gohan wasn't allowed to reveal.

_Maybe if I just introduce her to one or two of them, it'll be okay_ Gohan mused. If he kept the number of contacts low, he could reduce the risk of having to explain away Lime's training. Which left Gohan with a question; who would be the most benefit to Lime but also be the best for Gohan.

"Gohan?"

Gohan's reflection was cut short as he found Lime staring at him, "What's wrong?"

Lime hesitated, and then asked, "Do you think I'll be good enough to enter into the tournament?"

A puzzled look came over Gohan's face as he questioned, "What tournament?"

"The World Tournament of course," Lime replied in exasperation.

"Lime, what are you talking about?" Gohan pressed.

Lime stared at Gohan for several seconds, and then demanded, "You haven't heard?" When Gohan shook his head, Lime snorted in shock, "It's been on all the networks. They are restarting the World Martial Arts Tournament; they've even scheduled the next one to be in about two years. The current Champion, some guy named Hercule, is challenging everyone to train hard to 'give him a decent challenge before I mop the floor with you'. You honestly haven't heard?"

"I don't watch much TV," Gohan confessed. In truth, he hadn't watched anything outside of 'Sesame Street' and 'Barney' since Goten was born. He had too many things to do to waste time in front of a television.

"Are you going to enter?" Lime wondered aloud.

Gohan frowned. Should he enter? Gohan doubted there would be any challenges at the tournament, but it could be fun. _Why think about it now, when it's too years away _Gohan decided _I'll worry about that fact when it gets closer._

"Lime, we have more important things to do. You did well in the spar, but you still need to improve."

Gohan turned all his focus into today's lesson, and let all thoughts of the tournament leave his mind. But not before one final thought entered his consciousness.

_Dad would have loved a tournament._

* * *

"997…998…999…1000!"

Chi-chi gasped as she finished her last sit-up. She let the 100 pounds weights in each hand drop to the floor, as she slowly reached up and released the straps suspending her above the ground. As she fell, Chi-chi effortlessly flipped so she landed lightly on her feet. A laugh escaped Chi-chi as she felt the burning in her abs; she'd really given them a workout, but it was worth.

Chi-chi left the room quickly, as she started to search for her husband to start the next part in her training. Since arriving on this planet, they arranged a schedule. She and he would train separately for a while, but they always spent time training together. How much time, well…

Chi-chi frowned as that thought reached her. Since arriving on this planet, Chi-chi had lost all track of time. Night never fell here, and there were no clocks. The only real gauge she had that time even passed was Goku's stomach. It's rumbling was the only way to tell time had moved, and it was not accurate. In short, Chi-chi had no real idea how much time she had spent here, and that worried her. When she had first arrived, she had resolved to only spend a few months here, just enough time to…

Chi-chi held back a sob as she remembered what brought her here. Her son Goten had died in childbirth. Chi-chi had failed to give him enough strength to survive outside of her. She had failed, a fact that Chi-chi was only just getting past. It had taken a lot, and a great many talks with Goku, before Chi-chi could admit that there was nothing she could have done differently that would have kept Goten alive. Still, it haunted her, and it also was the main reason Chi-chi was afraid to go back. How could she face Gohan, knowing she had failed him, had sacrificed time with him for no reason? Chi-chi had come close to returning several times, and each time it was the image of Gohan's face that stopped her. She couldn't face him, not yet. And in the meantime…

Chi-chi grinned. She was getting stronger, and she loved it. When she had first arrived, Chi-chi had been one of the weakest fighters here, a fact that bothered greatly. But she had buckled down, and worked hard. Now, she was immensely more powerful than she'd been when she got here; there were only a handful of fighters that could hold their own against her. One of which was Goku.

As if her thoughts summoned the man, Goku landed in front of her. "Hey Chi," Goku said warmly as he pulled her into a kiss. Chi-chi felt herself melting into his embrace, and laughed inwardly. Goku had become a great deal more affectionate and caring in their time here; he had spent more time with her than he ever had before, and Chi-chi loved it. It was like they were just married again; Chi-chi could dwell in his arms forever.

"Hey Goku," Chi-chi finally responded as Goku pulled away, "Ready for your time with me?"

Goku grinned, "Absolutely!" He pulled her into a tight hug, and started to lead her towards a ring.

"How did your morning go?" Chi-chi asked as she leaned into his hug and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Great! I fought with Pikkon, and he'd learned a few new tricks since the last time we'd sparred," Goku explained. "I still won, but it made it interesting."

Chi-chi smiled with pride. Goku was the strongest fighter here, a fact that didn't surprise Chi-chi. Only the Grand Kai was supposed to be stronger, but Chi-chi had her doubts. After all, she'd never sent the man fight, and her Goku was the most powerful man in the universe. Wasn't he?

Chi-chi turned her gaze towards the Grand Kai's palace, and found the old man staring right at them. Chi-chi started in surprise, and the Grand Kai smiled. He waved at them, and walked away from the window. _That was a little creepy_ Chi-chi decided. It had disturbed her to have him staring at them as she was thinking about him, it made her wonder if he'd known what she was thinking.

Finally, they arrived at an open ring. The two of them moved to their respective corners, and Goku grinned at her, "You ready?"

"Bring it on," Chi-chi responded. As they moved towards each other, Chi-chi let all thoughts of home, the Grand Kai, and her training leave her mind.

It was time to fight.

* * *

The Grand Kai sat down in his chair with a thud. He hadn't meant for Chi-chi to catch him staring; he'd covered it well, but she still looked suspicious. Still, it couldn't be helped, not given…

"What is his progress?"

The Grand Kai did not jump; he'd known about this meeting. He turned his gaze to the figure in front of him, "Quite remarkable. He'd improved a great deal in the past four years."

The figure smiled, "That's good news. Was the North Kai correct?"

"Yes he was," The Grand Kai answered, "In the past fours years, Goku's progress has been astonishing. His improvement rate is at least ten times as fast as before. Chi-chi's presence really does make him improve faster. Just as he predicted." The Grand Kai chuckled, "I still remember the look on King Yamma's face when got my message about her."

"I'm glad it's worked out," the figure remarked.

The Grand Kai said nothing for several moments, before he observed, "You've not moved this openly in millennia."

"A sign of the times I'm afraid," the figure responded.

"…is it that bad?" the Grand Kai asked.

"Worse," the figure explained, "I'm going to need him, and even then it's not looking great. But he's the best shot we've got, and so I have to do everything I can to make sure he's as strong as possible."

"You could train him yourself," the Grand Kai pointed out.

"It might come to that," the figure admitted, "but I doubt it. He's progressing well here, and I can see no way that I could improve that progress more if I took him under my wing. Plus, if my presence were known, it would…complicate things. No, I'll leave him here with you. Keep an eye on him; I'm going to need him soon, within the next few years probably."

The Grand Kai paled, "That soon?"

The figure sighed, "Yes. The forces are congregating quickly. I hope it is much later, but it isn't looking good…I have things to attend to. Keep an eye on Goku, and make sure he keeps training. I'm counting on you."

The figure vanished before the Grand Kai could respond. The news he had been told was ominous; the situation in the mortal realm was even worse than he'd feared. Still, he was doing all he could do, and so there was only one response that could be given. Though the figure had left, the Grand Kai still voiced his response.

"As you command Supreme Kai."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, that's another part. It always bothered me a little bit how little the Supreme Kai knew about Saiyans and the situation in general. He's supposed to be the God of Gods, sort of, but he was kind of…well, pathetic. So, I decided to get him involved more closely in the whole situation, and make him seem more…god-like. Please tell me if the last scene makes sense, and how it sounds. For any Shin haters out there (if there are any), I apologize. I also apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes; I try and get my parts out as fast as I can, which means almost no editing to save time.

I'd like to take a moment to advertise another story. For any Smallville fans out there, its entitled "Destiny". It's co-authored by nightcrawler8 and myself. We will alternate chapters, and chapter 1 is posted. It's under the author name demoncrawler218, and I encourage you to read it.

Oh, and as always, please review. I'll get the next part out as soon as I can.


	11. A Brief Moment

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction.  To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story.  This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games.  It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in **Bold.**

Part 11- A "Brief" Time

            Gohan smiled as he landed in front of Capsule Corporation.  His training session today had gone very well; Lime was showing a great deal of potential.  The fact she was able to create a technique spoke well of her future.  All in all, it had been a good…

            Two blurs attached themselves to Gohan's legs as he entered the living room.  "Save us," Goten begged.

            Gohan suppressed a sigh. _I knew I should have kept my thoughts less optimistic.  _"What did you do?" Gohan asked.

            "Nothing," Trunks commented as they both looked at him with expressions of pure innocence.  Which meant whatever they had done, it was very bad.  Gohan wasn't sure exactly how, but somehow a very mischievous streak had appeared in both of the kids.  Trunks was the more able of the two; he seemed to have a knack not only for trouble, but also to effortlessly bring a similar streak to the surface in Goten.  They were always pulling pranks on everyone around them.  This had led to a fairly paranoid lifestyle for Gohan.  He always checked soap, shampoo, towels, clothes, everything before he used it.  It was stressful at times, but it was better than the alternatives.

            "BRATS!"

            The roar echoed throughout the building, and both of the kids cringed.  Of course; the brats would have to pull a prank on the worst target in the building.  Despite his obvious temper and power, Trunks loved to pull pranks on his dad.  Still, Vegeta sounded much angrier than usual.  Gohan wondered what exactly they had done.

            His question was soon answered as Vegeta strode into the room, a look promising murder stamped on his face.  He looked fine; Gohan saw no strange colors in his hair, or embarrassing holes in his clothes.  The only thing that seemed out of place on him were several tiny flecks of color covering his boots.  Vegeta's gaze rested on the two people cowering behind Gohan.  "Get out of my way Gohan.  The brats have a one way ticket to the next dimension," Vegeta stated coldly.

            "What did they do this time?" Gohan asked.

            "The Gravity Room is a mess."  Vegeta supplied.

            "What…" Gohan snapped, as his voice got as cold as Vegeta's.  Having put a great deal of time and effort into the room, he was rather protective of it.  The kids knew it was one area Gohan tolerated very little mischief.

            "The brats have covered the floor in paint," Vegeta explained.

            Gohan's gaze drifted down to the two children on his legs.  His eyes bored into them, demanded an explanation.

            "Hey, that was an accident," Trunks offered.

            "Yeah, we were trying to hit Uncle Geta, not the room," Goten chimed in.

            "Goten!" Trunks gasped in horror.

            A vein on Vegeta's head started to throb, "What did you say," he hissed.

            Both of the kids gulped, very unnerved by the glares directed at them.  "Um, well, you see…" Trunks began, "We…well…we had balloons set up…but he dodged them."

            "I…see." Gohan finally stated.  He was more annoyed than angry, now that he knew exactly what the kids had done, and that there was no real damage to the room.  Still, knowing the two demons in front of him, the place was probably a real mess.

            "Good.  Then get out of my way," Vegeta responded.  A ball of ki energy appeared in his right hand, and he pointed it right at the boys.  Gohan could tell he wasn't really going to do it…he thought.

            "Now, now Vegeta.  Let's not be hasty," Gohan remarked.  Both of the boys breathed deep sighs of relief at his hip.

            "What, how dare you…" Vegeta started, but Gohan held up his hand.

            "I'm merely pointing out, the GR is a mess right now, and we have two cleaning people right in front of us," As Gohan finished, he shoved the two boys forward.

            "What, but…" Trunks stated in horror.  He hated to clean, as did Goten.  A fact Gohan knew quite well.

            "Now much of a punishment," Vegeta grumbled.

            "Well, you didn't hear me out," Gohan commented.  "If I know these two, the paint will be incredibly hard to get out.  And I never said how they would have to clean it…I believe we have two spare toothbrushes, right?"

            A very evil smirk came over Vegeta's face as a look of horror came over the boys.  "Yes, I think we do."

            "DINNER!"

            All four Saiyans turned.  It had been well established that almost nothing came before a meal, and Gohan doubted this would be an exception.  True to form, all four of them immediately ran to the dining room table.  Bulma grinned as the came in and took their seats, "Thought that might get your attention," she quipped.

            The food was quickly brought out, in enough quantity to feed an army…or four Saiyans.  Though Gohan was quite hungry, he made no move towards the food, nor did the others.  It had quickly been established that when Bulma cooked, she had the first bite.  This might seem chivalrous, but really, it was practical.  If she didn't say it was bad, it was probably okay to eat.  This had become a tradition in the house after a certain mishap (Gohan shuddered as he recalled that time.  It was the only time in his life he threw up from food).

            Such was not the case tonight however.  Bulma took a bite, and said, "hmm…not bad.  Maybe next time I'll…" whatever she said was lost as all four Saiyans attacked their food.  Though they used proper table manners (Bulma had firmly drilled them in it), all of them were too intent on eating to make any attempt at conversation.  This to had become an unspoken tradition, and so Bulma made no comment on it.  Finally, when even they were satisfied, conversation became possible.

            "So, how was it?" Bulma asked.

            "I ate it," Vegeta pointed out.

            "It was good," Gohan supplied.  He found the need to supplement Vegeta's complements at times, to avoid the confrontation that would ensue otherwise.

            Bulma beamed.  She always hated that she was nowhere near the cook that Chi…she had been, and so was constantly trying to perfect her skills.  Unfortunately, while Bulma was a genius technically, she had no culinary skill.  Still, she sometimes lucked out, as tonight proved.  "I'm glad to hear it," Bulma remarked.  "With my parents in Europe, it's nice to know I can handle it."

            Both of the boys had been fidgeting, and finally Goten asked, "Aunt Bulma, can we be excused."

            "Please mom," Trunks added.

            Bulma glanced at them, "You ate well…which isn't surprising.  It's fine with me,"

            "Yah!" they both exclaimed.  They immediately started for the door.

            "Wait," Gohan interjected.  As they turned to look at him, he reminded, "Don't you have some cleaning to do?"

            Both their faces fell, "But…" Trunks began.

            "Brats," Vegeta interrupted as he stood up.  "Follow me, and I'll get you started.  I have training to do soon, and I won't let you slow me down,"

            As Vegeta dragged the two boys off, Bulma grinned, "Another prank.  What was it this time?"

            Gohan sighed, "Paint bombs of some sort.  They wanted to get Vegeta, but I guess they have bad aim,"

            Bulma laughed, "Too bad, that would have made a great picture.  So, did you have fun today?"

            "Yeah, I did," Gohan remarked.

            "What did you do?" Bulma asked.

            "I just kind of flew around, you know," Gohan commented vaguely.  He always was vague in his answers.  Partly, it was because he wanted to keep Lime a secret.  But Bulma hated vague answers, and it was kind of fun to make her mad, a fact Gohan learned from Vegeta.

            Bulma locked gazes with Gohan, who kept his expression bland.  Finally, she snorted and said, "You were much nicer before you hit the teenage years.  Come on, you can help me with the dishes."

            Gohan nodded, and stood up immediately.  He actually enjoyed the dishes sometimes; it was a commonplace activity that allowed Gohan and Bulma to just…talk about random things, or just hang out.  While Gohan was acutely aware that she wasn't…her, he still enjoyed spending time doing things with Bulma.

            The time passed as Gohan and Bulma's dishwashing activity dissolved into a discussion about the latest work related project.  This always happened; no matter what they were doing, sooner or later the discussion would turn towards some sort of project.  It didn't matter how much time they had spent working together during the day; it was almost a ritual for them.  Currently, Gohan and Bulma were working on an advanced communications chip that would revolutionize the telecommunication industry.  If they ever got it to work.

            "What if we boosted the output through these circuits," Bulma suggested.  Their discussion had quickly degenerated to a need for diagrams, and they were currently both looking at one in front of them.

            Gohan shook his head, and said, "I'm telling you, the problem isn't hardware.  It's in the software."

            A pained look came over Bulma, "That's a lot of code to go through," she pointed out.

            "I thought you liked a challenge," Gohan countered.

            Bulma was spared from answering as Trunks and Goten staggered into the room.  "Did you guys get it clean?" Gohan asked.

            They both shuddered, and Trunks nodded, "Yeah…we did,"

            Goten walked forward, and said softly, "I'm sorry big brother."

            "Me too big brother," Trunks repeated.

            Gohan suppressed a smile.  It always happened like this.  No matter what prank they pulled, Goten and Trunks always apologized to Gohan.  Even if the prank wasn't directed at him, they both seemed to feel a need to find forgiveness in Gohan.  He wasn't sure why, and he didn't actually care for the reason; it was kind of cute that they did it.

            Gohan crouched down, until he was level with both of them, "It's okay guys.  I know you didn't mean to hit the Gravity Room.  Have you learned your lesson?"

            "Yes big brother," they both chimed.

            "Good…between you and me, I would have loved to see Vegeta covered in paint," Gohan whispered conspiratorially.

            Goten and Trunks laughed, and Gohan smiled.  "Come here," Gohan mock growled.  He pulled both of them into a hug, and they both started to squirm, "Well, Squirt, Shrimp, I've got you.  What are going to do now?"

            "Let us go," Trunks demanded.

            "Yeah," Goten added.

            "Well, I don't know," Gohan pretended to consider.

            "If you're going to let them go, do it upstairs.  It's their bedtime," Bulma pointed out.

            "Yeah, story time," Goten shouted.  Effortlessly, he broke free of Gohan's hold, as did Trunks.  They both ran over and hugged Bulma.

            "Night Mom,"

            "Night Aunt Bulma,"

            "Night boys," Bulma replied fondly.  They then shot upstairs.  She watched them go, and then turned to Gohan, "Story time was a brilliant idea Gohan,"

            Gohan grinned, "Thanks, I kind of like it myself."

            "Well, get going Story Master," Bulma joked as she mock shoved him.

            Gohan bowed, "Yes ma'am," and then ran upstairs.  He found both Goten and Trunks sitting in bed, waiting eagerly.  Gohan paused at the door to take a look around.  When Goten was a baby, he refused to sleep more than a few minutes outside of Gohan's presence.  As he got older, this had translated into a desire for Goten to sleep in Gohan's room.  No matter where he had started, Gohan had always found Goten curled up somewhere in his room every morning.  Trunks had started to get lonely at night, so he started to follow Goten's lead, a rare case.  Finally, Gohan had accepted the inevitable, as had Bulma and Vegeta.  They'd converted a large room in the compound into a giant bedroom, one Gohan shared with Trunks and Goten.  It gave him almost no privacy, but Gohan didn't mind.  Truth be told, he kind of liked it.  They were both pretty much his brothers, and he found them…peaceful.  Plus, they both solemnly swore never to touch any of Gohan's stuff in this room, as a condition of staying here.  A fact Gohan greatly enjoyed.

            Gohan settled himself between their beds, and asked, "Now, where were we?"

            "The two warriors had just defeated the giant bug, and were getting ready to go back to their planet," Trunks instantly supplied.

            "Yeah, and they beat him good," Goten added.

            "Oh right, now I remember," Gohan remarked.  "Now then, the two young warriors had faced the giant evil, and they were…" as Gohan talked, he watched looks of utter fascination come over both of their faces.  They loved story time; after all, it stared two young warriors who were very similar to them.  A fact that made sense given Gohan planned it that way.  Each night Gohan made up more of the story, and even he wasn't sure where it was going.  But he liked telling it.

            Finally, both boys nodded off, and Gohan's voice faded.  He gazed down at them, and grinned.  _Took less time than normal,_ Gohan observed.  _I guess all that cleaning really wore them out._

Gohan stood up, and stretched.  He glanced over at the clock on the wall. 1030pm.  It wasn't that late, but Gohan knew very little would be going on.  Well, little he wanted to see.  Gohan still shuddered as he remembered the time he walked in on Vegeta and Bulma doing their 'nightly activity'.  The sights he saw burned themselves into his memory, and would probably take a great deal to remove.  Still, Gohan had no desire to repeat the experience.  Besides, he had other things to do.  Gohan settled himself into his bed, and began to reach out for Dreamscape.

            It was time to train.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hey guys.  Here is part 11.  I just noticed this is my longest story ever; both in word count and in part number.  Anyway, 150 reviews, very cool.  I hope you guys liked this part, given there was little action. I just wanted to give you guys a view of life at the Briefs.  Now, on to other things.

Jumper Prime: I just noticed the fact the last chapter was mislabeled.  I apologize; I try and get these parts out as quick as possible, which leads to spelling mistakes and errors like that.  Thanks for pointing it out to me.  It should have been posted as Part 10.  I'll probably go back and fix it.

Great Saiyaman: I will be bringing Goku back soon, and he will have a role to play.  But while he is the main character in DBZ, he will only be playing a supporting role here.  I'm sorry, but this story centers on Gohan, and eventually Videl.  Other characters are involved, but they will never have the same level of writing ascribed to them as Gohan and Videl will.  I hope you can keep reading the story knowing this, but I understand if you can't.

Samurai of Cherry Blossoms: As to your comment in part 9, I guess this story is part Gohan torture.  I'm stealing a few quotes from people, which help to explain why.  I believe realistically, heroes are forged in adversity, not peace.  They need to have pain and heartache in their lives in order to become the strong heroes they can be.  Therefore, Gohan's life in this story will not be all roses and happiness.  Honestly, I found his reactions to things in the show unrealistic, and kind of weird.  I hope these reactions are more realistic.  Anyway, I am a huge Gohan fan, and while I hate to torture him, it is a necessary evil for my story.  You can rest assured though I have no intention of giving him anything less than a happy ending.

Anyway, please continue to read and review.  I'll get the next part out as soon as I can.


	12. Unexpected Visitor

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in **Bold.**

Part 12 – Unexpected Visitor

"You're late,"

As the mists receded and Gohan's visions cleared, he grinned, "Sorry. It took longer than I thought to put Shrimp and Squirt to bed,"

Sensei smiled slightly, "The demons still putting you through the paces,"

"I always knew demon ran in my blood, after all, my grandfather is one," Gohan commented, "I just didn't think it would ever show so obviously…and Vegeta's no picnic either."

"What's he doing?" Sensei asked.

Gohan sighed, "I think he's getting suspicious."

Sensei's face darkened, "What would make him suspicious?" he quietly demanded.

"Well, in the last four years, my power level hasn't changed in his eyes. He can't detect the power the amulet hides; so to him, I am not improving. That goes against Saiyan nature, so I'm guessing he's suspicious. I can tell, and that's my guess as to why," Gohan explained.

Sensei sighed, "I'm sorry Gohan. I wish there was something I could do. Unfortunately, I can't alter the amulet in a way to make it appear that your power is increasing. I wish I could, but if I tamper with it, I risk losing our connection completely, and that's a risk I can't take."

"What am I going to do?" Gohan questioned.

"Just watch yourself," Sensei warned, "Be on guard, and don't let any words slip. There's no way for Vegeta to prove his suspicions, so for now, you'll just have to live with it,"

"I guess," Gohan sighed. Changing the subject, he added, "So, what's on the agenda tonight?"

Sensei slowly settled into a fighting stance, "Take a wild guess," he mocked.

A smirk slid onto Gohan's features as he replied, "You're that eager to lose are you?"

"You haven't beaten me yet," Sensei pointed out. He then screamed as he powered up. The ground began to shake as Sensei began the transformation from normal to Super Saiyan 3.

Gohan's smirk deepened as he also pulled on the power deep within him. He felt some of the tension leave his body as the energy began to course through him. Only in Dreamscape did Gohan feel complete; it was only here he could let all his guards down and finally let his full power run free. It was an exhilarating feeling, and Gohan's Saiyan side reveled in it every single night.

With a final yell, Gohan caught up to Sensei as he ascended to Super Saiyan 3. Sensei took a moment to study him, and said, "You're getting there. Any pain? Strain?"

Gohan shook his head, "Not yet. The exercises are working."

"Make sure you keep a tight rein on the energy flow," Sensei warned. "It's still fluctuating, but your control is improving. It's much better than the first time,"

Gohan suppressed a grimace as he remembered. While Super Saiyan 3 was incredibly powerful, it had one severe weakness; the energy was incredibly primal, and much like Kaioken, the power tore through the Saiyan body, leaving it incredibly weakened. The trick was all in the energy flow, as Gohan had quickly discovered. Using techniques Sensei had taught him; Gohan was able to regulate the power and keep it from dealing damage. They took a great deal of concentration, but each night of practice made them closer to second nature for Gohan. In addition, Sensei was alternating exercises specifically designed to toughen Gohan's body up in regards to energy. Thanks to this effort, Gohan was now able to hold Super Saiyan 3 for close to an hour, and each session brought his time limit up. It wasn't perfect, but Sensei assured him that it'd taken him close to 7 years to accomplish what Gohan did in the last four.

"Let's get started," Sensei declared. He leaped forward, and brought his right hand in for a punch. Gohan easily blocked it, and countered with a small ki blast. The blast was barely enough to singe, but it knocked Sensei off balance, allowing Gohan to throw a kick past his guard. However, Gohan underestimated Sensei; Sensei made no move to stop his momentum, and Gohan's kick sailed harmlessly over Sensei's head. Sensei flipped over and landed nimbly on his feet before bringing both hands forward.

"GIGA BLASTER!" Sensei shouted, and a blast of energy erupted from his fingers.

"MASENKO-HA!" Gohan countered. The two blasts detonated upon contact, and the force caused Gohan's feet to skid. Gohan waited, and quickly ducked, just as Sensei's right foot shot over where his head used to be. Gohan felt Sensei behind him; he dropped down and used his hands to propel himself backwards, slamming his feet into Sensei. Unfortunately, Sensei was able to bring his arms to block. Though he went flying, the blow hit his arms instead of his chest.

Sensei flipped in mid-air, and landed gracefully. He smirked, "Not bad Gohan, but we're just getting started,"

"Bring it on," Gohan responded. The two traded blows back and forth, neither one giving or gaining in the fight. As Gohan became more involved in the battle, his body instinctively moving from block to attack, from energy blast to kick, his mind wandered back to what he'd learned today.

_Who am I going to get to train Lime? _Gohan worried. It was a big concern; Gohan knew that the longer he let Lime adapt to his style of fighting, the harder it would be to fix later. But he didn't know who to get; Gohan wanted to keep the number of people who knew about Lime low, but he also needed to do what was best for his student. What was the solution?

Gohan's musings were interrupted when he felt a blow slam into his jaw. Gohan's head snapped to the left, and he felt a knee slam into his stomach. Gohan bend over the knee as he tried to recover, but before he could do anything, he felt a sharp blow hit him in the small of his back. Gohan hit the ground with tremendous force; he found himself sitting in a small crater. Gohan struggled out of the crater and tried to stand up, only to have his feet cut out from under him with a sharp kick. Gohan looked up just as Sensei appeared in front of him, with a ball of energy in his hands pointed at Gohan.

"And you're dead," Sensei stated coldly. Gohan could see the fury in Sensei's eyes, and knew the source; his father, Piccolo, and Sensei had all said not to let the mind wander during a battle, no matter what. He had just made a rookie mistake, and one that did not sit well with Sensei. Gohan braced himself, sure a few angry words were about to head his way.

Suddenly, Sensei's head jerked up, and a look of puzzlement came over his face. "What the…" Sensei began. He turned his just in time to take a kick to the jaw. As Sensei went flying, a small figure landed between him and Gohan.

"You leave my big brother alone, you big meanie!"

Gohan stared. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing in front of him was Goten; but this Goten was different. He had gold hair, teal eyes, and Gohan could feel he was powerful. In short, Goten was a Super Saiyan.

"Go…Goten?" Gohan gasped in surprise.

Goten turned, and grinned happily, "Hey big brother. How'd you grow your hair long? You looked SO cool!"

"G..Ho…Wha…you can go Super Saiyan?" Gohan finally managed to say.

Goten nodded sheepishly, "Yep. Trunks taught me, so we could spar better."

Gohan head was starting to hurt, "Trunks can go Super too?"

Goten nodded eagerly, "He can, but he says he looks cooler than I do. He says its because his dad is stronger than my dad. But that's not true, is it?" As Goten said the last part, he looked worriedly at Gohan.

"Of course not…well, I mean, I haven't seen Trunks in Super, but…wait a second. Does anyone else know about this?" Gohan asked.

"Nope. Trunks and I just do it when we fight alone," Goten declared.

"I…see. Actually, I have another question Squirt. How did you get here?" Gohan questioned.

"That's what I'd like to know,"

Goten whirled and settled into his stance as Sensei approached. As he got closer, Gohan saw an expression he'd never seen on Sensei's face before. Pure, unadulterated astonishment.

"You better stay back," Goten warned as he stuck his tongue out at Sensei.

Sensei ignored Goten for a second as he looked at Gohan, "Have you been teaching him what I've taught you?" he demanded.

"No, at least nothing that could get him HERE," Gohan responded. "I'm not sure how he got here."

"Well, why don't you ask him," Sensei pointed out.

Gohan knelt down in front of Goten, "Squirt, how did you get here?"

Goten's brow furrowed, "I'm not sure. I was dreaming…I was having the BEST dream. There was tons of cake, and candy, and ice cream, and I just ate and ate and ate and…"

"Goten," Gohan interrupted, before his brother went off on a tangent.

"Right," Goten remarked, "I felt you, and thought I'd share. So I just wished I was with you, and then I was. I brought you some ice cream, and…HEY!!!" Goten had put his hand in his right pocket, and a panicked look came onto his face, "Where'd the ice cream go? I had it right here…I'm sorry, big brother,"

Gohan put on a hand on Goten's shoulder to soothe the stricken expression on his face, "It's okay Goten. I wasn't that hungry anyway,"

"That's…unbelievable," Sensei murmured.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Are you kidding me," Sensei said, "The man who trained me told me it was impossible to do what your brother just did. He dream-jumped, and somehow followed you here! It is quite remarkable, but I'm not sure…" Sensei trailed off, and a pensive look came over his face. His gaze settled on Goten, and he seemed to trying to pierce Goten's soul.

Goten shuffled uncomfortably, "Hey, what're you looking at," Goten said bravely, trying to scare the mean man.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," Sensei murmured. He looked away, but not before Gohan caught a look of understanding.

"You know don't you, how he got here?" Gohan commented.

Sensei shook his head, "I have a few…speculations, but nothing to concern yourself with. The bottom line is he is HERE, which…changes things."

"What do you…" Gohan began, but trailed off as he felt someone tug on his sleeve. Gohan's gaze turned to meet his brother's.

"Big brother, who is he?" Goten asked.

Gohan smiled, "This is Sensei; he's been teaching me for years."

Goten grinned, "Really. Like that cool thing with the long hair? You looked so AWESOME! Can you teach me, can you, can you? PLEASE! I promise to be good, I'll even sto…do less pranks," Goten begged.

"Well…" Gohan began.

"I suppose Gohan could train you some," Sensei interjected.

"What?" Gohan stated.

"YAY!" Goten shouted. "I get to learn cool stuff, I get to learn cool stuff, I get to…" Goten began to chant and he danced around, an excited look on his face.

"Goten, why don't you explore a little bit? But don't go too far," Gohan cautioned.

"Okay big brother," Goten promised, as he then turned and started to look around.

As soon as Goten was out of ear shot, Gohan whirled on Sensei, "What the hell are you doing?"

Sensei sighed, "Goten's arrival was a surprise to me, but we should take advantage of it."

"He lucked out and got here," Gohan pointed out.

"This time," Sensei countered, "but now that's he's been here, I can set it up so he automatically comes here. It'll be tough, but there are ways I can use to lessen the drain. And it'll be worth it with what you'll teach him."

"You mean what you will teach him," Gohan supplied.

Sensei shook his head, "There are…reasons why I can't do that. But that doesn't mean we should let such a valuable turn of events go to waste."

"I don't know…besides, didn't you say it would take every second to get me ready for the Destroyer?" Gohan demanded.

"I'm not saying train him every night," Sensei countered, "and one of the best ways to master something is to teach it. There is almost no chance Goten will even reach level 2 by the time it would be needed. This would be a perfect chance for you to perfect your technique against a student, while I watch and comment. And, if worst comes to worst…well, like I told you before. Always have a back-up plan."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Gohan shouted. "I will NOT allow Goten to face the Destroyer. Are you nuts!"

"Whoa, whoa," Sensei interjected. He met Gohan's fierce gaze for several seconds, before he said softly, "Gohan, I know you want to protect your brother. He's family, and I know how important that is, BELIEVE ME! But you need to think of the long term; best case scenario, it will take everything you have to face the Destroyer, to stop her and kill her. And it will take all of your attention and focus. You won't be able to be there for Goten during that time; no matter how much you want to, it just won't be possible. Wouldn't he be better off if you train him here, so he was stronger than he would have been? Isn't it better for him to be strong enough to defend himself?"

Sensei's words reverberated in Gohan's skull. His first feeling was to scream no, to tell Sensei that Goten wasn't going to be near the battle. But in his heart, Gohan knew that he couldn't promise that. He also knew that if it came, Goten would be better off if he was trained here. But, could he really do that to Goten, train him to fight monsters, like his father did to him?

"I'll tell you what," Sensei spoke, "We'll just make it once a week, and nothing too extreme. It'll just friendly sparring and technique improvement. How does that sound?"

Gohan stared hard at Sensei's impassive face. He was hiding something; of that, Gohan was absolutely sure. He had learned over the years how to read him; and Sensei definitely knew more than he was telling. But, he had also earned Gohan's trust, through countless gestures in the last four years. And the events the made Gohan a Super Saiyan proved that Sensei had reasons to keep things from Gohan. So, Gohan decided to once again trust in Sensei.

"…alright. But if I ever feel it's getting too much, it stops. Understood," Gohan stated fiercely.

Sensei nodded, and held out his right hand. A faint glow began to emanate from it, and as Gohan watched, an object formed in the palm of his hand. When the light cleared, Gohan found himself staring at a small crystal, a duplicate of the amulet he currently wore. Gohan met Sensei's gaze, "Give this to him; it is a variation on your amulet," Sensei commented. "It will make it easier to bring him here for his sessions. However, this will also block his power. Luckily, Goten is much weaker than you were the first time. This gives me the chance to offset some suspicion."

"How?" Gohan questioned.

"I've set the level where the amulet will start hiding power as high as I could, based on his current power level," Sensei explained, "It will take him a long time to reach that level, and by then, it probably won't matter. You were too powerful for it to make a difference; I had to set it at your maximum power at the time. But for Goten, it should be okay. Give this to him, then I'll send him back to his body."

Gohan nodded, and walked over to where Goten was bouncing around, "Goten," Gohan called.

Goten landed in front of Gohan, "This place is DULL! There's nothing here," Goten complained.

"That's why it's perfect for training," Gohan explained. He then bent to down, so he and Goten were eye to eye. "Goten, I talked with Sensei, and he's agreed to let me train you here once a week."

"WAHHOO!!" Goten shouted.

"Wait," Gohan cautioned. When Goten fell silent, "Once a week, when you dream, you will wind up here. You and I will spend some time together, does that sound like fun?"

"That'll be great," Goten chimed.

Gohan smiled, "Yes it will. But Goten, this is important. You can't tell ANYONE about this place," Gohan warned.

"Okay," Goten promised.

"I mean it, Goten," Gohan repeated, holding his finger up to Goten's eyes, "Not Aunt Bulma, not Uncle Geta, and not Trunks. Absolutely no one. It'll be a secret between you and me. Can you do that?"

Goten's face got serious as he said solemnly, "I promise Gohan."

"Alright Squirt. Now, I've got something for you," Gohan remarked. He reached out, and slid the amulet around Goten's neck.

Goten looked down at it in confusion, "What is this?" he asked.

"It is how you will get here. The amulet will bring you here once a week," Gohan commented, "You can never take it off."

A stricken look came over Goten's face, "Awe, man. I have to wear it forever?" Goten whined.

"Not forever, just until I say you can take it off," Gohan continued. "That is the only way you can come here. Can you do that?"

A thoughtful look came over Goten's face, until he finally said, "Okay."

Gohan smiled, "Great. Now, it's time for you to go back to your dreams. We'll start next week. Good night Goten."

Goten response wasn't heard as he simply vanished. Gohan stared at the spot where his brother had been for several moments, not saying anything.

"Do you think he will keep quiet about this place," Sensei spoke, breaching the quiet.

"He should…I trust him," Gohan responded softly. The silence returned, and lengthened until it came close to being uncomfortable. Finally, Sensei snorted, "Let's get back to our spar. Now that you've got a student once a week, we've got to pack more into each session. Power up, and this time don't let your mind wander."

Sensei began to ascend, and Gohan followed suit. Before focusing entirely on the fight, a final thought entered Gohan's mind.

_Things just got a lot more complicated._

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, here is another part. I hope my explanation of Super Saiyan 3 and why it was so taxing in the show made sense. I've always wondered why the higher levels, 3 and 4, were always so taxing to use. I think my explanation makes sense, that all that raw power can't be contained for long, and if regulated, the time could be extended. But, I'd love to hear reviews about it.

A couple of other things.

Silver Warrior: I know toothbrushes are a bit clichéd. However, I come from a military family, and I have heard stories about how effective it is as a punishment. Therefore, thought I'd stick with the traditional.

Goleta: Rest assured, I have a storyline in mind with an end. However, I'm finding as I walk towards that end, the story is growing in length. Still, I guarantee that I know where I want to end up at the end, and how I plan to get there. I may make a few minor changes to the route, but the destination will not change.

Great Saiyaman: I also apologize if I seemed harsh in my response to you. I plan on having Goku have a larger part later; however, I'm going to follow the DBZ world in this one. Goku will stay dead until the World Tournament, and that will reduce his overall role. He will have more lines and time in my story later, but again only as a supporting character.

Also, I have been considering rescinding my earlier statement. While I still guarantee Gohan will end up with Videl in the end, I feel that Syn Shenron and a few other reviewers have a good point. I may or may not expand the Lime Gohan interaction to include some romance. Nothing serious, for she still has a part to play later. But I like to keep my options open, and it could be good for Gohan to develop some skills with women. Opinions?

Anyway, please review this chapter. I'll get the next one out as soon as I can. 


	13. The Party: Old Friends and New Faces

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in **Bold.**

Part 13 – The Party: Old Friends and New Faces

Gohan returned to his body easily, but he didn't open his eyes. When he returned from Dreamscape, Gohan always found his body well rested and ready for the day. However, he liked to take a few moments to relax, and think about some of the problems in his life. As long as people thought he was asleep, he got a few moments of peace. Peace Gohan definitely needed.

It had been three days, three sessions with Sensei since Goten had appeared. And every single day, Gohan questioned his decision. Was it the right thing to do, training Goten in Dreamscape? Goten was thrilled; Gohan didn't need any psychic powers to see it. And Sensei seemed to be fully in agreement with the plan; hell, he'd been the one to suggest it. But Gohan was still worried; a part of him wanted nothing more than to protect Goten from any semblance of battling. He wished he could just hide Goten somewhere, in a place where nothing bad could ever happen. However, that didn't seem to be possible.

_Speaking of Goten_ Gohan mused. He was a little surprised; normally, both Goten and Trunks would jump on him, trying to 'wake him up'. By some freak chance, it was generally within a minute or two of Gohan returning from Dreamscape. Gohan was never sure if this was blind luck, good timing on Sensei's part, or what, but he was glad they'd never jumped him while his mind was in Dreamscape. That would have been hard to explain.

Gohan opened his eyes, and looked around. Squirt and Shrimp were gone. Gohan frowned. Goten and Trunks almost always took the time to wake him up in the mornings; something was going on, and Gohan bet it was prank related. Still, for now Gohan was slightly glad to be given a few seconds peace. It was a refreshing change.

Gohan stood up and stretched. He felt his muscles start to warm up as he reached out with his senses, seeking their ki's. Both of them were sitting in the kitchen, and Gohan could feel Bulma there with them. _That explained it_ Gohan thought with a grin. Very few things could drag the kids out of the room without Gohan in the morning, and Bulma was one of them. The question was, why did she do it? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Gohan left his room and headed down the hall for the kitchen. He sniffed: no smoke, nasty smells, or poisonous fumes. Bulma wasn't cooking. In fact, Gohan detected fairly pleasant aromas coming from the kitchen. Bacon, eggs, ham, pancakes; Gohan's mouth watered slightly as the smells assaulted his nasal cavity.

"Morning," Gohan commented cheerfully as he strode into the kitchen.

"Morning," Goten and Trunks cried together. They shot forward and grabbed onto Gohan's pajama bottoms, hugging his legs. Gohan look down and fondly tousled their hairs. Their tails shot out and grabbed his hands, and Gohan smiled. He and Vegeta had managed to talk Bulma into letting Trunks keep his tail when it grew back; and Gohan adamantly refused to let her cut off Goten's when he had been born. With the moon gone, they were in no danger from it. Plus, Gohan now understood just how important a tail was to a Saiyan, both physically and mentally. It was a mark of pride, and Gohan actually found himself missing his. Vegeta had told him there was a chance his tail would grow back later, but Gohan wasn't holding his breath. It would be nice, but Gohan was content just to make sure the next generation kept theirs.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in," Gohan complimented.

Goten looked up at him, "It wasn't out idea. Aunt Bulma grabbed me before we could do it."

"Yeah, Mom said it was a present," Trunks added.

"A present?" Gohan asked. He looked at Bulma in confusion, "A present for what?"

Bulma looked shocked, "You're joking, right?"

Gohan shook his head, "No, I'm not."

Bulma didn't answer for several seconds as she gaped at him. Finally, she snorted, "Gohan, what is the date?"

Confused, Gohan turned and looked at the calendar, and his eyes widened. How could he have forgotten? Today was June 21st, which was his birthday. Between Lime, Vegeta, Sensei, and the devil duo, Gohan had been so busy he'd completely lost track of time. "Wow, it's my birthday," Gohan remarked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Goten and Trunks sang.

Bulma shook her head, "I must say, I'm a little surprised. I know geniuses tend to forget things, but your own birthday? Better be careful, you could start to forget everything."

"Yeah, and then I'll be just like you," Gohan teased.

"Very funny," Bulma countered dryly. "Well, it is your birthday, and whether you remembered it or not, we're going to celebrate it properly."

"Oh, what exactly…" Gohan began, but trailed off. His senses picked something up. Glancing up, Gohan extended his ki sensing skills, and grinned. Large collections of ki's were heading towards Capsule Corps, a set of powers very familiar to Gohan. The Z-fighters were coming.

"You're got about an hour until they're supposed to arrive," Bulma explained. She had correctly surmised that Gohan's faraway look meant he'd felt them coming.

"Who's coming," Gohan asked excitedly.

"Everyone," Bulma replied, "I talked to almost all of them, except the more remote ones. For those, I sent Vegeta to invite them, and make sure they chose to come."

"Vegeta," Gohan asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe Vegeta would participate in anything so…human.

"Don't read too much into it, boy," a voice stated from the doorway. Gohan turned and found Vegeta leaning against the door frame, "I see no purpose in this foolish ritual; as you know, the birthing day was a pointless day to Saiyans. But the woman was insistent, and it amused me to do it."

"Well, thanks Vegeta," Gohan remarked. Vegeta snorted, but Gohan didn't care. He felt excitement rise in his gut; all his friends were coming! Though Gohan had seen bits and pieces of them in the last four or so years, it was minimal at best. In fact, Gohan hadn't seen any of them in close to six months, a fact that Gohan was only just realizing. This was going to be GREAT!

"You'd better eat and then get dressed," Bulma advised, "After all, you're the birthday boy."

Gohan immediately headed towards the table, but paused, as he got closer. The food looked as delicious as it smelled, but Gohan knew that appearance could be deceiving. "Is this a new recipe?" Gohan asked politely.

"You mean 'did I cook it'," Bulma interpreted, "Don't worry; I ordered in. you won't have to stomach my cooking on your birthday,"

"Your cooking isn't that bad," Gohan said diplomatically.

Vegeta snorted, "Don't be foolish Gohan. The woman's cooking makes furniture appear appetizing,"

"Why you…" Bulma began. The two of them began arguing, a common occurrence in the household. It was so common Gohan tuned it out as he sat down and began to eat his breakfast. He paused however, when he caught a glimpse of Goten and Trunks. Gohan sighed inside; sometimes being a brother was hard.

"Guys, you going to stand there, or you going to grab some," Gohan invited.

Goten and Trunks immediately started forward, then stopped, "No, it's your birthday breakfast," Goten moped.

"Guys, there's no way I could finish this myself," Gohan fibbed. "Now, get over here."

The duo needed no second invitation; they dove into the food like lightning, and Gohan began to battle to get his share of the food. He'd hated to give up food; he was a Saiyan after all. But as he saw their contented looks, he privately decided it was worth it. No matter what his belly said.

"I'm getting into the shower," Gohan remarked as he raced upstairs. By his calculation, he had about 15 minutes before the first guest arrived. They were going to be here faster than Bulma had predicted, and Gohan was determined to be ready when they arrived. After all, he was the 'birthday boy'.

Gohan managed to shower quickly, and he grabbed a gi from his dresser. As he pulled the pants on, he heard the doorbell ring. Gohan easily slid the top of his gi on, and belted it tight as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, where he could detect their guest was located.

"Gohan, man, how's it hanging?"

Gohan grinned, "Hey, Yamcha. Long time no see. How's the baseball career?"

Yamcha grinned back, "Not bad, not bad. Kind of dull, but it pays the bills. Man, Gohan, you look just like…"

"So, are you still training?" Gohan interrupted. The last thing he wanted right now was to be reminded of…him.

Yamcha's grin faded, "Well, you see…I've given it up,"

"What?" Gohan gasped. He couldn't believe it. Yamcha had always seemed so passionate about martial arts, and it was shocking to hear such a remark. Especially since when Gohan had last spoken with him two years ago, he'd been determined to become stronger than ever.

"What can I say," Yamcha commented, "I thought about it, and I realized there really wasn't much point. With you Saiyans here, I'm not needed on the front lines anymore. And without that need…it kind of lost some of the purpose."

"Yamcha…" Gohan started.

Yamcha held up his hand, "Forget it kid," Yamcha interjected, "…besides, now I can relax, and enjoy life without always worrying when some evil being is going to show up that I have to stop."

A snort was heard from the corner. "As if you could ever stop anything powerful," Vegeta commented.

"Vegeta, you always know how to kick a man where it hurts," Yamcha shot back, "But I'm surprised to see you here. Bulma's really got you on a short leash."

A vein on Vegeta's head started to throb, "I merely want to make sure you aren't foolish enough to try anything with MY mate. After all, if I send you to the next dimension, the woman will complain, and that gets annoying."

Whatever response Yamcha was going to fire back was cut off as the doorbell rang. "I got it," Bulma shouted from the main hall.

"Anyway, here's your gift Gohan," Yamcha mentioned. He handed over a wrapped package to Gohan, and then added, "I think I'll see who's at the door."

As Yamcha left the room, Gohan glared at Vegeta, "That wasn't very nice," he pointed out.

Vegeta shook his head, "Gohan, I don't do 'nice'…this is a waste of time. Come to me after this nonsense is over, and we'll spar." Without another word, Vegeta turned and left the room.

Gohan sighed. He kind of knew this was coming. Vegeta had openly stated birthdays weren't his thing, and he had done pretty much the same thing every other year. Still, a small part of Gohan wished he would participate, or do something. Most of the times Gohan was pretty sure Vegeta liked him, but it would have been nice to receive some sign every now and then. The Saiyan in Gohan understood, but the human in him wanted some sort of reassurance.

Gohan's musings were interrupted when something grabbed his ankle. Looking down in surprise, Gohan found himself staring at blue eyes and a head of blonde hair. The baby looked up and him and giggled.

"Glad to see you two are getting along,"

Gohan looked up, and grinned, "Krillin! Long time no see!"

Krillin walked over and picked the baby up, "I see you've met Marron,"

"Is she…" Gohan asked.

A shy grin came onto Krillin's face, "yeah, she's mine."

Gohan smile widened, "That's awesome. She looks just like you. She even has your nose,"

Krillin laughed, "Yeah, I guess the does. But her eyes are definitely her mothers."

"And her personality is Roshi's. Pure trouble," a voice called from the door.

Gohan looked up, and froze. Android 18 was standing in the doorway, and her cold gaze was staring right at Gohan. Gohan felt his muscles tense as his body prepared itself automatically for a fight as he subtly placed himself between Krillin and 18. He wasn't sure what she was doing here, but he wouldn't let her hurt anyone.

A hand on the small of his back caused Gohan to look back. "Gohan, relax. She's not here for trouble," Krillin advised.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Oh?"

"…she's my wife," Krillin explained.

Gohan froze. He remembered some of the glances Krillin had given Eighteen when he had visited, but he'd never imagined they'd hook up, much less have a kid together. Although, that would explain the hair…

Gohan turned back to Eighteen, and used all of his senses on her. Everything he had learned from Sensei about detecting evil told him the truth. She had changed…what finally convinced him was the look in her eyes as she looked at Marron and Krillin. Her eyes almost glowed with happiness.

Gohan relaxed out of his alert status and grinned, "Sorry about that. Old reflexes."

Eighteen waved her hand, "I understand…Happy birthday Gohan."

"Thanks…and belated congrats. I would have come to the wedding, but I didn't get an invitation." As Gohan finished, he turned a meaningful eye on Krillin.

Krillin grinned sheepishly, "Sorry man. If it makes you feel any better, the only guests besides the priest was Roshi and Oolong."

"Speaking of the perverts, where are they?" Gohan mentioned.

"Walking…" Eighteen stated firmly.

Krillin laughed, at least until Eighteen glared at him. Gohan turned to Krillin for an explanation. "you see, they…um, well…they tried to get a glimpse of Eighteen in the shower this morning," Krillin explained softly.

"Ah…" Gohan muttered. "I'm surprised you didn't hurt them severely. Maybe take a few limbs."

"I was tempted, but it would be a bad example for Marron," Eighteen responded.

Gohan laughed a little at her joke. At least, he hoped it was a joke. It was hard to tell given how serious she looked. But he was pretty sure she was trying to make him laugh.

Gohan's senses came alert as he detected an unfamiliar ki approaching the house. While it was nowhere near his strength, it was strong. Almost as strong as Lime. "Excuse me," Gohan apologized. He then used his speed to get outside the house. Once there, he floated up and waited for the power to arrive.

Soon, Gohan's Saiyan vision could detect three specks approaching. As they got closer, he relaxed. "HEY TIEN! CHAOTZU! Glad you could make it." Gohan shouted.

The three figures came to a stop in front of Gohan. Tien smiled, "Gohan, you're looking well."

To his shock, Gohan realized he was now able to look Tien in the eye. If there was ever a doubt in Gohan's mind that he was getting taller, this erased it. Looking down, Gohan grinned at Chaotzu, "glad you two could make it. Who's your friend?"

Tien gestured, and the three figure floated forward. He appeared to be about Gohan's age, perhaps a year older. He had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. "This is Travis. He found me a few years back and asked…actually, demanded I train him. I decided to take him under my wing; he's got real potential."

"It's nice to meet you," Travis commented politely as he held out his hand. "I've heard a great deal about you. I wasn't sure if I should come, but Tien and Chaotzu talked me into it."

Gohan took the offered hand, and shook it. He waited, trying to see if Travis would attempt to squeeze him, but the handshake was firm, friendly. Gohan relaxed a little inside. "Any student of Tien is welcome. I'm just glad you came."

"Hey, we just had to come to see Bulma. I mean, how did she get VEGETA to handle invites," Chaotzu teased.

"She has her ways, and I have no desire to find out anything more. That would give me nightmares," Gohan mentioned. "Travis, I'd love to spar you. See what you've got. You up for it right now?"

"Of course," Travis promised, "Just don't go easy on me. I want to see how I compare."

Gohan smirked as he felt his blood begin to sing. The Saiyan in him rejoiced. A new sparring partner, someone with new moves and experience for Gohan to test himself against. While he could easily defeat Travis, it would be fun to see what he can do.

"Count me in," A gruff voice commented.

Gohan turned, and laughed, "Piccolo! Dende"

As the two of them flew closer, Piccolo said roughly, "Happy birthday kid."

"It's great to see everyone," Gohan stated happily. "How's life at Kami's Lookout?"

"Pretty good," Dende explained, "Piccolo is teaching me a lot about how to be a Guardian, and I'm teaching him about Namek history. It can be dull sometimes, but given the alternative, I can live with dull."

"I'll bet." Gohan remarked, "Are Yajirobe and Korin coming? What about Mr. Popo?"

Dende shook his head, "Mr. Popo had to stay and mind the place while I'm here. But he asked me to bring him a piece of cake. Yajirobe asked for an entire cake."

"Just like him. Why aren't they coming?" Gohan asked.

"The next batch of Senzu beans are in a critical stage of growth," Dende offered, "Korin had to stay for some reason, and Yajirobe stayed to help. They promised you a bag of beans though, as a birthday gift."

"Awesome," Gohan shouted.

"Are we going to spar?" Piccolo interjected. Gohan smirked; Piccolo hated social gatherings; he didn't interact well.

"I'm ready," Tien and Travis both said at once.

"Us too," two new voices chimed. Gohan turned to find Goten and Trunks floating behind him.

"Hey, did I say you could fight," Gohan growled, feigning anger.

"PLEASE!!!" both kids put on their most innocent look, and Gohan shook his head. They were getting too good at that.

"An all out bout between us. Let's do it," Gohan stated. As Chaotzu and Dende flew back, the fighters got into their stances.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" a voice shouted from below.

Gohan winced, and looked down to see Bulma fuming at him, "But…"

"I worked hard for this, and you're not going off to fight this early," Bulma interrupted firmly. "You can fight later. For now, get down here and let's have some fun."

Gohan sighed. He'd really wanted to fight, but there was always later. After all, he was the birthday boy, which meant they'd do it later. Right? "We'd better get down there before she gets really mad," Gohan advised.

Tien took one look at Bulma's face and nodded, "Definitely. She's almost as scary as Chi-chi in her prime."

The others flew down, but Gohan paused. Tien's comment brought his mother to the forefront of his mind. Gohan tried to push it down, but sadness flowed through him. Another birthday, which meant it had been another year since his mother had left him, willingly choosing to stay dead like…him. Gohan idly wondered what she was doing, if she even realized it was his birthday.

"Gohan, get down here! We can't have this party without you!"

Gohan looked down to see Krillin and Bulma waving at him. Gohan pushed those thoughts firmly away. He would think about them later, after today. Right now, he had other things to do.

It was time to have some fun.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, here's another part. I'd have gotten it out sooner, but there was some kind of error that kept me from uploading the part onto fanfiction. Anyway, please review. I was originally going to make the party one part, but it would have been quite long. So, I broke it into parts, and decided to get out a part now, rather than have a longer wait. I'll have the next part out as soon as I can.


	14. The Party: Gifts and a Favor

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in **Bold.**

Part 14 – The Party: Gifts and a Favor

"Wow…" Gohan gasped. Sitting in front of him was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. All twenty layers of it.

Bulma grinned, "My mom made the cake. I can tell you from personal experience that they generally wind up being good."

Gohan grinned, "Same here." He remembered the last time he'd had one of Mrs. Brief's cakes; his mouth watered at the memory.

"Here," Bulma commented as she held a knife out to Gohan. "The birthday boy cuts, and gets the first piece."

Gohan grabbed the knife and strode forward. He was tempted, VERY tempted, to grab the whole cake. But he knew that wouldn't be polite, and he'd been taught better. So, with effort, Gohan cut what he considered a small piece.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "Kind of small for you, isn't it? You feeling okay?"

Gohan nodded as his stomach rumbled, "…this is enough for me. Here, I'll start cutting cake for everyone else." Gohan's knife moved like lightning as it sliced the cake neatly into pieces for everyone. As expected, both Piccolo and Dende declined to eat the cake. Gohan wasn't sure if their digestive tracks could even handle food; they had water. Everyone else took their piece with relish, and began to eat it. Predictably, Goten and Trunks inhaled their piece, and looked longingly at everyone else.

"Are you going to finish that, big brother," Goten asked plaintively.

Gohan took a deep breath, and then said, forcing the words out,"…no, you can have what's left."

"THANKS!" Goten shouted. Gohan watched him devour the rest of Gohan's piece with a trace of envy. His stomach was protesting that action fiercely, and Gohan fought down a shiver. That cake had been really good. He must have let something slip, for Goten paused at his last bite. He looked at Gohan, then his piece of the cake. Gohan. Cake. Gohan. Finally, Goten handed the plate over to Gohan, "Here you go, big brother. It's your birthday. You can have the last bite."

Gohan grinned. He pulled Goten into a hug, "Thanks Squirt…Trunks, don't touch that last piece of cake."

Trunks froze, his hand dangling over the remaining piece. He pouted, "Why not?"

Gohan frowned, "that piece is for Vegeta…I'm surprised he isn't out here right now actually. He'd never miss a meal."

Bulma snorted, "His royal highness told me this morning under no uncertain terms would he leave the gravity chamber and watch 'weakling morons interact in a pointless ritual.' He then told me to remind you to come to the GR later."

Gohan was hurt; Vegeta was never one to miss a meal, no matter what was going on. The fact he willingly didn't come out for food meant he was intentionally snubbing them, which spoke volumes to Gohan.

"Eh, who cares," Yamcha muttered darkly.

_Me. _Gohan thought sadly. It was true; he'd come to consider Vegeta at least a friend, in his own way. It bothered Gohan that Vegeta would not interact with them, and discouraged any thoughts Gohan had that he and Vegeta had reached an…understanding.

"So, you ready to open gifts?" Bulma interjected in an attempt to change the subject.

Gohan nodded, eager for something new to do. "Absolutely."

"We'll get the presents," Goten and Trunks declared. They ran forward, and each grabbed a present to hand to Gohan. Goten managed to beat Trunks to Gohan; he handed Gohan the gift in his hands a split second before Trunks could.

"Who is this from?" Gohan asked.

"It's from me," Yamcha explained.

Gohan nodded as he ripped apart the wrapping paper. He found a set of tickets; he examined them, "Hey, season tickets for your team…thanks, Yamcha." Gohan stated with a grin.

"Hey, it's a classic sport. Besides, I think you'd enjoy it," Yamcha defended.

"It's great, honest," Gohan added. That seemed to soothe Yamcha, as he settled down while Trunks handed Gohan the next gift.

"That's from all of us on the island," Krillin interjected.

"Including Roshi?" Gohan asked. When Krillin nodded, Gohan shook the package. "It sounds like clothes…it's not women's underwear, is it?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

Krillin laughed, "No, I picked the gift; he just put his name on it."

"Ahh…" Gohan muttered. Without another word, Gohan removed the wrapping paper, and pulled out the gift. When he saw it, Gohan's heart stopped, and his breath froze. No, it couldn't…they wouldn't…

"It's just like your dad's," Krillin pointed out softly.

Gohan wanted to respond, but all he could do is stare. Orange shirt and pants, with a navy blue undershirt; they even put Piccolo and…his symbol on it. It was almost identical to his father's. Gohan wanted to destroy it; he wanted nothing that would resemble…him so closely. With effort, Gohan stopped himself from forming a ki ball. He forced a smile on his face as he turned to Krillin, "Thanks, Krillin…I really appreciate it."

Most of them looked fooled; Krillin grinned happily while Bulma had a small smile on her face. Only Piccolo seemed to see through Gohan's mask; he shared a long look with Gohan, as if telling him in no uncertain terms he wasn't fooled. But he didn't saw nothing, and Gohan was grateful for that.

"Here you go, big brother," Goten chimed as he handed over the next gift.

"That's from your grandfather," Bulma explained as Gohan looked around. "He wasn't able to make it today; he had some kind of diplomatic situation with the neighboring kingdom. But he promised to come by in a couple of days when he could get away. He wanted you to open it now, and tell him how you like it when you see him."

Gohan nodded, still reeling from Krillin's gift. He managed to get the wrapping paper off, and held up the gift. A single capsule, number 432. "What number is this?" Gohan asked Bulma.

Bulma took a look at it, and smiled, "It's for a Black Viper…"

"Oh…WHAT?" Gohan gasped, "He got me a CAR!"

"Guess so," Bulma replied as the group grinned at him.

Gohan was stunned; while he could fly anywhere he wanted to and really had no use for a car, he was still a teenager. Now that he could drive, it was awesome that he had a car. It made Gohan feel more normal, and less like…well, an alien.

"I'll definitely have to thank him later," Gohan commented aloud.

"Here's the next gift Gohan," Trunks mentioned.

Gohan took it with a nod, as Tien piped in, "That's from the three of us," Gohan nodded, and shook it. It felt heavy; Gohan was slightly impressed Trunks was able to move it with so little effort. Gohan removed the binding easily, and gazed down at the gift. "A pair of weighted ankle and wrist bracers," Gohan said aloud. He smiled at the three of them, "Thanks a lot guys."

"Before we go any farther," Dende interrupted, "I'd like to give Gohan our gift," as the group turned towards him, Dende said, "Gohan, Piccolo and I collected the dragonballs for you. They are up at the lookout, awaiting whatever wishes you want to make."

The group stared at Dende as Gohan started in surprise. He'd never even imagined that he'd get a gift like this, and he had no idea whatsoever what wish he wanted to make. He'd have to really think about it; all he could do now was mutter, "Thanks. I'll use them wisely."

"I know you will," Dende said sagely, and then grinned, "That sounded rather pompous, didn't it?"

Gohan laughed a little; "Yeah, but you're god…we'll let it slide."

"Well, all that's left is the family gifts," Bulma mentioned.

"I'm going last," Goten declared fiercely.

"Fine with me," Bulma stated. "Here is your gift from Vegeta and I."

Bulma handed Gohan a very small box, and a puzzled look came over Gohan's face. Slowly, Gohan opened the box, and found a piece of paper with a name, a phone number, and one other number on it, "I don't understand…what is it?" Gohan asked.

"That's the name and phone number of my personal stockbroker," Bulma explained, "the other number is an account number with him. I put $10000 worth stock into a portfolio for you. You're the only one that can buy or sell the stocks; he won't even let me do it. How much that amount becomes is entirely up to you. I figured it was something you could try. I'll be happy to advise you, but the decision is yours."

Gohan smiled; Bulma knew him very well. He loved challenges, especially where success was based on his own efforts. He's idly begun to look for something else to do to challenge himself, and Bulma must have seen it. This would be the perfect task for him to attempt; this was going to be great.

"Thanks a lot Aunt Bulma," Gohan said softly. He pulled Bulma into a hug, and said, "This wasn't really from Vegeta, was it?"

Bulma sighed, and shook her head. Gohan wasn't surprised; why would the Saiyan Prince give a gift on a holiday he thought pointless. "My turn," Trunks interjected. He handed Gohan a piece of paper, without any wrapping paper on it. The writing was very crisp; Gohan suspected someone else had helped in the actual writing of it.

"It's a pass for a week free of pranks against you," Trunks explained needlessly. Gohan almost jumped for joy; he'd become used to living on a high alert, and he could use a break.

"Thanks Shrimp. I really like it…and I'll cash it right now," Gohan declared.

"In that case…" Trunks said uneasily, "Don't use the shampoo in your bathroom. I just switched it out while you were outside with those three."

"Thanks," Gohan muttered dryly. All eyes turned to Goten, who swallowed. He looked nervously at Gohan and the others. Gohan smiled encouragingly; he wasn't sure what was going on, but if Goten was nervous, Gohan would try and reassure him.

Goten smiled hesitantly, "Here…" He said softly as he handed over a crudely packaged object.

"Did you wrap this yourself?" Gohan asked. Goten nodded bashfully as he ducked his head. Gohan smiled as he removed the tape gingerly and opened the gift. When he saw it, Gohan bit back a gasp. It was a sculpture; Gohan could vaguely make out a larger bulky form holding a smaller one. The faces were crude, and the limbs were very uneven. The bodies appeared to be grossly misshaped, and Gohan could see a message scrawled sloppily on the stand. It read, 'My Family'; it was the most beautiful thing Gohan had ever seen.

"Do you…like it," Goten asked fearfully. Gohan wasn't surprised; he could tell Goten had put a great deal of effort into this gift. Gohan rose slowly, and walked over to Goten. He knelt down, so he could look Goten in the eye. "It's the best gift I've ever gotten," Gohan declared. "It means a lot to me Squirt." As he finished speaking, Gohan pulled Goten into a all-encompassing hug.

They held that pose for several moments, before Piccolo said sharply, "Enough…are we ready to spar?"

"Why you…" Bulma began hotly.

"No, it's okay," Gohan interrupted. "A spar sounds like fun."

Bulma gave a long-suffering sigh. "I guess it's inevitable…you can't have a get together with Saiyans and not expect some sort of fighting…alright, it's your birthday."

"Thanks Bulma," Gohan mentioned. "This was a great party, and I appreciate everything. Why don't you guys go warm-up. I want to go put this in my room," Gohan finished as he held up Goten's gift.

"Okay," Trunks and Goten declared as they shot out of the room. The others soon followed as Gohan headed up to his room. Once there, he set the sculpture on a place of honor, and sat down heavily on his bed. His thoughts wandered back to his parents; Krillin's gift still burned in his mind. He knew personally he would never wear it if he had a choice; it just wouldn't be…him. Gohan remembered when he was a much younger child that all he wanted to do was be just like his father. But somewhere along the way, that dream died, and Gohan felt as if wearing that uniform would cater to that dead dream, and to the man who Gohan no longer wanted to emulate.

"You okay kid,"

Gohan looked up to see Piccolo standing in the doorway. He was ready to spar; Gohan saw he'd already removed all of his weighted clothing. Gohan smiled sardonically, "I never could fool you, eh Piccolo,"

"Tell me what's wrong," Piccolo asked in a voice that almost seemed _gentle._

Gohan sighed, "It's just…hard. I see something like…that, and I remember what it used to be like. It brings up a lot of memories, memories I'd rather not be brought up."

"I know how you feel kid," Piccolo declared, "I've done some things in my life I'd rather forget; but you can't let the past control you. The past may have helped shape who you are, but it doesn't dictate what you will do. Acknowledge it, learn from it, but don't drown in it."

"…I guess." Gohan finally said softly. It had always been like that; even during their time training together, Piccolo seemed to understand Gohan on a level no one else could. It helped them bond, and create a relationship that almost felt like one of father and son. But they'd never declare it as such; to give it a name would destroy the link that seemed to flow between them. As Gohan took a look at Piccolo, he felt a little better. In addition, he suddenly discovered he had a solution to a problem that had been bugging him.

"Piccolo," Gohan began, "I actually was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

Piccolo crossed his arms, and said, I'm listening."

Gohan paused; he wasn't sure actually how to proceed. He needed to find another person to help train Lime, and Piccolo is the best choice. But a part of him still rebelled at the idea. Finally, Gohan took a deep breath and stated, "I've taken on a student."

Piccolo looked at Gohan for several moments before saying, "I know…"

"You…what? How, how do you know?" Gohan stammered.

Piccolo snorted, "Kid, did you really think we wouldn't notice someone THAT powerful on this planet? Dende sensed her first, and sent me to take a look at her. I watched her for a couple of days, and saw her style was a lot like yours. It was confirmed when I saw you train her."

"You watched us one day," Gohan declared in shock.

Piccolo shook his head, "Yes I did. You are getting soft; I was a little annoyed that you never sensed me."

Gohan struggled to accept this new information. After a few moments he questioned, "What did you think?"

"…she's got some slight potential," Piccolo mentioned, "so, I take it this favor has to do with her?"

Gohan nodded, "She's beginning to adapt her style to fight only me. She needs another opponent, someone who can help me make sure she doesn't become to personalized in her fighting style. And…"

"You want me to train her," Piccolo supplied. When Gohan nodded, he said, "I don't take students kid."

"You took me," Gohan pointed out.

"You were a special case," Piccolo countered, "the circumstances were different, and we needed you to survive the coming battle…so I took you in as my student,"

"And it turned out fine," Gohan argued, "I'm telling you, she can become really good Piccolo; possibly the strongest human on the planet. But she needs something I can't give her; variety in her opponents. I could really use your help Piccolo,"

Piccolo said nothing for several moments, and Gohan held his breath. Finally, Piccolo sighed and stated, "Well, the Dragonballs were more from Dende than me. Consider this your birthday gift,"

'Then you'll do it?" Gohan asked, just to make sure.

Piccolo nodded, "Yes, I'll do it."

"GREAT!" Gohan declared happily.

"If there's nothing else, we really should get down there before the others start the spar without us," Piccolo added. He started to walk away.

"Piccolo," Gohan said softly. As Piccolo turned back to look at him, Gohan added, "It really means a lot that you're here…and participating."

"Happy birthday Gohan," Piccolo responded. He then strode out of the room without another word. Gohan followed quickly, and found himself outside the house within a few seconds. Those that weren't fighting were all sitting around; they were going to 'watch'. The others were all finishing up their stretching and putting on their fighting gear. As for Vegeta…

Gohan frowned, "Did anyone ask if Vegeta wanted to participate?"

Tien shook his head, "Bulma said he wouldn't participate. She went over and tried to get him to come out, but he wouldn't. He said 'it would be a waste of his time.'"

Gohan was surprised; he'd never in his life thought Vegeta would ever turn down a spar. Gohan was actually a little worried. "Maybe I should try…"

"Kid, he doesn't want to fight. Let's respect that decision," Piccolo declared. "Now, is this a one of one style, or what?"

"Why don't you guys do a team battle," Chaotzu suggested. "it could be good practice."

"I like that idea…how Piccolo, Gohan, and the kids on one team, and the three of us versus," Tien suggested.

"No," Gohan declared. He'd had a second of inspiration. As the others turned, Gohan supplemented, "Those teams have already been used a great deal, and are used to functioning together. But, we're all part of one big team; the Z-fighters. I think the teams should be Piccolo, Tien, and Trunks should be one team, and Travis, Goten, Chaotzu, and I on the other. That will make the teams people that haven't worked together as much. Sound good?"

"You're the birthday boy, we'll follow your lead," Tien declared.

"In that case…" Gohan said with a smirk. He rose into the air, and started to power up. Ki erupted around him as he rose to just under his Super Saiyan transformation. He watched as everyone else went to their maximum, except for Goten and Trunks, who didn't go Super. The two teams moved to opposite ends of the field, and gazed at each other evenly. It was Gohan who broke the silence and started the spar with two words.

"LET'S FIGHT!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hey, here's another part. I hope everyone liked it. I know Vegeta's absence may seen strange, but there is a reason for it. Please, review and tell me what you think. A couple of things…

DBZ Chick 1 and Goleta: Thanks for the information about the birthday. I did not know exactly when Gohan's birthday was, and so I made a selfish choice. You see, my birthday is June 21st, and I figured his birthday was probably AROUND that date. Anyway, thanks for the information. I will not be changing it in my storyline, but I now officially state that Gohan's birthday is May 28th in reality, for those that didn't know.

Silver Warrior: I probably won't have Lime show up at Gohan's birthday party; after all, he didn't ever remember it himself. However, rest assured there will be a discussion between Gohan and Lime about the party soon.

As always, read and review. I doubt I will get another part out before the FanFiction read only on August 17th and 18th, but I will try. If not, I promise to have a part ready to upload as soon as it comes back up.


	15. The Party: Teamwork and Promotions

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in **Bold.**

Part 15 – Teamwork and Promotions

Gohan ducked as Piccolo shot a fist towards his head. He countered with a small ki blast that knocked Piccolo back. Gohan took advantage of this pause to glance around and take stock of the situation. So far, the team spar was going pretty much as he'd thought. Goten and Trunks had ignored the others and were currently battling back and forth across the sky, mindful of nothing but each other. As for his other partner…

Gohan watched as Travis took a shot to the stomach from Tien. He was fighting fairly well, and his form as decent, but it was obvious that he wasn't as strong as Tien. It was only a matter of time before Tien overwhelmed Travis, and that worried Gohan a little. With the constraint he'd willingly placed on himself (no Super Saiyan), Gohan found he was hard pressed to hold his own against Piccolo. His former sensei had become quite proficient in the last few years, and Gohan was getting a real run for his money. If Tien got involved and it became two on one, well…

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted as a blast of energy slammed into his right shoulder. Caught totally unprepared for the ki, Gohan was sent flying hurtling backwards with concussive force. Gohan emitted a little of his own ki behind him and slowed down his flight, until he came to complete stop. Looking up, he found Piccolo glaring at him with a slightly contemptuous look on his face.

"Pay attention," Piccolo snapped. He didn't wait for Gohan to respond; instead, he brought his hand up for his signature move. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON, FIRE!" Piccolo shouted as his most potent technique shot from his finger. Gohan knew Piccolo expected him to either dodge or try and absorb the blast. However, Gohan had other plans.

Gohan threw both hands out in front of him and screamed, "COUNTER FORCE!!!" A small, paper-thin blue rectangle appeared in front of Gohan. As Piccolo's blast hit it, the rectangle bent, and then began to glow. Gohan waited a second, and then shouted, "FIRE!" At his command, Piccolo's special beam cannon emerged, only this time it went unerringly towards a surprised Piccolo.

Piccolo had only a moment to dodge, and he managed to shift his body enough so the blast didn't go through his chest. Instead, the cannon tore though his left shoulder blade, leaving fiery pain in its wake. Piccolo grimaced, "Impressive…where'd you learn it?"

Gohan smirked, "Made it up…you like it?"

An answering smirk came over Piccolo's face, "It is…interesting." Piccolo then flew forward at a blinding speed, and Gohan found himself on the defensive yet again. Gohan nimbly dodged left, right, up, down; it took everything he had at this level to keep from being pummeled by Piccolo's onslaught.

"GO GOHAN! GO GOTEN! GO TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled. She didn't have a clue what was going on; they were moving way too fast for her to see. All she knew was that her family in it, and she wanted them to win. She wasn't sure if they were winning; all she could do is cross her fingers and hope.

_Gohan, Gohan, can you hear me?_

Gohan was so startled he almost let down his guard. Someone was speaking inside his mind, and it wasn't a voice Gohan readily recognized. _Who is this?_ Gohan thought back fiercely while he blocked an oncoming kick by Piccolo.

_It's Travis…I wasn't sure if you could speak telepathically, but I'm glad. How are you faring?_

Gohan was startled; he'd had no idea that Travis was proficient in telepathy. But you didn't survive long on a battlefield without being able to adapt quickly. _I'm doing okay. I think I've got a slight advantage, but it could go either way if I don't ascend. How about you?_

_Not so good. Master Tien is still much better than me; he's going to win soon. But, I've got an idea. You up for a little…_

_Teamwork_ Gohan interrupted. _Definitely. How does this sound…_

* * *

Travis grimaced as one of Tien's kicks got past his guard and managed to give him a glancing blow to ribs. He rolled back in the air, and fought not to let Tien take advantage of his lapse. Travis could feel Tien's fists moving towards him, and he caught some motion in his peripheral vision. Acting in a way that was practically second nature, Travis threw out his hands. He caught Tien's hands in his own, and clamped down on them.

Tien grinned as he began to apply forward pressure to the lock Travis had him in, "Not bad, Travis. You're getting quite skilled."

"Thank you master," Travis gasped out. It took everything he had to keep from being pushed through the air; Tien was REALLY strong.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're going to lose," Tien promised, "I'm proud you've lasted this long, but I won't go easy in this match. And you can't match my full power…yet"

Suddenly, Travis grinned, "Maybe I can't, but I don't have to," As he finished speaking, Travis ducked down and pulled forward. Tien felt himself being pulled forward just as Gohan's fist sailed over where Travis's head used to be. Unable to prevent it, Tien's head met Gohan's punch with a violent noise. Stunned, Tien's grip slackened, and Travis was quick to move in with a flurry of punches. Tien felt blows hit him across his mid-section, finishing up with a vicious downward fist that sent Tien spiraling towards the ground.

Gohan felt Piccolo moving in behind him, and reacted. He turned and grabbed Piccolo's outstretch punch. Feeding off the momentum already being used, Gohan threw Piccolo as hard as he could at Travis's back. Piccolo used his ki to stop his movement, and whirled back to face Gohan. "That was an interesting stop, but it served no purpose."

"Wanna bet," Gohan muttered.

"TRI-BEAM…HA!!!"

Piccolo twisted back around just in time to catch the full form of Travis's attack on the chest. The blow sent him rocketing forward, and stunned him somewhat. Before he could correct his movement, Piccolo heard Gohan shouting.

"KA….ME….HA….ME….HA!!!"

Piccolo tried to move, but his body was sluggish from the Tri-beam. All he could do was tense up as the Kamehameha wave hit him and sent him reeling towards the ground. Piccolo had a glimpse of the ground fast approaching, and then felt the ground cave beneath him as he landed.

Travis and Gohan surveyed their opponents. Both of them looked beat up, and were struggling to rise. "Guess the match is over," Gohan mused aloud.

Travis turned and grinned at Gohan, "Guess so. Nice timing, partner."

Gohan smiled back, "Right back at you, partner. You've got some real skill. What do you say to a spar every now and then?" Gohan liked Travis; he was determined, quick, and very friendly. In addition, he was someone that was Gohan's age, and didn't know Gohan back when he was a toddler.

"I'd like that," Travis remarked. He held out his hand, and Gohan gladly shook it.

"Now that you two have finished bonding, we'd better get started back," Chaotzu commented.

"I guess the party is winding down," Bulma confessed. She turned and shouted towards the two streaks still battling it out in the air, "GOTEN, TRUNKS! GET DOWN HERE AND SAW GOOD-BYE!"

"We'll head out to," Dende mentioned as he finished healing Piccolo and Tien. Both of them stood and stretched a little as they floated up to Gohan and Travis.

"Nice fight you two," Tien muttered. "We'll have to do it again sometime. Travis, let's go."

"Right. I'll see you soon for out spar Gohan," Travis called as the three of them shot across the sky.

"Later kid," Piccolo muttered as he and Dende also left for home.

Gohan landed gingerly. He was a little disappointed; it had been an okay fight, but the Saiyan blood in him was still flowing with anticipation. He wished it would have been a little longer, if only to help quench the fire in his veins. Still, it was better than nothing.

"It was nice seeing you, but we'd better head out as well," Krillin advised. Marron was currently asleep in Eighteen's arms. She'd tried desperately to stay awake, but she was simply too tired.

"I understand…we'll have to get together again soon," Gohan promised.

Krillin nodded as he took off. Yamcha merely waved as he left, following in the same general direction as Krillin and his family. Gohan watched them leave until all of them were only specks in the horizon. He then turned to Bulma. "Thanks for the party Bulma. I had a lot of fun."

Bulma smiled, "I'm glad you did. It went all right, all things considered. So, what are you going to do now?'

Gohan shrugged, "I'm not sure…actually, wait. I promised Vegeta a spar when this was over. I doubt he'll wait long now that the others are gone."

Bulma snorted, "That man has the patience of a little kid. I hope you knock some sense into the big lunk-head. Meanwhile, I'll keep an eye on the two devils."

Gohan nodded as he turned and ran towards the Gravity Room. Bulma watched him go, and then turned to Goten and Trunks, who were watching her eagerly, "Give him a few more minutes, then do as he told you. You remember what you're to do?"

They both nodded quickly, "Yes we do." Goten chimed in.

"Good. I'll watch from the security room," Bulma promised.

"Why mom?" Trunks wondered.

Bulma smiled, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

Gohan threw on a training gi as he headed for the Gravity Room, ready and eager to go head to head with Vegeta. He was tempted to just keep on the gi he'd already used, but it was torn in several places, and he figured he might as well start fresh. As Gohan approached the door, he frowned. He still was hurt and angry that Vegeta hadn't participated in any of the birthday events. _You'd think he'd at least come out for the spar_ Gohan thought angrily. But no; Vegeta had not stirred from this room for the entire party, a fact that angered Gohan. However, Gohan also knew that it would be a bad idea to go in to this spar angry. He took several deep breaths, willing himself to be calm. When he reached a level of rage that seemed slightly controllable, Gohan entered the Gravity Room.

"Sorry it took so long Vegeta, I just…" Gohan began, but trailed off as he caught sight of the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta was standing in the center of the room, with his legs at an angle and his hands behind his back. This wasn't what shocked Gohan; no, it was Vegeta's apparel that truly was astonishing. Instead of his normal training gi, Vegeta had on full body armor, the kind Gohan hadn't seen him wear since Cell. However, this armor was different; stylized pictures ran down in, and the symbol of his house was proudly stamped over the right breastplate. In addition, a red cape was attached and tailed down his back. He looked immediately strong, confident, dangerous, commanding…

He looked royal.

"Vegeta, why are you dressed like that?" Gohan asked quietly.

Vegeta locked gazes with Gohan, and then said slowly, "**Come forward and be recognized.**"

The mystery deepened; though he and Vegeta spoke the Saiyan language often, Gohan could never recall a time when Vegeta was this formal in its usage. In fact, the cadence of his speech was different than he normally used. It was slower, more enunciated. It was almost…formal.

Gohan decided to go along with it as his mind worked overtime, trying to figure out what was going on. He strode forward confidently, until he was only a few feet from Vegeta. He then stopped and waited for what was to come next.

Not a flicker of emotion came onto his visage as Vegeta's gaze bored into Gohan. He finally stated, "**By what right do you seek this honor?"**

Gohan froze; he knew that phrasing. He remembered Vegeta talking about it, during a lecture a long time ago about Saiyan rituals. Gohan's mind searched his memory, trying to link that phrase with the appropriate ceremony. There weren't that many; Saiyans weren't big on such things. Where had he heard it?

It came to Gohan in a flash, and Gohan's eye widened in shock. He knew which ceremony this was, but never in a million years would he imagine it happening to HIM. Gohan looked at Vegeta, as he tried to process what was happening. Gohan knew the words to say; he knew how to respond to the question just asked. And given how Vegeta was staring at him, as if trying to force the words from it, Gohan decided to comply.

Suppressing his trembling with effort, Gohan knelt down and responded, "**By blood, by deed, and by skill, I seek this honor. It is my right.**"

Vegeta nodded as he continued to gaze unerringly at Gohan. Vegeta finally solemnly commanded, "**Let him be judged, and prove his worth. What blood flows in your veins, what name does your soul use?**"

Gohan took a deep breath, "**I am Gohan, out of Chi-chi from the line of Kakkarot, third class Saiyan warrior. I am grandson to Bardock, another third class and a patrol commander. I am a Saiyan; strength flows in me."**

Vegeta said nothing as he slowly walked around Gohan. He seemed to be sizing Gohan up, as if he were only meeting Gohan for the first time now. Gohan understood; it was tradition that such a decision was never made in advance, and Vegeta had too much pride in his culture to defy tradition. Finally, Vegeta returned to his pose, as he continued, "**I find your blood to be of warriors; you have the right by blood. But what of deed? Who will speak of this warrior's deeds, so I may judge them?"**

"I will,"

Gohan looked over, and saw to his shock Piccolo standing solemnly at the entrance to the Gravity Room. He couldn't believe it; Gohan always thought Vegeta and Piccolo were bitter enemies. Yet, they were working together. In addition, Piccolo seemed to understand the Saiyan language!

"**Who are you to speak to me?"** Vegeta asked.

"Í am Piccolo, son of Piccolo and ally of Gohan," Piccolo responded. His response was so stiff so formal; Gohan realized he didn't actually know what Vegeta was saying. Instead, he was responding in rote, as if he'd memorized what to say.

Vegeta nodded, "**Very well; you are worthy to address me. What deeds has Gohan achieved?**"

"Gohan, son of Kakkarot, is a veteran of battle," Piccolo explained, "He has fought against the Saiyan Radditz, the Prince Vegeta, the Lord Frieza, and has slain the monster Cell. He has shed the blood of warriors, and with warriors. He reached the level of Super Saiyan, and of Super Saiyan 2. He has trained well, and fought well. He is a fighter."

"**I find his deeds are worthy, and mark him as a true warrior. His blood is strong, and his deeds impressive, but does he have the skill? Who shall verify his skill?**"

"**I will,**" a new voice announced.

Gohan looked behind him as Trunks entered slowly. Gohan idly wondered how Vegeta had managed to get them to act so…composed. Trunks wore armor identical to Vegeta's, right down to the cape. Trunks came forward until he was before Vegeta, and then he bowed stiffly.

**"Who are you to speak to me?**" Vegeta demanded.

**"I am Trunks, out of Bulma Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans. I am grandson to Vegeta, King of all Saiyans. I am a Saiyan."**

**"Very well; you are worthy to address me. How has he proven his skill?" **Vegeta questioned.

"**Gohan is one of my teachers. He has taught me technique, power, and strength. He has fought with grace, in all spars I have observed. He is a skilled warrior." **Trunks offered solemnly.

Vegeta's gaze returned to Gohan, and Gohan could feel his blood quicken. Vegeta's voice rose as he continued, "**I find you worthy by blood, by deed, and by skill. Bring forward the Knife."**

The door to the Gravity Room opened, and Goten entered solemnly. Gohan saw Goten was decked out in full Saiyan armor, of a design similar to the one Vegeta wore when he had first arrived on Earth. Goten walked forward slowly, holding an object out in both hands. It was a knife, one with writing going up and down the blade that Gohan vaguely recognized as Saiyan. Goten came before Vegeta, and then sank to one knee, "**Here is the Knife, so you may proceed as you see fit,**" Goten stated. He stumbled slightly with the words, which given how little Saiyan he'd had wasn't surprising.

With a solemn dignity, Vegeta took the Knife. He turned to Gohan and said, "**Extend your hand.**"

Without hesitation, Gohan held out his right hand, palm up. Vegeta grasped it in his left hand, and brought the blade across Gohan's hand. He cut deep enough to draw blood, and as the blood started to flow, Vegeta turned the hand over. "**As the blood leaves your body, so does weakness. You have driven it out of your body through your deeds and skill, and you have the blood of warriors. You are reborn, Gohan son of Kakkarot, and in your rebirth, you are stronger. Now, rise and show your power, so all may feel your strength. Hold nothing back; let all feel it."**

Gohan slowly rose to his feet, as his blood continued to sing within him. He'd never felt like this before; every nerve ending seemed hypersensitive, and his entire body was quivering. Finally, Gohan screamed as he began to ascend. Cracks grew beneath him as Gohan passed Super Saiyan 1 and reached Super Saiyan 2. He tried to go farther, but even now, the amulet did its job. Gohan was unable to power up any more, but it was enough. They were satisfied.

**"Take notice!" **Vegeta shouted, "**As he has been reborn, so has the Saiyan bloodline and race been strengthened. We are made better by his presence, so says I, Vegeta Prince of All Saiyans. You have been reborn Gohan; let the universe take notice as you assume your place. All bid welcome to Gohan, Elite Class of the Saiyan Race!!!"**

As if that word was some sort of code, the entire room seemed to erupt in shouts. Gohan was vaguely aware it came from the computer's speakers, but he didn't care. His entire body was suffused with warmth. He was an Elite; though the term had little significance now, Gohan understood the underlying message. Given how firmly Vegeta believed in the ranking system, he was saying that Gohan was the best of the best in his eyes. He was a warrior.

Vegeta and Piccolo locked eyes, and something seemed to pass between them. As the noise died down, Piccolo pointed at Gohan and shot forward some ki. It washed over Gohan, and he felt his clothes changing. When the light faded, Gohan found himself wearing Saiyan armor, much like what Vegeta wore against Cell. However, over his right breastplate was his name spelled out in Saiyan, as well as the symbol indicating he was an Elite. Gohan wasn't sure how Piccolo knew what the symbols looked like, but he appreciated the gesture.

Goten and Trunks ran forward and hugged Gohan's legs, "you look SO cool big brother," Goten mentioned.

Trunks nodded, "Yeah. Did you like it? Dad made us practice for days until we could speak it right. How did we do?"

Gohan tried to speak, to say something to them. But he simply couldn't; he was too overwhelmed with what had just happened, and the meaning it implied. Vegeta respected him; Gohan had no doubt of that now. Gohan finally managed to meet Vegeta's eyes as he struggled to put words to what he was feeling, "Vegeta…I…."

Vegeta snorted, "You earned it, there is nothing you need to say. It's a pity that useless party took so long; we don't have enough time for a decent spar before the woman poisons us. Come on, let's head inside."

Goten and Trunks released Gohan as they filed out of the room, Piccolo following close behind them. Gohan's feet started to move, but his mind was still awhirl from the ceremony. He couldn't get over the fact that he was now an Elite, nor could he make the smile on his face leave even if he wanted to. This was AWESOME!

"**Gohan…**"

Gohan looked up to see Vegeta standing at the entrance of the Gravity Room. As he met Vegeta's gaze, Gohan saw emotions swirling in their obsidian depths. Pride seemed to shine from them, but Gohan also detected a hint of…warmth. "**Yes, my Prince?**" Gohan asked. He wanted to keep things in the Saiyan language; it just seemed to be more appropriate now.

**"Happy Birthday."**

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, another part is now out. I apologize; apparently, Fanfiction didn't actually make the site read only for the 17th and 18th. Anyway, I hope you liked the part. Please review and tell me if you liked the ceremony to make Gohan an Elite. I know in the Bardock movie they mention the test as if it is fairly commonplace and not very significant. But it just seemed to me that a class system like the Saiyans had would have a deeper meaning attached to it than was implied. So, I changed it, which is a right I reserved with the 'AU' warning in the story description. I hope you liked the change.

Please read and review, and I'll get the next part out soon.__


	16. The Party: Wishes and a Question

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in **Bold.**

Part 15 – Wishes and a Question

"You look great, Gohan. That armor really looks nice on you."

Gohan looked up as he swallowed a piece of meat, "Thanks Aunt Bulma. I just can't…I mean…"

Bulma grinned back at his overwhelmed expression, "Say no more. I was watching, you know."

"You were," Gohan gaped.

"Who do you think gave you the sound effects," Bulma countered.

Gohan paused as he considered. It made sense; the timing was too perfect not to have been manually set off. Though tradition said the sound should have been real voices, Gohan didn't care. His rank increase was probably one of the best presents he'd ever gotten; it had a great deal of significance for him, both in his opinion of himself and of…

"Woman, be quiet," Vegeta snapped, "You demean a solemn ceremony by speaking of such. Be glad I included such a weakling in a Saiyan ceremony,"

"Why you…" Bulma began, and they were off. Arguing back and forth with a speed and passion that would make most people believe they were bitter enemies. But no one at the table believed it; in fact, no one even paid attention to it. Gohan took the moment to stare at Vegeta. He'd always hoped that Vegeta respected him and considered him a warrior, but to have his hope proven in such a dramatic way…he still was adjusting to it. Gohan's gaze drifted down to his right breastplate, and the symbol boldly proclaimed. A smile lit his face, as it had done every time he'd looked at it in the last half hour. He was an Elite; nothing could bring him down from that high.

Suddenly, a loud piercing noise erupted over the Capsule Corps loudspeakers. Gohan and the other Saiyans grabbed their ears, while Piccolo slammed his hands against his head so fast and hard Gohan was surprised he wasn't unconscious.

"Shut that off," Vegeta demanded loudly.

Bulma immediately stopped arguing, and a worried look came onto her face. She ran over to a computer console, and typed in a few keys, stopping the noise and easing the pain in the room.

As soon as the noise stopped, Gohan was up and heading towards her, "What is it?" Gohan demanded.

"A couple of the sensors have reacted off the coast of West City," Bulma explained.

Gohan frowned; one of the first projects Bulma and he had completed was an improved vibration detector. It was a very valuable tool, able to provide warning in the event of an Earthquake or a…

Gohan paled, "How high of a reading is it?"

Bulma looked down, "High," she confirmed, "at least as high as the one last month, if not higher. There's no doubt about it; a tsunami is heading for West City."

Gohan cursed; the last tidal wave had done massive amounts of damage and resulted in a large loss of life, even with the warning system in place. If this one was going to be worse…

Bulma read his look, "Don't worry, the system has already alerted the local authorities, and I'm sure they're mobilizing."

_Mobilization won't happen fast enough _Gohan mused. _There has to be something…_ "How much time before it hits," Gohan asked suddenly.

Bulma glanced down at the screen, "A few minutes, but I don't…"

Whatever Bulma was going to say was lost as Gohan shot out the door. He was dimly aware of Piccolo following behind him, but the rest of his focus was on speed. With a yell, Gohan ascended directly to Super Saiyan 2 and pushed every ounce of ki he had into his speed. The ground began to speed by as a blur, and Gohan could feel Piccolo struggling to keep up, but he didn't care. All he knew was that West City was on the other side of the planet, and it was going to be close.

Time seemed to slow for Gohan. All he was aware of was the blurred ground, as his mind raced. There had been an unforeseen consequence to Piccolo's destruction of the moon all those years ago, one that Gohan felt partly responsible for. Though the moon's absence prevented Gohan from transforming, it also had a tremendous effect over the tides. Previously calm waters became stormy seas, and immense flooding and tsunamis began to appear with alarming frequency. Gohan had tried to help as he could; he'd managed to prevent a few disasters, thanks in part to the early warning system he developed; that ability was part of the reason why the alarm went off at Capsule Corps no matter where the reading occurred. However, there were times when Gohan was too late, and all he could do was help the survivors and keep the casualties down. It was at those times that Gohan felt truly bitter; he was not going to let it happen today, NOT TODAY!

Gohan's thoughts were cut short as his senses conveyed his location. Skidding to a stop, Gohan gazed out over the water, and saw it. It was massive, at least 100 feet high. It would have been really destructive if it'd hit. But now, it would be stopped.

Gohan cupped his hands as he began to gather his energy. It had drained him getting here so quickly; he'd rarely moved so fast in his life. But it didn't matter; he still had enough. "KA…ME…HA….ME….HA!!!!!!"

As the blue beam erupted from Gohan's hands, Gohan hoped he'd gotten the trajectory correct. Sure enough, the blast hit the wave dead center, and Gohan saw the water beginning to disperse as it struggled futility against his blast.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON, FIRE!!!"

A second blast shot over Gohan's shoulder. Gohan wasn't surprised; he'd felt Piccolo coming behind him. He also wasn't surprised Piccolo was the only one who came. Vegeta had repeatedly said he would not 'waste his time on petty earth problems', and he also kept Trunks out of it. He'd said it was for the same reason, but Gohan privately suspected Vegeta just didn't want Trunks exposed to a natural disaster that young. If they had failed, Trunks would see things no child should see. At least, that was why Gohan never let Goten help when something like this came up. Not yet, not when he was so young. When he was older, and better able to understand the aftermath if they failed, then Goten could help. But for now, Gohan was content to leave him ignorant.

After a few more seconds, the wave dissipated, as if it had never existed. Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan, and took a deep breath. That had been close; another few seconds and Gohan would have been too late.

"Nice job Gohan," Piccolo mentioned as he floated down to Gohan's level.

Gohan nodded absently, "Thanks Piccolo." Inwardly, Gohan was deep in thought. There had to be a better way; Gohan couldn't count that he'd luck out and get here in time. He needed to figure out a way for something long term; however, this was not the first time Gohan had considered this, and he still had no solution. It all stemmed from the loss of the moon; if there was only a way…

Gohan slapped his forehead. "Of course," he muttered. He was an idiot. The solution had been starring him right in the face the entire time, and Gohan had been too stupid to realize it. _Some genius _Gohan thought _I can't even see what's right in front of me_.

"Follow me Piccolo," Gohan said, as he flew off again, this time at a more leisurely pace. He wasn't in a huge hurry; he knew what had to be done.

* * *

Gohan landed on the Lookout gingerly, "DENDE!" Gohan shouted.

Dende came out with Mr. Popo, "Hey Gohan, what brings you here…nice armor. I see Vegeta went ahead with his plan," Dende commented.

Gohan smiled, "Yeah he did…but that's not why I'm here. I wanted to use my birthday present from you."

"The Dragonballs," Dende asked. When Gohan nodded, Dende added, "You already know what you want? That was very quick. I'll go get them,"

As Dende ran off, Gohan shook his head. He'd have to word the wishes very carefully, to accomplish what he wanted without undue problems. After all, if he wasn't precise, there could be unforeseen problems. Gohan ran the phrasing over in his head a few times, just to make sure that he didn't see any obvious problems.

"Here you go," Dende offered as he set the Dragonballs down in front of Gohan, "Should I plan for two more residents of Earth," Dende asked hesitantly.

"Huh?" Gohan questioned. What was Dende talking…it hit Gohan then, and a wave of bitterness came over him. Dende thought he wanted to be bring back…them. No, Gohan would not do that; they'd made their choice eminently clear to him, and Gohan had no desire to face either of them. "Actually, I had a different wish in mind."

Dende's response was cut off as Gohan turned to the Dragonballs, "Shenron, Arise! Come forth and grant my wishes!"

The sky began to darken, and a smile came over Gohan's face. No matter how many times he saw it, Gohan was still impressed with it. As the Dragon appeared, it stated in its deep booming voice, "State your wishes!"

Gohan mentally prepared himself, and shouted, "I wish for Earth's moon to be restored in such a way that all forces that interacted with it are restored to what they should be!"

Shenron's eyes glowed for a few seconds, and Gohan saw a familiar shape reappear in the night sky. Soon, the moon was back where it was supposed to be, and luckily in the new moon phase. That eased a little bit of Gohan's worries; he'd been afraid it would come back full. "State your next wish," Shenron boomed.

Gohan knew what he had to do next; he couldn't take a chance of Goten or Trunks seeing the full moon and transforming. As strong as their base was, they'd be nearly unstoppable as Oozuru. "I wish for all Saiyans to be unable to transform into their Oozuru forms from Earth moonlight," Gohan shouted up to Shenron.

Again, Shenron's eyes glowed briefly, and then he said, "It is done. I shall sleep until summoned again," as he finished speaking, Shenron dissolved, and the seven Dragonballs shot off into the distance to begin their year of dormancy.

Gohan sighed; hopefully now everything would be back to how it should have been. Gohan knew that Vegeta would be annoyed that the brats couldn't transform from the full moon; it was an 'important Saiyan right'. Still, Vegeta knew that artificial moonlight technique if it came down to it. In fact, that might be useful to teach Goten and Trunks some control…

"Gohan, why did you make those wishes?"

Gohan's thoughts ended as he turned to look at Dende's surprised face "Don't worry. It had to be done. Thanks again for the gift. I better be going,"

"I just thought...your parents…" Dende began again.

"You thought wrong," Gohan stated tersely. Not wanting to hear any more, Gohan turned and started to leave the Lookout.

"Gohan"

Gohan turned and met Piccolo's steady gaze. Something seemed to pass between them, a sort of understanding that Gohan could only manage with Piccolo. Finally, Piccolo muttered, "Good job,"

Gohan smiled slightly as he leap off the Lookout and headed for Capsule Corps. As he flew, Gohan raged inside. He couldn't believe the presumption of Dende. As if he'd use a wish to talk to people like that. No, abandoning him had definitely cured Gohan of any desire to speak with them. It was a mute point anyway; they'd both chosen to stay dead, and would probably not come back even if he did wish for it. Gohan knew deep down that Dende was only trying to do what he thought was best for Gohan, but all Dende did was cause him pain. It especially hurt on his birthday; Gohan could still remember the last birthday they'd had as a family, and it just…

"Gohan, are you alright?"

Gohan stopped immediately and looked around in confusion. To his surprise, Lime was floating in front of him with a look of concern on her face, "Lime, what are you doing out here?" Gohan asked.

"I felt your ki spike," Lime explained, "and I thought I'd come see what was going on. I got close, and then the sky went black. And now, the MOON'S not longer destroyed, and I think you've got something to do with it. What happened?"

"You're right, I did have something to do with it." Gohan began. He then explained quickly what had happened today, leaving nothing out. Gohan had long ago told Lime his secrets, such as his alien origin and immense power. Therefore, it was no problem to fill her in on everything from his team spar to his promotion to the wish he just made. "…and I've got good news. My first teacher Piccolo has agreed to help me spar with you. That will give you another opponent, isn't that great?" Gohan finished. To his surprise, Lime was staring at him with an angry look on her face, and Gohan could practically feel the rage radiating off of her. "Lime…"

"Today is your birthday," Lime stated quietly.

"Yes, but I don't…" Gohan began.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Lime shouted suddenly. "Gohan, I thought we were close. Close enough to not keep secrets. I told you so much about me, how could you not tell me something as important as your birthday? Don't you trust me?" Lime whirled and turned her back on Gohan, giving the surprised Saiyan a stiff back to look at. Gohan could feel the rage she held, and could also tell she was really hurt by it.

Gohan felt awful; he had to explain to her, "Lime, listen, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to keep this from you. To be honest, I actually forgot it was my birthday until Bulma reminded me this morning. If I'd remembered myself, I would have told you. And I do trust you, completely. It's just…I can be myself around you, without having to deal with what the others remember from when I was younger. I…like that, and I didn't want to lose it. But, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," Gohan tensed as he finished.

Lime slowly turned around, and Gohan saw guiltily that she had a hint of tears in her eyes, "You really didn't remember it yourself?"

Gohan nodded, "I swear. I'm sorry."

Lime looked at him for several seconds, and then suddenly her emotions changed. Gohan could smell it; she was nervous, "Tell you what. I'll forgive you if you meet me on Friday."

That was fine with Gohan; it would actually be a good time to get her and Piccolo acquainted. Gohan nodded, "Of course, I'd be happy to be spar with you, and I could intro…"

Lime shook her head, "No, we're not sparring. There's movie I want to see, and I want you to go with me."

"A movie?" Gohan was puzzled. Lime had never acted this way before, and if possible, she seemed even more nervous than before. Gohan had gone to a couple of movies in his life; they'd never been a big deal. What was so?

It hit Gohan then. One moment, complete ignorance; the next, blinding comprehension came over him. He felt his nerves go haywire as he suddenly began to sweat, "Lime…are you asking me out?"

Lime began to blush as she nodded. Gohan swallowed; this was…shocking. Don't get him wrong; Lime was very attractive, beautiful even. There had been times when Gohan had caught himself staring at her form, watching her muscles and body move fluidly as she practiced with more than just the interest of her teacher. But he'd never allowed himself to truly consider her that way. Now, those thoughts came roaring to the surface, and Gohan was almost lost in them. He gazed at Lime, as if seeing her for the first time. He saw how her brown hair was slightly curly at the end, and how she had three freckles on her right ear. Gohan took a deep breath, and tried to settle his jittery nerves. Stuttering slightly, Gohan managed, "I'd lo.love tto ttake you to the mmovvies."

Lime smiled, and as she smiled, her entire face transformed. Gohan was immediately captivated by it, and he felt his face turning red. "The movie starts at seven, so be at my house by 6:15," Lime advised.

Gohan nodded quickly, unable to get words out of his mouth. Lime and he stared at each other for several moments before Gohan commented, "I'll see you then," he then turned to leave, as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

"Gohan, wait…"

"Yes Lime?" Gohan squeaked. He turned to find Lime staring at him with an expression that seemed torn between nervousness and fascination. Finally, Lime floated forward and gently kissed Gohan's cheek.

"Happy birthday," she declared as her face went pink. Not waiting for a response, Lime shot off towards her house. Five minutes later, Gohan was still floating there, unmoved. Slowly, he reached up and touched his hand to his cheek. A dopey grin came over him as he felt happiness bubbling up in him. She'd kissed him! Admittedly, it was only on the cheek, but Gohan felt as if he could jump up to the newly made moon. And now he had a date with her on Friday.

Panic settled in as that thought processed. Gohan was in over his head, of that he had no doubt. After all, he'd never been on a date before; heck, Gohan could count the number of women he'd met on without straining himself. He had no idea how to act, or what to say in a date situation. As his panic increased and he flew home, only one thought bounced around in Gohan's head.

_WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!_

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hey guys, how'd you like the part? It always bothered me that Piccolo's destruction of the moon was so easy and without consequence. Though I haven't taken a science class in a while, I do remember the moon has a great deal of influence over the tides. In addition, from Physics I'm pretty sure the disappearance or destruction of a celestial body would have massive implications over the gravitation interactions of the solar system. I in no way state what happened in my story is what would happen was the moon to vanish; I merely wanted to at least mention it.

I apologize if I messed up on the wording for the dragon. I only vaguely remember the words used and the interactions, so I tried to be accurate to it. Anyway, what did you guys think of the Lime/Gohan part? I decided to follow Syn Shenron's advice. He reminded me that first love is rarely lifelong love, and that Gohan could really use a past relationship before Videl to ground him and make him less clueless. Anyway, I apologize to you anti-Lime fans if you're reading this. I hope you can accept my reasoning and my assurance that Gohan will wind up with Videl (eventually), and keep reading my story. 

Now, to respond to my reviewers:

Josh Maxwell: As to your lifespan question, I will eventually discuss in depth Saiyan mating. However, I am only going to briefly touch on it with Lime. The main discussion and how my story spins the concept will be prevalent more when Videl arrives in the story. I hope you can wait until then for your question to be answered.

Kitty86: If I've made grammatical mistakes, I'm sorry. I rush to get my parts out as rapidly as possible, and that causes mistakes to happen. I offer that as an explanation, not an excuse. However, I am unsure what your 'saw' and 'say' reference was in regards to. If you could explain further or please point it out so I could adapt my writing style to be better, I'd appreciate it.

Please, continue to read and review. I greatly enjoy everyone's feedback.


	17. Gohan's First Date

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in **Bold.**

Part 17 – Gohan's First Date

Gohan landed softly in front of the house, and took a deep breath. He was here; Lime's house was only ten feet away. As he gazed at the two-story modest home, butterflies began to bounce around in his stomach as his heartbeat skyrocketed. He'd never been more nervous in his entire life; he'd faced Cell, Frieza, and more monsters than most people could imagine, but he had no experience with…girls. How was he supposed to act? What was he supposed to do?

Gohan absently ran his hands over his jacket, and smiled. He looked down at what he was wearing. He never wore stuff like this; almost all of his clothes were Gis. But he'd been 'convinced' by Bulma to wear a pair of khakis and a button-up black long sleeve shirt for the date. Gohan laughed as he remembered how she'd reacted when he'd asked for help.

* * *

_"Bulma," Gohan commented. The two of them were alone, working on an upgrade for Capsule Corps main line of car capsules. If it worked, the fuel efficiency would be greatly increased. However, Gohan was more concerned with the fact they were finally alone, and he could get some help. Frankly, he was clueless as to what to do with Lime on Friday; he needed advice._

_"Yes Gohan, what is it?" Bulma asked absently as she peered down at a schematic with a pensive look on her face._

_"Um…can I have some money for Friday night?" Gohan questioned. He figured this would be a good way to introduce the subject._

_"Why, you have a hot date?" Bulma teased as she picked up a few pieces and began to assemble them._

_Gohan took a deep breath. It was time, "Actually…yes." He whispered softly._

_Bulma froze, and the pieces she had in her hands fell to the table. Slowly, she turned to look at Gohan with a stunned look on her face, "What?" Bulma demanded quietly._

_"Well, you see, I kinda met this girl, and we kinda became…friends. And she wanted to go to the movies, and I said if she was asking me out, and she said yes, and I…" Gohan babbled._

_Bulma held up a hand, silencing Gohan with a gesture. Slowly, she approached Gohan, and looked directly into his eyes. After several tense seconds while Gohan wondered what she was thinking, Bulma squealed. She actually squealed. "OH, this is WONDERFUL," Bulma declared as she pulled Gohan into a hug._

_Gohan gasped as all the air was driven from his lungs due to the technique he had dubbed the 'Saiyan Wife Hug'. "Bulma…can't breath…"_

_"Oh, sorry…" Bulma exclaimed as she released him. "I'm just so…this is wonderful Gohan. Of course you can have money; you can use as much as you want. So what movie are you going to see?"_

_"Um, I'm not sure…" Gohan responded, "To be honest, I'm not sure about well…everything." There, he'd said it._

_"Need some advice?" Bulma questioned with a grin._

_"Yes…" Gohan whispered quietly._

_Bulma's grin widened, "You came to the right place. There are several things we need to go over. Let's start with your clothes…"_

* * *

Gohan smile faded. There was no more time to waste; if he didn't do this now, he'd be late. Gohan took several deep breaths, and then rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a middle-aged man with brown hair and a thick mustache answered the door. "You must be Gohan," the man stated.

Gohan nodded quickly, "Yes sir," Gohan replied nervously.

"Come on in," the man commented. As Gohan entered the house, he continued, "Lime's not ready yet, so why don't you and I talk in the living room?"

Dread filled Gohan; for some reason, he was suddenly very afraid. He followed Lime's father into a small room decorated with a few bookcases and three large recliners. Lime's father sat down heavily in one of them, and gestured for Gohan to follow suit. Gohan quickly took his place in one of the chairs as he tried to keep from passing out.

"So…tell me about yourself Gohan," Lime's father asked.

"Well, um…what do you want to know?" Gohan responded.

"Where do you go to school?" Lime's father pushed.

"Actually…I don't. I'm sort of home-schooled." Gohan commented.

"Home-schooled? Why is that," Lime's father demanded.

"Well, I don't know. I've always been home-schooled. Plus, Aunt Bulma knows a lot, and I'm learning a great deal. We also do a lot of projects for her company," Gohan explained.

"Well, what do you do in your free time?" Lime's father continued.

"Harold, stop pestering the boy," a woman commented from the entrance. Gohan turned to see a woman with reddish gray hair and thin glasses standing at the entrance with a bemused look on her face. Like lightning, Gohan shot to his feet and nodded his head.

"Hello, ma'am."

"Please, call me Mrs. Punch," the woman commented.

"You can stick to sir with me," Harold mentioned from the couch.

"HAROLD!" the woman chided. She smiled softly at Gohan, and a strange thought came to him. _She must be where Lime gets her smile._ "Don't let my husband scare you. You look like a nice boy, and I'm sure you'll take care of my daughter."

"You better," Harold muttered, "If you hurt my little girl, it won't be pretty."

Gohan was spared from responding by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. He turned quickly, and fought to keep his mouth from dropping. Lime was walking down the stairs, and she looked…amazing. Though she was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater, it was a vast change from the normal Gis. These clothes hugged her body and showed off her curves in a way that left Gohan's mind befuddled.

"Hello Gohan," Lime said.

"You look…wow," Gohan stuttered.

Lime blushed slightly as she smiled, "You look nice too Gohan. Come on, we'll miss the movie if we don't hurry."

Gohan nodded quickly, and made for the exit. As he left, he heard Mr. Punch shout, "Have her home early, and remember, I own a gun!"

"DADDY!" Lime shouted back before turning to Gohan. "Sorry about him. He's just a little…protective."

"It's okay," Gohan assured her. "I can understand protective instincts, believe me."

"So, are we flying?" Lime commented.

"Actually," Gohan answered, "I thought we'd drive. I got a car capsule for a birthday present, and I figured this would be a good time to use it." Without further comment, Gohan turned and tossed the capsule. It bounced twice before expanding outward, and Lime whistled.

"Nice car," Lime complimented.

"Um, thanks. It was a present from my grandfather." Gohan explained. He held the passenger door open for Lime, and then moved to the driver side as soon as she entered. Pretty soon, they were on their way.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Gohan asked.

"It's a new movie that came out, and I really wanted to see it," Lime replied evasively.

"What's it called?" Gohan pressed.

"You'll see. It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll like it," Lime remarked.

"Is it…a romance movie," Gohan asked hesitantly. He'd only seen one of them; Bulma made him and Vegeta watch it, and he still shuddered in memory. It was called "Ya-Ya" something, and it definitely convinced him that romance movies weren't for him.

"No. To be honest, I prefer a good action movie to something like that," Lime reassured him.

"Oh, ok." Gohan said in relief.

After a few moments of silence, Lime turned to Gohan, "You're not going to keep asking? You've giving up that easily."

"If you say it's a surprise and I'll like it, I believe you. I trust you," Gohan responded without thinking.

Lime blushed a deep crimson as she said softly, "I see…"

Further conversation was stopped as Gohan pulled into the theater. As he re-encapsulated his car, he took a look at the movie listing. He knew Lime was worried they were going to be late, which meant it had to be starting fairly soon. When Gohan saw the only movie with a playtime close to the current time, he laughed. "You're kidding me."

"I thought you'd like it," Lime remarked with a smirk.

Gohan shook his head as he approached the ticket counter, "Hello, two for 'Invasion of the Aliens'".

"Good choice, that will be $16.00" the clerk commented.

Gohan paid quickly, as Lime muttered, "16 bucks? God that's expensive."

"It is?" Gohan asked. It didn't seem like that much money to him; after all, Bulma told him to spend as much as he wanted.

"Are you kidding me, it's shocking how much movie prices have risen. Haven't you noticed," Lime remarked.

"Well, I don't really go to the movies," Gohan explained bashfully. Suddenly, his head jerked up as his nose caught the aroma of food. He immediately moved; no Saiyan could resist food after all.

"Hello, what can I get you," the concession's stand worker asked.

"Um…want to share a popcorn?" Gohan asked slightly. The thought of sharing food made his Saiyan side scream in protest, but Bulma had said it was the polite thing to do.

"No thanks. I'll just take a small popcorn and a soda." Lime remarked.

"Okay. We'll take a small popcorn, a soda, one Mega-sized popcorn no butter, and one Ultra-Size cup of water."

"That's be $19.75" the worker priced.

Gohan nodded and over the money. As the worker got their order together, Lime leaned over and whispered, "I thought you said you ate a lot more. Are you feeling okay?"

"Well, um, I kind of ate before I got you," Gohan explained softly. "I've been told my eating can disturb people, so I thought I'd tone it down some,"

"Good thinking," Lime complimented. "Is that enough food for you?"

Gohan merely shrugged as he grabbed his popcorn and drink. They easily made it to the theater, and chose seats near the back. Gohan was slightly puzzled by this, but he figured Lime knew best. She had been to more movies than him. As Lime nibbled her popcorn and he inhaled his, Gohan watched the people entering the theater. Before he could start to talk, the lights began to dim.

"Looks like we made it just in time," Lime whispered.

"Looks like," Gohan agreed. Conversation stopped as the previews and movie began. Gohan quickly became bored; one of the reasons he saw few movies was he found them boring. He'd faced monsters and battled since he was a child; compared to that action on a screen was extremely dull. Though he did find the movie's interpretation of how alien's invade privately amusing, it didn't counter his boredom. Gohan was too polite to make an issue of it however; instead, he passed time by trying to figure out what alien race he'd encountered or been told about most resembled the 'invaders'.

About an hour into the movie, Gohan felt flesh touch his hand. Glancing down, he saw Lime resting her hand over his on the armrest. Gohan flicked a look at Lime, but she seemed to be looking at the movie. Slowly, Gohan's pulse rose as he turned his hand over and clasped her hand in his own. It was pleasant, and Gohan enjoyed the contact. Suddenly, Lime leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. Gohan swallowed convulsively; his heart began to beat faster than it ever had before, and Gohan struggled to keep still.

Suddenly, the lights began to turn on. "Huh, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"The movies over," Lime commented as she sat up and smiled at him.

"It is…" Gohan questioned. He looked at the screen, and sure enough credits were rolling. It seemed like only a second since Lime had put her head on his shoulder; how had over an hour passed so quickly?

"You didn't notice," Lime mentioned in bemusement.

"Well, I was…distracted." Gohan said softly.

Lime blushed, "Oh…"

As they left the theater, Lime asked, "So what now?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could go somewhere. We'd have to fly there…actually; I've got a better idea. Close your eyes," Gohan stated firmly.

"What, why?" Lime asked.

Gohan didn't answer; instead, as soon as they were out of sight of other people, he scooped her into his arms and blasted off into the sky.

"GOHAN, what are you doing," Lime demanded as a blush formed on her cheeks.

Gohan said, "It's a surprise…trust me."

Lime didn't say anything, but Gohan felt her nuzzling into his chest. Gohan felt his heart-rate skyrocket, as his face got hot; he'd somehow missed the fact that she would be nesting against him for this plan. Still, it felt nice; Gohan automatically held her tighter so she wouldn't fall.

They flew for close to ten minutes before Gohan saw what he was looking for. Slowly, he landed and set Lime down, "Okay, open your eyes."

Lime did, and smiled, "The meadow…"

"You remember the first time we were here, don't you," Gohan asked.

"Of course, how could I forget…" Lime mentioned.

* * *

_As Lime collapsed panting, Gohan landed softly, "You're doing better, but you're still over-extending your punches when you get excited."_

_Lime didn't say anything for several moments, and Gohan finally asked, "Are you okay?"_

_"Gohan, can I ask you something," Lime wondered._

_"Um, sure. What do you want to know?" Gohan answered._

_"How come you're so strong? I mean, you're the strongest person I've ever seen, and you're not even 15. You fought against the monster Cell when you were even younger. It's unbelievable." Lime stated._

_Gohan hesitated. He didn't want to lie to Lime, but he also didn't want to tell her he was an alien. "Well, I've been training my whole life, and my dad was a strong martial artist." That was true; well, partially._

_"Will I ever be as strong as you?" Lime asked._

_Gohan swallowed, "Well, that's…complicated."_

_"Forget it," Lime stated suddenly. She turned and blasted off into the air without another word._

_"Well, that was a little strange," Gohan, muttered. He felt guilty, not telling her the truth. She was his student, and Gohan trusted her. But, this was a big secret; it wasn't everyday you find out you've been talking to an alien. She might not be able to handle it; Given the way Vegeta and Nappa acted when they arrived, it's no surprise that most people on Earth are terrified of aliens. Gohan couldn't bear for her to become afraid of him, but did he have the right to keep this from her?_

_"I can't just leave it like this, I'll at least find her and make sure she' s okay," Gohan stated aloud. Decision made, Gohan tuned his senses outward and tracked her down. She was quick a distance away; apparently she'd been flying full throttle. In fact, as Gohan focused, he could feel her ki seemed to be in distress, as if she was hurt._

_Gohan erupted into the sky as he blasted after her. If she was hurt, she could be in trouble. He had to get to her. Trees began to blur beneath him as Gohan pushed as fast as he dared after Lime. He had to be careful; too much power would draw attention from the other Z-fighters, especially Vegeta. As long as he kept his ki controlled, they would most likely assume he was simply training somewhere. But if he ascended, the others would definitely investigate, and that could lead to some awkward questions._

_As the minutes passed, worry seeped into Gohan. She was really moving quickly; perhaps she was running from something? If that was the case, she could be in more trouble than Gohan thought. Gohan pushed his senses out, trying to figure out if there was someone chasing her, but he detected nothing. That was all that kept him from going Super Saiyan. After a few more minutes, Lime's ki stopped moving, and Gohan breathed a sigh of relief._

_When he came in sight of her, Gohan found she had landed in some sort of meadow. There were a few trees at the edge, and Lime was sitting beneath one with her head resting between her forearms on her knees. Gohan landed softly, and approached quietly, "Lime, are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, go away," Lime muttered in a muffled voice. As Gohan got closer, he could smell distress and sadness on her, and the smell of water. Was she crying?_

_"Lime, look at me. What's wrong?" Gohan asked softly as he kneeled in front of her._

_Lime looked up, and Gohan saw he had smelled correctly. She was crying. "It's nothing," Lime remarked as she fought to keep her sobs under control._

_"It's obviously not nothing if you're crying," Gohan countered. "Come on, you can tell me anything."_

_"But that only works one way, right," Lime commented bitterly._

_"What?" Gohan stated in confusion._

_"You really don't understand, do you?" Lime mentioned, "Gohan, you're more than my teacher; you're a friend. I do feel I can tell you anything, but do you have any idea how much it hurts to know you don't feel the same? To look at you every time you train me and know that you don't consider me enough of a friend to let me in? I'm just…sick of it Gohan. I'm sick of being held at arm's length." Lime's tirade ended as fresh tears began to flow down her face._

_Gohan felt wretched; she was right. He had been keeping her out, keeping her from knowing pretty much anything about him. He'd always assumed it was better that way; letting her know would only put her at risk or cause problems. However, he'd never considered how she would feel about it, and that was a serious error on his part. Though his mind knew what to do to fix this, his soul rebelled. Could he really let another person past his defenses?_

_Gohan took several deep breaths, "You're right Lime, and I'm truly sorry I didn't tell you the truth, that I didn't let you in. It's just…hard for me to let anyone new in." There as no turning back now; he had to do this, he had to try and explain or they might never go back to normal, a fact that disturbed Gohan greatly and gave him the push to get his next words out, " Lime, my dad abandoned me, and soon after, my mom did the same. All my friends were friends with my dad first and foremost, and they see me as his carefree happy son. I just got so used to wearing that mask and hiding what I felt that I forgot how to take it down."_

_Gohan felt sadness rise in him, but he shoved it down brutally. He would not cry; he'd sworn never to cry for them again, and he would keep that promise. But it was hard; the words felt like salt pouring onto raw wounds. It took several seconds, but Gohan fought his sadness down and regained control. When he looked up again, he found Lime staring at him._

_"I'm so sorry Gohan," Lime began._

_"No, you have nothing to apologize for," Gohan interrupted. He had to change the subject now, or he might lose control. "What I'm trying to say is I'm done hiding who I am. Its time for me to take my mask down, and let you know who you're teacher really is. You wanted to know how I became so strong? Well, I told you part of the truth: I have been training my whole life, and that helped. But that wasn't the main reason."_

_"What was it?" Lime questioned softly._

_Gohan took several deep breaths. This was it, the moment of truth; "The main reason I'm so strong is the alien DNA in me."_

_Lime didn't speak for several seconds, before she finally asked, "You're an alien?"_

_"Half," Gohan explained, "My mother was human, but my father came here from another planet. He was from a race of warriors called Saiyans, and their strength flows through me. It's why I'm so powerful, and also why you can never be as strong as I am. Don't get me wrong; you can still be incredibly strong, and with my help, you will most likely become the strongest human on Earth. But I wouldn't be boasting to say there are few beings in existence that could become as strong as I am, and you are not one of them. It's not your fault; it's just genetics, something beyond your control. I'm truly sorry Lime; I wish you could reach my strength, but that won't ever happen."_

_Lime was silent for a long time, and Gohan tensed. He had opened up to her, and now he was sure she was going to push him away, or run screaming. "Well, we'd better get back to training," Lime finally stated._

_"What?" Gohan asked in surprise._

_"If you're going to make me the strongest human on Earth, I want it to happen as soon as possible. So let's get back to work," Lime added._

_"You're not mad or upset?" Gohan questioned._

_"I've always known there was something special about you, ever since you blocked General Tao's blast. It would have destroyed my grandfather, and you stopped it effortlessly. While I never suspected you were an alien, I won't hold it against you. As you said, it's genetics, and beyond your control. Besides, you don't act like any of those mean aliens we hear so much about. I do have one question though." Lime explained._

_A sense of relief filled Gohan as Lime spoke. "What do you want to know?" Gohan wondered._

_"I know you were at the Cell Games. Who defeated Cell?" Lime questioned._

_"I did…" Gohan answered._

_Lime smiled, "Then let me say thank you on behalf of all us humans. Now, I'm feeling well rested. Ready for another spar?"_

_A smirk settled on Gohan's face as he entered his fighting stance, "Of course. Remember to watch how far you extend your punches."_

* * *

"This is where I told you the truth about me, and it just felt appropriate to come here tonight," Gohan mentioned.

"I couldn't agree more," Lime mentioned. Time seemed suspended for several seconds, and Gohan felt something shifting inside him. As he gazed down at Lime, he felt his instincts rising. Slowly, Gohan leaned forward and tilted his head. To his intense delight, Lime tilted her head in response and followed suit. Inch by inch, their faces got closer and closer. The air seemed alive with anticipation, and Gohan's heart raced.

When their lips touched, an electric shock seemed to flow through Gohan. Instinctively, he brought his hands up and wrapped them around Lime. Lime countered by draping her hands on his neck. Seconds, minutes, hours could have passed; time was meaningless for Gohan. Finally, Lime pulled back to get some air, and Gohan smiled softly. "Wow…"

"Wow…" Lime agreed. Words seemed superfluous; Gohan found himself lost in her eyes, and it seemed Lime felt the same.

The silence was finally broken as Lime whispered reluctantly, "I should probably head back, before my dad gets too worried."

"I'll escort you home," Gohan promised with equal reluctance in his voice. The flight to Lime's house seemed far too short for Gohan's liking; it seemed like only moments before they were back at her house. Gohan walked her to the door as he saw a light on waiting for her.

"I had a great time," Lime whispered.

"So did I," Gohan responded, "You want to train tomorrow?"

"Of course," Lime remarked. An awkward silence started to arise as the two of them stood next to each other. Suddenly, Lime leaned forward and kissed Gohan gently. "Good night, Gohan."

Gohan simply stared as she entered her house. His body couldn't move as his mind replayed over and over the night. Finally, Gohan shouted, "YESSSSS!!!!"

Dogs began barking throughout the neighborhood, and Gohan saw lights coming on down the block. _I guess that was a little loud_ Gohan mused in embarrassment as he took off. Gohan's embarrassment couldn't stay long as his thoughts trailed back to the night. Absently, Gohan landed in front of Capsule Corps and headed inside. He was functioning on autopilot as the majority of his mind played back the night. _There are times I love my photographic memory_ Gohan thought as he began to remember his first kiss.

"Have a good time?"

It took every ounce of will Gohan had not to jump in surprise. Gohan turned and saw Bulma waiting for him at the kitchen table. "What?" Gohan gasped as he tried to figure out how he'd missed her ki when he entered. _I guess I was a little more distracted than I thought._

"Your date, did you have a good time," Bulma continued.

"It was…fine," Gohan finally mentioned.

"Nice try, but you getting away that easily," Bulma warned, "I want details."

"Not tonight," Gohan answered. As Bulma began to protest, he added, "I'll tell you in the morning, I promise. But I want to keep it private, at least tonight."

Bulma gazed at Gohan for a long time before saying, "Fine, but I want details first thing in the morning. No sneaking off. If you try, you won't eat for a month."

"I'll tell you first thing tomorrow. Good night Bulma," Gohan promised. He turned to go, and made it to the stairs before Bulma's voice stopped him.

"Gohan, just answer me one question." Bulma requested.

Gohan turned and tensed. He knew this question could be bad; he expected anything from how the movie was to what happened. However, nothing could have prepared him for what she asked, and the questioned filled him with both dread and horror.

"When do I get to the meet this girl?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

I'M BAAACCCKKKK!!!!

First of all, I wanted to sincerely apologize to all my fans. I know it's been a long time since I've updated; I can only offer an explanation and hope you'll forgive me. I had to prepare for the LSAT, and so my writing unfortunately had to be put on hold. However, I have finished the exam, and through the liberal use of chains, my muse is back where it belongs and my creative juices are flowing. To apologize, I made this chapter longer than normal, and I promise to have another chapter out very soon. I'm back for the long haul.

With that said, I also want to make the following announcement. I'd been considering it for sometime, and I used the time since my last chapter posting to work on my outline. Due to both the quantity and quality of reviews, and I am expanding my storyline. Now, instead of one story, this will be a trilogy. My tentative titles are as follows:

Gohan: Development of a Hero 

Gohan: Development of a Man

Gohan: Development of a Legend

There is only one downside. After reworking my outline, I regret to inform those fans that are reading this for the Gohan/Videl scenes that you will need to be patient. Though Development of a Hero will go through the Buu battles, the primary Gohan/Videl action will not be until the second part of the trilogy (one of the things I'm changing in my AU). Rest assured, there will be Gohan/Videl, it will simply be a little longer now. I hope you can be patient, and I've already changed the story description to show that fact.

Despite the fact it has been a while, I will now answer some reader comments:

Luna's Meow: You have my permission to use the Saiyan ceremony. I only ask you mention you got it from me, and you tell me what story you are using it in so I can read it and see how you use it.

Syn Shenron: First of all, I want to apologize. I did not mean to misstate your comments on the Gohan/Lime relationship. As to your question about why now, it was mainly because in my opinion, 16 is a coming of age year. Having passed 21 at this point, I can honestly say no birthday has felt quite like a coming of age since 16. It is why I focused on that particular birthday and not any of the ones in between. I also apologize about the fact that Lime somehow found out about Gohan without it being written; that was an oversight on my part, one I hope I fixed in this part. Thanks for the suggestion of using flashbacks.

As always, please read and review. I greatly enjoy reading the reviews, and I'll have the next part out soon.__


	18. Meet the Briefs

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in **Bold.**

Part 18 – Meet the Briefs

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON, FIRE!!!"

Gohan watched as Piccolo fired his special technique at Lime. As he expected, she easily countered it. He knew that the beam was underpowered; although Piccolo could be harsh in training, he was an excellent teacher. The beam was exactly as strong as Piccolo felt Lime could handle without dying. While Gohan felt he had done a good job as Lime's teacher, it was obvious that he was in the presence of a master.

In the three months since Piccolo had joined their matches, they had established a routine. He and Piccolo would randomly trade in spars with Lime; this gave her the variety that Gohan had been unable to provide alone. In addition, Gohan was able to better control her improvement. Though he kept this from Piccolo, whenever he wasn't sparing Gohan was using the techniques Sensei had taught him to bring out Lime's potential. By focusing solely on that, Gohan found he was able to achieve better results. In the last three months, Lime's strength had gone up more than it used to in a year. Piccolo was impressed; Gohan could see it in the way he acted. At first, Piccolo had come rarely to the sessions; while he had made a promise, Gohan knew he did not particularly want a student. However, now it seemed Piccolo wanted to train her as much as Gohan did, a fact Gohan greatly appreciated.

_She's getting tired_ Gohan thought as he focused on her movements. Though it was subtle, Gohan had been a fighter too long not to see the slight quiver in her muscles and the faint sloppiness to her movements only exhaustion could create. Gohan wasn't surprised; Lime had been sparring at full strength for close to 2 hours against opponents who are skilled in pushing her to her limits. Still, she was doing very well; Gohan felt a flash a pride go through him as he recognized that, a flash caused not only because he was her teacher, but also because he was her…boyfriend.

A smile came to Gohan's face as he said that term in his head. Boyfriend. Even after three months, he still enjoyed the sound of that. He and Lime had been going on several dates a week in that time, and Gohan was quite happy with how things were flowing. He'd even managed to earn the trust of Lime's father, a feat which had reduced his nervousness quite a bit. Those glares were too close to the old Vegeta for comfort.

The smile faded from Gohan's face as his primary concern came to the forefront. In the last three months, Bulma had been applying more and more pressure to meet Lime. It was understandable; Bulma was insanely curious, and something like this must be driving her insane. She had even tried to get Vegeta to trail him once. Luckily, Vegeta had flat out refused to 'skulk around like an honor-less curr'. He had come to Gohan, explained what happened, and told him to 'bring the wench to meet my woman before she drives us all insane.' That had been last night.

A part of Gohan felt bad; Bulma was just acting like family. In fact, her concern was almost…motherly. However, Gohan also had to consider the larger picture. He still worried that someone would begin to ask Gohan awkward questions about why he was training Lime, which could lead to someone discovering his nightly training. It was hard enough keeping Goten quiet; Gohan had to remind Goten several times a week not to talk about their weekly spars in Dreamscape. But perhaps he was simply being paranoid; as he considered it, Gohan began to doubt anyone could make the connection. And he also knew he couldn't keep them from meeting. _It's time._

"Alright, let's call it a day," Gohan shouted. Instantly, the two fighters broke apart and flew down to land next to Gohan.

"I was just getting warmed up," Lime panted. Her breathing was deeply labored, her cheeks were flushed, and sweat was pouring down her face. Gohan thought she looked beautiful.

"You did wonderful," Gohan reassured. He turned back to Piccolo as he added, "You're getting slow Piccolo. She almost had you a few times."

Piccolo snorted, "Kid, I think your eyes are going,"

"Same time tomorrow?" Lime asked hopefully.

"Definitely," Gohan responded as he nodded. Since admitting to having a girlfriend, Gohan found it much easier to leave Capsule Corps to do these sessions.

Piccolo merely shrugged as he flew off without a word. Lime watched him go before commenting, "I've noticed he does that a lot,"

"What can I say, he's Piccolo," Gohan pointed out. He then grinned, "Want a lift home?"

Lime smiled back as a faint blush crossed her face. Without another word, Gohan scooped her up and blasted off for Lime's house. He flew slowly; this was one of the best parts of his day. He loved the feel of Lime resting against him, her body snug in his arms. It made him feel instantly strong, confident…protective. They did this often, and each time Gohan could feel the Saiyan in him reveling. He had long known that Saiyans tended to be very protective, and apparently this appeased some of those instincts.

Though longer than it could have been, all too soon Gohan found himself landing in front of Lime's house. "Listen, you want to come over for dinner tonight? My mom has finally restocked her pantry," Lime asked.

Gohan blushed slightly; the last time he had come over, he had forgotten to eat beforehand. Needless to say, the quantity of food was lacking. Lime's mother had been astonished, and finally put it down to 'growing boys'. "Actually…why don't you come to Capsule Corps for dinner?"

Lime had been moving towards her door, but she froze at Gohan's question, "Really?" she asked.

Gohan nodded, "We usually eat at seven. Come over, so you can meet…my family."

Lime said nothing; instead, she leaned forward and pulled Gohan into a deep kiss. Gohan reached out and pulled her close, and became lost in the moment. When it finally ended, Gohan's mind was ringing. "See you tonight," Lime whispered as she turned and entered her house.

Gohan stood there for several seconds, fighting the urge to lick his lips, an urge that came every time Lime kissed him. Slowly, his mind returned to a semi-normal state and Gohan took off. Well, he'd done it; the meeting of Lime and his family was going to happen. Lime was going to finally interact with Bulma, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks. As he began to imagine what those interactions would be like, a single thought kept returning.

_Kami, please help me!_

* * *

Gohan paced back and forth nervously. It was 6:40, and he could sense Lime was almost to Capsule Corps. Gohan could faintly hear Bulma's mother cooking; when she had found out 'little Gohan's girlfriend' was coming over, she insisted she cook. Not that Gohan complained; though Bulma's cooking had improved slightly though trial and error, Gohan had no desire to poison his girlfriend. Bulma had been ecstatic when Gohan had told her Lime was coming; she had immediately began spewing off a list of things she needed to do to prepare for the evening.

The sound of the doorbell halted Gohan's pacing instantly. "I'll get it," Gohan shouted as he rushed to the door. He knew Goten and Trunks had a tendency to open the door and spray water on 'guests', and Gohan didn't want that to happen to Lime. Gohan made it to the door before Trunks and Goten easily. As he opened it, Gohan forgot how to breathe. Lime stood there in a red shirt and black pants, a combination that made her look…amazing. As she smiled, Gohan tried to remember his name.

"Hey Gohan…how do I look?" Lime asked.

"Uh, you…uh…wow…" Gohan stuttered.

Lime smiled as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thanks."

As Lime entered the house, Gohan detected two kis coming quickly, "Brace yourself," he advised quietly.

"Wha…" Lime began, but was cut off as two blurs slammed into her and knocked her to the ground.

"Hello," Trunks and Goten chirped in unison.

"Um…hi," Lime wheezed from her position on the floor. It was obvious the two of them had knocked the wind out of her. Gohan had been tempted to block them, but he figured it was better if she met them this way. It was more like the way they really were.

"Guys, you think you could get off her," Gohan requested.

"What if she uses her …cookies" Goten stammered.

"That's cooties Goten," Trunks corrected as he smacked the back of Goten's head.

"What makes you think I have cooties?" Lime asked as she looked at them.

Trunks looked at her and raised his chin, "All girls do. Everyone knows that."

Gohan rolled his eyes; it was simply amazing. They had been around no kids besides each other, and they still came up with this cootie idea. _I guess some things are inevitable._ Suddenly, he got an evil idea.

Gohan leaned down and said, "Guys, do you how cooties are transmitted? By touch,"

Trunks and Goten looked at Gohan, then down at where they were sitting on Lime. They then turned to each other and screamed, "AH, COOTIES!!!" A second later, they were off of Lime and running down the hall.

"Sorry about that," Gohan apologized as he helped her up.

Lime laughed, "Don't worry. They're cute."

Gohan grimaced, "Give them time, and you'll see their demonic nature."

"They sure do pack a punch though," Lime muttered as she rubbed her stomach. A snort came from their right, and they turned to see Vegeta leaning against the wall. As Lime saw Vegeta, Gohan smelt a slight amount of fear emanate from her. He wasn't surprised; after everything he had told her about Vegeta, it was understandable that she was a little afraid of him. It wasn't every day you met someone like Vegeta.

"I suppose it would seem strong to you, but to real fighters, it was nothing," Vegeta corrected.

"Are you saying I'm not a real fighter?" Lime asked in a deathly quiet voice. Gohan knew that voice; it only came when she was really pissed off.

"I'm sure that's not what he meant," Gohan interjected. He couldn't let things get out of hand; if either of them lost their temper, it would definitely be bad.

Vegeta strode forward arrogantly, "Of course it is. I can tell from here you are nothing but a weak wench. Why Gohan wastes his time with you instead of training is beyond me."

Gohan felt his own rage beginning to rise at Vegeta's comment. While he knew Vegeta could be insulting, this was too far. Before Gohan could say anything, Lime snapped, "You maniacal midget! I could take you any day of the week,"

Vegeta's face darkened as he said softly, "Are you challenging me?"

"Bring it on," Lime replied as she slid into her fighting stance.

"WHOA!" Gohan shouted as he moved between them. This was bad; Vegeta would definitely not hold back, and Gohan had no desire to have them duke it out, especially since he knew what the result would be. At best, Gohan would step in and stop Vegeta, leaving him pissed at Gohan; at worst, well…

"Get out of the way," Vegeta warned. The vein on his forehead was throbbing as he continued, "If the wench wants to see the next dimension so much, I would be glad to oblige her."

If looks alone could kill, Lime's glare would have put Vegeta in a grave instantly.  
"As if you could…"

_This is not good_ Gohan thought as he groaned mentally. He began to power up; Gohan had a feeling he would have to physically stop both of them from trying to kill each other, and he wanted to be ready. To his surprise, Vegeta merely snorted and shook his head, "**The Saiyan in you is stronger than I thought,**" Vegeta commented.

"**What?"** Gohan questioned.

"**There is fire in this one's spirit," **Vegeta explained. **"Such a quality was highly desirable on Vegeta.**" Without another word, Vegeta turned and left.

"What happened?" Lime asked in puzzlement as she slowly slid out of her stance.

"I think…he just said he approved of you," Gohan replied softly. He couldn't believe it; Vegeta wouldn't normally have backed down like that. It was almost as if he simply wanted to see what she would do. Suddenly, Gohan smiled. That was it; that was why he provoked her. He wanted her angry so she would act naturally. That way, he could judge her as she was, not as she acted out of nervousness or fear.

"Dinner's almost ready…hello, you must be Lime," Bulma stated as she entered the room.

"Hello ma'am," Lime said.

Bulma grinned, "Please, that makes me sound old. Call me Bulma, or Mrs. Briefs if you want. I thought I heard Vegeta in here, is everything alright?"

"It's fine, he just had an…interesting meeting with Lime," Gohan supplied.

"That arrogant little…" Bulma muttered, "I hope he wasn't too insulting."

"You could say that, Mrs. Briefs," Lime said. She was still angry about his remarks; Gohan could practically feel the heat from her rage.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure and discuss proper guest etiquette with him…thoroughly," Bulma promised darkly. She then turned her full attention to Lime, and Gohan fought back a smile. He knew that look; while nowhere near as intimidating as Vegeta, Bulma's look seemed to analyze every aspect of Lime and take it into consideration. It almost reminded him of a look his mo…

Gohan forced his thoughts away quickly. He brought a smile to his face as he said, "You said dinner was almost ready?"

"A little hungry are we?" Bulma teased.

Before Gohan could answer, his stomach growled. Lime and Bulma laughed, "What…I haven't eaten in hours," Gohan said defensively.

"It's okay Gohan," Lime reassured him. She then turned to Bulma and added, "Your house looks very nice,"

"Thank you dear. So, tell me about…" Bulma mentioned, and the two of them quickly became engrossed in conversation. Gohan's mind wandered; he knew both Bulma and Lime, and he knew the conversation would be of little interest to him. Instead, he subtly steered them into the dining room, where tantalizing smells were being emanated. When he got there, Gohan frowned. Goten and Trunks weren't there; the two of them were almost always the first ones at the table. As Gohan extended his senses, he found they were upstairs.

_What are they up to?_

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Trunks," Goten asked nervously.

"Of course," Trunks replied emphatically, "We have to stop the spread of deadly cooties, before it's too late. It's impera…imperat…it's imperative. To save not only ourselves, but Gohan"

"But Gohan seems fine," Goten mentioned. He was confused; surely if Gohan were in danger, his brother could handle it. After all, he was the strongest fighter in the universe. How could these cooties hurt him?

"Goten, Gohan has obviously been affected," Trunks retorted, "It's a known fact that cooties affect your mind first, and make you like…girlie stuff."

"I didn't know that. How do you know that cooties do that?" Goten asked suspiciously. Gohan had warned him repeatedly that Trunks tended to make stuff up; maybe that's what he was doing now.

"Uh, well…because I'm a prince," Trunks improvised, "Yeah, that's it. All Princes are know stuff the rest of you aren't."

"Really? COOL! What else do you know," Goten questioned excitedly.

"Uh, um…that's doesn't matter! We need to move now, before the cooties spread," Trunks stated.

"What do we do," Goten asked in concern.

"It's also known that cooties are destroyed by stinky smells," Trunks explained gravely. He held up a water balloon, and Goten's noise crinkled. It smelled awful, "If we hit Lime with this, it will kill the cooties."

"You want to hit Lime with that? Won't Gohan be pretty mad," Goten questioned doubtfully. Goten knew Gohan hated it when they hit anyone with water balloons; how would he feel if they hit someone with a STINKY balloon?

"Goten, we're doing this to SAVE Gohan. He'll thank us; trust me," Trunks assured Goten. When he saw Goten still hesitating, Trunks added, "If we don't, Gohan could die."

"NO, we can't let that happen," Goten wailed worriedly, "Ok, I'm in."

"Great," Trunks stated. He then dropped his voice as he continued, "Ok, here's the plan…"

* * *

"Where are Goten and Trunks?" Bulma asked as they all sat down at the table.

As Gohan took his seat across from Lime, he mentioned, "They're upstairs. Want me to go get them?"

Vegeta snorted as he sat down across from Lime, "Forget it. The smell will bring them down soon enough. Good food is so rare,"

"What! Why you…" Bulma began.

Gohan didn't want them to fight if he could prevent it. Luckily, he felt the two terrors approaching, "Hey, looks like you were right Vegeta. They're coming down now," When he felt them close, he twisted around in his chair and said, "You guys almost missed the…"

Gohan trailed off as he caught a whiff of something nasty. Before he could continue, Trunks and Goten ran towards Lime, "DIE COOTIES!!!" Trunks shouted as he heaved the water balloon. As soon as Gohan saw the balloon in Trunks hand, he moved. He didn't know what was in it, but it definitely smelled nasty. Gohan pushed towards Lime and tackled her to the ground. The balloon flew unerringly over Lime's chair and smacked into Vegeta, exploding on contact.

As Vegeta's face began to darken, Goten whispered, "Trunks, we missed. What now?"

A look of panic came over Trunks face as he shouted, "RUN FOR IT!"

"BRATS!!!!" Vegeta roared as he leaped from his seat. The two terrors ran out of the room with Vegeta close behind.

"Is it always this exciting here?" Lime asked softly.

Gohan smiled as he responded, "Actually, today is kind of qui…" Gohan trailed off as he realized the position they were in. Gohan had Lime in a tight grip, and their faces were inches apart. Lime's breath was caressing Gohan's face, teasing it. Before Gohan could do anything, a bright flash erupted in the room. Gohan looked up to see Bulma with a camera in her hand and a smile on her face.

"That's going in the album," Bulma declared. "Such a good one too, of the couple embracing."

Both Gohan and Lime turned beet red. "Bulma…" Gohan hissed as he helped Lime up.

"You'll thank me later, for preserving the memories." Bulma countered. "Now, let's finish our meal."

"What about the others?" Lime asked as she sat back down.

A crash sounded from upstairs, "I think they'll be occupied for quite a while," Bulma mentioned wryly. "I'll just save some for Vegeta"

The rest of the meal went by without much of a hitch. Gohan could hear crashes from upstairs, and knew Vegeta was having a tough time catching them. Though he was faster, Trunks and Goten were very cunning. In fact, they were just finishing up when Vegeta reentered the room with the two of them in two.

Bulma wrinkled her nose as she said, "I see you've caught them."

Gohan fought not to throw up. The smell was overpowering, and he was amazed Vegeta could stand it. "What do you two have to say?"

"It was an accident," Trunks offered.

"Yeah, we wanted to hit Lime and destroy the cooties," Goten supplied.

"GOTEN," Trunks hissed.

Goten turned to Trunks in confusion, "What, you said he'd thank us?"

"Only if we were successful. He's still under cootie control," Trunks corrected.

Only the look on Vegeta's face kept Gohan from laughing. He should have known they would do something like this; after all, he had told them the cooties were real, hadn't he. "What do you think we should do with them?" Gohan asked sternly.

"I say we send them to the next dimension," Vegeta snarled. The two kids swallowed loudly as they turned to Gohan and made innocent faces.

"No, we can't do that," Gohan countered.

"Why not," Vegeta demanded as the two kids breathed a sigh of relief.

"Because that's too easy," Gohan replied. "Instead, why don't we simply say…no dinner for a week?"

"NO DINNER!" The kids shrieked. Trunks looked at his mom, "Mom?"

"No, I agree with Gohan on this one," Bulma commented, "You two deserve it."

A look of pure misery came over both of their faces. "Can't we go to the next dimension instead," Trunks asked plaintively.

"Wait a second, don't I get a say," Lime interjected.

"Huh?" Gohan asked in surprise.

"Well, I was the target after all. Shouldn't I have an opinion in this?" Lime explained. She smiled mischievously.

"Um…okay." Gohan said in puzzlement. What was she doing?

"I think we should go easy on them," Lime continued, "After all, they were trying to save you Gohan,"

"WHAT!" Vegeta snapped. He was about to respond when he saw the gleam in the wench's eye, a gleam that reminded him of when his woman was being particularly evil. Vegeta decided to wait…for now.

"Yeah, listen to her," Trunks chimed in.

"In fact, for showing such heroism, I think they deserve a reward," Lime finished.

"A reward? COOL!" Goten shouted. "Maybe candy?"

"Actually, I already have a reward in mind," Lime mentioned.

"What is it?" Trunks asked eagerly. Lime simply smiled as she walked forward towards the boys. Slowly, she leaned down and kissed each of them on the cheek.

The two boys face took on a look of pure horror, "AAAAHHHH!!!! We're infected!!!!"

"Yes, and face cooties are nearly impossible to cure," Lime explained. She turned back to Gohan and winked.

"What are we going to do Trunks?" Goten asked worriedly.

"There's only one known cure," Bulma explained. "You have to go without sugar for a month. That means no candy, no ice cream, nothing with sugar in it."

"WHAT!" the kids shouted.

"In addition, only constant fighting will drive the cooties out," Gohan added, "I think you'll have to spend every day for the next month training with Vegeta,"

A sadistic grin came over Vegeta's face, "I agree,"

"Can't we just die instead?" Trunks asked.

"No, because that would be cruel, to leave you sick when there is an obvious cure. We'll just have to follow the cure to the letter," Gohan countered.

"For now, you two go to your room," Bulma stated firmly. The two boys sighed and trudged upstairs. As soon as they were out of earshot, Bulma burst out laughing. "That was brilliant. How'd you come up with that?"

Lime laughed along as she explained, "It just came to me."

Vegeta looked at Gohan and said, "**The wench has a streak of cruelty close to that of my woman.**"

Gohan simply nodded; he understood it to be a compliment, probably the only one Vegeta would ever give. "Listen, I think we'd better call it a night. Come on, I'll walk you to the door,"

"It was nice meeting you Lime," Bulma added.

Vegeta merely grunted as he turned to take a shower. When he got to the stairs, he said quietly, "Perhaps Gohan's time wasn't being wasted with you," he then continued upstairs.

"Well, I have to say, although it wasn't what I expected, I had a lot of fun," Lime said as they got to the door.

"I'm glad. Are we still on for a spar tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

Lime smiled, "Of course." She then leaned over and kissed Gohan softly. "See you tomorrow,"

Gohan watched her leave, and then headed back inside. He found Bulma working on the dishes, and moved to help her. Bulma smiled and asked, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Gohan merely shook his head as he began to help. However, he couldn't prevent himself from answering it in his mind.

_No, it really wasn't._

TO BE CONTINUED…

All right, I've hit 350 reviews. Now, to answer some comments: I've received numerous comments asking if this is turning into a Gohan/Lime. I guess, given that the Gohan/Videl relationship will not occur until the next story, that I can reasonably say the only relationship to occur in THIS story will be Gohan/Lime. While that is not the main point of the story, I guess it is a part of it. 

Coriel: My understanding was that Lime's parents were killed by Cell. When the wish was made to bring back all those killed by Cell, it would have brought them back as well. If this is incorrect, please let me know.

Marshmellow13Dragon; The LSAT is used for entrance to Law School. I'm not sure, but I think the L stands for Law.

Samurai Demon-God Sekikage: While I see you point about this part being called, "Development of a Man", there is a specific reason I chose the order I did. This part focuses on the build-up and event where Gohan finally becomes the main hero. Though he defeated Cell, this will be the first time where from beginning to end, Gohan knew and accepted he was the one who had to save the day. In my next part, I will focus on Gohan's ascension to manhood and the decisions that lie within. Thus, "development of a man"

As to your point about wanting to see Gohan/Videl, I understand. Part of Lime's personality was actually borrowed from Videl, if only to make it more realistic. I've noticed in the show that the Saiyan's seem to be attracted to specific kinds of woman, and Gohan specifically has certain preferences. I tried to incorporate that, since Lime's overall personality isn't explored much in the show. Therefore, you'll find Lime and Videl from the show very similar. I hope that can hold you over until Gohan/Videl begins.

Please, continue to read and review. I'll have the next part up as soon as I can.


	19. Circumstances

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in **Bold.**

Part 19 - Circumstances

"FINAL FLASH!!!"

Gohan watched as Vegeta unleashed his most powerful attack. He waited until Vegeta was too involved to notice, and then he moved. Using his speed, Gohan moved behind Vegeta and gathered his energy. By the time Vegeta realized what was happening, it was too late.

"MASENKO-HA!!!"

Vegeta tried to turn, to provide some sort of barrier. But it was too late; the blast hit Vegeta on his side and threw him to the ground with immense force. Gohan winced; he could tell Vegeta wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Gohan landed gently in front of Vegeta and said, "I'm beat; it's time to stop."

"NO!!!" Vegeta yelled. As Gohan watched, he slowly tried to rise to his feet. Gohan could see the muscles in his legs quivering and knew Vegeta had nothing left. To continue would be meaningless.

"Vegeta…" Gohan began.

"I'm not done yet," Vegeta snapped. He cupped his hands to his side, and Gohan felt him trying to gather energy for some sort of strike. Vegeta's eyes were unfocused, and his entire body leaned a little to the left. It was shocking he was even standing, but Gohan knew it wouldn't last long. He also knew nothing he said would get Vegeta to stop.

"GALLIC GUN…" Vegeta gasped out. His entire body was swaying, but the energy in Vegeta's palms was steady, ready for use.

"FIRE!!!!"

As the beam flew towards him, Gohan saw Vegeta pitch forward, completely spent. Gohan waited, and when the beam was close enough, he easily batted it aside where it was absorbed by the Gravity Room. The blast had been incredibly weak; Gohan was pretty sure Bulma could have blocked it with little effort. If Vegeta had been thinking straight, he would never have even attempted to fire such a weak blast. Unfortunately, he wasn't thinking straight, for one very good reason.

"This is all my fault," Gohan chastised himself, "I just had to open my big mouth…" Gohan sighed as he walked towards Vegeta. At the time, Gohan had thought saying it would give Vegeta the final push to do it. Vegeta had been getting discouraged; it was little signs really, but Gohan had been around him long enough to see them. He had been training towards it for over 7 years; it was understandable he would start to lose a little drive to reach it. So he had told Vegeta the truth, the way Gohan saw it.

_You should break into Level 2 any day now_

Gohan shook his head as he lifted an unconscious Vegeta up. Vegeta hadn't taken the news as Gohan had hoped. He had been reenergized, but there had been a small side effect. Vegeta had gone nuts. He began to push himself harder than ever, demanding Gohan spend more and more time sparring with him in the Gravity Room. He stopped letting Gohan dictate when the spars would end; rather, he would continue to fight until unconscious.

"At this rate, you'll reach level 2 in time to die," Gohan muttered as he set Vegeta down in one of the regeneration tanks. One of the first projects Gohan and Bulma had collaborated on was the adaptation of the Saiyan healing tanks for use here on Earth. It had taken years; many of the principles and technologies involved were far more advanced than any found on Earth. But they had finally gotten a working prototype after close to 3 years of work. It wasn't ready for mass production; it was still prohibitively expensive, but Gohan had hopes it could be mass-produced in the future. For now, it was a useful way to recover from tough spars.

As the machine started, Gohan took one final look at Vegeta's grim visage. He sighed; he couldn't understand it. Given how hard Vegeta was pushing and how close he was, he should have ascended already. Gohan could feel it every time they sparred; Vegeta maximum was unbelievable close. In fact, he was now stronger than the level Gohan fought Cell at before he ascended to level 2. So, why hadn't he ascended?

Gohan sat down heavily on a chair in the kitchen. If he didn't figure this out soon, Gohan was positive Vegeta would train himself to death. No one could get him to slow down, not even Bulma. _I need help_ Gohan mused. He just didn't know how to solve this problem; he needed advice from someone who was an expert on the Saiyan transformations. But who…

Suddenly, Gohan grinned. He was an idiot; there was an obvious person to ask. _Why didn't I think of this sooner?_ Gohan wondered. This was perfect; if anyone could help Gohan find a solution, it was Sensei. After all, he was stronger than Gohan, and seemed to know more about Saiyan transformations than anyone else Gohan knew. Tonight, Gohan would make sure and ask him

_Time to get some help._

* * *

"Hello Gohan, how is everything going with Lime?"

Gohan grinned; after Lime had met the Briefs, Gohan had decided it was time to let Sensei know. So three months ago, the same night the Briefs met Lime, Gohan had told Sensei about her. Since then, Sensei made it a point to ask about Lime every single night. It was kind of amusing; Sensei seemed fascinated that Gohan was dating, and his curiosity seemed unwavering on the subject.

"Fine, just fine. I didn't see her today, but we talked for a little while on the phone this morning," Gohan confessed.

"You ready to start today's lesson? I've got a new technique to teach you," Sensei continued.

"Actually, I wanted to ask your advice on something. I've got a situation…" Gohan admitted.

"What's wrong?" Sensei immediately asked in concern.

"It's…Vegeta." Gohan began. "He's close to Super Saiyan 2; I can feel it when we spar. But for some reason, he can't make the transformation. I know he's strong enough; hell, he's stronger than I was when I first ascended. But he still isn't transforming. I was wondering if you had any idea what the reason for this could be."

Sensei said nothing for several minutes; instead, he gazed steadily at Gohan. Gohan met his gaze without hesitation, and idly noticed something. He and Sensei were now the same height; apparently that last growth spurt had made them equal. Finally, Sensei said softly, "I always suspected your sparring with Vegeta would result in him becoming stronger than he had been originally, but I never suspected it would be like this. My congratulations; if you're correct, Vegeta is going to reach Super Saiyan 2 much earlier than he did in my timeline."

"Really?" Gohan asked. He was stunned; he'd never thought Sensei would ever flat out admit to anything like this.

Sensei nodded, "I can only hope this doesn't alter things too much…"

"What do you mean?" Gohan demanded.

Sensei sighed, "Gohan, ever little change that happens has a ripple effect on the future. I knew this, and was even counting on it. However, even I can't predict how the changes made are going to alter the future. I just hope it isn't too problematic."

Gohan saw and even smelled that Sensei was worried; apparently, this problem was worse than he was letting on. "I'm sorry…" Gohan began.

Sensei held up a hand, forestalling any more, "Don't be. To be honest, if I were in your shoes, I would have done the same. After all, 'always have a back-up plan'. Now then, as to your question…I can think of several reasons why Vegeta would not be ascending."

"Such as…" Gohan pressed.

Sensei didn't speak for several seconds; finally, he explained, "Super Saiyan 2 requires a certain set of circumstances to occur. But at the core of the transformation are two things; Rage and Need. The transformation is fueled by anger, an asset I'm sure Vegeta has in abundance. Therefore, the problem lies in the other core requirement. Like Super Saiyan, the power responds to a need, not a desire. Let me ask you this; what need exists for him to ascend?"

Gohan opened his mouth, but after a few seconds he closed it. As he really thought about it, Gohan realized there was no real need. Oh, Vegeta wanted it badly; but that was a desire, not a need.

Sensei saw Gohan's understanding, and added, "You ascended because you had to. Though you were incredibly angry, at the core was need. If you didn't get more power, Cell would kill you and your friends. My circumstances were…similar. Without that need, the power will not come. No matter how much anger Vegeta has within him, he'll never ascend without the trigger."

Gohan sighed heavily; that was bad, "What am I going to do? Vegeta is pushing himself to reach it, but you're right. Though he desires it badly, there is not a NEED for him to ascend. The Earth is peaceful, and other than annoyance that he isn't the strongest, Vegeta doesn't NEED to ascend."

A thoughtful look came over Sensei's face. He slowly approached Gohan until they were within a few inches, and said softly, "There may be a way."

"What? How?" Gohan asked.

Sensei didn't speak for several seconds, and Gohan felt dread rise in his soul. Finally, he said, "Do you remember how you ascended to Super Saiyan 3?"

Gohan nodded, confused, "Yes, but I don't see…"

"I lied to you," Sensei interjected, "I led you along, convinced you I kept something secret from you. I created a set of circumstances in which a need was manufactured, and you responded by ascending."

Gohan froze; he saw where Sensei was going, "Are you saying you could do something similar for Vegeta?"

Sensei shook his head, "No, Gohan, I can't. I'm not in that world, nor would I ever bring him here. I'M not the one who would have to do it."

Gohan swallowed, "Me? You're saying I'd have to do it,"

Sensei nodded once, "Yes Gohan. You are the one who would have to create the situation. You are the only one who can."

Gohan shuddered. He knew Vegeta; Gohan knew what would happen if Vegeta found out Gohan set him up. "He'll hate me if I do it," Gohan admitted, "Vegeta would be upset if I did what you're suggesting, and I don't know if I can…"

Sensei placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder; the gesture was at once comforting and supportive, "I know how much you respect and care for Vegeta. I've seen it when you talk about him; I wish I could tell you of another way. But you have to ask yourself; do you care enough for him to risk his hatred to do what needs to be done?"

As Gohan gazed into Sensei's eyes, he suddenly understood. He knew now what it had cost Sensei to do what he had done; the moral wresting Sensei must have done before he'd made his choice became clear to Gohan. After all, he was now faced with the same choice.

"Thank you," Gohan said softly.

Sensei smiled softly, "Anytime Gohan. Now then, are we ready to begin?"

Gohan nodded, and Sensei let his hand drop. Gohan listened as Sensei began to explain the particulars of the new technique for tonight with half a mind; the rest of him was weighting, considering what to do. Could he really do this to Vegeta? Was there any other choice? If he didn't do it, would Vegeta ever let it go? As Sensei began to demonstrate the technique, Gohan reached a decision.

He knew what he had to do.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, another part is done. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Now, to respond to reviews.

Sailor Wade: Thank you for telling me about the premature babies. I had already been told about that, but I appreciate you providing a real life example that it is true. I will now state again that I was wrong; I apologize for my mistake.

Orchid: The reason I went with the eyes often is because they are the windows to the soul, or so it has been said. I will sometimes refer to expressions, but I am a firm believer that you can judge a person's mood and read what they are feeling in their eyes.

ChimmyChumba: The trilogy will not be ending with Buu and the Destroyer; just this part.

Samurai Demon-God Sekikage: I apologize for not mentioning your request. I am considering doing a Lime/Gohan story after this; however, this story will most likely take a long time to complete, so right now it is merely a backburner idea for my muse to consider along with several other possibilities. I will give it due weight when it comes time for my next story, but that won't be for quite a while.

I'll try and get the next part out as soon as possible.


	20. Need

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in **Bold.**

Part 20 - Need

"Is everyone ready?" Gohan asked as his gaze moved between them. He had been working for two weeks, preparing for this moment. He just hoped it was enough.

"Yes," Trunks replies solemnly. Though his face looked solemn, Gohan could almost feel his excitement. In his mind, this was just a prank, and one sanctioned by Gohan.

"I'm ready," Bulma assured Gohan. She had a steely look about her, one that told Gohan she would do what had been request of her.

Gohan turned to Lime, and said, "You know what to do?"

Lime nodded, "We've been through it enough, I could probably do it in my sleep." As she finished, she held up a small round orb. It had taken a lot of work, but Gohan was reasonably sure it would work as he intended. Unfortunately, he couldn't safely test it without alerting the Z-fighters and drawing attention. Therefore, Gohan mentally crossed his fingers and let none of his uncertainty show on his face.

"Okay, let's do it. Everyone to his or her positions." Gohan commanded. Trunks and Lime both nodded as they turned and moved. Gohan watched them go, and then took a deep breath. This was it; he was about to take the plunge and try and trick Vegeta. Gohan wasn't sure what the outcome would be, but he knew he had to try. If he didn't, Vegeta might never ascend. As he walked towards the Gravity Room, a thought continued to surface in his mind.

_I hope Vegeta forgives me when this is over._

* * *

_Where is he?_ Vegeta mused as he finished stretching. Gohan was late, a fact that annoyed Vegeta greatly. Gohan was rarely late, and to have it happen NOW of all times merely made Vegeta angrier. He knew he was close; Gohan had come out and said he was incredibly close to Super Saiyan 2. Since he'd been told, Vegeta had been determined that nothing would stop him. He'd begun sparring with Gohan, as often and as long as possible, stopping only when he was physically unconscious. Unfortunately, it did not seem to be accomplishing his goal. Vegeta could almost feel the barrier, the edge of where Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 met. But he couldn't seem to break through. 

_What am I missing?_ Vegeta wondered. He remembered his original ascension; it was hard to forget. He had been so angry; both at Kakkarot for beating him to Super Saiyan and at himself for allowing a third class idiot to become the legendary warrior and defeat the enemy of his people. His rage had festered for months, until it finally exploded in a manner that made him ascend. It was a scenario Vegeta could not ignore, and he determined that achieving Super Saiyan 2 should be no different. After all, in the battle with Cell he had seen Gohan's rage. He could still remember how the air seemed to almost taste of anger. Thus, if Vegeta got angry enough, he should achieve Super Saiyan 2. Yet no matter how angry he got, Vegeta was unable to attain it. What was the problem?

As more time passed, Vegeta had become more and more discouraged. A thought had begun to float in the dark recesses of his mind, the only place he would ever consider such a possibility. Was it possible he'd become soft, or in some way unable to reach his goal? Though Vegeta knew his body was stronger than ever, he'd begun to realize a very disturbing fact. He'd changed.

It was little things, subtle nuances in his behavior that even Vegeta had missed for quite some time. But as he'd considered the long run, it could not be ignored. Before he'd come here, he had been the perfect warrior. He had been ruthless, cold, and incredibly ambitious. Such qualities had served him well in his life, and yet Vegeta found they had decreased over the years. He could no longer say he was the same man he had been, and that bothered him. As did what caused him to change.

_Bulma and Trunks_. They were the ones who had caused him to change. Though Gohan and even Goten had played a small part, those two were the main causes. They'd somehow wormed their way past all his defenses and into Vegeta heart, a fact that appalled him slightly. He'd been in Frieza's army long enough to know what having a family did. It made them weak; created in them a need to protect others first instead of watching out only for them self. Vegeta had watched as they were destroyed by their weakness, and he swore he would never allow that to happen to him. Yet somehow it did, and Vegeta was at a loss as to what could have happened.

Something had to be done; the more he thought about it, the more Vegeta realized he could not allow this to continue. He was changing, into a person Vegeta did not recognize. He had to stop this from happening, and somehow reverse all that had been done. The obvious step to take would be for Vegeta to return to space, to leave this planet and its inhabitants behind. But when he considered it, a strange dull pain seemed to shoot up within him, a pain he was entirely unsure how to halt. It throbbed within him and stopped him from following through on his idea. What was he going to do?

Vegeta's musings were cut short as the door to the GR opened. Vegeta turned and watched as Gohan entered the room, a slight smirk creeping onto his face. He needed to stop these thoughts, and a spar was just what he needed. "About time you got here," Vegeta snapped.

"I had something to take care of," Gohan replied.

"Oh?" Vegeta muttered.

"It isn't important," Gohan interjected tersely.

"You're right, it isn't…don't be late again," Vegeta snapped. Without another word, Vegeta summoned the power within him and transformed into his maximum power. He could feel the energy flowing through him, but it wasn't enough. He could still feel the barrier, and he still couldn't get through it.

"Computer, activate training program 1," Gohan stated.

"Acknowledged," the computer commented. As the gravity began to increase, Vegeta watched as Gohan powered up. Though he still wasn't growing any strong, he seemed to be able to reach his maximum faster and faster. Within a matter of seconds, Gohan had passed through Super Saiyan to reach his full power. Vegeta felt a flicker of envy flow through him as he gazed upon Super Saiyan 2. _I will reach that, no matter what_ Vegeta promised.

When the gravity finally settled, Gohan slid into a fighting stance, "Ready?"

"Of course I'm read…" Vegeta began, but trailed off. Something…was off. Vegeta had been a warrior his entire life, and he'd long mastered ki sensing. There was someone coming, a power source unfamiliar to him.

At almost the same moment, Gohan's head jerked up. His eyes lost focus as he turned his gaze, "Do you feel that?"

"I'm not dead, of course I feel it." Vegeta snapped, but it was half-hearted at best. Most of his concentration was focused on this new Ki. It was immense; it seemed to be almost as strong as Gohan at its maximum. And it was heading unerringly for Capsule Corps.

"I say we postpone our spar until we find out who that is," Gohan suggested.

"Agreed…" Vegeta responded. Though part of him was disappointed his spar had been cancelled, the rest was exhilarated. This strength might be just what he needed; a new opponent to test himself against, a way to push himself over the edge.

"Computer, end training," Gohan stated.

"Unable to comply," the computer responded.

"What?" Gohan asked. "Computer, end this program and open the door,"

"Unable to comply," the computer remarked.

Vegeta snorted. "Having problems with the computer? I thought you said this thing was working perfectly when you fixed it last week,"

"It was," Gohan muttered darkly. His face looked angry, and Vegeta understood. He took a great deal of pride in the Gravity Room, and he was obviously embarrassed. Vegeta was tempted to say something, but he shrugged it off. If Gohan had done poor work, no need to say anything about it. Instead, Vegeta walked over and hit the manual shutdown. But nothing happened.

Frowning, Vegeta hit the button again. When the gravity still did not drop, he snarled, "What did you do to this machine?"

"Nothing," Gohan protested. "It should work,"

"Well, it isn't," Vegeta remarked acidly. A sliver of worry crept into him; the power was growing closer to Capsule Corps, and they were still in this room.

"Computer, why isn't the door opening?" Gohan demanded.

"Program 1 disabled all manual and voice commands to end program or open door. The safety shutdown is also removed," the computer explained.

"WHAT!" Gohan roared. "Who made that change?"

"User Trunks," the computer elaborated.

Vegeta's face darkened, "I'm going to kill him." He knew what had happened; Trunks must have changed the program as some sort of practical joke. The boy always did have a humor like this, but this was going too far. Judging by the look on Gohan's face, he agreed. "Gohan, get us out of here so I may send my brat to the next dimension,"

A sick look came over Gohan's face as he said, "I can't…"

"What," Vegeta asked in a quiet voice. He must have misheard Gohan.

Gohan looked at Vegeta as he explained, "With the manual and voice commands off line, the only way to get out is for someone to let us out. I hate to say this, but we are stuck in here,"

Vegeta was furious; his boy was going to pay _dearly_ for this insult. When Vegeta got out, he would…

The sounds of an explosion brought Vegeta out of his mental imagery. Vegeta glanced up, and a sick feeling rose in his stomach. He had been so preoccupied with Trunks that he had forgotten about the power, which was now near Capsule Corps…and firing. They were under attack, and neither Gohan nor Vegeta could get out to help.

"We have to get out there," Gohan stated firmly.

Vegeta was about to respond when he felt a new ki rise. He knew it instinctively; his son had just powered up. While his full strength was impressive for his age, Vegeta knew Trunks was no match for this new power. Vegeta turned and immediately strode to the wall. He would get out, no matter what. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta screamed as he fired at the wall. To his shock, the walls merely glowed for a moment, and no damage was done.

"Energy absorbers, remember," Gohan remarked.

Vegeta felt instantly foolish, and covered it with anger, "Your damn energy absorbers are keeping us in here,"

"I know," Gohan remarked quietly.

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta whirled to see the panicked visage of Bulma appear on the screen. Fear rose within him; his woman rarely ever showed fear. "Woman, what is going on!"

"We're under attack," Bulma shouted, "Trunks is getting pummeled. GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"I can't wench," Vegeta shouted, "The brat has locked us in,"

"I'll be right there to let…" Bulma began, when suddenly she screamed. As Vegeta watched, an explosion erupted around her, and the screen went blank.

"BULMA!!!" Vegeta shouted. He turned and slammed his fist into the wall. He began to pummel the wall with everything he had; he would get out there if he had to pound his way out.

"Vegeta," Gohan yelled, but Vegeta ignored him. His hands had begun to bleed, but Vegeta didn't care. The wall would give; it had to.

Gohan clamped his hands down on Vegeta's wrists as he said, "VEGETA!"

Vegeta turned and directed his fiercest glare at Gohan. Gohan's face was grave as he said, "She's okay. Her ki is low, but it's still here,"

Reaching out with his senses, Vegeta realized he was right. Though it was low, he could clearly feel Bulma's ki. He made to continue his work, but Gohan's grip held, "That won't do anything. You could pound your hands to dust, and you wouldn't get through the wall."

"YOU MORON!" Vegeta shouted, "What kind of idiot builds a room we can't get out of!"

"THERE are ways out," Gohan snapped angrily, "I just didn't anticipate Trunks turned them ALL OFF!"

"Well, there has to be some way out," Vegeta stated fiercely. He couldn't stay in here and let this battle go on.

"I'm telling you, there…" Gohan began, but he trailed off. He got a pensive look on his face as he said, "There might be a way…"

"What is it?" Vegeta demanded.

"The energy absorbers," Gohan supplied, "They might be able to absorb a lot of energy, but even they have their limits. If we can cause them to overload, the program should end automatically. I doubt Trunks would even know about the feature, much less how to turn it off. There's just one problem…"

"What is it?" Vegeta interjected when he saw the look on Gohan's face.

"I designed those absorbers to take a lot…I don't know if we can produce enough power to overload them," Gohan admitted.

Vegeta was stunned; he'd always known Gohan was smart, but he'd managed to make absorbers THAT strong. Vegeta merely looked at Gohan as he said, "Only way to find out,"

Gohan nodded, "I'll take point," Gohan supplied. Before Vegeta could respond, his ki exploded upwards as he cupped his hands. Gohan turned towards the wall and shouted, "KAAAA….MEEEE….HAAAA….MEEEE….HAAAAA!!!!!" As the blast left Gohan, Vegeta found himself being pushed back. _Incredible_ Vegeta admitted. He wasn't even the target, and the sheer force of being _near_ it was overwhelming. The blast slammed into the walls with immense power; the walls began to glow brighter and brighter as the absorbers tried to redirect the energy hitting them.

Finally, the blast died. As Gohan slumped forward, dropping out of Super Saiyan, the computer said, "Warning! Absorbers at 62 percent of capacity."

"Your turn," Gohan gasped as he took deep breaths. He was spent; Vegeta could tell that easily. And Vegeta felt fear rise within him. It had taken all of Gohan's power to reach 62 percent; Vegeta wasn't sure he had enough energy to push it over. But there was no choice.

Vegeta pulled in every ounce of energy he had, and shouted, "GALLIC GUN…FIRE!!!" As the blast left him, Vegeta found himself doing something he'd never done before. He prayed it would be enough. The blast erupted out and slammed into the wall a mere inch from where Gohan hit. Vegeta continued to feed more and more ki into his blast, waiting for the wall to give.

"Warning! Absorbers at 80 percent of capacity,"

Vegeta felt horror rise up within him. The absorbers were only at 80 percent, and he was already struggling. His power reserves were dwindling; Vegeta knew he couldn't hold it for long, much less generate enough power to get the absorbers maxed out. As Vegeta's head began to droop in weariness, fear and shame flowed through him. He was…failing.

"DADDY!!!"

Vegeta's head shot up as if hit. He knew that voice; though it had been faint, it was definitely Trunks. Trunks knew how much Vegeta hated 'Daddy'; if he was shouting that, he was in real trouble. Vegeta could feel his son's ki; it was incredibly low, and Vegeta knew with a warrior's experience that Trunks had only a minute, possibly two before it was all over. His son was going to die.

As that thought hit him, Vegeta found himself remembering Mirai Trunks. The boy had been rude and weak; Vegeta found him annoying, and could barely stand him at the time. But he remembered the feelings that had risen within him when Cell had killed the boy. Pain of a nature and scale Vegeta could not believe. Guilt. Sadness. Rage. It had torn through Vegeta with the power of a hurricane. Though he had pretended unconcern, Vegeta privately felt he could never survive such an event again. How would it feel to lose a boy he had watched grow from infancy? A boy who he had worked to shape into a proper Saiyan, a boy Vegeta privately admitted he was quite proud of.

_If I don't get out there, he's dead_ Vegeta realized. It was true; Trunks and Bulma would be dead shortly if no one helped them. No other fighters were nearby, not that they could help. Gohan was nearly unconscious, and Vegeta doubted he could rise to fight. If Vegeta didn't get out there, then Bulma…Trunks…he would lose them both.

Vegeta screamed, and as he screamed he felt power rise within him. He was dimly aware of his body changing, of his hair growing straighter and his muscles expanding, but it didn't matter. All that mattered to Vegeta was he needed more power. He needed to get out there, to save Trunks, to save Bulma. He had to get out there to save his…family.

"WARNING! Absorbers at maximum capacity. Initiating emergency shut-down."

As soon as the words registered, Vegeta moved. He shot through the opening doorway and flew at full speed towards the unfamiliar ki. Vegeta erupted through the roof of Capsule Corps and let out a battle cry. He skidded to a stop when he saw what was before him.

Vegeta had been expecting a monster, perhaps a being like Frieza. He expected to find his son on his last legs, barely standing and Capsule Corps nearly destroyed. Instead, his son was floating next to Lime, acting as if the world were perfect. In Lime's hand was some sort of glowing orb, and Vegeta realized in surprise that the unfamiliar ki he felt was Lime's mixed with that orb. Somehow that device was enhancing and altering her ki reading.

"What is going on?" Vegeta asked quietly, barely suppressing his rage. Where was the damage, the monster? If Lime really had been the new ki, why had he felt Trunk's ki fluctuating? And why did Bulma send that message into the Gravity Room?

"You did it, dad," Trunks shouted in happiness. "I knew you could do it; you are the strongest warrior ever. There's nothing you can't do, cause you RULE!"

"What did I do?" Vegeta demanded. This was making less and less since; what in the Hell was going on?

"Um…reach Super Saiyan 2?" Trunks remarked in confusion.

"What!" Vegeta remarked. He looked down and felt shock rise within him. He was Super Saiyan 2; Vegeta could feel the new strength and energy flowing through him. It was…amazing, and it was much stronger than he'd been before. Vegeta had been so focused on getting out to fight, he'd never even realized he's ascended.

"Congratulations Vegeta,"

Vegeta whirled and saw to his shock Gohan floating next to him. Though he looked tired, there was a genuine smile on Gohan's face, and Vegeta realized Gohan had the answers. "Gohan, what is going on?" Vegeta demanded sharply.

"You were so close to Super Saiyan 2," Gohan explained, "but without a driving need, you would never have ascended. Since nothing was going to come along to create that need…I made one up for you."

Comprehension ran through Vegeta, and he stated, "This was a trick? All of it, the Gravity Room, the message, the 'new power'…all of it was to make me ascend?"

"Yes," Gohan offered with a nod.

Vegeta was furious; he wanted to pound Gohan into the dirt for tricking him. _I could do it too_ Vegeta realized with amusement. Now that he was Super Saiyan 2, they were much closer in strength. In Gohan's weakened state, it would be no contest. Seeing the look on Gohan's face, Vegeta realized Gohan expected him to do just that. Gohan knew him well enough to know he would want vengeance for this, and he'd done it anyway. That fact alone stopped Vegeta.

As Vegeta continued to stare at Gohan, he felt a new sense of respect. He'd always thought of Gohan as a proper Saiyan warrior, at least physically. But Vegeta privately felt that Gohan lacked the Saiyan attitude. He lacked the ability to put aside feelings and do what needed to be done. No longer; it was obvious Vegeta had underestimated Gohan, and he vowed never to do that again. Nor could Vegeta argue with the results; Vegeta had finally reached the goal he had been working towards for over seven years, and it felt good. He knew what he had to do now, no matter how much it went against his nature…his old nature.

"Gohan…" Vegeta growled. Gohan tensed, and Vegeta hid a smile. Gohan expected Vegeta to attack, but Vegeta had changed. And for the first time in a long time, Vegeta didn't consider that a bad thing.

"Thank you…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, what did you guys think? Please tell me how you liked the way Vegeta ascended. I chose it for a specific reason, not only because he needed to reach Super Saiyan 2 but also to show his growth as a character. Vegeta reached Super Saiyan originally simply because he needed to be stronger than Kakkarot. It was his only driving desire, as several of you have pointed out in reviews. It always bothered me in the show how Vegeta reached level 2, and so I changed it. Spending so much time on Earth changed Vegeta, and I felt this was a perfect time to show that. His driving need to ascend has shifted, revealing some of the changes I feel should have happened to his personality on the show. Anyway, I hope you liked it.

On to other things:

Goleta: Sensei did not teach Gohan how to reach Super Saiyan 2. However, if you'll look but in my story, he tricked Gohan to reach Super Saiyan 3. He had Gohan convinced he had held out about Chi-chi's illness, which lead to her death. He gave Gohan the anger and need which allowed him to reach Super Saiyan 3.

Please read and review. I'll get the next part up as soon as I can.


	21. Uneasy

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in **Bold.**

Part 21 - Uneasy

"You're doing great Goten. Keep it up!"

Gohan ducked as Goten intensified his attacks. They had been battling for quite some time; a fine sheen of sweat covered Goten's face, and he was gasping for breath. But none of that mattered; Gohan saw the fierce look of determination on Goten's face, and knew he would keep coming no matter what. Punches, kicks, ki blasts; Goten was going all out in his attempts to hurt Gohan. However, Gohan was no amateur; despite remaining near Goten's level to increase the challenge, he was still able to dodge or block everything Goten through.

As Gohan blocked a punch, he smiled. Goten's progress was excellent; his strength seemed to skyrocket after every training session. If he kept this up, Goten would reach Super Saiyan 2 in record time, a fact that filled Gohan with pride. His Saiyan side seemed equally proud; after all, by Saiyan custom the strength of Goten reflected on the strength of his bloodline, which was always a good thing. Still, his progress couldn't be only genetic; his power rose faster than almost anyone Gohan had ever seen. Vegeta, Trunks, Lime, Piccolo…even his father; none of them ever had strength increases like this. In fact, the only one who Gohan knew gained strength this quickly was…well, himself.

"MASENKO-HA!!!"

Goten scream brought Gohan's mind back to the fight. He turned to see one of his moves being blasted his way. Quickly, Gohan brought his own hands up and summoned his ki, "MASENKO-HA!!!" Gohan's blast erupted from his hands just in time to hit Goten's. The two discharges exploded on impact, creating a blinding light. As it cleared, Gohan saw Goten already speeding towards him. His grin widened.

When he'd taught Goten the Masenko blast, Gohan was a little surprised how quickly he mastered it. Goten seemed to absorb all the moves Gohan had with an ease that seemed…unbelievable. It was almost as if he were remembering moves he already knew instead of learning new ones. But that was impossible…right?

_Focus Gohan_ he mentally chided himself. He shouldn't allow his mind to wander; it wasn't fair to Goten to be giving less than his best in their spars. It wasn't intentional; Gohan had found his mind wandering often, and always between two issues. The first was Goten's progress, and the second…

Gohan frowned as his thoughts inevitably turned towards his main problem, the issue that has been forefront in his mind for quite some time. Something was wrong; more specifically, something was wrong with his relationship with Lime. Gohan couldn't understand it, but in the last three months, he'd been growing more and more…anxious with her. It was subtle at first, so subtle that Gohan wasn't even sure specifically when it started. But now, it was apparent. Every time he and his girlfriend got together, a part of him seemed to be driving him to stop. He couldn't figure out what was going on, and it was slowly making him insane. _What is happening to me?_

A fist slamming into Gohan's jaw snapped his attention back, a fist that Goten quickly followed with a kick to Gohan's midsection. As Gohan fell, Goten thrust his hands back and screamed, "KAMEHAMEHA!!!" The ki shot from Goten and hit Gohan with unbelievable, shoving him inexorably towards the ground. Gohan gathered his energy and tensed; it was too late to dodge it and so he had no choice.

As the blast exploded, Goten landed softly on the ground and fell to his knees. He was breathing heavily, and he knew he couldn't stand. But it didn't matter. "I…got you big brother!" Goten gasped.

The smoke cleared, and Goten saw that his brother's clothes were torn in several places, and there was a slight trickle of blood leaving his mouth. Gohan forced a smile on his face; he hated to lose, especially because he was distracted. Such an event disturbed him greatly, but he had to hide it for Goten. "Congratulations Goten, you really got me!"

Goten laughed, but any response he would have made was prevent by the sound of clapping reverberating in the air. Goten and Gohan turned to see Sensei standing nearby. "Well done, Goten. I guess you showed your brother how much you've improved."

Goten beamed at Sensei, "Thanks Mister Sensei." Meanwhile, Gohan hid his surprise. Though Sensei had mentioned he would participate in instructing Goten, he did so VERY rarely. He would sometimes watch but he never, _ever _fought Goten. Instead, he would only offer minimal comments about Goten's form, and left the majority of Goten's training to Gohan.

Sensei looked at Goten for several seconds before he said, "Goten, why don't you go over there and rest for a little bit. I need to talk to your brother."

"Okay," Goten remarked cheerfully. He didn't really understand who this person was, but he trusted his big brother. Gohan said not to tell anyone about Sensei or ther time here, and so Goten didn't. Besides he was getting much stronger. Pretty soon he'll be stronger than TRUNKS! With that cheerful thought in mind, Goten moved away to recover his strength.

Once Goten was out of earshot, Sensei turned to Gohan. "Alright, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, trying to play innocent.

"Don't bother," Sensei commented, "I know you never would have let Goten get you like that intentionally. I also know the only way for it to happen accidentally would be if you were really distracted. So, what is on your mind that has your concentration so scattered? Maybe I can help."

Gohan sighed; he figured it was only a matter of time before someone noticed, and he was kind of glad it was Sensei who did. After all, Sensei was really the only one who Gohan could be honest with and hold nothing back. Plus, Sensei generally had really good advice, and Gohan could use some help.

"I'm not sure if you can help," Gohan commented.

"Try me, and we'll see," Sensei replied instantly.

"I've just been feeling…uneasy lately," Gohan began.

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. I've trained you in several mental exercises; the aura sensing, the way to block your scent, the refined ki detecting. All that training I've given you over the last 5 years had made your mind rather…sensitive to evil kis. It's possible you're detecting an evil being nearby," Sensei offered.

"No, that's not it. I've been uneasy…around Lime," Gohan stated.

"Oh…" Sensei remarked heavily.

"It's been getting progressively worse over the last three months, and I can't figure out what is causing it," Gohan added.

"Describe this feeling. Maybe I can give you a better idea of what it means," Sensei suggested.

"It's like…like every moment I spend with Lime is _wrong._ As if a part of my mind is screaming at me to be doing something other than dating her. And it's not some sort of conscience thing; with each passing day the feeling gets stronger. I just don't understand it…" Gohan explained. He trailed off when he saw a look of sad resignation pass briefly over Sensei's face. "You know something, don't you?" He demanded.

Sensei sighed, "Possibly…"

"What is it?" Gohan asked. A flicker of fear flashed in his soul as he saw the hesitancy in Sensei's face, a look Gohan rarely saw.

"First of all, I want to state that I know almost nothing about women," Sensei offered.

"Why?" Gohan wondered.

"…let's just say their very rare in the future," Sensei finally replied. He took a deep breath, and said, "But while I don't know a great deal about the other sex, I know quite a bit about Saiyan instincts and what they're supposed to do."

"What do Saiyan instincts have to do with my problem?" Gohan questioned softly. He felt dread begin to rise in his soul, and knew this answer wouldn't be good.

"Gohan, you know that every animal from the smallest creature to humans has instincts, right?" Sensei questioned. When Gohan nodded, he continued, "With Saiyans, our instincts are about 10 times more advanced than humans. To be honest, I think we have the most powerful and impressive instincts in existence. They are why we are such great fighters, because the fighting instinct is within us…as is the instinct to mate."

"What are you saying?" Gohan asked softly.

"I think your Saiyan instincts have decided that Lime is not a good mate for you," Sensei stated bluntly.

"WHAT! That's absurd," Gohan shouted.

"Perhaps, but regardless of the absurdity, I think that's what happened," Sensei interjected, "I don't know what made it come to that decision; it could be anything from your age to a change in her scent to some small event. But something has made your instincts decide that Lime and you are not destined to be Life Mates. Once it reached that conclusion, it began to push you to drop her and seek another mate, rather than spend time in activities it feels won't lead to anything. As you ignore it, the push gets stronger, until…"

"Until what?" Gohan asked coldly.

Sensei's face took on a very sad note as he concluded, "…until you break up with her."

"I won't let myself be controlled by some based…Saiyan remnant," Gohan snapped.

"Gohan, you can't fight this," Sensei added, "It's a part of who you are, as integral as the Super Saiyan in your genetic makeup. I wish that it wasn't so Gohan. I wish it was simply a matter of time, and then you'll get over it. But it isn't, and you won't. The uneasiness will get worse and worse the longer you fight it. This is one fight you can't win"

"BUT I LOVE HER!" Gohan shouted fiercely.

Sensei gazed at him for several seconds before saying, "You probably think so. But if you really did…you wouldn't be having this problem."

Gohan winced as he grasped as his last hope, "But you said you don't have experience with women, so it could be something else."

Sensei hesitated, "Yes, but I don't think…"

"NO," Gohan interrupted, "It must be something else!"

Before Sensei could respond, Goten came bouncing up, "I'm rested now. You ready for round 2?" he asked eagerly.

Gohan glared at Sensei for several moments before saying levelly, "Yes, I am." Sensei said nothing; he merely backed up and watched as both Goten and Gohan powered up. As the fight began, Sensei's words ran through Gohan's mind. _He's wrong. _Gohan thought fiercely. _He has no experience with women; he just didn't want to admit it was something else. He's wrong._

_He has to be wrong._

TO BE CONTINUED…


	22. Shift

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in **Bold.**

Part 22 – Shift

"You have a big date tonight?" Bulma asked as she saw Gohan dressed in a suit.

Gohan forced a smile; "I'm taking Lime out to dinner at The Golden Pearl."

"Oh, expensive and elegant…take notes Vegeta," Bulma teased with a grin. She turned to look at her husband as she finished, awaiting his response.

Vegeta didn't respond immediately; instead, he locked gazes with Gohan. Slowly, Gohan nodded slightly. A flicker of some emotion came over Vegeta's face as he said, "Bah, I've got better things to do." Without another word, Vegeta turned and began to walk out. He hesitated when he came to the entrance, and called over his shoulder, "If you're up to it when you get back, meet me in the Gravity Room for a spar."

As Vegeta left, Bulma's eyebrows rose. In the whole time she'd known him, Bulma had never once heard Vegeta say something like that to Gohan. He usually said something like 'Gravity Room, NOW' or 'hurry up, we're wasting training time'. This response was almost…nice. Bulma turned to Gohan asked, "What's up with him?"

Gohan shrugged, "I have no idea…I'll see you later Bulma," Bulma watched as Gohan left without another word. That was also strange; Gohan always said more before he went out with Lime. _What's going on?_ Bulma wondered.

Once he was out of sight, Gohan let his mask drop and let out a depressed sigh. It had been tough, holding up pretenses. But it was something he had to do, because he wasn't ready to face the truth. It was a truth Gohan wasn't sure he would ever be able to face, but it didn't change the facts. After tonight…he and Lime wouldn't be dating.

He had tried so hard to deny it; in the month since Sensei had told him Gohan had tried everything to fight it. He refused to accept that what his instincts were telling him, and hoped with his entire being it would go away. But it didn't; instead, as if recognizing his efforts, it got worse. It got so bad that Gohan had to struggle not to turn and run every time he was in Lime's presence. He'd even gone to Vegeta, seeking some way to hold his instincts at bay. Gohan remembered how that had gone…

* * *

_"Vegeta, I need your help," Gohan stated without preamble as he entered the Gravity Room._

_Vegeta halted his stretches as he turned to Gohan. He could smell Gohan's distress. Lately Vegeta had been finding it harder and harder to get a feel for his emotions form his scent, but this practically leaped out and him. The very air seemed to scream sadness and pain. "What do you want Gohan? We have a spar to get to, where I plan to mop the floor with you at Super Saiyan 2."_

_Gohan ignored Vegeta's comment as he explained, "My Saiyan instincts are trying to make me break up with Lime, and I need a way to stop them."_

_"Wait…what are you talking about?" Vegeta asked in confusion. As Gohan explained, Vegeta felt a combination of shock and sadness enter him. Though he was puzzled by how Gohan had figured out what was going on, he couldn't fault his understanding._

_"…so I need some way to suppress them," Gohan concluded, "You are the only Saiyan I know; isn't there something, ANYTHING I can do to get past this, and convince my Saiyan side that Lime and I love each other?"_

_Vegeta's face took on a look of pity and sadness, a fact that shook Gohan to the core. Vegeta rarely allowed any sort of emotion to show on his face; Gohan felt his hopes die. "Gohan, your Saiyan instincts in this area cannot be stopped. While I am a little…surprised they arose so early in your life, they are obviously as strong as with a full-blooded Saiyan. They are also something you cannot stop."_

_"No, there has to be a way," Gohan insisted, "My instincts are wrong…I love Lime"_

_Vegeta shook his head, "Gohan, our instincts probably know better than we possibly could in these matters. It is part of the reason why Saiyans can mate for life and never split; our relationships are closely controlled by our instincts. They exist in every Saiyan male as a way to ensure compatibility. They are usually dormant, but once a Saiyan male, you in this case, begins to get truly serious and close to becoming a Life Mate of someone, they kick in and decide whether you and your potential mate should become Life Mates. They are very thorough in their judgment…and they are never wrong."_

_"No…" Gohan whispered as he sank to his knees. His hopes came crashing down as Vegeta's words sunk in. He could fight against Sensei's opinion, against his instincts, but not against Vegeta's knowledge. It was time to face facts; there was nothing he could do._

_Vegeta looked at Gohan for several moments, hesitating. It was not in nature to be nurturing: far from it actually. He also had no desire to share this particular event in his life, but he couldn't ignore the glaring fact that it would probably help Gohan._

_A hand on his shoulder brought Gohan's thoughts to an end. He looked up at Vegeta in complete shock. The touch was almost…comradely, a characteristic unlike Vegeta. Vegeta never made such gestures; he would touch Bulma, and sometimes Trunks…period. As he met Vegeta's eyes, he saw a flicker of what he would almost call compassion._

_"When I was younger, I was stationed at the far end of Frieza's empire," Vegeta began, "I was young, arrogant and full of pride. While stationed there…I met a female. Despite my intense desire to avoid such entanglements, we became close. Close enough for my instincts to kick in, and for them to judge her and I incompatible. Like you, I tried to fight it. This was the first woman I'd let past my guard for years, and I was convinced they were wrong. I fought against them, but in the end I failed, and she and I…drifted apart."_

_"Do you regret that?" Gohan asked softly._

_Vegeta shook his head, "No, because I am able to see more clearly now than I could back then. As I think back, I know we wouldn't last. She was too docile, too subservient; she had no passion or fire in her. I had merely mistaken the feelings I had for something permanent, when they were really merely…loneliness."_

_Vegeta met Gohan's gaze for several seconds before concluding, "I know you want to fight it, to hold on to her. But believe me when I tell you that you'll lose this fight. Besides, even if you could win, the instincts are never wrong. Sooner or later you and she would end, possibly deeper into the relationship than you are now. Would you really continue this, knowing where it will end?"_

_Gohan wanted to deny it; he wanted to scream out his affirmation. But as he tried, he found himself thinking of Lime, and everything they had done together. Finally, he whispered, "No, I wouldn't…"_

_Vegeta nodded, "I thought so. Then you know what do. And I am sick of this talk; we have wasted enough training time of this dribble."_

_Gohan didn't find his words insulting; he knew that Vegeta hated this kind of talk, and wanted it to end. The fact he had even done what he had touched Gohan deeply; he knew Vegeta would do such a thing for very few people. Gohan slowly rose, and forced his mind to the spar that was about to happen. But he didn't forget what Vegeta said._

* * *

That had been two days ago. As Gohan began to fly to Lime's house, he thought about what he had determined in the last two days. He had thought about it nonstop, and he now understood. He didn't love Lime, at least not the way he needed to for a relationship to work. He cared for her, and he enjoyed her company. But the feelings he had for her didn't run deep enough to be love, the kind of love that would last a lifetime. That bitter truth finally hit Gohan, and so he had given into the inevitable, and decided to end it.

Gohan landed softly in front of Lime's house and de-encapsulated his car. As he walked towards her door, dread rose within him. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't make it easy. How do you tell someone you've been dating for close to 15 months that it was over? And how do you do it in such a way that she doesn't hate you forever and want to kill you?

Whatever the answers to those questions were, they didn't come to him before Lime walked outside. Gohan mentally tensed, expecting the revulsion to come. To his surprise, he felt nothing. The urge to flee, to run, to scream…it wasn't there. He hadn't felt this way in four months. _What is going on?_ Gohan mused.

"You ready to go?" Lime asked, drawing Gohan from his thoughts.

"Of course," Gohan promised. "You look amazing."

Lime smiled, "Thanks, when I heard where we were going I decided to go all out,"

Gohan hid a wince; comments like that didn't make it any easier. Though, there seemed to be hesitancy to her voice, and her scent seemed…concerned. Gohan puzzled over that for several moments, before dropping that train of thought. He had a more important problem. _Why aren't my instincts trying to keep me from Lime_ Gohan wondered as they drove to the restaurant. For months they had been pushing him to do this; was it possible they had changed. If not, then why weren't they…

It hit Gohan suddenly; how could he have missed it? _Duh_ Gohan thought bitterly. Once he'd made the decision to break up with Lime, his instincts stopped pushing. After all, he was doing what it told him. Gohan was sure if he decided to back out, they would come back with a vengeance.

"Are you ok, Gohan?" Lime asked.

"What? Oh, I'm fine, just a little distracted," Gohan replied nervously. He had to be more careful; he didn't want her to get suspicious and force it out of him. Even though he knew what he had to do, Gohan wanted to hold off as long as he could. He wanted to keep the illusion going.

Gohan held off the talk as long as he could. Through the appetizer and the main course, Gohan spoke to Lime of inconsequential things. How her training was progressing, the state of her family, and things like that. But the conversation felt forced, and Gohan could hear the fakeness of it with every word. His real goal for the evening loomed in his thoughts, preventing any real conversation. Finally, Gohan realized it was time. _Come on Gohan, you have to do this. No more putting it off._

"We need to talk,"

To Gohan's shock, the words did not come from his mouth. Instead, Gohan looked to see Lime gazing at him with a hesitant look on her face. Gohan took a deep breath, and took a gauge of her emotions from her scent. Fear. Sadness. Worry. What was going on?

"Yes?" Gohan questioned softly. At least this put off what he had to talk about, even if it were only a moment.

Lime took a deep breath, and after several moments said, "Gohan, I want you to understand I care for you a great deal. You're my teacher, and my friend, and we've been through a lot. But…I think we should stop dating."

"What?" Gohan asked in utter shock. Never in a million years would he have imagined the night unfolding in this manner. Gohan struggled to wrap his mind around what was going on while he just stared at Lime.

"I've been thinking about it for several months," Lime rushed to explain, "It's just…you were my first kiss, my first real boyfriend. When you first appeared, I was amazed. You were so confident, so powerful…I developed a crush on you. But as we dated, I realized it wasn't moving from a crush into something stronger. I still care for you, and I have enjoyed our time together, but I don't feel like we should be spending our time dating each other. I'm sorry Gohan, but this just isn't right anymore."

Gohan wanted to laugh; this turn of events was simply too unbelievable. It was like he and Lime had switched bodies. She was saying almost exactly what Gohan planned to say; in fact, he caught several sentences that were identical to what he had been about to tell her. Gohan's thoughts were interrupted as he realized she was still talking.

"…hope we can still be friends Gohan. I really do like being your friend, and your student. But if you can't, I under…"

"Lime," Gohan interrupted. He could see she was distressed, and he knew he had to step in and say something. He reached out and grabbed her hand, "It's okay."

"Really?" Lime asked softly.

Gohan nodded, "Really. To be honest…I kind of brought you here to tell you pretty much the same thing you just told me."

Lime gazed at him for several seconds, before she began to laugh. Gohan held out for a moment before he too lost control and erupted in laughter. It was just too hilarious that something like this had happened. They laughed for close to five minutes as all the tension that had been building dissolved. Finally, once they had recovered, Lime looked over at Gohan and asked, "So, we're friends right?"

Gohan grinned as he nodded, "Of course we are. What do you say we get out here? Piccolo will be training you tomorrow, and I'd hate for him to defeat you because you're tired."

"Not a chance," Lime countered. Gohan quickly paid the bill, and the two left quickly. As they headed for Lime's house, Gohan shook his head. Though he never would have imagined the evening would turn out like it had. Apparently, the resolution was good enough for his Saiyan instincts. They hadn't risen again from this decision, a fact Gohan was quite happy about. He would miss having a girlfriend, but he still had her as a friend and his instincts were now dormant again.

That was enough for now.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hey guys. First of all, I want to apologize for not getting the last part up sooner. I had it done, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me post. However, my muse was still flowing, so I got another part done. I decided to go ahead and post both parts, given the quality and quantity of reviews I've been getting. Consider it apology and gift in one.

I hope you all liked the way Lime and Gohan broke up. Before anyone says something about it being unrealistic, I want to point out it happened to me. Though some of the details have been changed to fit the story, the main break-up was how it really happened. I brought a girl to a restaurant to break up with her, but she did it first. We both laughed, and are still friends today. Plus, I have big plans for Lime, and didn't want something like a bad break-up to ruin my plans.

I also hope you liked the Saiyan instincts. I just felt that Saiyans would be very instinctual about mating, especially males. I apologize if anyone finds the idea outlandish or strange; the Saiyan race just seems like a very primal and instinctual race, one that would have something like this. As to the idea of it judging a potential mate, the idea may seem to be unrealistic to some people. However, Saiyan instincts appear to be much more complicated than any instincts humans have (and we do have them). Therefore, given their complexity, is it so hard to believe they could make complicated judgments?

As to Vegeta, for anyone who thinks he acted OOC, I apologize. I wrote this scene not only to supplement the Sensei talk, but also to show that Vegeta is slowly changing from the man he was before he came to Earth. I hope you liked it, and that it didn't offend anyone.

Also, I wanted to mention the current time just in case people have become lost. I tried to keep people current with how much time has passed in the gap between the Cell Saga and the Buu Saga. As of the end of this story, 9 months are left until the World Tournament.

Now, to comments:

Mystic-Ssj5Goku – I apologize if you were misled into believing this was a Gohan/Videl story. I still plan on having it become one, but not until my second story (as I mentioned in a previous part). I would like you to still read this, but if you decide not to, I understand.

Nonengel – The reason I kept promising Gohan/Videl in earlier parts is before I expanded my outline and storyline, I listed it as a Gohan/Videl story. As the story evolved and I made the change, the summary and listing changed as the Gohan/Videl action moved to the sequel to this one.

Chrey419 – Though Vegeta has reached Super Saiyan 2, Gohan is still a little stronger at this point. Remember, Gohan did not receive the amulet until after he had fought Cell. In that fight, he was nearly beaten and used every ounce of power he had. This meant that as a Saiyan his power level rose after the fight. That puts him at a stronger level than Vegeta…for now. As to why no one has really commented on the amulet, Goten wouldn't because he promised not to, and the rest…will be explained in due time.


	23. Decisions

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in Bold.

Part 23 - Decision

"You know what to do?"

The Grand Kai nodded, "Yes Supreme Kai. I will follow your instructions…but I still think you should…"

The Supreme Kai held up a hand, interrupting the Grand Kai's speech, "Not yet. There are a few more things I must put into place before I announce my presence and participation to them. But I will, before they go back. So that they understand what needs to be done. For now, just do as I've instructed."

"You're lucky she hasn't decided to leave before now," the Grand Kai pointed out.

The Supreme Kai nodded, acknowledging the point, "It was a calculated risk," the Supreme Kai admitted.

The Grand Kai winced, "She's going to be pissed…you know that, right?" The Supreme Kai didn't speak for several seconds, merely gazed at the Grand Kai steadily. Finally, the Grand Kai sighed and added, "I know, I know. Hazards of the job…are you sure we needed to do this?"

The Supreme Kai didn't say anything for quite some time, and the Grand Kai wondered if he'd ever get an answer. Finally, the Supreme Kai said softly, "Yes. If I don't do this exactly right, nothing will survive."

* * *

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" Gohan shouted. He thrust his hands forward, pushing as much ki as he dared towards his target. As he predicted, his target simply grinned and responded.

"MASENKO-HA!!!"

The two blasts exploded instantly upon contact, bathing the area in blue light. Gohan ignored the light, and concentrated on his senses. Sure enough, he could detect something moving on the edge of his senses. Acting on instinct, Gohan brought his right hand up to block and elbow that was flying for his temple. He clamped his hand down and pulled, trying to throw his opponent off balance. But his opponent was too experienced to fall for that; instead of offering any resistance, she let Gohan throw her. Once just past him, she used her ki to stop her momentum and spun around just in time to catch Gohan's left fist.

Gohan grinned, "Very good…"

His opponent smiled back, "You haven't seen anything yet."

A smirk settled over Gohan as he finished, "Bring it on Lime,"

If there was a response, it was lost as Lime lifted her feet and slammed them into Gohan's chest. Gohan wasn't hurt, but the force did knock him slightly off balance. Lime took advantage of that, firing a blast of ki directly at Gohan's face. Gohan right hand flew up and deflected it, but his hand briefly covered his vision. When it cleared, Gohan saw Lime's left leg flying towards his face. He ducked, and shoved his hands forward. "TRI-BEAM, HA!!!"

To close to put up much of a defense, Lime wrenched her upper body sharply backwards. The blast missed her by inches, the heat close enough to give Lime a slight tan. Knowing she was in danger, Lime pushed as much ki as she could in front of her, sending her hurtling towards the ground and moving her just in time to miss Gohan's knee. She flipped as she fell and hit the ground in a fighting stance, ready to continue.

Gohan laughed as he softly landed in front of her, "Nice recovery. I thought I had you there…let's stop for today."

"Getting soft?" Lime gasped. Her muscles were shaking, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"No, I just figured you could use a few seconds before Piccolo goes at you," Gohan responded.

Lime grimaced and flicked her glance over at the green Namek. He didn't say anything, but Lime got the sense that Piccolo would show no mercy. She sighed and said, "Good idea."

Gohan grinned as he watched her take deep breaths and try and recover slightly before the next round. He was quite proud of her; her strength was almost unbelievable for a human. She was easily one of the strongest humans of the planet; Gohan wouldn't be surprised if Lime could give Tien a run for his money in a full out battle. The techniques Gohan had been using to subtly make her training more rewarding had paid off; she would have taken years longer to reach this level without those techniques.

Even Piccolo was impressed. Oh, he wouldn't show it openly, but Gohan could tell. Piccolo had been spending more and more time here, and complaining less and less. It was subtle, but Gohan had long ago mastered how to read emotion and meaning from stoic people. After all, he lived with Vegeta.

Gohan frowned. Vegeta was becoming problematic; Gohan could tell he was getting very suspicious about something. It wasn't hard to guess; Gohan had made a few mistakes that put Vegeta on his scent. He had been subtly probing Gohan, trying to figure out he had known about Saiyan instincts, a fact Gohan now knew Vegeta had never mentioned it.

Guess I should have thought it through a little more before I went to him Gohan thought. He hadn't really considered the repercussions of his decision to question Vegeta; though, to be fair, he had been rather distressed at the time. All he'd known was Vegeta had answers that he needed. Still, if it were that alone than Gohan was sure Vegeta would have let it go. But there was also the matter of strength.

Vegeta's strength was getting closer and closer to his with every spar. Gohan estimated that within 3-6 months, Vegeta would be as strong as Gohan was at his maximum while wearing the Amulet. Once that happened, Gohan knew Vegeta would surpass him, and then he would definitely start wondering. For now, Gohan merely had to deal with the suspicious looks and hard gazes. He didn't want to think about what Vegeta would do when he 'surpassed' Gohan.

Gohan absently fingered the Amulet. He was tempted more and more to remove it, but Sensei's warnings stopped him. Luckily, no one had commented on the Amulet's he and Goten wore; Goten wasn't sharing the secret, and the rest just seemed to assume it was something innocuous. Still, Gohan made sure to keep his Amulet hidden underneath his clothes as often as possible, and tried to make Goten do the same. He had to play it safe, until the Destroyer. It was frustrating; Gohan hated to lose, and the fact that it was getting harder and harder to battle Vegeta made his Saiyan side…antsy. In addition, Gohan wasn't entirely sure when the Destroyer was coming. He knew it would be happening soon; Sensei had said it would be in around this time.

"Gohan?"

Startled, Gohan looked up to see Lime looking at him worriedly. He had been so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed her approach. Again, Gohan felt a flash of pride go through him, for it took someone highly skilled at ki suppression to keep from drawing his attention, even when Gohan was distracted. It was yet another sign of Lime's development, and as both her friend and teacher Gohan was glad to see it. Realizing she wanted an answer, Gohan cleared his throat, "What?"

"I was wondering if you'd be entering the tournament?" Lime asked.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Um, what are you talking about?"

"The World Martial Arts Tournament…you really don't know?" Lime questioned in shock.

Gohan thought quickly, trying to figure out what he missed. He remembered Lime mentioning something about that subject a few years ago, and he had decided at the time to deal with it later. "I remember you mentioning something about that a while ago…but I don't really know any details."

"Gohan," Lime exclaimed in annoyance. "I can't believe you! It's been on all the networks,"

"I don't watch much television," Gohan reminded her, "So, fill me in. What's going on?"

Lime grinned, "They're going to hold it six months from now on June 18th. The current Champion Hercule is demanding that all strong martial artists come out to 'give my fans a decent show before I win'. I'm entering, and I was wondering if you were going to enter as well?"

Gohan frowned; he really didn't know much about this Hercule character. He seemed to be very popular for some reason or other; Gohan had never really invested much time and effort in finding out about him. He took a quick scan of his power level, noticed it was very unimpressive, and wrote him off as a nonentity.

Still, the idea of entering the World Martial Arts Tournament appealed to Gohan. He had never gotten the chance to compete in one before they had been stopped. In fact, the only real tournament he'd competed in was the Cell Games, if you could call that a tournament. From what he'd heard from his friends, the World Martial Arts Tournament was a lot of fun. His Saiyan side seemed to enjoy the prospect of the fights, although it balked at the fact that no real opponents would be there. Unless…

"I think I will enter," Gohan declared.

Lime grinned, "That's awesome,"

"Not only that, but I think I'll get the other z-fighters to join too," Gohan announced. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. Outside of Vegeta and Piccolo, Gohan hadn't really seen much of the Z-fighters. He saw them every now and then; he still went and sparred with Tien's student Travis sometimes, and he visited Krillin sometimes. But the last time they had really all been together was for his 16th birthday, almost two years ago.

"What do you say Piccolo, you interested?" Gohan questioned as he turned to his mentor.

Piccolo shrugged, "I have no desire to compete in another tournament, as I have nothing to prove. Not since…"

"That's just it," Gohan interjected. He really didn't want to hear about him. "I know I can get the rest of the Z-fighters to join in and compete. It'll be just like old times. Plus, I'm sure we'll have some great spars…do it for me, please?"

Piccolo was silent for several seconds as he considered Gohan's request. Gohan held his breath, awaiting the decision tensely. Finally, Piccolo nodded once, "Sure, I'll compete. It could be…interesting to spar some of the others again in a tournament."

"Great," Gohan responded.

"Enough of this," Piccolo barked, "We've let you rest long enough girl!" Without another word, Piccolo launched himself at Lime. However, Lime had long ago learned that Piccolo rarely gave a warning when he attacked as an attempt to teach her alertness. She dropped into a fighting stance, and the next round began.

Gohan idly watched them as they danced across the sky, battling and blasting each other mercilessly. Mentally, he was running a tally of which people he wanted to compete, and what he would say to get them to do it. It would be best to ask most of them together Gohan decided. That way, he could rely on a little peer pressure to draw the others in. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the way this tournament was shaping up.

Things are looking up

* * *

Chi-chi ducked as her husband threw a punch towards her. Bringing her hands up, she grabbed his arm with her right hand with holding her left towards his exposed side. "HAAA!!!" Chi-chi screamed as she fired her ki directed at Goku's side. However, her husband yanked hard, ripping his fist free and initiating a half-spin that caused the blast to miss.

Chi-chi grinned; she'd been close with that one. It always sent a flush of pride through her when that happened, for she knew how strong her husband was. In the time they had spent here, his strength had grown amazingly, and he was easily the strongest fighter here. Of course, he'd earned that title before Chi-chi had come, participating in some sort of Other-World Tournament and almost winning. Chi-chi was a little annoyed; she'd have loved to participate in the tournament, but it had happened before she'd gotten here, and the Grand Kai hadn't sponsored another one. She wished he would; Chi-chi remembered how much she had loved the one World Martial Arts Tournament she'd been in, and now she wanted to test her strength. She knew she was strong; Goku struggled to best her as a Super Saiyan. However, it was one thing to fight in spars and another to test her mettle against opponents in the ring. It was a feeling she missed, but Chi-chi was sure another tournament would happen and she would participate then. Assuming she was still here.

Suddenly, hands clamped down on her arms, and a body drove her the ground and pinned her. She struggled, but her husband's grip was firm. Chi-chi looked up, and knew he had ascended to Super Saiyan 2. She was unsure how he had attained it; the North Kai had simply taken Goku with him for a few days and when he returned, he'd been able to ascend. She'd tried asking him about it several times, but he didn't seem eager to share. All Goku would say was that the North Kai had used some sort of illusion to trick his mind into letting him ascend. He didn't say what illusion was used, and Chi-chi got the feeling it wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

"Give up," Goku asked, drawing Chi-chi back to her present situation.

Chi-chi struggled for several more seconds, before she relaxed, "Yes, you win," Chi-chi announced.

Goku immediately released her and dropped out of Super Saiyan. "Alright…where's my victory kiss?"

Chi-chi grinned as she saw the spark in Goku's eyes. She slowly reached up and pulled his head down to hers for a long, lingering kiss. After several seconds, they pulled apart and Goku said, "Wow…"

Chi-chi's grin widened; she wasn't sure how it had happened, but Goku had changed. When they were younger, Chi-chi had sometimes wondered if he loved her, or if she'd just tricked him into marrying her. No longer; his love for her was evident. He'd become more affectionate, even slightly romantic.

Goku's stomach rumbled, and he said sheepishly, "Guess the fight worked up my appetite…"

Chi-chi laughed; though he was different, some things never change. "Come on, let's get you some food."

Goku pulled her to her feet. However, he also pulled her close and whispered, "We'll finish this later." He then wrapped his arm around her waist, and the two started for the palace here.

Chi-chi gazed up at her husband, and her smile faded slightly. She really did love it here, and she could honestly say that these were some of the happiest moments of her…well, life. However, she had recently come to a decision, one that she hoped he would support her in. She was ready to go back to Earth.

It had taken a while, but Chi-chi finally felt like herself again. She still wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it was time. She wanted to see her friends, to see her son. She missed Gohan dearly; her son was a critical part of her life, one whose absence made Chi-chi feel incomplete. However, it was his importance that had held back Chi-chi till now. She felt unable to see him, after what had happened.

A sad look crossed her face. She still could barely handle what had happened. Her other son Goten had died, unable to even experience life. She'd never gotten to meet him, to show him everything important in life. She had sacrificed so much to bring him into the world, and it had been for nothing. But though she was still deeply haunted by what had happened, she felt it was time to see her other son again. Which unfortunately meant she had to leave Goku.

"Goku," Chi-chi whispered. It was time to tell him her decision.

"Yes Chi?" Goku asked softly.

Chi-chi took a deep breath; it was now or never, "I've decided I want to go back to Earth,"

"What?" Goku questioned in surprise.

"It's not that I'm not happy here…I am. I just…I miss him so much. I just want to see him again," Chi-chi explained.

"I know. I miss him too," Goku admitted.

"You do?" Chi-chi wondered in surprise. She had never seen Goku show any signs of it before, and the question escaped before she could stop it. She gasped, and added, "I'm sorry, I don't mean…"

"It's okay," Goku interjected, "Yes, I miss him. A lot. He's my son. There have been so many times I've wanted to ask the North Kai to just let me talk to him, so I can hear his voice again."

"Why didn't you?" Chi-chi asked.

Goku sighed, "Because it would have only caused him more pain. I made the choice to stay dead to protect the Earth…to protect him. But I knew that if I kept talking with him, interacting with him from beyond the grave, it would make the decision that much harder on him. So, I decided to cut all ties, and let him move on. I hated to do it, and it hurt, but it was the right thing to do."

"Oh Goku," Chi-chi stated. She'd never heard her husband say something like this; it answered quite a few questions in her mind about why he'd not come back. She'd wondered sometimes in darker moments if he could even think like that, if he had even cared when he'd left. Now, she chided herself for at times thinking him too simple to love her and their son. Though he was sometimes dense about how others felt, he definitely could love.

Goku turned and pulled her into a fierce hug, "I'll miss you, but I know why you have to go," Goku whispered with his head in her hair. "I almost wish I could go with you…please, tell him I love him. And know I'll be waiting for you both here, when the times comes."

They held that pose for several minutes, until Goku's stomach growled again, "I forgot about that. Let's go for that food," Chi-chi announced. She made to leave, but Goku's grip didn't slacken and she found herself immobile.

"Forget it. I'd rather stay like this," Goku responded softly.

"Excuse me,"

Goku and Chi-chi looked up to see the Grand Kai standing next to them. Slightly embarrassed, Chi-chi pulled away from Goku and said, "Grand Kai…"

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Can we go somewhere and talk," The Grand Kai finally commented.

Chi-chi frowned; that didn't sound good. "Sure," she agreed ominously. She and Goku followed the Grand Kai into his palace, moving from room to room until he led them into a small chamber. There were three chairs placed within the room, and the Grand Kai gestured for them to be seated.

"I know you are probably eager to go back to Earth, but I thought it best to discuss a few things," the Grand Kai began.

"Like what?" Chi-chi demanded.

The Grand Kai looked uncomfortable for a few moments, before he said, "For starters, I was wondering if you knew how long you'd been here?"

Chi-chi frowned; that was actually one thing that had been bothering her for quite some time. "I'm not really sure; I've kind of lost track of time. With no need to sleep and no clocks, I can't say for sure. I'd guess maybe six months."

The Grand Kai grimaced, "I was worried you'd say that. I'm sorry; I thought King Yamma had explained it to you. No being could spend eternity here if time flowed normally; it would cause too many complications. So, beings that are here don't feel the movement of time as they used to back during life. I'm afraid you've been here for longer than six months."

"What do you mean?" Chi-chi demanded. Her mind was working overtime, trying to understand what he was saying. "How long have I been here?"

The Grand Kai was silent for several seconds, during which dread and fear rose up in Chi-chi soul. Finally, the Grand Kai said quietly, "Close to six years."

Chi-chi mind froze in absolute shock; six years. "No, you must be…" Chi-chi began, but she saw in the Grand Kai's face that he wasn't lying. It really had been years. She had been up here for years. "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME!!!" Chi-chi shouted as rage erupted inside of her. She stood, ready to unleash her training and beat the Grand Kai to death. She made it two steps before hands clamped down and stopped her movement. She whirled and found herself staring into Goku's eyes.

"I know you're angry," Goku said, "I am too, believe me. But that won't solve anything."

Chi-chi gazed into Goku's eyes, and read the rage and sadness present. He also didn't know Chi-chi realized. And he's right. Chi-chi stopped struggling and muttered, "No, but it would make me feel better." Slowly, Chi-chi turned back to the Grand Kai and glared, waiting for him to continue.

The Grand Kai swallowed, "I was just wondering if you still wanted to go back, after finding this out?"

"Of course I want to go back, you son of a…" Chi-chi snapped, but stopped as a thought came to her. Six years. As that number really sunk in, Chi-chi began to understand slightly what the Grand Kai was saying.

Seeing her understanding, the Grand Kai explained, "A lot can change in six years. People grow up, die, experience life, and change. Do you want to come back to life and just jump into that, without understanding the changes?"

Chi-chi was silent for several seconds. As much as she hated to admit it, the Grand Kai did have a point. Who knows what has happened in six years time? So many things could have happened to Earth…to Gohan. At that thought, the mother in her screamed in anguish. Six years…she'd missed so much. Her son would now be almost an adult. He'd be finishing his education, planning for the future…dating. She looked at the Grand Kai and asked softly, "What are you recommending?"

The Grand Kai smiled slightly, "There's a World Martial Arts Tournament coming up on Earth in six months. Given what I know about your family and friends, that will draw them all out and together. I've worked it out so that you will be granted temporary life for 24 hours, the day of the Tournament. You can compete, interact with your family…and decide what you want to do. If you want to come back to life, simply tell your friends to collect the Dragonballs. If not…you can at least see them again."

Chi-chi thought about it. As much as she wanted to demand she be wished back immediately, a part of her was almost afraid of what she'd find. What if her son was missing, or injured…or dead? Chi-chi's mind reeled at the implications, and so a part of her thought the plan made sense.

"By the way, as a way to apologize for this mess, I've worked it out so Goku will be going down with you for that day," the Grand Kai added. "He's done enough good for the universe that he's earned a reward."

Shocked, Chi-chi turned to stare at Goku's excited face, "You hear that! I can go back with you and see everyone! And I'll get to fight in a tournament. That's great!" Goku was so excited he was almost quivering in anticipation. Chi-chi knew how much Goku loved to fight and how much he wanted to see everyone; this worked perfectly. Plus, hadn't Chi-chi thought about how much she missed fighting in tournaments?

Chi-chi sighed. She didn't want to wait any longer, but the Grand Kai's plan did seem worthwhile. Slowly, Chi-chi nodded and said, "Okay…as long as we can tell them immediately we're coming back."

The Grand Kai smiled, "Of course. Goku can use the North Kai right now if he wants. I'd say you could too, but you look like you could use some time."

Chi-chi winced. The Grand Kai was right; this was a lot to take in. Even now her mind was barely registering all that she had learned. Though she longed to hear Gohan's voice, it might be better if Goku told everyone. Therefore, she turned to Goku and said, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

Goku's grin widened as he jumped up and went running to find the North Kai. Chi-chi was slower in her movements, and a touch on her arm made her turn to gaze into the Grand Kai's compassionate visage. "I'm truly sorry about this," The Grand Kai offered.

Chi-chi forced a smile; it wasn't really his fault…well, not completely. "It's okay. Thanks for thinking this up. If you don't mind, I'll…"

"I understand," the Grand Kai interjected. He immediately let go of her, and Chi-chi left the room. As she walked, her thoughts kept returning to her son. She wondered what he looked like now. Would he have her eyes, his father's chin, what would her little boy's gaze have developed into? Those thoughts swirled around Chi-chi's mind, erasing any other thoughts. All she knew was one thing.

She couldn't wait to see her son.

* * *

As soon as they were gone, the Grand Kai collapsed into his chair with a weary sigh. For a moment, he'd thought Chi-chi would ignore his suggestion and demand she be given the chance to go back immediately. But that hadn't happened, and now Goku had a reason to be on Earth, as did Chi-chi. The Grand Kai had accomplished his instructions. He'd done it, but he took no satisfaction in it. If he didn't trust the Supreme Kai completely, he'd never have done this. He could see the anguish in Chi-chi's face when she learned the truth, and he knew it was only the beginning. He wished it didn't have to be this way, but…

In a way, the Grand Kai was glad it was over; though he hated what he had done, his part was complete. Oh, he would make sure Goku, and Chi-chi to some regard, trained hard for the Tournament. But the rest of it was out of his hands, and in the hands of the Supreme Kai. All the Grand Kai could do is watch and pray the Supreme Kai's plan worked.

Because if it didn't, the universe was doomed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, that's another part done. I'm up to over 450 reviews, a fact I take great pleasure in. Please continue the great reviews.

A couple of things. First of all, I hope you all liked the Chi-chi/Goku stuff. I know they haven't been seen very much. I also hope you liked my explanation in part of the time difference. It just seems to me that time, or the perception of time, would be skewed up in Other World. I mean, the only way a soul could really be happy for eternity would be if he or she weren't really aware of time passing, in my opinion. I also hope you like the depth I'm adding to Goku. I never really liked his flaky attitude and the way he just seemed to be so callous to both his wife and sons. It was a real problem for me with the show, both due to the fact that he left and that his family just seemed to accept it. I'm trying to give some depth and realism to his motive's for leaving and to his family's response to it.

As for the Supreme Kai and Kai's in general, I hope you like how I'm portraying them. I just always felt that besides being under-informed, the Kai's real purpose wasn't truly explained. Supposedly they are like the bosses of the Kami's, or that's how I understand it. But in the show they seemed…well, not very competent. Kami was highly competent as the Guardian of Earth, but it seemed like all the management above him was not very well trained. That's what I'm trying to fix, by giving them more knowledge of Buu and also a more active role in his defeat.

Now, to reviewer comments:

I've received both good and bad reviews about the Lime/Gohan situation. For those who liked it, thanks. For those who didn't, I'm sorry you feel that way but I understand. I've hated how some writers have used the characters in some stories I've read. If you choose to stop reading, I understand and thank you for all the reviews you've given me to this point.

SSJ3MysticGohan: To answer your question about story length, I'm not completely sure. Though I have it outlined, my chapter breaks tend to be changing as I go along. My best guess, this story will be between 45-50 chapters long.

Tetsukon: I haven't decided if Gohan's going to high school, although I doubt it. I just feel like the only thing he gained from that on the show was a way to meet Videl and the cheesy Saiyaman work. Given 'my' Gohan is very different, and that Videl's introduction will be very different than on the show, I feel no real desire to send him there. But if you, or anyone, can come up with a convincing reason, I am willing to consider it.

Keebler-elmo: As to your request not to take out the conflict in the story, rest assured there will be conflict aplenty. However, the main point of this trilogy is character development, not conflict per se. The story deals with the events that shape Gohan and lead to his…development, I guess.

Chrey419: As to your Afterlife Tournament question, that event will not be shown in my story. It occurred while Chi-chi was still alive and with Gohan by my reckoning, and so I have only casually mentioned it in my story. Sorry if you were expecting it.

Celendil: I freely admit, I am also not a huge fan of GT. While I don't want to spoil any future stories, let me put your fears to rest. While my third story does have a GT villain, my series will be VERY different from GT. As to your question of SSJ4, I won't tell you what levels I have planned, but rest assured that though there is a level about 3 in my story, it doesn't involve red furred bodies and yellow eyes.

I'll get the next part out soon.


	24. Timetable Revealed

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in Bold.

Part 24 – Timetable Revealed

"Come on guys, it'll be fun," Gohan insisted.

"I don't know," Krillin remarked. The entire Z-Fighter group was arrayed in a Capsule Corps room while Gohan explained his idea. To his surprise, most of them seemed reluctant to enter the Tournament.

"Why not? Think about it guys. All of us competing against one another…it'll be great." Gohan added.

"Except we'll be doing it in front of the entire world…" Eighteen interjected.

"So. I say we enter," Travis stated firmly. As the others looked at him, he said, "I've never fought in a Tournament before, and I'd like to see how I'd do,"

"I didn't teach you so you could showboat," Tien chided.

"Master, you fought in several World Martial Arts Tournaments," Travis protested.

"That was different…the Tournament was different," Tien defended, "I've gotten a look at what its going to be now, and frankly I'm disgusted. The Tournament used to be about talent, skill, a way to test your abilities against the best in the world. THIS Tournament looks to be nothing but televised nonsense. I for one want no part of it, and I don't want you involved either."

"Master Tien," Travis began.

"NO," Tien interrupted. "We have better things to be doing than competing in this abomination."

"I agree with Tien. Besides, I haven't trained in a long time, not since Marron was born," Krillin added.

"And for me it's been even longer," Yamcha supplied.

Gohan hid a frown; he couldn't believe how stubborn they were being, "Come on. Some of us have never fought in a World Martial Arts Tournament, and I want to make sure our first is a good one. If all of us compete, I know it will be one to remember. And if we compete, we can show the world how Martial Arts is supposed to be done."

Vegeta snorted, "Save your breath Gohan. It doesn't matter if they enter; the only match that will be important is when I defeat you. They'll be lucky to make it to the quarterfinals."

Gohan expected the rest of them to viciously retort; after all, Vegeta just insulted them deeply. To his surprise, they just winced. Krillin glared at Vegeta for a moment before he said, "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. That's the other thing; with you Saiyans competing, what would be the point? Even if we had continued to train and were at our best, you'd still defeat us easily."

Gohan sighed; maybe he had been hoping for too much. "I can't make you," Gohan admitted sadly. He turned to look at Vegeta and Piccolo, "I guess it's just us and the boys."

"Count me in too."

Gohan froze; he knew that voice. It may have been years, but Gohan could never forget the strength and inflections present in only one person. Swallowing, Gohan whispered, "Dad?"

"Yes Gohan, it's me," Goku's voice reverberated throughout the room.

Gohan's mind seemed unable to process; he was barely able to keep from collapsing in shock. After all these years, _he_ had finally made contact again. "Why are you contacting us?" Gohan finally asked. He tried to keep his voice from trembling, but he wasn't sure how successful his attempts were.

"I've got good news Gohan…your mother and I are coming back," Goku announced.

"What?" Gohan stammered. He doubted anything else in his entire life could have made him this shocked; his entire soul seemed to be quivering, and Gohan wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

"You're really coming back?" Krillin gasped.

"Of course. You know I'd never miss a tournament," Goku teased.

_Of course…the Tournament. _Gohan thought bitterly. Those words were like ice water slamming into his veins. Calm and cool filled Gohan, and he found his voice again. "You're going to compete?"

"Both your mother and I have been training really hard up here. The Grand Kai decided to let us return for one day, given our track record. We decided to come back to compete in the Tournament," Goku explained. He was tempted to mention the fact that Chi-chi might be coming back to life, but he decided not to at the last moment. After all, she was unsure whether she could adapt given how much time had passed. Goku didn't want to get his son's hopes up in case she decided to return.

"I see…" Gohan stated softly. Inside, he was torn between anger, sadness, bitterness; a hundred different emotions raged within him, but he let none of it show on his face. He was stronger than that…stronger than _them._ "I look forward to seeing you in the ring," Gohan finally announced. His comment sounded lame to him, but it was all he could say at this point.

"So do I," Krillin added.

"What? Krillin, I thought you weren't competing?" Gohan demanded.

Krillin grinned, "That was before I found out Goku was coming back. You can count me in."

"Me too," Tien decided, "I may not like how the Tournament has been changed, but I'll put up with it for a chance at you Goku."

"If Krillin's fighting, so am I," Eighteen announced.

"I suppose I could give it a shot," Yamcha stated.

"GREAT! Chi-chi and I will see you at the Tournament. Until then, train hard. I want you to give it your best when I'm there. Good luck, and see you then,"

"Dad, wait. Let me get Goten so he can…dad? DAD!" Gohan shouted, but it was too late. His father had severed the connection, before he could have Goten speak with him. Gohan wasn't sure if it was the best idea, but Goten deserved to hear his father's voice. But that wouldn't happen today.

"Kakkarot…" Vegeta hissed. Gohan turned to see a feral grin on Vegeta's face, a look Gohan hadn't seen in a long time. Gohan could imagine what had brought it on; a chance to defeat a rival Vegeta thought dead would definitely make him salivate at the thought.

As the others broke into excited whispers, Gohan slipped out. He had no real desire to hear them right now, not after what he had heard. He made his way to the Gravity Room, his mind awhirl. His parents were coming back…he'd see them again. After all this time, he'd be confronted with something he never thought would happen.

"Computer, activate program Gohan 2," Gohan barked as he entered the Gravity Room.

"Acknowledged," the computer responded. Immediately the gravity began to increase. Gohan screamed and ascended to Super Saiyan 2 as rapidly as he could. The very ground shook slightly from his transformation speed, but Gohan didn't notice. Before he even finished ascending, Gohan was off. Punches, kicks, ki blasts; Gohan was training as hard as he could. His friends could detect his efforts; however, they probably thought he was just trying to be his best for…_him._ No doubt Vegeta would be in here soon, for the same reason Gohan was supposedly doing. But that didn't matter to Gohan.

Gohan was furious; he could count the number of times he had been this angry on one hand, and never outside of a battle against an evil being. _HOW DARE THEY! _Gohan raged. Thinking after all this time they could just announce they were coming back for a day, and everything would be okay. That he would be okay. And his supposed friends…

"TRAITORS!!!" Gohan screamed as he fired a massive ki blast at the wall. He couldn't believe them; he had been trying his hardest to convince them to fight, and they turned him down. But one word from _him_ and they were falling over themselves to fight. Didn't they know how much it hurt, that they weren't willing to do it for Gohan, but they would for _him?_ Didn't they care?

_Of course they don't care_ Gohan thought bitterly. Why should they? Their real friend was coming back, and he was just their friend's kid. Not even worth worrying about, or being nice to. After all, Goku was returning, and that was all that mattered. Besides, Gohan was probably just as excited as they were, right?

Gohan laughed sadly. That was the crux of it; that was why he was angry. He wasn't mad at his parents, or his friends; he was angry with himself. Because for one second, he had been happy to hear they were coming back. He had even begun…looking forward to it. Gohan had worked hard to bury what they had done to Goten, to him, but he had obviously failed.

_How can I feel this way_ Gohan demanded. They had abandoned him, walked away from him when he needed them the most. They'd left Goten in HIS care, because they couldn't be bothered. And despite all of that, Gohan still…cared for them, wanted them around. What the hell was wrong with him?

Gohan landed heavily. This wasn't working; his rage hadn't even been slightly diminished, and no amount of sparring here would fix that. He didn't want to fight invisible opponents; he wanted to pound something to dust, to vent his rage at full power. But that couldn't happen here. It could only happen in one place.

Gohan knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Hello Gohan. Tonight I thought we'd start by doing some basic meditat…" Sensei began.

"No," Gohan interrupted. "We're going to spar, RIGHT NOW!"

Sensei was about to comment, but something in Gohan's gaze stopped him. Instead, he raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay."

Not another word was said as they both began to power up. In the time since Gohan had reached Super Saiyan 3, the gap between them had been shrinking. Now, Gohan could give Sensei a tough fight, and even win if he kept a cool head and fought well. But not tonight.

Gohan went at Sensei with the force of a freight train. His moves were erratic; he overextended himself often, and if Sensei made even a half-effort, Gohan would be beaten. But Gohan didn't care; he put everything he had into his fists and legs. He tried to break through Sensei's body every single time, but that didn't happen. Sensei didn't fight back; he simply defended as Gohan poured all his anger, his bitterness, into the fight.

Seconds, minutes, hours could have passed; time was irrelevant in Dreamscape. Finally, Gohan fell out of Super Saiyan 3 and collapsed to his knees. He was panting heavily, and he could barely summon the energy to move. But it didn't matter, because he felt…better. Oh, he was still angry about the situation, but a lot of it had been pushed out of him with this fight.

A hand settled on his shoulder. Gohan looked up and met Sensei concerned gaze, "What's wrong Gohan?"

Gohan sighed; he knew this was coming. Sensei had a right to know, "My parents are coming back." Gohan announced.

"What?" Sensei questioned.

Gohan laughed bitterly, "They want to come back to fight. They aren't coming back for me; they're just coming back to fight in some stupid Tournament. Everyone's so excited it's sickening. Even people who didn't want to fight in the Tournament are joining, just for a chance to face…_him._ It is so…STUPID! I don't even think I'm going to enter the Tournament anymore."

"No, you need to enter the Tournament," Sensei stated firmly.

Gohan shook his head, "What would be the point? No one would care; after all, they're coming back. They might notice for a second, but once my parents show up no one will give it a second thought. And I can't face them. So tell me Sensei, what would it matter if I don't enter?"

"If you don't enter, the universe is doomed," Sensei responded.

"What?" Gohan gasped as he turned a sharp gaze to Sensei. That was definitely not what he was expecting Sensei to say.

Sensei took a deep breath, "Gohan, everything I've been preparing you for: Babidi, Majin Buu…the Destroyer. It all begins the day of the Tournament, AT the Tournament. You have to enter; you have to be there or all this preparation will be for nothing and the universe will end."

Gohan's mind raced; he'd been wondering when he was going to face the Destroyer, but to have the exact date pinpointed was still a shock. Before, she was simply a nebulous foe sometime in the future; now things are more concrete, and Gohan was still adjusting. Suddenly something occurred to Gohan. He glared at Sensei, "Whenever you talk about the other monster, this Majin Buu, you always reassure me that there will be others to deal with him. I know Vegeta is one of them but…my father is another, isn't he?"

"Yes Gohan, he is," Sensei responded gravely.

"Then you've KNOWN he would be coming back, and you didn't TELL ME!" Gohan shouted. His anger was beginning to return full force; he couldn't believe Sensei would keep this from him.

"Yes Gohan, I have," Sensei replied.

"WHY?" Gohan demanded.

Sensei sighed, "I have my reasons…are you sure you want to hear them?"

Gohan frowned; this worried him slightly. It wasn't a typical response from Sensei. "Yes, I do."

"First of all, I didn't want you to be distracted any sooner than necessary," Sensei explained, "I knew you'd have the same response you're having now, but sooner: I couldn't afford that kind of delay. Not when every second counts."

Sensei was holding something back; Gohan could tell. "That's not the main reason, is it?"

Sensei sighed, "No Gohan, it isn't. Gohan, your entire life you've been taught that Goku was the hero, that he could defeat anything. It has been so ingrained in you that you believe it heavily. He was your safety net; as long as he was around, you didn't have to go it alone. There was someone you _knew_ could do the job if you failed. But Goku can't defeat the Destroyer; only you can. If you knew he would come back any earlier, you would have believed he could defeat her, no matter what I told you. As long as you were the only hope, you gave it your all; if you'd believed there was someone else that could do it, you would have slacked off. And I couldn't let that happen; too much hangs on this Gohan."

Gohan wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. Because Sensei was right. The more Gohan thought about it, the more he realized that whenever his father was around he never gave it his all. Oh, he might have seemed like it, but that wasn't the case. Because he always believed that his father would be the one to save the day, and so it didn't matter how strong Gohan became. His father would fight the big evil and win, and all Gohan had to do was be strong enough to stay alive until his father won. And strong enough to stay alive is vastly different than strong enough to win.

Sensei put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, "I know how hard this is on you Gohan, and I wish there had been another way. But there wasn't, and still isn't. This is your task; you're the only one who can do it."

"You should have told me," Gohan insisted.

Sensei shook his head, "Knowing my reasons, can you honestly say that? Can you look me in the eye and tell me I was wrong, and what I felt you'd do wouldn't happen?"

Gohan slowly looked into Sensei's gaze, and tried to speak the words. But they wouldn't come, and Gohan saw the desperation in Sensei's eyes. Once again, he was reminded that Sensei was fighting to save the future, and that required him to do things that weren't the popular choice. So, Gohan dropped his gaze and said softly, "No, I can't."

Sensei smiled, "Don't worry about your father; he'll have his own evil to battle. But you're meant for greater things, and with my help you'll be able to face it. Now, our time is running out. Are you able to continue?"

Gohan nodded; he wanted to stop, to let his mind digest everything he had learned. But he knew now how short his training time was; every second count, "What are we going to do?" Gohan asked.

"I was originally going to have you meditate and focus your mind to prepare, but I think we'll skip that step. Instead, I'm going to teach you a new technique. I've saved this technique till now because you can't practice it here, and practicing it on Earth will arouse suspicion. I wanted to limit the time for people to suspect, but it's time."

"What is the technique?" Gohan questioned. Despite all that had happened to him today, he was genuinely curious. It sounded interesting, and maybe it could help get his mind off of…other matters.

"Teleportation."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Another part finished. Please read and review. I hope you guys liked the scene where Goku announced he was coming back, and Gohan's reaction. I also hope you don't mind that Tien has been included in the Tournament. It always bothered me in the show that he wasn't there, and no real satisfactory explanation was given as to why he chose to be absent.

I'll get the next part out as soon as I can.


	25. Doubts

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in Bold.

Part 25 – Doubts

"TRI-BEAM-HA!!!"

Gohan brought his hands up quickly, easily displacing the blast as it careened towards him. He grinned, "You're definitely getting much better Travis."

Travis smirked as he landed. Gasping, he added, "Thanks…and thanks for doing this Gohan."

Gohan shrugged as he landed. Ever since Tien had changed his mind about allowing him to compete, Travis had become fixated on becoming as strong as he could. He wasn't the only one; Vegeta had practically commandeered the Gravity Room, and it could be heard running at all hours of the day. In addition, Gohan had detected ki spikes near Roshi's island as well as several other locations, proof that the others were getting back into shape for the Tournament. "It's not that big of a deal. Besides, I'm glad to help."

"I just hope I'm not cutting into your training time," Travis commented.

Gohan shook his head, "BELIEVE me, you aren't." In point of fact, Gohan had pretty much stopped training during the day. His nightly sessions with Sensei were simply too grueling. Gohan had always thought Sensei pushed him, but the last month had proven Sensei hadn't, not completely. Gohan wasn't sure how, but the time in Dreamscape seemed to be getting longer, and each session left Gohan both satisfied and exhausted. When he returned, despite Sensei's healings, Gohan found little desire for further training. So, he did what he could to help the others.

Mainly, Gohan found himself training four people: Goten, Trunks, Lime, and Travis. Gohan wasn't surprised about the first three; Lime was his student, and when Vegeta hit the current training mode he was in, there was little room for anyone else. Therefore, it fell to Gohan to ensure Goten and Trunks were ready when the time came. He spent every morning working with them, improving their skill, their strength, and teaching them new techniques. As for his afternoons, Gohan traded off working with Bulma and training Travis and Lime.

To be honest, Gohan had been a little shocked when Travis had asked him to help. Though he and Travis had sparred off and on over the past year or so and Gohan considered him an ally and friend, Gohan had always thought Travis preferred training with Tien and Chaotzu. But Travis said he wanted a new opponent, someone to help him so he had a few surprises for whomever he fought in the ring. Gohan was more than happy to oblige him.

Gohan and Travis simply sat for several minutes, as Travis caught his breath. It was often like that with them; they rarely if ever had uncomfortable silences, a fact that Gohan found nice. It gave him time to ponder and reflect, though his thoughts have recently been scattered, even since he found out…

"Do you think I'll be ready?"

Gohan's train of thoughts ended as he turned his gaze to Travis, "What?"

Travis sighed, "For the Tournament. I was wondering if you thought I'd be ready for it."

Gohan nodded, "You're making excellent progress. If you keep this up, you will be a serious challenge to most of the fighters."

"Except for the Saiyans," Travis interjected. He shook his head ruefully, "it was bad enough just knowing Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and you would be competing. But to find out that GOKU would be coming back…from everything I've heard, he'll be just as bad to face as you or Vegeta."

Gohan hid a wince; it had been a month, and he still wasn't sure what to do about that. His parents were coming back, and Gohan found himself dreading the meeting more every day. He was torn; they were his parents, and a part of Gohan remembered all the good times. But another part remembered the betrayals, and that part was screaming at him to either kill them or avoid them. This left him in turmoil, a fact that didn't sit well with Gohan.

"We'll see…" Gohan finally managed to say. "Listen, I need to get back. It's getting late, and I need to be back for dinner."

"Of course. Saiyan appetite," Travis teased. He grinned, "You flying or teleporting?"

Gohan didn't answer; instead, he gave a little wave and teleported. Within a second, he found himself standing in the Capsule Corps living room. He stumbled slightly as he appeared. _Damn it, my landing still is off_ Gohan cursed mentally. He had taken to teleporting as often as possible, in order to try and get the skill down. It was incredibly difficult; it had taken two weeks of solid practice every day to get to this point.

One thing bothered Gohan slightly. Though it had been years, Gohan still vividly remembered the feeling when his father used instant transmission: his body stretching, changing, and moving as particles of light. It was hard to forget. But this felt different, and Gohan wasn't sure what to make of it. It felt less like his body was changing and more like it was simply…_moving_. He really didn't understand it, and that concerned him. Especially considering the other features.

Whenever he saw his father teleport, Gohan had felt his father's ki sense extending outward, tracking down a ki to lock onto when he teleported. But that wasn't the case with Gohan. Though there was a certain amount of focus required, Gohan didn't lock onto a specific ki. In fact, he seemed able to teleport to any location within his range, regardless of whether there was a person present or not. And everyday, his range increased. It led Gohan to one conclusion; this wasn't the same teleportation technique.

Although Gohan enjoyed being able to teleport, it did arouse quite a few suspicions. Vegeta had been the most suspicious; he had practically grilled Gohan for hours about how he'd learned this technique. Gohan had tried to foist it off as him finally figuring out his father's instant transmission, but Gohan saw he hadn't been convinced. Luckily, Vegeta was almost completely focused on training for the Tournament, and let it go…for now. Gohan just hoped it would last until the Tournament.

Gohan felt a flicker of fear and anticipation go through him. The Tournament: Gohan's moment of truth. He still couldn't believe his fight with the Destroyer was this close. Though he didn't know the specifics yet, Sensei had told him that the events leading up to his fight began at the Tournament. Which meant in less than five months, it would be time.

"GOHAN!"

Gohan whirled and caught a blur as it skyrocketed to him. "Nice try Trunks. You almost had me."

Trunks smirked, "I'll get you next time."

Gohan chuckled, "I'm sure you will shrimp. I just got back, did I miss anything?"

Trunks shook his head, "Nope. Goten and I fought, dad trained, and mom worked."

"DINNER!!!"

Both Saiyan's heads turned at that call. Trunks began to move towards the kitchen, but Gohan stopped him, "Where's Goten?"

Trunks shrugged, "Outside somewhere. You coming?"

"I'll come once I get Goten," Gohan explained. Trunks nodded, and moved. Meanwhile, Gohan extended his ki senses and tracked Goten down. Once he was located, Gohan headed off. As he walked, Gohan's curiosity grew. It looked like Goten was out in one of the gardens, in a location he rarely visited. What was he doing there?

"Goten, it's time to…" Gohan began, but trailed off. Goten was sitting with his hands on his knees, staring out into the sky. When he heard Gohan, Goten turned and smiled. But it seemed false; it lacked the brightness that was Goten's trademark. Something was wrong.

"Hey Big Brother," Goten chirped, but even his voice seemed softer. "What was that?"

"That's not important," Gohan immediately replied, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Goten stated, but his voice carried a hint of nervousness.

"Come on Goten, this is me. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?" Gohan pressed.

Goten was silent for several seconds, and then he said softly, "Gohan, can I ask you something?"

Gohan settled himself down next to Goten, "Goten, you can ask my anything, you know that. What is it?"

Goten hesitated for several moments, as if afraid of what Gohan would say. When Gohan encouraged him further, he finally asked, "Were mommy and daddy bad people?"

"What?" Gohan gasped.

"Mommy and Daddy, were they bad people?" Goten asked again.

Gohan froze; he had no idea where this line of questioning came from, and it worried him. "Why do you ask?" Gohan questioned softly.

Goten looked decidedly uncomfortable as he finally explained, "You never talk about them. Mommy and Daddy, I mean. You tell me stories about when you were a kid all the time, but never with either of them in it. Why? Were they bad or something?"

Gohan's mind worked, trying to figure out what was going on. Then, it suddenly hit him. Gohan had been deliberately avoiding discussing their parents for one simple reason. He didn't want his anger and bitterness to carry over onto Goten's opinion. No child at Goten's age should see his parents as Gohan saw them; it would be cruel. So, he simply kept his mouth shut on the subject, and hoped the others would supply their opinions to make up for his silence. He never thought that Goten would think their parents were bad because of his silence.

_I have to fix this_ Gohan thought. He couldn't let Goten think their parents were bad or evil; that kind of thing would be traumatizing to him. Gohan knew how to fix it, but his soul screamed at him not to do it. That was the other reason Gohan never talked about them; it _hurt_. But he'd have to bear it this time…for Goten.

"No Goten, they weren't bad," Gohan stated. Each word sent a lancing pain through him as he began to remember…_them._ He had been pushing them away, burying them deep inside to keep the bitterness and anger in check.

Goten's brow furrowed. Finally, he asked, "What were they like?"

Gohan paused; he had to be very careful here to explain it without letting his bitterness out. "Dad was…a great warrior. Confident, strong, powerful…you look and act just like him."

"Really," Goten asked with a grin.

Gohan nodded. It was true; now that he looked closer, there was no doubt that Goten was his father's son. "Yes. He was always happy, always grinning. And he loved to fight; it was his main passion in life."

Goten mulled it over, as Gohan's mind brought up less…pleasant memories. His father's voice echoed in Gohan's mind, as it said he wasn't going to come back, by choice. Pain rose up in Gohan, only to be brutally suppressed. He couldn't let it out; not now.

"What about mom?" Goten finally questioned.

"Brave, pretty. She had the fiercest temper, and could cow the mightiest Saiyan with it. She was also not a huge fan of fighting; she was determined to make me study hard and never fight, and I'm sure she would have done the same for you. She was…beautiful."

Even as he said it, an image rose in Gohan's mind. It was his mother's face at the end; hollow, pinched tight with pain, skin loose on her face. It was an image that had haunted Gohan at times, and one he worked hard to bury in his mind. But it was out now, and Gohan fought not to shudder.

Goten was silent for a few moments, and then he whispered softly, "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Goten…" Gohan whispered. He pulled his brother into a hug and added, "Of course they will. I guarantee it. Mom will probably hug you to death when she sees you, and Dad will want to spar with you immediately. I know they'll love you on sight. Trust me…"

They held that pose for several seconds, and then Goten pulled away, "Thanks big brother," he chirped, and Gohan was happy to see he was back to normal.

"Anytime Squirt," Gohan muttered as he ruffled Goten's hair. "Now get inside; dinner's ready."

"REALLY! AWESOME," Goten commented as his stomach growled. He moved towards the door, and stopped, "Aren't you coming?"

Gohan forced a smile, "I'll be along in a minute,"

"Okay," Goten stated cheerfully as he turned and ran inside.

Once he was out of earshot and sight, Gohan sank to his knees and shuddered. Talking about…_them_ was like pouring salt on old wounds. His soul and mind screamed in agony, and Gohan fought madly to quiet them and push the memories down. He knew it had to be done, but that didn't make it any easier. Nor did the knowledge of what he had to do next.

Gohan no longer had any doubts about how he had to act at the Tournament; this had just cemented it inside him. He wouldn't allow his bitterness and anger toward their parents infect Goten; Goten deserved to believe in his parents at that age. Gohan remembered how much it hurt when he realized his parents weren't how he wanted them to be, and he wouldn't wish that pain on Goten EVER. Gohan knew what he had to do; he'd play the good son.

It would just be another mask. He'd worn them for so long, hiding what he was truly feeling from his friends, from Bulma, from Goten. Playing the part they all expected of him to hide how he really felt; this would just be an extension of that façade. Goten deserved a happy view of his parents, and Gohan would give it to him. He would push down his anger, his bitterness; he would hide it all and pretend nothing had changed. Parts of him screamed inside, demanding he not do this act. But Gohan was firm; he would do it for Goten. Gohan tried to rationalize it, to push the feelings down. After all, it was just for one day.

How bad could it be?

TO BE CONTINUED…

Another part done. And I want to say I am ecstatic that I got above 500 reviews¸ and even above 525. That is awesome! I hope you liked this part. For those of you aching for a confrontation between Gohan and his parents, rest assured it is building and coming.

Now, to respond to reviews:

Btw, I want to mention that I got my first flames! To Add and A, congratulations on being my first flames. It was surprising, but I guess I should have expected to get them. To my fans that love my story, don't worry. I won't let them discourage me. After all, a few with over 500 reviews is proof I'm doing something right.

Chris: I agree with you about the anger, but keep in mind that Bojack and Brolly have not appeared in my story. I didn't want to include them at this point, so I just wanted to make sure people understood neither of those events happened.

Saiyan God: I plan for this part to end with the resolution of the Destroyer and Buu.

Samurai Demon-God Sekikage: At this point, Gohan is 17.

Son Oliver: Again, there will be a confrontation between Gohan and his parents. I won't get into specifics what causes Gohan to finally let his anger and bitterness out, but rest assured it is coming.

Tetsukon: I just wanted to say I enjoyed reading your comment that you might watch Charmed just to be able to understand my other stories. I found it to be a very deep compliment, and I'm glad you liked my writing.

I'll get the next part out as soon as I can.


	26. Final Preparations

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in Bold.

Part 26 – Final Preparations

As Gohan arrived in Dreamscape, one thought permeated his mind. _It's happening tomorrow._ He couldn't believe the day was finally here. All the planning, the seven years of preparation by Sensei all were going to be put to the test tomorrow. Gohan was torn between a desire to have this all be over and a fear of what was to come. Never before was the weight of what was to happen so heavy. Tomorrow, the fate of the world rested on his shoulders. No one else; it all came down to him.

Thoughts of the others brought a smile to Gohan's face. Everyone had been training like crazy for this tournament, and it showed. Lime, Travis, Trunks, Goten, Tien…even Krillin and Yamcha had gotten back into semi-respectable shape. As for Vegeta, well, Gohan wasn't sure that he'd ever turned the Gravity Room off. Gohan was tempted to complain about him hogging it, but really it made no difference. It felt like Vegeta's hard work had paid off though; Gohan had the feeling Vegeta might have actually surpassed his strength with the Amulet. Too bad the reason behind it was so annoying.

Gohan's smile faded as he remembered the other important event tomorrow. His parents were coming back to compete in the tournament. Despite the months that had passed since he'd heard the news, Gohan was still incredibly conflicted. Part of him wanted to pound his parents into the dirt, but that part was going to be suppressed. For Goten, he would wear the mask of a loving child in front of his parents. Only for Goten.

_I hope Goten remembers about the Amulet_ Gohan worried. Despite Sensei's assurances, the Amulet had begun to restrain Goten's powers. Not too much; Goten's cap appeared to be at a much lower level than Gohan's. But it was still hiding a part of Goten's powers, and that annoyed Goten a great deal. Gohan had done a lot of talking with Goten, and he was pretty sure Goten wouldn't remove it. But he couldn't be completely sure; Goten was just a child. If it did happen, Gohan was sure a lot of awkward questions would be asked, questions Gohan couldn't answer until after this was all over.

_Please just last through the tournament Goten._

"Deep thoughts?"

Startled out of his musings, Gohan looked up to find Sensei staring at him. "It's not important…so what's the plan for tonight Sensei?" Gohan questioned.

"We're going to go fairly light tonight," Sensei advised, "You've reached the level of power and skill I feel you need to. After all, you're now stronger than me."

Gohan nodded. It had been the shock of a lifetime two weeks ago when he'd discovered that his maximum was higher than Sensei's. It marked a point that Gohan had been half-convinced would never reach. But now it had happened; he had master Super Saiyan 3 and could consistently beat Sensei in spars. "Fair enough…what are we going to do then?"

Sensei's face took on a pained expression as he said, "I'm going to tell you everything I can about tomorrow, in the hopes that you'll be as prepared as you can."

Gohan was stunned; this would be the first time that Sensei had EVER talked about something like this. Then again, it made sense to tell Gohan everything he knew about what happened. So, Gohan merely nodded and said respectfully, "Whenever you are ready." Gohan could tell this subject was difficult for Sensei to discuss; he'd be as patient as necessary.

Sensei was silent for several moments before beginning in a quiet voice, "First of all, I want you to make realize that this is by no means a roadmap. I can't predict exactly how much has changed due to these sessions with you Gohan. I tried to limit the effect, but there will probably be changes. After all, you've done several things that you didn't do in my timeline. Therefore, I want you to understand this merely one version of events. Don't count on them completely, and be on your guard."

"I understand," Gohan replied.

"I also don't remember a great deal from the tournament…everything was so chaotic and confused. There were other reasons why my memory is faulty, but they aren't relevant. What does matter is what I can tell you. The sorcerer Babidi sent fighters to the tournament, men who were corrupted by him and made stronger than they ever had been. These fighters attacked you and then fled. You and the others followed them to Babidi's spaceship, where you attempted to prevent the rising of Majin Buu. Unfortunately, you all fought the Destroyer of Worlds and lost, and your ki was used to awaken Majin Buu."

Gohan was shocked; he had no idea it had been that bad. Then again, he should have realized it. "So, what do these people look like?"

Sensei's face contorted into a look of hatred, "The Destroyer you should recognize without a problem. Simply be on the lookout. As for Babidi's men at the tournament, they aren't important. You'll recognize them easily enough. Babidi though, he is one to worry about. He didn't look like much; short, with little noticeable ki or fighting ability. However, something about him will seem off, and his magic is not to be trifled with. Besides the Destroyer, Babidi has only one other henchman of importance. His name is Dabura, the Demon King. Tall with pink skin, utterly loyal to Babidi; he will definitely stand out. Be careful of both of them; don't let them realize how powerful you truly are. Save that power for the Destroyer, no matter what. Speaking of which, did you do as I asked?"

"Yes," Gohan answered, "It took some teleporting around, but I found it. There should be no problem with it when the time comes."

"Excellent…" Sensei commented, "I won't wish you good luck, since you shouldn't need it. But there is one more thing for me to teach you; a final technique that may wind up proving useful."

"What is that?" Gohan asked. He was a little surprised; he'd assumed that Sensei had taught him everything he knew in preparation for tomorrow. What had he held back?

As Gohan watched, Sensei raised his right knee. At the same time, he brought his arms up and pointed them in the opposite direction with them running along his upper body, shooting out to his left in a strange configuration. Gohan suppressed a chuckle; that looked almost like a Ginyu pose. The weirdness continued; Sensei began a series of peculiar maneuvers as he said, "FU…SION…HAA!" ending in a weird leaning position with some of his fingers jutting out.

Gohan couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. That had to be the stupidest thing he'd ever seen. It took almost five minutes for Gohan to get his laughter under control; just the thought of what he'd just seen set him off again. Finally, gasping a little, Gohan said, "Oh God, I needed that. Thanks for showing me that Sensei, I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

Gohan looked at Sensei, expecting him to have a smile on his face. But his face was expressionless, "Get it out of your system," Sensei advised, "because you'll be doing those moves over and over again until you get it exactly right."

"Come on stop joking," Gohan commented. Sensei said nothing, so Gohan finally added, "You're not kidding? What in the world is such a screwy looking technique supposed to do?"

"If done correctly, it will merge two beings into one even more powerful warrior for 30 minutes," Sensei explained.

"Really?" Gohan asked, slightly impressed. Even though it looked stupid, if it did what Sensei said it might make up for it. Then a thought came to Gohan, "Wait, why haven't you shown this to me before?"

"Though I'll teach you the motions, you can't practice it with me for…reasons that aren't important. And if you'd tried to practice it with anyone else, it would have been very suspicious. This isn't the kind of move you could pass up as something you 'made up'. Certain people would have asked uncomfortable questions that I thought it better to avoid."

"Then why teach it to me now…especially since you've repeatedly said I'll be fighting the Destroyer alone."

Sensei simply smiled as he said, "Always have a back-up plan. Now, we've wasted enough time with me explaining. Get into the first position."

Gohan suppressed a groan as he began to get his hands and legs in the right position. _It seems that Sensei has a few more secrets left_. Gohan mused. Still, he'd trusted Sensei this far, and Gohan supposed a few 'hours' of embarrassment could be taken on trust. _Then again…_ Gohan thought as Sensei began to instruct him in the motions. As Gohan did the movement over and over, one thought circled in his mind.

_It's going to be a long night_

_

* * *

_

Chi-chi took a deep breath, trying to calm her mind and enter a meditative state. The Tournament was tomorrow, and everything that could be done by her to prepare physically was finished. Now it was time to meditate, to synchronize her mind and body before the big day. But no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to clear her mind. It always came back to one thought, one point that stubbornly hogged her attention. She was seeing her son tomorrow.

Sighing, Chi-chi gave up. There was no point in even trying right now; instead, she began to walk towards where she knew Goku was preparing. They had split off to meditate separately; Goku mentioned he couldn't really concentrate on meditation with her nearby. Chi-chi wasn't insulted; after all, she often found her thoughts wandering when she was near Goku. So, they had split off yesterday. At least, it seemed like yesterday.

Chi-chi felt a surge of anger go through her, and briefly considered once again beating the Grand Kai up. To think, he had been sitting on the fact that time was moving differently here and never thought to mention it. He assumed that she was told by someone else, an assumption that cost her dearly. Because of him, she had lost six years of her life. Six years with her son.

_I wonder what he looks like now_ Chi-chi mused. She had wondered this several times since she'd been told. She tried to picture Gohan as a teenager; she saw him with his father's height and trademark grin, but with her studious nature. He would have kept up with his studies, of that Chi-chi had no doubt. After all, Gohan was such a good natured boy, and Chi-chi had drilled the importance of studying into him nearly from birth. She could see him preparing to become a doctor, or maybe a lawyer. Perhaps even a teacher.

Chi-chi's thoughts ended when she entered the clearing where she felt her husband. Sure enough, Goku was in this clearing. However, there was someone else here, and it was a person Chi-chi had never seen before. That in itself was strange; Chi-chi was sure she knew everyone here, and new arrivals were exceedingly rare and always announced. So who was he?

As she got closer both of them turned towards Chi-chi, giving her a good look at the newcomer. He was short; Chi-chi wouldn't be surprised to find that Krillin was taller. He had purple skin and white hair done up in a Mohawk of all styles, giving him the appearance of a thug. But there was something about him, perhaps in the way he stood or the look of his clothing. Something that seemed to scream _be careful, he isn't what he seems._

"Hello Chi-chi, I was waiting for you to arrive. I have something to discuss with you and your husband." The man said. His voice was pleasant; words seemed to flow from his mouth as if he were singing a beautiful song.

"I'm not sure what we have to discuss, but I like to know who I'm talking to before I agree to talk to them," Chi-chi commented warily. Though she was here in what was essentially warrior's heaven, Chi-chi had always been suspicious of new people.

"That is acceptable," the man replied. He raised his head slightly, and his eyes lost focus. After a few moments, he added, "There is no being within hearing range, nor are there any magical eavesdropping devices present."

Chi-chi raised an eyebrow; though she could feel that no ki was nearby, she could never be completely sure. After all, if someone suppressed their ki well enough, they would be undetectable. Still, this man seemed very sure, and what was that part about magical eavesdropping? "I believe I asked you a question?"

"Chi, this man hasn't done anything remotely suspicious. There's no need to be like that." Goku admonished. He was innately friendly, and seemed to find her distrust wrong.

The man held up a hand to silence any further talk. "It's quite alright. I can understand and even respect such caution. To answer your question Chi-chi, my name is Shin. I am the Supreme Ki."

Chi-chi gasped as her eyes widened. Dimly, she was aware of Goku looking at Shin with an expression of extreme shock, but most of her consciousness was stunned by this announcement. "The Supreme Ki? Does that mean…"

Shin nodded, "Yes, the Grand Kai is one of my agents. I am his boss, and I believe as far as I know there is no one above me."

"Wow…" Chi-chi murmured. _Who ever knew the Supreme Being would be so short_?

Shin smirked, "I think Supreme Being is a little inaccurate. As to my height…well, we can't all be the same size."

"You can read minds?" Chi-chi gasped. Her cheeks went red as embarrassment flooded through her. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Shin nodded, "It's quite alright Mrs. Son. Believe me, I've heard worse thoughts over the years."

"What can we do for you, Supreme Kai," Goku asked. Looking over, Chi-chi saw he had lost his normal facial expression. Chi-chi had always been slightly amazed with her husband; he seemed to have a switch in his mind that turned him from 'slightly goofy' to 'powerful warrior'. Right now, the warrior was shining though and gazing at the Supreme Kai.

"Please, call me Shin. It was after all my name before I assumed this position," Shin commented.

"What do you mean 'assumed this position'? Weren't you always the Supreme Kai?" Chi-chi interjected.

"That…is a long story, and not what I want to talk about. We have a limited time, and there are more pressing matters to discuss." Shin replied.

"Which brings us back to the question of why you wanted to talk to us," Goku supplied.

"You're both going to back to Earth to compete in the tournament there tomorrow." Shin commented. "I know this because I arranged it to be so."

"What? Why?" Chi-chi demanded. The idea of her being some pawn on a cosmic chess board did not appeal to her.

"Millennia ago, before the people of Earth were any form of society, an immense evil plagued the universe," Shin explained, "This evil was created by a sorcerer called Bibidi. Though not a fighter himself, Bibidi was able to enhance the powers of any fighter by summoning the darkness within them. Through this process, he would gain complete and total control of them. They would be his virtual slaves, forced to do his bidding till they died. However, Bibidi was not content to merely enhance a current warrior. Instead, he sought to create the ultimate destructive force, a warrior so terrible nothing could hope to stand against it. It took him many years, but finally he succeeded and Majin Buu was born."

"What happened?" Goku asked. He appeared engrossed in the story, as was Chi-chi.

"Majin Buu and Bibidi began a destructive campaign the likes of which are unrivaled to this day. They went from world to world, destroying and killing without mercy. They nearly destroyed the South and East Quadrants in their mad campaign until they were finally stopped." Shin continued.

"Who stopped them?" Chi-chi questioned.

"I did, along with the other Kais. We summoned every good warrior of any strength, and met him head on. The battle was immense, and in the end, only I survived among the Kais. Much good was lost that day." Shin commented, and for a moment a look of immense sadness and pain came over him.

"While I'm glad to hear you won, I'm still not sure what this has to do with us?" Goku admitted.

Shin seemed to visibly collect himself; he took a deep breath and continued, "I was getting there. Though we were able to kill Bibidi, not even our combined might could stop his creation. In the end, we were only able to put him to sleep and seal him. However, I knew that there were ways to break the containment, so I took steps. I banished Majin Buu to the corner of the Universe, where I hoped he'd remain for all time."

"But now someone's trying to revive him," Chi-chi guessed.

Shin nodded, "What not even I knew was that Bibidi had a son, called Babidi. Though not as strong as his father, Babidi is still a formidable sorcerer and has managed to collect quite a few strong warriors over the millennia. However, he has now decided to follow in his father's footsteps and revive Majin Buu. Babidi studied for years, and he now possesses the knowledge of how to revive Majin BuuI cannot begin to describe the horrors that will befall the universe should that come to pass. Though there are new Kais, I am not certain that good could stop Majin Buu again."

"So why not move Majin Buu somewhere else, somewhere that Babidi can't get to?" Goku offered.

"I was going to do that, but Babidi was one step ahead of me," Shin admitted, "Before I could move, Babidi had stolen Majin Buu from where he had landed. Though the seal cannot be moved beyond the planet at this point, I no longer know where Majin Buu is located."

"So what do you need Chi-chi and I to do?" Goku asked.

"As I said, I don't know exactly where Majin Buu is, but I know what planet he's on. And that planet is Earth," Shin mentioned.

"WHAT!" Chi-chi gasped. The thought of such a powerful evil being on Earth was frightening. _Why do all these evil beings keep coming to Earth?_ Chi-chi wondered.

Goku's gaze intensified, "So Babidi and Majin Buu are somewhere on Earth. What's next?"

Shin looked uncomfortable as he said, "Unfortunately, Babidi's magic is strong; so strong that I am unable to penetrate his cloaking magic. I KNOW Majin Buu is on his ship, but I don't know where that ship is located on Earth. We have to find the ship, and then board it. We then fight our way through Babidi's warriors and recover Majin Buu's capsule before he can be awoken."

"But if you don't know where the ship is, and it's cloaked in order to remain undetected, how are we going to find it?" Chi-chi questioned.

"Although Babidi has undoubtedly done the required spells and rituals to revive Buu, he still needs a key component. He needs life energy, enough to kick-start Majin Buu." Shin explained. "That much energy will be difficult to find, and Babidi knows that he cannot do much without me detecting him."

"So?" Goku wondered.

"So there is now a world tournament which will bring out the most powerful warriors on the planet. So much life energy, or 'ki', gathered in one place will be too much temptation, and Babidi is sure to have agents there to collect the energy for him."

"Which means we simply have to force the agents to tell us where the ship is located," Chi-chi mused.

Shin's face darkened, "Not exactly. Babidi's warriors are magically prevented from betraying him. No, I fear the only way to find the ship is to let them get what they want and then follow them back."

"You can't be serious," Chi-chi demanded. "It would be fatal for a person to be drained in such a way."

"I can promise that anyone drained will be healed and will suffer no ill effects," Shin promised. "And if we make the proper preparations, only one person will be drained…though I'm afraid it will be one of the Z-Fighters."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Goku protested. "I won't let one of my friends be drained. There must be another way,"

"Just listen," Shin interrupted with his hands up, "I will rig the contest so my most trusted servant will be fighting the person to be drained. All of the Z-Fighters suppress their ki by habit, so we'll need the person to summon his full power. The agents will drain him, and then leave. Once they're on their way, my servant will heal the victim and we'll all give chase. Please understand, this might be our only chance to prevent Majin Buu from rising."

"Who will it be?" Goku demanded.

"Well, it needs to be someone strong enough to be noticed by the agents. That means one of you Saiyans most likely."

"Who?" Goku insisted.

Shin sighed, and then said simply, "Gohan."

In a second, Chi-chi summoned a ball of energy, "If you EVER so much as try something like that I'll tear you limb from limb," Chi-chi hissed. She was furious; the very thought of someone draining her son filled her with so much fury she was almost shaking.

"Chi-chi, calm down," Goku said. He moved so that he was interposed between Chi-chi and Shin. "I don't like it either, but this is still the Supreme Kai."

Slowly, reluctantly, Chi-chi retracted her energy. "I suppose…" she muttered. "Pick someone else."

Shin shook his head, "No, Gohan is the best choice. The humans are too weak. That means a Saiyan. In addition, Gohan killed Cell. That battle was felt throughout the cosmos, including by Babidi. That means that Babidi knows about Gohan, and about his strength. I have no doubt his agents would be instructed to seek out that power for him to use. It _has_ to be Gohan."

"If Gohan is so strong, then what if his energy is enough to awaken Buu?" Chi-chi countered.

Shin sighed, "I've been monitoring his ki for a while, and Gohan's hasn't grown. In fact, I'd say that both your husband and Vegeta now surpass him. Also, there is no way that Gohan has enough energy to awaken Buu, not alone. He'll be a large portion, but he's not enough alone."

"But Gohan…" Chi-chi said softly.

Shin's face took on a look of understanding, "Believe me, I understand. I wish it wasn't like this, but it is. For the sake of the universe, it has to happen like this. I again assure you Gohan will not be permanently harmed."

"I guess if Gohan isn't permanently harmed," Goku wondered, but his face was conflicted.

"What if talked to Gohan, got his agreement to participate in the plan," Chi-chi suggested.

Shin shook his head, "That can't happen. In fact, that's the other point. I'm afraid until after it happens, neither one of you can talk about it with anyone on Earth. I want your word that you will in no way warn or discuss this plan."

"What, but why?" Chi-chi demanded harshly.

"We are secure up here," Shin explained, "But if we try and communicate with Earth from here, Babidi will sense it and most likely listen in on it. In addition, Babidi will have the tournament monitored, so any conversation would be heard by Babidi. I cannot prevent this, and if Babidi knows it's a trap he won't take it. The plan will only work with secrecy and surprise on our side; no one on Earth can know."

"Won't he know it's a trap with your presence?" Goku countered.

"I'll use magic to conceal my identity. Babidi's magic won't detect me, hopefully until it is too late. I don't mean to rush the issue, but I'm afraid I cannot stay much longer. If I'm gone too long it could lead to problems. Therefore, I need to know if you're with me or not. Understand though, if you're not, you will not be attending the tournament."

"That not fair," Chi-chi protested.

Shin looked sad, but he said, "I know. I wish there were another way, but if you're not with me, then I can't allow you to be there. Too much depends on this plan working. Though I deeply need the help of you and Goku tomorrow, I'd rather you not be there than take a chance of the plan failing."

Chi-chi turned to look at Goku. She and he stared at each other for several moments, communicating silently. Could they really do this, allow their son to be drained in such a manner. Could they force him to make a sacrifice for the good of the universe? Looking into Goku's eyes, Chi-chi realized he wouldn't go along with it unless she agreed. Slowly, Chi-chi made one of the hardest decisions of her life. Softly, each word painfully drawn from her, she said, "Alright, I agree. You have my word I won't say anything."

Goku's face was pained as he added, "I also give you my word."

Shin's face cleared up slightly, "Good, I'm glad. It will all work out in the end, I hope. Now, I have to go. I'll see you both tomorrow. One more thing; tomorrow, until after it happens, I'm going to pretend you are all strangers, and I want you to do the same. I don't want to give Babidi's agents the slightest clue that it is a trap. Until tomorrow…" Without another word, Shin turned and walked out.

As soon as he was gone, Chi-chi turned and hugged Goku fiercely. Though she knew it was necessary, it still _hurt_ to allow it to happen. The mere thought of their son being drained in such a manner made Chi-chi want to weep, but for the sake of the universe it to happen. Time passed as Chi-chi sought comfort from Goku. It could have been seconds, minutes, even hours. And through it all, Chi-chi kept repeating one phrase.

"My poor baby…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hello to all my fans, if any of you are still reading this. I want to apologize profusely for not writing for such a long time. My last semester of my undergraduate degree was a pain to complete, and it took more of my time than I thought. I will be entering Law School in the fall, and my goal is to have Development of a Hero done before that happens. Anyway, please read and review again. I noticed I got over 600 reviews, which is a lot higher than I've been before. Thank you for your continued support, and sorry again for doing this to you.


	27. But You're Dead!

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in Bold.

Part 27 – But You're Dead!

"GOHAN! WAKE UP!"

Gohan tensed as he felt them coming. A second later, two objects slammed into his midsection. With a gasp, Gohan sat up and opened his eyes. He found two sets of eyes staring right back, with anticipation apparent in their posture. "Good morning," Gohan groaned.

"Come on! The sooner you get up, the sooner we'll get there," Trunks started in excitement.

"I'll be down in a moment," Gohan promised, "In the mean time, why don't you head down and get seated for breakfast."

"ALRIGHT," Goten and Trunks shouted together, and then they were gone.

Gohan took a deep breath and smiled. Their exhilaration about today was not surprising. This was their first tournament, the first real chance they would have to fight against new opponents and test their skills. The Saiyan in them must be reveling in that fact; Gohan probably would have felt the same if it weren't for what he knew was coming.

Gohan's smile faded. Today was probably going to become the most important day of his life; the very fate of the world was resting on his shoulders. He had trained and prepared for this day for close to 7 years; he wouldn't fail. Standing quickly, Gohan got dressed for the tournament with a sort of grim purpose. Gohan donned his chosen uniform, a pair of black gi pants with a corresponding black muscleman shirt. The clothes were loose and would serve him well, at least until the time came for his true attire.

Gohan smirked as he put on his latest invention. Though it only looked like a watch, Gohan had adapted it to house a single capsule. When opened, the capsule would adorn him with the clothing inside. Gohan had been given a long time to consider what would be best, and he felt his choice would serve. In secret, Gohan had experimented with the standard Saiyan battle armor, increasing the strength and protectiveness of it without sacrificing any of his movement or flexibility. Though it looked exactly like the uniform he had worn in the Room of Spirit and Time, Gohan guessed it was close to ten times stronger. He normally hated to wear armor. He felt it was almost cheating, but against the Destroyer he'd take any advantage he could get. And it was definitely better than Gohan's backup plan; a gaudy set of clothing, mostly black and green, with a red cape and helmet. He had toyed briefly with that idea, but once he'd drawn it out, had felt it would make him look absolutely ridiculous. No, better to go with Saiyan battle armor; it almost seemed appropriate somehow.

"What's taking so long Big Brother?"

Gohan looked at the doorway to see Goten standing there anxiously. Gohan smiled, "Nothing, just getting ready for today. I figure I'll fight in this at the tournament."

"Wow, you look awesome," Goten proclaimed, but Gohan could see Goten's cheer and enthusiasm seemed unreal.

"Goten, what's wrong?" Gohan immediately asked. He knelt down so he and Goten were eye to eye. Goten could try and hide many things, but never from Gohan. His eyes always gave him away.

Goten shuffled his feet, "Do I hafta wear the amulet?"

Gohan suppressed a groan; he knew this was going to be tough. "I'm sorry Goten, but you really need to. Just during the Tournament," Gohan knew Goten hated the amulet; it had only recently begun to constrict Goten's powers, but he was definitely feeling the bind. Gohan wished Goten could simply remove it; however, any sudden jump in power would definitely be noticed and would lead to awkward questions.

"Awww…but what if I fight Trunks? I'm not stronger than him with it on, but I KNOW I can beat him without it," Goten whined.

Gohan knew he would never win this if he didn't do something fast, "Goten, I promise you won't have to wear it much longer. For now, I really need you to do this for me. Can you just leave it on for a little while longer, for me?"

Goten looked uncomfortable for a second, before he finally said softly, "Okay Gohan, I promise. I'll leave it on."

Gohan smiled slightly, "Great. I'll tell you what; how about after the Tournament and everything that comes with it is over, you and I go out for ice cream? Just the two of us..." Bribery and a topic change would seal the deal; Gohan knew that much from all the time he spent with his brother.

Sure enough, Goten's face lit up, "Really? Just you and me, and tons of ice cream? That sounds AWESOME!"

Gohan felt a little bad manipulating his little brother like that; it felt wrong somehow_. As soon as this is over, I'm making it up to him_ Gohan declared mentally. Aloud, he said, "Let's get down there before Trunks and Vegeta eat all the food!"

A look of immense horror came over Goten's face. A split second later, he was gone. Chuckling, Gohan followed after him. After all, he wanted some food too. Walking into the kitchen, Gohan saw that Trunks and Vegeta were already at the table, impatiently waiting for food. "WOMAN, hurry up!" Vegeta snarled, "I need food, so I'll be at my best when the time comes to crush that third class clown!"

"Just for saying that, I should make you eat some of my leftovers," Bulma declared.

All four Saiyans paled. The 'leftovers' (a term they had never even known existed before now) referred to a plate of food made by Bulma so bad that none of the Saiyans would eat it. It had been left in the refrigerator, hopefully where it would die. "Don't even tease about that Bulma," Gohan said with a grimace. "I'm sure Vegeta was just nervous about today, right?"

"Hmph, as if I have any reason to be nervous," Vegeta declared proudly. However, his eyes flickered towards Gohan for a moment, and Gohan understood it as a slightly sign of thanks for saving them all from the 'leftovers'.

"Well, I see his royal highness's ego hasn't been damaged," Bulma retorted, "What about you Gohan, looking forward to today? To seeing your parents again?"

The time had come; with practiced ease, Gohan slid his mask on. He hid his true feelings and forced a smile, "Of course I am. And I can't wait for Goten to meet them either." At least he was honest about that; though Gohan would sooner face Frieza again without ki than his parents, he was reasonably sure Goten's meeting would be pleasant.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Goten asked nervously. He was fidgeting a little, and his eyes darted around the room.

"Goten…" Bulma began, but Gohan halted her with a glance. He then turned and added, "Goten, trust me. Mom and Dad will love you, and you'll love them." Inwardly, Gohan felt bitterness rise within him. _That was the first time I've called them that aloud in years_ he realized in shock. Forcing the bitterness down, Gohan continued, "Don't let it bother you. After all, you need to be clear and focused for the fights today."

Any further conversation was halted as Bulma's mother entered with a tray laden with food, "Breakfast," she chirped, and all four Saiyans fell upon it with a vengeance. As he ate, Gohan spared a look to take in everyone's status. Trunks was nervous but trying to hide that face with bravado; Gohan had seen that before. Goten was still nervous, but it was much less apparent then before. Vegeta had an almost feral grin on his face, and his eyes burned with a fire Gohan hadn't seen in a long time. Bulma looked happy, and her mother looked…well, like normal. As for Gohan himself…he found himself torn between nervous anticipation and a sort of immense calm. Gohan tried to lean hold the calm as long as possible; he had a feeling it wasn't going to last long. He soon found himself doing something he hadn't done in a long time; praying.

_Kami, please help me get through the events that are to come._

_

* * *

_

_This is even worse than I thought it would be _Gohan muttered mentally as he walked out of the plane. Originally, all of the Z-Fighters planned on going to the Tournament in the same plane. Vegeta had wanted to simply fly there under his own power, a much faster route than Bulma's plane. However, he acquiesced surprisingly fast when Bulma stated she refused to be carried like a sack of grain to the Tournament. Further problems arose when Bulma's largest air transport capsule was destroyed (Trunks and Goten swear it was a training accident, but Gohan suspected a prank. After all, why else would a paint bomb be in Bulma's purse?). Needless to say, the remaining air capsule was only large enough for the four Saiyans, Bulma, and her parents.

The others agreed to all find other means of transportation and meet at 9am. Registration started then, so everyone figured they'd be one of the firsts one there. They thought wrong, Gohan realized as he finished leaving the plane. The entire island was packed with people; so many Gohan could barely recognize one human ki from another. Many of them were simply spectators, but even more were Gohan's 'peers' and fellow Tournament participants. Not that Gohan would ever consider them equal; their ki level was incredibly low for fighters. Gohan had hoped to find fighters outside of the Z-Fighters that were at least strong for humans, but that was obviously not the case.

_Oh well_ Gohan mused as he saw some 'fighter' try and awe the audience by lifting what looked like 75lbs with one hand. At least the Z-fighters were all fighting today and they had enough Sensu beans to really let loose and go all out. Gohan smirked; he still remembered the look on Korin's face when Gohan mentioned how many Sensu beans they would need. Gohan thought Korin was going into cardiac arrest. But he'd come through in flying colors; Gohan now held a bag with close to 30 Sensu beans. Hopefully, that would be enough.

"I should just send all these fools into the next dimension and save us the hassle of eliminating them in the Tournament." Vegeta commented as he came up next to Gohan.

"**Restraint My Prince,"** Gohan advised in Saiyago, "**Save your strength for worthier opponents"**

Vegeta snorted but did not reply. As he continued to walk, Gohan suppressed a smile. He knew back right after Cell, such a remark from Gohan would have made Vegeta do it just to prove he wouldn't listen to a brat. _I've really earned his respect_ Gohan mused in wonder. _Either that or he's mellowing as he gets older._ Not that Gohan would ever repeat that comment; Vegeta would skin him alive.

Without even pausing for thought, Gohan's hands shot out and grabbed Goten and Trunks as they tried to shoot past him. "Aw, come on Gohan," Goten whined.

"Yeah big brother, let us go," Trunks added.

"I want you to keep out of trouble, which means you will stay in my sight for right now," Gohan stated firmly, even as he smiled. He wasn't sure how or when it happened, but at some point Trunks had begun to refer to Gohan as 'big brother'. Gohan found it flattering, especially since Vegeta never corrected Trunks.

"We promise to be good," Trunks firmly stated with a look of extreme innocence on his face, a look that always sent chills down Gohan's spine.

"I'm glad to hear it, but for right now you're still staying near me. I just don't want you to do something and be disqualified from entering. Understand?" Gohan replied.

"Yes Gohan," Trunks and Goten stated with a sigh.

"Good, now let's go catch up to Vegeta," Gohan said as he released Goten and Trunks. As soon as they were loose, the two began to run after Vegeta.

"I'm glad you're keeping them tightly controlled," Bulma mused.

"I just want this island to survive until the fights are over, which probably won't happen with them running loose," Gohan joked.

"True," Bulma admitted as the two of them moved over to where Vegeta and the boys were walking.

Any further discussion was cut off as Gohan sensed several familiar kis ahead. To his surprise, Gohan realized they were the last ones to arrive. _Well, almost the last ones. Our guests of honor still need to appear._

Vegeta must have realized the same thing, for he snapped, "Damn it! If we'd flown how I wanted, we'd have been here first, instead of trailing behind the others."

Krillin's approach stalled Bulma's retort. Without preamble, he looked at them and asked, "Have you seen Goku and Chi-chi yet?"

_Hello Krillin. Yes, I'm glad you could make it too._ Gohan thought in irritation. Looks like things were going back to normal; everyone focused on…them and leaving Gohan to stand in the shadows. God, he hated how everyone ignored him whenever his father was around. Not that he was particularly surprised; after all, they were all Goku's friends first. Still, it hurt how quickly he was dismissed in favor of his father.

"Hello Kid. You alright?"

Gohan turned and saw Piccolo staring at him with a slight frown. _I must be letting my mask slip_ Gohan chided himself. Forcing a smile, Gohan replied, "I'm fine Piccolo. You ready for today?"

Piccolo merely nodded, "Of course. Though I can already see the Tournament has gone downhill since I was last in it. Still, there are enough good fighters to make it worthwhile."

Vegeta snorted, "Please Namek. As if you stand any sort of chance today against a Saiyan. You better hope we don't fight today, or…"

"Don't worry Vegeta. Everyone knows I'll be the one beating you today."

Gohan turned and laughed. Standing there weathering Vegeta's worst glare was his student Lime. She seemed unconcerned and unafraid, a fact that pleased Gohan. He was also pleased with what she had chosen to wear. Lime stood in front of him in a white gi. Her pants and long sleeve shirt stood in nice contrast to Gohan's own garment, but what pleased him the most were the markings. Lime turned around to give Gohan the full view, and he saw that while Piccolo's mark was over her left breast, Gohan's covered the back of her gi top. _She cut her hair short for the Tournament_ Gohan noted. Her remaining hair was effectively kept out of her hair by a red ribbon.

Lime moved forward and smiled at Gohan, "Hey Gohan. How do I look?"

"Like my student," Gohan replied, causing Lime's smile to widen. Throwing away decorum, Lime leaped forward and hugged Gohan hard. Gohan returned it eagerly, and when she pulled away, added, "You rested up like I told you?"

Lime nodded, "Absolutely. So, we ready to move in and sign up?"

"Actually, we're waiting for a few more people," Bulma explained.

Lime frowned, "Really, who? I thought Gohan had told me about all of the Z-Fighters. Who else is coming?"

In shock, Gohan realized he had forgotten to tell Lime the news. It didn't seem like a big deal to tell her; after all, she'd never met his mother and only saw his father for like two seconds. Taking a deep breath, Gohan remarked, "My parents."

Lime's face went blank, "Wait, but they're…"

"Yes," Gohan interjected. He didn't want to explain further, and Lime must have seen that in his expression.

Lime leaned in close and whispered, "Are you okay with this?"

Gohan wasn't surprised she would ask him that; of all of them, she perhaps understood best exactly what he felt towards his parents. Therefore, he leaned in even further and whispered back, "I have to be…for Goten." His voice was the merest sound; it hopefully was soft enough that Piccolo didn't catch it.

Lime pulled back softly, and for a moment a look of immense compassion and understanding crossed her features. Then, it was gone and her normal look was back. But her eyes never lost that look, and Gohan realized she did it for him, to aid in his deception. He hoped his eyes conveyed the gratitude he felt towards her effectively.

"Where is he?" Krillin wondered impatiently. "Do you think it was all a joke?"

"I doubt Goku would joke about something like this," Tien advised, "You know how seriously he takes fighting."

"He probably just is running late from eating so much," Oolong suggested.

Roshi laughed, "That's true. The boy would do something like that. But I'd hoped Chi-chi would keep him on time. After all, her fiery temper could get him moving faster than anything else. Well, except for her absolutely fine bod…"

Roshi was immediately silenced as Bulma slapped him upside the head, "PERVERT! I see you haven't changed at all."

"Of course he hasn't changed. If Roshi had changed, that would be a sign that the world was about to…" Yamcha began, but he trailed off as all of them detected the two kis that had suddenly appeared.

Gohan turned, and felt his breath freeze in his lungs. Standing behind him and only ten feet away were his parents. Everyone seemed to be too stunned; finally, Goku broke the silence as he asked with a grin, "What, is no one happy to see me?"

"GOKU!" Most of the people cheered, and they all rushed forward to engulf Goku and Chi-chi. Gohan hung back as he tried to sort out what he was feeling. He needed to be in control for this; he couldn't let anything slip. He could feel Goten hiding behind his legs; his nervousness was understandable. As for Gohan himself, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. His father was unchanged; his ki was definitely stronger, Gohan could easily sense that. But everything else about him, from his goofy grin to his gravity defying hair was exactly the same. He appeared unchanged by the time that had passed, and that stunned Gohan slightly. Oh, he knew that Goku wouldn't have aged; why would the dead age? But so much was different now, about Gohan, about everything. To see his father in such a frozen state shocked him.

As for Chi-chi, she looked…amazing. She appeared to be in better shape than Gohan had ever seen her in. Before the others had swarmed her, Gohan had gotten a good look at her. Her body had become hardened, like a warrior. The gray that had begun to show up on her temples had faded, and the small wrinkles on her face were gone. If anything, she looked younger than the last time Gohan had seen her. However, superimposed over the new look was an image burned into Gohan's mind. The last time he had seen his mother. The pale visage, the pain wracked face and emaciated body was a startling contrast to how she looked now. The image would probably have haunted Gohan if he'd dreamed. Now, it simply made him unable to move.

Chi-chi kept a frown off of her face only with effort. It was great to see everyone again; Bulma and she had hugged fiercely, and even Goku's old friends seemed delighted to see her. But the person she most wanted to see wasn't in this gaggle of well-wishers. He was here though; Chi-chi had caught a glimpse of him before being over-whelmed. Now, she wanted nothing more than to see him again, to see her little boy after all this time.

Goku seemed to feel the same way. The two of them clasped hands as he said, "It's great to see you all again," Goku looked at all of them for a moment, and something seemed to pass between them. They apparently understood what Goku and she wanted; they parted silently, lending weight to the meeting that was about to happen and allowing Chi-chi her a closer look at Gohan.

Chi-chi found her daydreams up in heaven were off quite a bit. She had expected to see a scholarly, studious young man standing before her. This was definitely not the case; Chi-chi could tell by the stance and general body mass that Gohan had become a warrior. However, intelligence glowed in his eyes; Chi-chi could see that now. Looking closer, she began to see bits and pieces of her and Goku in him. He definitely had Goku's hair and eyes, but Chi-chi could see a bit of herself in his nose. And that strong chin easily could have come from her father. As for his stance and general posture, that actually seemed pure Vegeta, both proud and strong. Not that Chi-chi was surprised; she had figured that Bulma would take Gohan in after…what happened, and therefore Gohan would have picked up a few traits. Still, as Chi-chi continued to stare, she realized it didn't matter. This was definitely her son, and she found herself unable to stop looking at him. Out of the corner of her eye, Chi-chi saw that Goku seemed similarly affected.

Gohan felt a little uncomfortable; they both were just staring at him as if trying to look into his very soul. Slightly worried that they would succeed, Gohan managed to say, "Hello…Mom…Dad…" Inwardly, Gohan winced. _God that sounded awkward. Come on, you can do better._ However, neither of his parents appeared to notice his awkwardness; they continued to simply stare him.

Finally, Goku broke the silence by saying softly, "Hello son," He wanted to convey so much with his words; how proud he was of the man Gohan had become, how happy he was to see him again, how sad he was that his visit was only temporary. But all that Goku could seem to say was those two words, and he prayed they would convey it all.

Chi-chi was torn between complete joy and apprehension. Her son stood before her, and that thought was incredibly joyful. But that old fear, that he would hate or be saddened by what had happened, still lingered. Finally, she stated happily, "My little boy…" With a smile, Chi-chi walked purposefully towards Gohan. She intended to hug him nearly to death, like she used to do, when she caught sight of the small boy with a death grip on Gohan's leg. She froze, utterly stunned as she asked, "Who is that?"

Gohan was puzzled; his mother was pale, and his father seemed to be following her example. _What's going on?_ "What do you mean Mom? This is Goten…come on Goten, say hello." He tried to coax Goten out away from his leg, but Goten wasn't moving.

"That's not funny," Chi-chi said coldly. Goten was dead; King Yamma, King Kai, even the Grand Kai had said so. This couldn't be Goten. Right?

"What are you talking about?" Gohan questioned.

"You know that Goten is dead Gohan," Goku explained. His face had closed off, and he looked like he always did in his fights Gohan realized. "He died right after he was born."

"What? No he didn't," Gohan countered. He was puzzled; what the heck were his parents talking about? "I'm sorry, but that's just not…"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Chi-chi hissed. "I can't believe my own son would do something like this." She felt anger rise in her; this had to be a trick, IT HAD TO! And if it was, there could only be one reason for it, "What, you wanted me to suffer even more for my failure back then? You wanted to twist the knife with this fake!"

"Mom, you need to…" Gohan began again.

"Get him out of my sight," Chi-chi interjected hatefully, "I don't know what you are trying to pull with…_him_…but it wasn't funny. Joke's over Gohan."

It was too much for Goten. Bursting into tears as his imagined family reunion dissolved, Goten turned and flew off almost as fast as he could. Gohan used his harshest glare on both Goku and Chi-chi as he said coldly, "I don't know what the hell that was about, but I do know one thing. If anyone is a fake here, it's you. The mother I remember would never have done what you just did." Without another word, Gohan turned and flew after Goten.

Chi-chi stared at the two retreating forms in shock, as a dreadful realization began to sink in. Slowly, Chi-chi looked around to find the others staring at her with expressions of immense shock on their faces. Finally, her gaze rested on Bulma, her oldest friend and most trusted confidant. Bulma was the one person here Chi-chi knew would never lie to her, so she asked softly, "Bulma, was that really Goten?"

Bulma seemed to understand exactly how important the question was. She didn't make any acidic remarks or use sarcasm; she simply nodded slowly and said, "Yes, he is Goten."

That was all it took; the dam burst in Chi-chi mind as one fact reverberated. _Goten is alive._ Along with that thought came a deep sense of horror and abject fear as she considered both her decision made long ago and the actions she had just taken now. Looking at her husband, Chi-chi saw his face had a very similar expression. Turning to the others, Chi-chi tried to make them understand, to have their looks of shock vanish. "They told me he was dead," Chi-chi explained, "If I'd known, I'd never…I wouldn't have…I'd have come…OH KAMI!"

It was too much; the horror and sadness overwhelmed her. Chi-chi fell to her knees and began to weep. She was vaguely conscious of Goku kneeling down with her and embracing her, of his tears mingling with her hair as he also wept, of the others gathering around them. But it all was barely noticed; Chi-chi was consumed by her thoughts. _They lied to me; Goten is alive. I stayed dead for nothing; my fear of Gohan's reaction was groundless. I abandoned my older son for no reason, and shouldered so much responsibility on him. I kept my youngest son from ever meeting me, and forced him to grow up till now without his mother._

_ Oh Kami, what have I done!_

TO BE CONTINUED…

Another part is now done; I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review; reviews help keep me motivated. As to those of you who have posted questions concerning the story's plot, such as who is Sensei and such, realize I have read them. While I will not answer them at this time or ever in this comments section (unless I really screw up down the line), I promise that all of the unanswered questions in the story will be answered either by the end of this part of the end of the trilogy, depending on the question. This brings me to my next point; don't let my stated goal of finishing Development of a Hero by the end of the summer mislead you. I fully plan on writing two more stories after this and making this a trilogy. I was simply stating when this story would be done.


	28. Weird Senses and the Draw

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in Bold.

Part 28 – Weird Senses and the Draw

_What the hell is wrong with her?_ Gohan mentally raged as he flew after Goten. He could have easily caught up to Goten, but Gohan decided to let Goten pick the location where they would talk. It would be somewhere Goten felt safe, and that would Gohan get him past…what happened. And it also gave Gohan some time to calm down. Not that it was really working; Gohan's anger hadn't diminished one bit since he'd taken off.

_I know it's been a long time, but…_Gohan pondered. Admittedly, it had been close to 6 years since he'd last seen his mother, and a lot can happen in that time. But how could she have changed so much? The mother he remembered was nothing like the woman he had just seen. She was a fierce, strong woman, but she would never have verbally attacked a child like that.

_Could my memories be flawed?_ Gohan considered this thought, and then readily dismissed it. Gohan's memory had been good to begin with; his photographic remembrances had come in handy many times and been used extensively over the years. In addition, Sensei had taught Gohan several skills to improve his memory recollection abilities. So, there was no doubt in Gohan's mind that his memories were correct. Which gave Gohan puzzlement to go along with his anger; the memories didn't match what he'd just seen.

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted as he felt Goten finally land a few miles up ahead. _First things first_ Gohan decided firmly. He'd deal with his own problems and concerns later; right now, he had a little brother to worry about. Using an extra burst of ki, Gohan accelerated rapidly to increase the time it would take to reach Goten. Sure enough, within 30 seconds Gohan was over Goten's location.

As he landed, Gohan took stock of the situation. They were currently in one Goten's favorite meadows; a quiet place of contemplation that Gohan had shown only him. He'd always liked it here; he considered it their 'secret spot'. It was actually quite a distance from the tournament grounds, and Gohan felt a flash of pride go through him. _It's impressive how fast Goten got here._

Slowly, Gohan walked towards Goten. He was sitting on his favorite rock, with his knees drawn up to his chin and his arms looped around them. Gohan couldn't see Goten's face, but he could smell the distress and sadness emanating from him. Without another thought, Gohan sat down next to Goten and whispered, "Hey squirt…"

Silence was the only answer to Gohan's comment, and so he pressed on. "Goten…I wish I knew what I could say or do to make this better. I'd have given or have done anything to prevent something like that from happening. I…don't know exactly what was the reason behind what she said, but I do know one thing…it had nothing to do with you. It was not your fault."

Goten sniffled for several seconds, before he finally turned to look at Gohan. Gohan saw Goten's eyes were red and fresh tears tracks ran down his face. Softly, with a hoarse voice, Goten asked, "Why don't they like me? What is wrong with me?"

Without hesitating, Gohan grabbed Goten's shoulders and forced Goten to look at him as he replied fiercely, "NEVER think that! There is absolutely NOTHING wrong with you; I'm your brother, and I know this for a fact."

"Then why didn't they like me?" Goten questioned.

Gohan sighed as he pushed his anger down brutally; there were several answers he wanted to give, but such answers would not really help Goten. Instead, Gohan tried to explain, "I'd hoped you'd never have to learn this lesson, at least not for a long time but…parents aren't perfect. They're human beings just like you and me, and they make mistakes."

"What do you mean?" Goten asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, look at Vegeta and Bulma. Haven't they done stupid things, or made mistakes?" Gohan countered.

Goten nodded slowly, "Yeah, specially when Uncle 'Geta calls Aunt Bulma 'woman', or when she tries to cook, or…"

"Exactly," Gohan interjected. He didn't really need to hear the entire litany of Goten's list; Goten understood the point. "Just like with Bulma and Vegeta, our parents make mistakes. And while I don't know much about what happened, I do know this; they just made a big one."

"So I should forgive them?" Goten wondered aloud.

_OF COURSE NOT!_ Gohan raged, but he kept that thought silent. Part of his mind practically _begged_ him to say it, but he held back. Even now, he kept his promise to shield Goten from the bitterness and anger Gohan felt. No child should feel that. Instead, Gohan said, "That is up to you Goten. It's up to you to make that choice. As for me…it'll be a long time before I can forgive them for what just happened. And in the mean time, I'll be here for you."

Slowly, Gohan pulled his brother into a hug, which Goten returned fiercely. Time lost all meaning as Gohan comforted Goten; seconds, minutes, even hours could have passed. Finally, Goten asked, "Now what do we do?"

Gohan felt a smile creep over his face, "Well, I don't know about you, but I want to fight in the tournament. After all, if aren't there, then we leave it open for Trunks and Vegeta to win, and we'll miss out on a lot of good fights."

"OH NO!" Goten leapt out of Gohan's embrace like lightning as he said, "We have to get back there. I want to fight Trunks and Geta and Tien and Krill and…"

"I get the idea," Gohan interrupted with a laugh, "Grab my hand Goten, and I'll teleport us back there."

Goten nodded, and began to move towards Gohan. However, as he got close enough to touch, Goten looked at Gohan seriously as he said, "I love you big brother."

Gohan smiled as he fought back tears; Goten would be okay, "I love you too Squirt."

With a happy nod, Goten reached out and grabbed Gohan's hand. Gohan centered himself and prepared to teleport them both back to where he detected the others gathered. As they left, one thought permeated Gohan's mind.

_Goten may have forgiven you, but I don't._

_

* * *

_

Chi-chi was vaguely aware of the others gathered around her, of Bulma trying to lend her some emotional support, of Krillin trying to calm a visibly angry Goku. Judging by her husband's stance, he wasn't having any luck. Not that Chi-chi could blame him; she found herself teetering between homicidal rage and unfathomed horror.

Part of her was thinking of inventive and no doubt painful things to do to several people up in Heaven. The Grand Kai and King Yamma topped that list; the merest thought of them filled her even more with rage. _Those sons of bitches had to have known_ she thought, _they must have known that Goten was alive…they lied to me._ Chi-chi wanted to grab them and tear them limb from limb…slowly. However, they were currently up in Heaven and beyond her reach…for now. Besides, there was a closer target.

_The Supreme Kai must have been in on it_ Chi-chi reasoned. After all, he was essentially the most powerful and supreme being in the universe; there was no way he wouldn't have known something like this, especially given that she and Goku were his 'chosen helpers'. And since he was somewhere around here, he was definitely a viable target for her rage. Only one fact stopped her, and it had to do with what had happened before they had arrived.

* * *

_"Come on," Chi-chi stated excitedly. "Hurry up and send us down there; I can't wait to see my son."_

_ "Yeah," Goku chimed in. He was literally pacing with anticipation. "Send us down there right now! I'm sick of waiting; I want to see Gohan again."_

_ "We'll be sending you down shortly, but first there's something you need to understand," the Grand Kai explained._

_ "What's that?" Goku demanded impatiently._

_ "This 24 hour return is being granted only because the Supreme Kai has allowed it…because he needs you for the problems down there."_

_ "Yeah, so what's your point?" Chi-chi snapped._

_ The Grand Kai's gaze met Chi-chi and Goku's, and they found their very breath frozen, "What he has allowed he can disallow."_

_ "You mean," Chi-chi breathed as the realization hit her._

_ The Grand Kai nodded, "With the merest thought the Supreme Kai can revoke your trip. If that happens, you would instantly find yourself back here. I'm sure it won't be an issue, but I just wanted to mention it."_

* * *

Chi-chi wanted more than almost to beat the Supreme Kai to a bloody pulp, let him heal, and then do it again. But she had a feeling that if she so much as tried it, she'd find herself back in Heaven so fast she'd never notice the change. Judging by the expression of Goku's face, he'd just realized the very same thing. There would be a time for her vengeance; for now, there were more important things. 

_My poor boys_ Chi-chi thought sadly. She was horrified by what she'd done; even if it had been a joke, she should never have said such things in front of a child. Poor Goten…he must have been absolutely crushed. _And what about Gohan?_ Chi-chi mind added darkly. _He'll be furious for what you've done, how you're reacted._

Chi-chi felt a hand touch her shoulder lightly. Looking up, she found herself looking into Bulma's soft gaze. "It'll be okay, Chi-chi."

"My sons hate me now," Chi-chi countered softly.

Bulma shook her head, "They don't hate you; they've waited too long to see you for something like that to happen."

However, Chi-chi shook her head, "They must hate me; hell, I hate me for what I said."

Goku approached her as he added, "You know Gohan; he isn't capable of hating us. He'll be angry, and it may take some time. But you'll see, they'll both be back to being happy to see you sooner than you can blink."

Suddenly, Goten and Gohan were there. Chi-chi was slightly surprised; they simply appeared a few in front of her, near Vegeta and Trunks. _I had no idea Gohan had learned teleportation_ she mused in shock.

"Wow Gohan," Goku exclaimed, "I didn't know you could teleport."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Gohan stated simply. There was no emotion in his voice; it was like he was stating a fact.

Slowly, Chi-chi approached her sons. She knelt down so she was eye level with Goten and whispered, "Hello Goten, I'm sor…"

Before she could continue, Goten had turned and buried his face in Gohan's leg. Chi-chi suppressed a cry of dismay; she'd never had a child do that to her, much less her own son. Without a word, Gohan picked Goten up and settled him in his arms. Chi-chi looked up, and her eyes met Gohan's. They stared at each other for several seconds; Chi-chi tried to convey the sadness and regret she felt, but it did not seem to touch the void within Gohan's eyes. Finally, Gohan said coldly, "We should go get registered before it's too late." He then brushed past Chi-chi and walked towards the registration tables.

As Chi-chi stood, she found herself face to face with the girl she'd been introduced to earlier, while her boys had been gone. _Lime_ her mind supplied. "Was there something you needed?" she asked softly.

Lime glared at Chi-chi coldly as she hissed, "I don't know who you are, but you're definitely not the person Gohan had described. Stay the hell away from him, and pray we don't meet in the ring." Without another word, Lime strode quickly so that she was right behind Gohan and Goten. The others soon followed, until only Goku and Chi-chi remained behind. Chi-chi simply looked at Goku, as she asked him, "How do we fix this?"

Goku's gaze was infinitely compassionate as he replied, "Give it time. They're hurt now, but they'll come around. Come on, let's catch up to them."

Chi-chi nodded, but inside she was not comforted by Goku's words. After all, they were only going to be on Earth for 24 hours, and part of that would be taken up the Supreme Kai's plan. The plan which would hurt Gohan, a fact that hurt Chi-chi even more now that she had seen him in the flesh than when she had first been told. After seeing him face to face, her maternal instincts were screaming at her to do SOMETHING, anything to prevent this from happening. But a part of her understood that she had no choice; if she tried anything to aid Gohan, the Supreme Kai would have her sent back to heaven. She was trapped.

As Chi-chi moved after the others, only one thought ran through her mind. _Kami, please let Gohan forgive me for what I did and what is about to happen. Please._

_

* * *

_

"I'm here to register," Gohan commented to the man in front of him.

"Name?" the man asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Um…Gohan Son," Gohan supplied.

"Right…well Gohan, you're number 48," the man handed Gohan a sheet of paper on which the number 48 was written in bold print. He then shouted, "NEXT!"

"Um, don't you need to ask my any other questions?" Gohan asked.

The man just looked at Gohan for several seconds as if Gohan were an idiot. He then shook his head and shouted again, "NEXT!"

Gohan sighed; obviously things were a little different than the last tournament. He idly wondered how the elimination process was going to work. Considering he was number 48 and there was a long line behind them, doing the standard rules would take way too long.

"How old are you?"

The question brought Gohan's thoughts to a halt. He looked over to see the two officials looking down at Goten and Trunks.

"Trunks in 7 and I'm 6," Goten supplied helpfully.

The two officials shared and glance, and they both smiled. In a condescending voice, one of them said, "I think you're a little young to compete. Why don't you come back in four years? There'll be a Junior Division at the next tournament, and you can compete in that. NEXT!"

"HEY!" Trunks began to protest, when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, Trunks saw his father standing next to him.

"I'll handle this," Vegeta promised darkly. He then strode forward until he was almost on top of the two officials. They looked at him with a slight trace of fear in their eyes as he asked in a cold voice, "What did you just say to my son?"

Both officials paled as one of them stammered, "Sir, they are rather young…and we don't want to see any children hurt. It would be bad for the audience to see. I told them to wait until the next tournament, when there will be a special division for them to fight."

"I see…have you ever seen either my son or Goten fight?" Vegeta demanded.

"Well, no but…" the man begin.

"Then how do you know they would be injured in a fight?" Vegeta interrupted.

"Sir, they're children. They can't possibly be strong enough…" the other official reasoned.

"SILENCE!" Vegeta roared. Both officials clammed up as Vegeta leveled his deadliest glare on both of them. It had cowed entire people; it seemed to instantly convey a sense of doom upon its recipients. Slowly, in a menacing voice, Vegeta explained, "Were we where I ruled, such an insult as you have given my house would not be forgiven. Your limbs would be removed, and you would spend the next ten years in agony. You'd beg for death long before it would come."

A look of fear crossed both officials' faces, and they swallowed convulsively.

"Even here, I am tempted to administer vengeance for the insult you have given," Vegeta continued. He paused for a moment to let them sweat in terror before adding, "However, such an act would no doubt have me disqualified from this tournament. Therefore, here is what is going to happen; you are going to sign up my son and Goten, and the rest of these people here. You will never again speak in such a way to anyone, no matter their age. Do you understand?"

Both officials nodded quickly, "Yes sir, of course sir…" they babbled.

"Good," Vegeta stated firmly. "Now, give my son and his friend their number."

Without delay, both officials scribbled down the names of Trunks and Goten and gave them numbers 49 and 50. Vegeta looked at them and said, "Come along children, let us go to the waiting area."

Both Goten and Trunks nodded, and the three of them turned to go. They had only gone three steps when Vegeta paused and commented, "My woman would no doubt be pissed if I did certain things, so a word of advice. When the tournament is over and I have won, there will no longer be any reason for restraint. When that time comes, it would be advisable for you to be off this island, and for us never to cross paths again."

Needless to say, there were no problems getting the rest of them registered. As the group headed for the waiting area, Goku laughed ruefully and commented to Vegeta, "I see you haven't lost you edge Vegeta. You can still scare people senseless."

"I have lost nothing, and gained more than you can imagine. Something you will be able to attest to when I am through with you," Vegeta promised with a feral grin.

"We'll see, Vegeta. I've got a few tricks of my own," Goku replied with an answering smirk.

All too soon, the group found themselves in the waiting area. It was a large clearing, and it was filled with participants. Taking a quick scan, Gohan detected no kis of any worry. They all were around the same pathetic level; Gohan would bet money not a one of them would show up over 50 on a scouter. Wanting to be alone with his thoughts, Gohan trudged to a corner and sat down. He could feel his mother try to approach him several times; however, each time she got close, Lime blocked her path. Gohan couldn't hear the words exchanged, but he could almost sense his mother's frustration.

Gohan felt deep grateful towards Lime; he wasn't ready to face his mother yet. It had taken everything he had not to respond to his mother's unspoken plea earlier for forgiveness. This greatly annoyed Gohan; after everything she and his father had done to him and to Goten, he still almost crumbled after one look. _She did seem really sorry though…_

_What the hell am I thinking?_ Gohan thought fiercely. How could he even think of forgiving her, after what she had done? His mind felt like a battlefield. A part of him would like nothing better than to feel her arms around him again, to be her little boy. But that part was restrained. Restrained by anger at what she had done…and by fear. That fact didn't surprise Gohan; after all, nothing had hurt worse than when she had abandoned him. Gohan did not want to go through something that painful ever again.

Time passed as Gohan struggled to reach some sort of resolution. It was almost a relief when the announcer began speaking. Gohan was able to turn his mind towards what was being said, and bury his conflict. For now…

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the World's Martial Arts Tournament! ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT?" the announcer shouted. As the crowd roared, Gohan saw the distaste on the faces of the former tournament participants within the Z-fighters. _I guess the Tournament has gone downhill._

"Let me start by saying that we have had record numbers come out for this tournament. Unfortunately, this means that the old methods of elimination have to be changed to speed things up to a reasonable time. Therefore, we have implemented an initial elimination method; the punching machine. Each player's punch will be scored its strength, and the top 32 scores will move on to the next stage."

"What a stupid method," Vegeta snorted, and Gohan was forced to agree. Punch strength was almost meaningless in a fight; Mirai Trunks had proven it years ago against Cell. Brute strength meant nothing without an equal amount of skill and speed. Still, it could be worse; at least this way all the z-fighters would move on to the next round, and it would remove most of the weaklings from the ranks without wasting the z-fighters time.

"Now, the former champion is automatically guaranteed a spot, so that leaves only 31 spots remaining. However, we'd like for him to go first, and set a bar for the rest of you. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the World Martial Arts Champion, the Destroyer of Cell, the savior of Man…HERCULE!" the announcer remarked.

The crowd began to scream its approval, and Gohan finally got a good look at the supposed 'destroyer of Cell'. He didn't look like much; his giant afro and bulging eyes did not go well together, and Gohan could detect almost no ki from him. Still, there was something familiar about him…it came to Gohan suddenly. _It's the guy who threw the robot head to me!_ Gohan realized with a snort. This was the savior of man? Gohan couldn't wait to watch the guy get destroyed by one of the z-fighters; it would probably serve him right for what he'd done.

Meanwhile, the 'champion' had been flexing his muscles and standing in poses the reminded Gohan vaguely of the Ginyu Force. As he posed, Hercule roared, "I know you all want to win, but it's not going to happen. Because I am the BEST! OH YEAH!" Without another word, Hercule set himself up in front of the punching machine. He centered himself, and shouted as he punched, "SATAN PUNCH!" His fist slammed into the machine, and soon the machine registered his score…132.

"Astonishing!" the announcer remarked, "the champ has scored an unbelievable 132."

"HAHAHAHA!" Hercule laughed uproariously. "Hopefully a few of you will get over 100 and provide a decent challenge before I win again." Without another word, Hercule turned and entered a nearby building.

"You heard him folks. Step up and see how you measure against the champ," the announcer supplied. "Let's get it started. Will number 1 please step forward?"

Gohan watched idly as the people in front of him went. Scores ranged from a 47 to a 108. All in all, Gohan was bored out of his mind. Finally, it came time for the z-fighters to show their stuff. Eighteen was the first one up; Gohan watched as she threw an incredibly light punch. The numbers whirled for several seconds before finally landing on her score… a 779.

"7…70...9?" the announcer gasped. He then added, "I'm sorry miss, but it has apparently been knocked out of alignment. One moment while we fix it..."

While they worked, Krillin hissed at his wife, "I thought you were going to go easy?"

"I did," Eighteen complained softly, "It's not my fault everyone else is so weak."

"Alright, we've got it corrected now. Please try again." Eighteen merely nodded, and proceeded to throw her absolute lightest punch and scoring…a 229.

Gohan watched as each of the z-fighters followed her lead, scoring around the same as the rest of the people stared in absolute astonishment. The z-fighters moved quickly through this test, and Gohan was unconcerned. He only got worried when Vegeta came up to test. Gohan was worried Vegeta would not restrain himself and let it all out, but to his pleasant surprise, Vegeta held back like the rest of him. When it came to his turn, Gohan even stopped a few millimeters short of the bag. That got him a 235, and no one noticed he never touched the bag.

As Gohan predicted, all of the z-fighters passed. They soon found themselves in a much emptier waiting area. Gohan looked around, and saw that only a handful of non z-fighters passed. They would no doubt be quickly eliminated, and then everything would be as it should be.

Suddenly, Gohan's senses warned him of two approaching kis. He immediately turned to confront them, and noticed out of his peripheral vision the other z-fighters following suit. Standing in front of him were two of the strangest fighters Gohan had ever seen. They were obviously alien in origin, as not many Earth natives had their skin colors. The bigger one did not worry Gohan much; he could sense his ki, and it was no threat. No, Gohan was more worried about the little guy.

Gohan's senses had improved greatly over years. Thanks to Sensei's lessons and his own personal training, Gohan could honestly say he had the best ki sense of the z-fighters. He could instantly tell if a fighter was suppressing his ki, even though he couldn't tell by how much. This fighter was definitely suppressing, but Gohan could sense nothing; his level appeared to be his maximum. It felt…off, in a way that Gohan had never felt before. And that worried him.

The shorter man stopped in front of the group and bowed, "Hello. My name is Shin and this is my servant Kibito. It appears we have all moved on, and will soon face each other in the ring."

"It appears that way," Gohan responded neutrally. Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan saw a strange expression on his mother and father's face, but he dismissed it. He didn't care what they thought.

Shin merely nodded, "I look forward to seeing you in action, Gohan; as well as you Vegeta."

"You know who we are?" Gohan demanded quietly.

"How much do you know?" Vegeta added fiercely.

Shin merely smiled, "Such exploits as yours are known throughout the galaxy. It will be a pleasure to watch you fight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe it is time to draw and see who will be fighting whom."

Shin turned and walked away, with Kibiti acting as his shadow, before anyone could speak. Gohan turned and shared a look with Vegeta. Understanding instantly flowed between them; whoever those two were, they would definitely need to be watched.

"Alright, let's get the next round started. We'll now draw to figure out who will fight whom," the announcer explained, "As champion, Hercule draws first. However, he has chosen to forgo attending, so I will draw for him. The current champion is number…13. Now, let us move on to Ms…Chi-chi son."

Gohan's mind wandered slightly as he watched the proceedings. His mother drew a 4, and then Krillin went and got a 17. Several non entities came and went, before his father went and drew an 11. Trunks and Goten went back to back, and to everyone's surprise, drew numbers 1 and 2.

"Wow, I get to fight Trunks first. Isn't that great big brother?" Goten chirped excitedly.

"Yeah, that's great…" Gohan supplied. Inwardly, he wondered if the ring would survive those two.

"Ms. Lime Punch, it's your turn." As Lime walked forward, Gohan held his breath. He was worried; there were several powerful fighters out there, and he wanted his student to do as well as possible. This pick would be critical. Lime drew her number, looked at it, and smirked. She then turned and held it out so everyone could see…3. "Well, it looks like Lime Punch will be fighting Chi-chi Son" the announcer explained needlessly. Meanwhile, Lime and Chi-chi were trading glares from across the courtyard. Gohan swallowed; this is definitely one of the worst pairings to have right off the bat. His mother and his ex-girlfriend/student were now going to face each other head to head. What could be worse?

"OH NO! Not those two!"

Hearing Krillin's shout of dismay, Gohan looked up and groaned. Several more people had picked while he had been distracted, and Vegeta had picked…number 12. He would be fighting Goku in the first round. _I should know better than to ask something so stupid_ Gohan chided himself. What was he thinking, asking 'what could be worse'? He was practically begging for this to happen.

"Gohan Son."

Standing up, Gohan headed over to draw his number. Looking at the board, he saw that most of the brackets already had an opponent listed. Purveying them quickly, Gohan felt confident. _Vegeta is fighting my father and Goten is fighting Trunks. I should be okay through the first round._ Gohan decided as he drew his number. Glancing down, Gohan saw he had gotten the number 7. While the announcer wrote it down, Gohan looked to see who his first opponent would be.

"And if looks like Gohan Son will be fighting Kibito."

Gohan glanced over to see Shin's servant staring at him impassively. Gohan met him stare for stare, giving nothing away. Inwardly, Gohan's Saiyan side was pleased. Though he doubted Kibito would be a challenge, it was still a new opponent who was decently strong. That wasn't a bad way to start off the tournament.

The rest of the participants drew around Gohan, who really could care very little at this point. He idly noted which z-fighters were fighting whom, and laughed when Eighteen drew number 14. It looks like Hercule would be getting his chastisement at the hands of a Dr. Gero creation, just like Cell. It felt…appropriate.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fighters all, the drawing is concluded, and the matches are as follows," the announcer commented.

Goten vs. Trunks

Chi-chi vs. Lime

Piccolo vs. Shin

Gohan vs. Kibito

Travis vs. Spokowitz

Goku vs. Vegeta

Hercule vs. Eighteen

Tien vs. Jewel

Krillin vs. Crusher

Yamcha vs. Yamu

Snakeman vs. Striker

Choatzu vs. Oragami

Neece vs. John

Captain Strength vs. Mighty Mask

June vs. Michael

Gabriel vs. Vaughn

Looking over the list, Gohan couldn't help but think. _This is going to be very interesting._

TO BE CONTINUED…

Here we go, another part is done. Please read and keep up the reviewing. Now, to answer a few reviewers.

Fenix: To answer your question about Piccolo's strength, I know that he could have taken a Super Saiyan…back when they had just finished fighting Cell. But there have been 7 years since then, and all the Saiyans have grown stronger. I've noticed in the series, or at least from Cell to Majin Buu, that not only have the Saiyans gotten a stronger upper level, but their base has gotten stronger. So, Vegeta outside of Super Saiyan is stronger in the Majin Buu saga than in the Cell saga. Therefore, all the Saiyans have been training, and so have a stronger base. Unfortunately, since Saiyans grow stronger faster than Nameks, I can only conclude that they have surpassed Piccolo's strength, much like Goku surpassed Vegeta way back in the Saiyan saga. Right now, I'd say Piccolo could beat Goten or Trunks, probably even when they are Super Saiyans. But he would not be able to beat Gohan or Vegeta, at least not easily. I hope this helps.

Adum I Smart: Don't apologize for giving a long review. In my opinion, the longer the better, as long as you say what you wanted to say.

Tiapo: There is no need to threaten me. Although, I have to admit your threat was both different and scary. I've never had someone threaten to turn me into a priest if I didn't do as they asked. Still, I again say there is no need for threats, though I can understand your desire for a new part. I've been there with other stories by other authors.


	29. Goten vs Trunks

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in Bold.

Part 29 – Goten vs. Trunks

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fighters from all over, rest up. The first match will begin in a few minutes"

As the announcer's words washed over him, Gohan smirked. Even though he knew that the Destroyer would be making her appearance today and the events he'd been preparing himself to deal with would begin, Gohan found he was strangely exhilarated. This was the first time he would be participating in a martial arts tournament outside of the Cell games (which don't count in his opinion), and he was looking forward to it. Not that there weren't several things to worry about; several of the matches were going to be interesting, to say the least.

A flaring of two kis caught Gohan's attention; glancing out of the corner of his eye, his smirk faded. Lime and Chi-chi were facing each other, with Lime directly between Chi-chi and Gohan. Judging by the look on his mother's face, Lime wasn't going to let her past. _Looks like Lime is still playing interference_ Gohan thought. He was really grateful for that fact; Gohan was sure if either his father or mother tried to talk to him, Gohan wouldn't be able to keep his mask up. He could feel the edges of it slipping as he remembered how they had treated Goten recently, and that was something he couldn't allow.

Still, that interference was going to cause problems. Gohan could almost feel his mother's anger and annoyance from here, and it was all directed at Lime. As for his student, she had never looked angrier. Not even when Vegeta had gotten her riled did she display such a look, one that seemed to scream _I'm going to tear you limb from limb._ Gohan had no doubt the feelings each woman had for the other would affect their bout in the ring. Gohan just prayed they didn't kill each other; it was definitely a cause of concern, although not his biggest one with regard to matches. No, that honor belonged to his brother.

"Hey big brother! Isn't this great?"

_Speak of the devil_ Gohan thought privately as he turned his gaze to his brother. Goten had a look of immense eagerness and excitement on his face; the prospect of fighting a lot of the z-fighters seemed to have energized and excited him, a fact which worried Gohan. More specifically, Gohan was worried that Goten would forget his promise in all the excitement and take off his Amulet. The sudden releasing of Goten's full power would definitely draw attention to areas that Gohan would rather stayed hidden, at least until after this was all over.

"Big brother?"

Slightly startled, Gohan refocused his attention on Goten. He had become so preoccupied with his concern he had forgotten Goten was speaking to him. Mentally shaking himself, Gohan replied, "Sorry about that Goten. Yes, I think this is going to be great. Are you excited?"

Goten nodded eagerly, "Yep. I can't wait to fight Uncle 'Geta and Mr. Piccolo and Krillen and Trunks and…"

"I get the idea," Gohan interjected. Leaning forward, Gohan whispered, "Remember, you need to keep your Amulet on."

A look of intense dejection came onto Goten's face, "But big brother, I need my full power to fight. Without it, people might beat me that wouldn't have otherwise."

Gohan inwardly sighed; this was going to be tougher than he thought. "I know Goten, and I'm sorry. But this is really important; I want you to promise me again that you won't take it off until I tell you."

Goten sighed, "Alright big brother, I don't want to, but if I have to, I promise…"

Gohan smiled as he pulled Goten into a hug, "I knew I could count on you Squirt."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to start. Would Goten Son and Trunks Brief please report to the ring?"

Gohan slowly let go on Goten, "Go get him."

Goten nodded eagerly, and then he was out the door. Standing up quickly, Gohan moved over to where he could watch the fight. While most of him was just interested in watching the battle, a part of him was curious to see if Goten would keep his word. Suddenly, he became aware of a presence behind him, one that he definitely did not want to deal with right now.

"Listen Gohan, I really want to apolo…" Chi-chi began. She wasn't even sure where to begin; everything that had happened just welled up inside her. But she knew she had to apologize; her behavior was atrocious. And with Goku running interference with that Lime woman, this was her first chance to get close to her son.

"Not now mom," Gohan interrupted, even as inwardly he cringed. "I…just not right now, ok?" Inwardly, Gohan prayed that his mother would drop it. Until his mask was more stable, any long conversation with either his mother or father would definitely end badly. And despite everything that had happened, Gohan wanted to keep up appearances. For Goten; despite the somewhat rocky start, his parents were only here for 24 hours, and this was Goten's only chance to know them. Given that fact, Gohan could sacrifice.

"But I'm really sor…" Chi-chi began again, only to have Lime suddenly appear in front of her.

"You heard him, now back off," Lime stated fiercely. Inwardly, Lime was incredibly angry; this was the woman who had abandoned Gohan and Goten, and caused Gohan so much pain. She wanted to rip her limb from limb for what she'd done right here and now, but she couldn't. _Just save it for the ring_ Lime repeated. She had to restrain herself until then, but the moment came all bets were off.

_This girl is annoying_ Chi-chi fumed. Out of the corner of her eye, Chi-chi saw her husband looking at her apologetically. Chi-chi took a few seconds to glare at Lime, which were returned with equal force, before turning and walking back to her husband. Although she wanted desperately to get this straightened out, Chi-chi knew she had to bide her time. No matter how much it hurt.

"Thanks Lime," Gohan muttered greatly. Lime smiled at him slightly, before moving to stand next to him. Following her example, Gohan turned his gaze and thoughts back to the match at hand. Goten vs. Trunks, it was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

"Aren't you going to get the energy detector out?" Spokowitz asked. They were here to collect energy from these fighters, under orders from Master Babidi. Yet Yamu was just sitting there, looking absolutely bored.

"Don't be an idiot," Yamu snapped as he rolled his eyes; why did Master Babidi make him come here with such a moron? "The first match is between two children, and the second one is two women. There won't be any real chance to collect energy until the third match."

"Oh right," Spokowitz agreed readily. _As if children or women could really provide any decent amount of energy for us. Nope, children are wastes of space, and women are good for only one thing…_

Sudden movement by his partner in crime drew Spokowitz's attention away from his lurid fantasies. "Where are you going?"

Yamu shrugged, "Come on. There's no point in watching the next two matches, and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves too early. We'll finish our mission later; for now, let's make ourselves scarce."

Not wanting to argue with Yamu, Spokowitz quickly stood up and followed him out. After all, Yamu was right. These next two matches weren't going to be worth any attention.

* * *

As Goten walked towards the stage, he felt a little nervous. Though he had fought Trunks lots and lots of times, he had never done it in front of so many people. In fact, Goten wasn't he'd ever seen this many people. He generally stayed at home with Aunt Bulma and Uncle 'Geta, and they didn't have a lot of visitors. He always known there were lots of people in the world, but this was his first time seeing that first hand. Still, it didn't matter; after all, he was going to get to fight!

That thought brought back Goten's smile. _This is going to be awesome; I get to fights lots more than normal._ Goten had never faced the possibility of so much sparring, and a part of him was dancing in anticipation. But first, he had to get past Trunks. Assuming he could.

Goten's smile faded as he remembered his promise. He hated it; Goten knew that he'd need everything he had to beat Trunks. He'd rarely beaten Trunks in spars, even when fighting at full strength; the idea that now he was forced to hold back was not good. _But I made a promise, and Gohan always told me that a promise is a promise. Which is weird, because how could a promise not be a promise? Could a promise be a cake? That'd be really great, maybe a giant chocolate cake that I could just eat and eat and eat and…_

"Pay attention Goten,"

"Huh," Goten's thoughts ended as he looked up to see Trunks glaring at him.

"Stop thinking about whatever you're thinking and get ready," Trunks hissed. "I want you to be paying attention when I beat you."

"Oh, rig…hey, you're not going to beat me, I'm going to beat you!" Goten countered.

Trunks shook his head, "Nuh-uh. I'm older and a prince, so I'm going to win."

"So, your dad was older and a prince, and my dad beat him," Goten pointed out.

"Only cause he cheated," Trunks snapped.

"He did not," Goten protested hotly.

"Did too,"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Um, boys," the announcer interjected. As the two boys turned to him, the announcer added, "As fascinating as this is, it's time for the first exchange of blows to commence."

"Huh…Trunks, what'd he mean?" Goten asked.

Trunks shrugged, "Beats me. Probably that we're going to fight soon, so we need to be quiet."

"Oh…then why didn't he just say that?" Goten questioned.

"I'm not sure…" Trunks replied with a puzzled look on his face. Turning to the announcer, Trunks asked, "Why didn't you just say that?"

_This is why I never had kids._ "It's not important. What you need to do is get into your positions. I'll announce you, and then when you hear the bell ring, you can fight. Okay?" the announcer explained as he felt a migraine forming.

The two boys nodded eagerly, and the announcer sighed in relief. Turning to the crowd, he then announced loudly, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, the martial arts tournament is about to BEGIN!" The crowd erupted with applause, and the announcer patiently waited for it to die down before continuing, "We've got a great tournament for you today. A lot of competitors from previous tournaments, ones that haven't been seen for years, are here today to test their mettle in the greatest battles EVER!" The applause predictably broke out in applause. _Yep, still got it._ "The rules are simple. If a fighter is knocked out of the ring or loses consciousness, they lose. If they are pinned to the ground for 10 seconds, they lose. If the match goes more than an hour, the match will end and our panel of expert judges over there will determine the winner based on general skill, ability, and how they fared against their opponent. Our first match up features two new competitors. But don't let their youth fool you; they are solid martial artists. Now, let's get this tournament STARTED!"

Goten was puzzled; he only understood half of what the announcer person was saying. Looking over to Trunks, he whispered, "Are we supposed to fight now?"

"No Goten," Trunks hissed, "We need to wait for the bell."

"What bell?" Goten asked. Just then, a bell went off.

"That one," Trunks shouted as he shot towards Goten. Acting reactively, Goten brought his hands up and deflected Trunks punch. Trunks followed up with his right foot, but Goten dodged it easily.

Leaping backward, Goten shouted, "NO FAIR! I wasn't ready!"

"So?" Trunks countered.

"Well, it's my turn now!" Goten shouted. Pushing off the ground, Goten leapt towards Trunks. Trunks was smirking in a way that reminded Goten a lot of Uncle 'Geta as he casually settled into a fighting stance. At the last second, Goten phased behind Trunks and shot his left leg towards Trunks unprotected back. However, Trunks easily anticipated that move. Having felt Goten's ki behind him, He dropped into a crouch, feeling the kick fly harmlessly over him.

Goten wasn't deterred however; without a pause, Goten unleashed a flurry of punches at Trunks. They traded blows back and forth, with neither one gaining any advantage. They danced around the ring and in the air, moving back and forth and each tried to defeat the other. Finally, after a few minutes, they both landed in fighting stances, facing each other warily.

_Hey, aren't the crowd people supposed to be clapping?_ Goten wondered. Glancing around quickly, he saw that the only people clapping and cheering in the crowd were Aunt Bulma, Roshi, Oolong, and Puar. The rest of the audience was simply sitting there, completely silent.

"Hey Trunks," Goten whispered.

"We're fighting, we're not supposed to be talking," Trunks whispered back fiercely.

"Do you know why the crowd people aren't moving?" Goten asked, ignoring Trunks response.

Trunks glanced around, and then a look of horror came onto his face, "They must think we're doing badly, not fighting good enough. This is VERY bad!"

"Why?" Goten asked cluelessly.

"Remember what the announcer person said," Trunks questioned.

"Not really," Goten admitted.

Truthfully, neither did Trunks. He didn't catch most of it, although he did remember a word or two. "Remember, he said to win you need to some judge people to think you did good."

"Who are the judge people?" Goten questioned.

"The crowd, duh," Trunks replied as if it were obvious. Although privately he admitted he wasn't sure, he wasn't going to admit that to Goten. He was the son of a prince after all. "And if the crowd doesn't like how we fight, they won't let us fight more people."

"OH NO, that's awful," Goten exclaimed in dismay. He was really looking forward to fighting the rest of the people. "What do we do?" Goten asked desperately.

"I know we have a limited time to show our stuff," Trunks explained, although he wasn't actually sure how long that time was. _I really should have listened to that announcer guy._ "We need to go all out, right now! Power up Goten!"

Without another word, Trunks ascended to Super Saiyan. Goten quickly followed suit. Trunks didn't wait a second longer. Cupping his hands behind his back, Trunks gathered his energy. "Gallic Gun, FIRE!"

Seeing the beam coming at him, Goten quickly followed suit. "MASENKO-HA!" The two blasts slammed together with concussive force and each boy began to pour more and more energy into it. The two beams began to expand as each boy tried to overpower the other, causing the winds to pick up and the grounds to shake. Finally, Goten realized that if the blast went off it would probably do a lot of damage, which wouldn't get the judge people to like them much. Goten immediately released his control of the beam, allowing Trunks to overpower it and sent it hurtling towards Goten. Goten quickly flew up over the beam, and felt it fly up into the atmosphere.

Without wasting a second, Goten flew towards Trunks. He began to throw everything he had at Trunks, and could feel that Trunks was following through. The ground shook every time one of the boys ricocheted off it, and the air seemed charged with energy. And yet still the crowd was silent.

_What are we doing wrong?_ Goten wondered, on the verge of tears. They were going all out, and nothing was happening. Sparing a glance at some of the people, Goten saw all their eyes seemed bugged out and their mouths were gaping wide open. It was the a weird look, one Goten had never seen on someone before. What did it mean?

A kick slamming into his midsection brought Goten back to the fight, and he looked up to see Trunks coming at him full speed. Not wasting any time, Goten fired a small blast of energy right at Trunks. To his annoyance, Trunks easily dodged it. It was just as Goten feared; with his full power blocked, Trunks was stronger. _It's just not fair_.

"I'm sorry Goten, but I'm taking you down right now," Trunks informed Goten.

"You are not!" Goten countered hotly.

"Watch me," Trunks replied arrogantly.

Goten wasn't sure what Trunks was planning, but he couldn't let it happen. Without hesitating, Goten shot towards Trunks at full speed, intent on disrupting Trunks plan. However, as he got close, Trunks shot his hands forward and shouted, "MASENKO-HA!"

Goten desperately twisted, trying to dodge. He could feel the blast pass right next to him, feel its heat and power just barely miss touching his skin. _That was close_ Goten admitted privately. Glancing towards Trunks, Goten realized in shock that Trunks was gone!

Before Goten could work out where Trunks had gone, he felt a kick slam into his back and send him hurtling out of the ring. In horror, Goten tried to slow down. He remembered if he touched outside the ring, he lost also. Goten pushed every ounce of ki out in front of him, trying to slow down. He was vaguely aware of the people in the stands moving out of the way as Goten desperately worked to stop. He closed his eyes and tensed, focusing all his efforts on reducing his speed. Finally, he stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. At least until he realized he could feel something solid beneath his feet. Opening his eyes, Goten saw that the bottoms of his feet were touching a part of the stands. He'd lost…

Goten quickly powered down and turned around. He saw that Trunks had already followed suit and was landing in the ring. With a sigh, Goten flew over and landed next to him. Trunks gave him a sympathetic look, "Sorry Goten,"

"Yeah, I know," Goten replied. He was annoyed and depressed; he knew he could have beaten Trunks if he hadn't been wearing the Amulet. Stupid promises!

Looking around, Goten realized that the crowd was still silent with that same weird look on their face. "Oh no, even now they don't like it. What now?" Goten questioned.

Before Trunks could respond, the entire stadium erupted in sound. Clapping, cheering, screaming; it was deafening. Goten could barely make out some of what was being said.

"Astonishing"

"Amazing!"

"Can you believe…"

"And these are just kids. Imagine the adults…"

"This is gonna be the best tournament ever!"

"I'm glad I bought these seats."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, wasn't that bout simply unbelievable," the announcer shouted over the din, "and that was just the first round. More action than you can possibly imagine is in store for you. Trunks will move on to the next round, but now its time to prepare for the next match!"

Goten turned to look at Trunks and asked with a puzzled look on his face, "What just happened?"

Trunks returned his look of puzzlement and replied, "I…don't know."

TO BE CONTINUED….

Hey guys, I'm back. I apologize for not following through on my promise and get this story finished by the end of the summer. Unfortunately, forces beyond my control (namely car crashes, hospitals, and physical therapy) prevented me from keeping to my pledge. But I'm back and in full health, ready to continue. However, I'm also in law school right now, so my new goal is 1-2 parts a week. Hopefully I'll be able to keep to it.

As to this part, I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure about the bout in the part, and could use some advice? Does anyone know any DBZ stories with good fight scenes? I find myself struggling slightly to accomplish this nebulous area, and could use the examples of other authors to give me a better idea how to write a good fight scene. Any help would be appreciated.

To those of you who emailed me over the summer, demanding my return and an update, I want to thank you for your concern and apologize for not returning your email. The same forces that prevented me from writing also kept me from returning or checking emails. Thank you for your concern.

In regards to anyone offended by Spokowitz's comments about women, I apologize. I needed some reason why they wouldn't read the energy from the first two matches. It is not my personal belief regarding women, just what I needed for the story.

Now for a few comment responses:

Cassiopeia91: I apologize for the confusion, but it is understandable. When I say mating, I mean more in terms of marriage than say sex. Saiyan instincts do make the decision about long term relationships. However, it doesn't stop sex. Saiyans can have sex with someone outside of a lifemate depending on their views on sex. The difference here is that Gohan was raised on Earth, which has taught him different values and places a different importance on sex than a Saiyan like Vegeta. I had thought to deal with this issue later, when it came up in my trilogy, but I figured it was better to answer you now and not leave you hanging.

As always, please read and review.


	30. Lime vs Chichi

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in Bold.

Part 30 – Lime vs. Chichi

Gohan sighed in relief. _That's one worry out of the way._ Gohan mused. It had been close; Gohan could easily recognize the look of annoyance that passed onto Goten's face several times during his bout with Trunks. He knew that Goten had wanted to remove the Amulet and power up fully, and was glad that Goten had kept his promise. Still, his happiness at that fact was tinged with sadness; Goten had lost because he kept his word.

As he saw Goten walk dejectedly back from the ring, Gohan knew he needed to take steps. Before he could move however, he found he had been circumvented. His parents had just stepped up to Goten.

* * *

"Goten?" Chichi said softly. As Goten looked at her, a wary look came over his face. He didn't trust her, a fact that distressed Chichi greatly. _It's your own fault_ a more cynical side of her commented. But she refused to let that stop her; she would fix the current situation. Kneeling down so that she and Goten were at eye level, Chichi added, "You did a great job,"

"Yeah, you're an amazing fighter," Goku supplied. He smiled at Goten, and was given a small smile in return.

"But I lost," Goten pointed out. He was still very annoyed about that fact; if he hadn't kept his promise to Gohan, he'd have won. _Stupid promise_.

"I know you'll beat him next time," Goku stated confidently, "and you're way stronger than I was at your age. And a Super Saiyan! You must be the youngest one ever. Your mother and I are really proud of you,"

"Really? Then why'd you say I wasn't your son?" Goten asked as a faint look of hope came onto his face.

Chichi winced; that was definitely not one of her proudest moments, "I'm sorry Goten. I should never have said what I did; it was wrong of me. I promise you I will _never_ say it again."

Goten hesitated; it had really hurt when they had said that. But didn't his brother say that his parents weren't perfect and made mistakes? And Goten knew that his big brother always forgave HIM when he made a mistake. Taking a deep breath, Goten asked, "You promise, never again?"

"We promise. NEVER again," Goku promised quickly.

Goten seemed to think about it for several seconds, as Chichi and Goku held their breath. Finally, he nodded and said, "Okay, I forgive you."

Relief surged through Chichi; she could almost feel her heart start back up again. Struggling to hold back her tears of happiness, Chichi replied, "That's good."

Goten looked hesitant suddenly, and both parents noticed. "Goten, what is it?" Goku asked in his gentlest voice. But Goten didn't answer; instead, he ducked his head and scuffed his shoe against the ground. Chichi wanted to scoop Goten up and hug him to death, but she didn't want to jeopardize things. Finally, she decided to take a chance. Holding open her arms, Chichi said, "Goten?"

That was all it took; a second later Goten was in her arms. As she grasped his tightly, Chichi was dimly aware of her husband encircling his arms around them both, adding his presence and strength to the hug. But Chichi barely noticed; all her focus and attention was on the little boy in her arms, and how good he felt there. All the pain from the cancer, the years she'd unknowingly stayed away, all of it faded away from Chichi mind. All that mattered is that she finally, finally, got to hug her youngest son.

* * *

As he watched the scene before him, Gohan felt so many emotions roiling within that he could barely recognize them all. On the one hand, he was happy for Goten; Goten deserved to enjoy being with his parents, and they were only here for a day. And Goten didn't have near the number of painful experiences that Gohan carried within him related to them; to Goten, forgiveness would be much simpler. Still, that didn't stop Gohan from feeling a little betrayed.

_How could he forgive them so easily! After what they've done!_ A part of Gohan was screaming in anger and rage within him, the part where Gohan had shoved all his anger and hurt caused by his parents. Sure, Gohan had told Goten to make his own choice with regards to forgiving their parents, but that didn't mean he expected Goten to actually forgive them. And the fact that they could cheer Goten up so quickly after he lost the match hurt Gohan slightly; that used to be his job and specialty. The job he'd had to take over when his mother and father had left abandoned them both without a second thought, content to make them fend for…

_None of that matters now._ Gohan forced his thoughts to halt. It was true; the only thing that mattered was the Goten seemed to have forgiven their parents, which meant that Gohan had to keep up pretenses. He couldn't let any of his anger and bitterness come out; that would only complicate matters and cause Goten to be in the middle, a position Gohan would never allow. Still, it hurt. Suddenly, Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Gohan found himself looking into Lime's concerned gaze.

"Are you okay?" Lime asked softly, the worry plain in both her voice and facial expression.

Gohan thought about lying, but he simply didn't have the energy to. Instead, he sighted and replied softly, "No…but I will be eventually."

Lime squeezed his shoulder in sympathy, as if to convey her understanding of Gohan's situation. Before she could speak however, a voice came over the announcing system, "Would Lime Punch and Chichi Son please report to the arena?"

Gohan forced a smile as he commented, "You'd better get out there."

Lime looked at Gohan for a few moments, and then smiled, "Don't worry. I'll take care of her. After all, I was trained by the best."

Gohan didn't respond verbally, but his smile widened slightly. He watched Lime stride out to the ring, and knew the next match was going to be interesting. Lime was furious at his mother, and Gohan knew that his mother was definitely annoyed with Lime. As he walked over to watch the match, only one thought came to mind.

_I hope they don't kill each other._

_

* * *

_

"Would Lime Punch and Chichi Son please report to the arena?"

As the voice came over the announcement system, Chichi reluctantly loosened her grip of Goten. She had been lost in the feeling of hugging her son, and didn't want it to end. Smiling at Goten, Chichi apologized, "Sorry, but I need to go fight."

Goten didn't look dismayed; instead, he replied, "It's okay. But watch out; Lime is very strong."

Chichi smiled as she stood up; her son's worry was comforting, "Don't worry Goten, I can take care of myself."

Without another word, Chichi strode confidently out to the arena. As she did, she felt a sense of exhilaration. Though it had been over 17 years since she had last entered or competed in a tournament, it felt good to be back here. She had trained hard during her time in Otherworld, and now it was time to prove her strength against some of the greatest fighters in the universe. Starting with this Lime girl.

As Chichi gaze fell on her opponent, she found Lime scowling at her. A scowl Chichi quickly returned. This girl was friends with her son, possibly more. That alone caused her maternal protective instincts to kick in. But add in the fact that she has consistently preventing Chichi from speaking from Gohan, and Chichi was ready to kick the girl's ass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for round two in the greatest martial arts tournament in the history of the world!" The announcer screamed as the audience erupted in applause. Once it died down, the announcer continued, "Our next bout features two lovely ladies, but don't let their looks fool you. These ladies are hard core martial artists. On this side we have Mrs. Chichi Son, a former competitor who made it quite far in a previous tournament. She is back, ready to try again. Her opponent, Ms. Lime Punch, is a newcomer to the tournaments, but she is more than ready to show her worth. Let's BATTLE!"

As the bell sounded, neither woman moved. Both were locked in their fighting positions, glaring intently at the other. Finally, Lime said, "I was going to wait until a later opponent, someone stronger, to go all out. But I want nothing holding me back when I beat you into the ground. So I'll start this out serious." Slowly, Lime raised her hands and said, "Bracers, Disengage."

"Voice recognized," a voice spoke from the bracers, "Disengaging Gravity."

Chichi felt Lime's ki skyrocket and decided to follow suit, "If we're starting off serious," Chichi added. She then proceeded to remove her wrist bands. Holding them up, Chichi explained, "These bands were designed and enchanted to distribute weight evenly throughout my body. I don't want to fight you with 800 pounds weighing me down." Chichi casually tossed them out of the ring, where they each left small craters in the ground as they landed. She then settled into a fighting stance, and said, "Bring it on little girl,"

Without another word, Lime shot towards Chichi. _Her speed is impressive_ Chichi mused as she prepared herself. Lime launched a series of punches and kicks, all of which Chichi was easily able to block. Lime's attacks were probing, simply to see if Chichi had any obvious flaws in her defenses. Chichi knew what she was doing, but also knew that she would find none. Chichi had been training with the greatest martial artists in history; any flaws in her form were quickly ironed out.

Then it was Chichi turn to test Lime, and Lime easily answered. Like Chichi, Lime's form was pretty much flawless, and also incredibly familiar. Many of the moves were incredibly similar to Chichi's own technique. Her curiosity peaked, Chichi leaped back and asked, "Your pretty good. Who was your master?"

Lime's smile became feral as she said, "I was trained by the greatest martial artist in existence; Gohan son."

"My son trained you?" Chichi questioned in surprise. It explained a lot; only a z-fighter could have trained Lime to be this strong. And Chichi admitted to feeling a flash of maternal pride, that her son could train someone to be this powerful.

Lime shook her head, "No."

"Huh?" Chichi wondered, "But you said…"

"I said Gohan trained me," Lime interrupted, "You lost the right to call him your son when you abandoned him."

"You have no right to judge…" Chichi began hotly as her temper soared.

"I don't care what you say," Lime interjected as a cold look settled on her face, "All I need to know is the pain in Gohan's eyes when he talks about you, the pain he tries so desperately to hide from everyone. Gohan's my best friend, and my teacher. You aren't getting past me; I'm taking you down for what you're done you callous bitch!"

Lime quickly gathered enough ki and shouted, "SOLAR SHOT!" As the blast fired near Chichi, she tensed. She had fought too many spars against cunning opponents to be fooled by this deceptively weak blast. Sure enough, just before it would have hit her Lime shouted, "BURST!" and the ki ball erupted in bright white light. Chichi managed to shut her eyes just as the light began and protect her eyes. When she opened them however, she was met with Lime's right fist. The fist caught her off guard, and Chichi was sent flying.

Lime wasn't going to let Chichi recover; as soon as she was airborne, Lime sped in front of her. Bringing both fists down, Lime tried to slam Chichi into the ground. To her shock, Chichi phased out just before the blow would have hit. Tensing slightly, Lime ducked and spun around, dodging Chichi's counter kick. She wasn't quick enough to miss the follow up punch that caught her in the abdomen. Lime brought her hands up and began to block Chichi's punches, even as her stomach screamed in pain. _She sure hits hard_ Lime admitted ruefully.

As Chichi's offensive continued, Lime found herself hard-pressed to keep up with Chichi's blows. Several punches and kicks were getting through, and Lime could almost feel the bruises. _I've got to go on the offensive before I get pummeled_ Lime thought fiercely. She quickly launched herself forward and began a barrage of punches and kicks. Despite firing her best blows, Chichi managed to block or dodge nearly all of them. _She's faster than I am_ Lime thought as a feeling of anger rose _If__ I don't figure something out soon, Chichi's going to win._

Chichi seemed to realize that fact at the same time; she grinned as she admitted, "You're good girl. But not good enough." Without wasting another second, Chichi blocked Lime's latest punch and began a return attack.

_I can't lose! There has to be something I can do_ Lime thought desperately. She couldn't, wouldn't let this woman win. Not after everything she had done to Gohan. He thought he was fooling everyone, but Lime could see through his mask. She saw the pain in his eyes, the feelings of anger and betrayal he kept locked away deep inside. What this woman did to him hurt him deeply, and Lime refused to let her win.

Actually there was one option, but Lime was slightly afraid to do it. It was the only technique Gohan had shown her that she hadn't mastered; whenever she did it, it left her body thrashed and devastated. She had planned on saving it for a later match, as an ace in the hole. But if she didn't do it now, it looked like there wouldn't be a later. As she dodged Chichi's latest punch, Lime gasped out, "I won't let you win!" She then leapt back. She gathered her ki and prepared herself. _For Gohan._

"KAIOKEN ATTACK!"

As red ki energy erupted around Lime, Chichi fell back in shock. She was absolutely stunned; to her knowledge, only a handful of people had ever learned this technique. It was a brutal, draining technique. How had Lime learned it? The only logical explanation was Gohan, but that was impossible. Goku had specifically not taught Gohan this move, because of the danger involved in it. So how had he learned it well enough to teach it to Lime? Her thoughts were interrupted by a fist.

Lime's body screamed in agony, but Lime pushed it down. She knew she couldn't hold this for long, and every second counted. As the added energy ripped through her body, Lime leapt forward. Her left punch caught Chichi completely off gain, and Lime quickly followed up with everything she had. Chichi leapt into the air, trying to give herself some space to recover. But Lime was right behind her. Punches, kicks, elbows, every blow she could manage in the precious seconds she had left. Chichi was unable to block anything; Lime had become simply to fast. Sensing the Kaioken about to end, Lime used the last of her strength to slam both fists down into Chichi's back and send her careening into the floor of the ring. As Chichi hit the ring and a crater formed, Lime sank down and collapsed onto her knees.

"1…2…3…4"

As the count began, Lime just sat there. Her body was screaming at her for this abuse, and Lime could feel tears at the edge of her eyes. _Please stay down, please stay down_ Lime thought desperately. Her body was wasted and her vision was slightly blurry; Lime wasn't sure she could continue to fight if it came to that.

"7…8…"

To Lime's horror, Chichi pulled herself off the ground. Taking a closer look, Lime could see she had given Chichi a great deal of damage. Blood from was flowing down Chichi's face, as a cut on her forehead bled profusely. Her nose and mouth were both bleeding, and Lime saw that one of Chichi's arms was hanging limply. Her legs were wobbly slightly, but Chichi was standing.

_God I hurt_ Chichi thought. Her entire body seemed like one big ball of pain. Her right arm wasn't responding to her attempts to move it and from the pain it emanated Chichi suspected it had broken when Lime had kicked it. She felt incredibly tired and weak; her body was definitely hurting. But she refused to let this hussy win; not after what she had accused Chichi of. She had no right to judge Chichi for her actions, and she wouldn't win. Each word was painful, as one of Lime's blows had hit her throat, but Chichi rasped, "You won't beat me that easily." Taking a quick glance at Lime's condition, Chichi decided that Lime was definitely on her last legs. Smiled slightly despite the pain, Chichi added, "I'm not sure how you learned that move, but you're not the only one who knows it. Two can play that game," summoning her ki, Chichi prepared herself.

"KAIOKEN ATTACK!"

Lime felt horror flow through her. The thought of being on the receiving end of her opponent at double her normal strength filled her with dread. _I've got to move_ Lime thought quickly. Ignoring her body's screamed of protest, Lime leapt back into the air as she attempted to keep her distant.

As Chichi flew towards Lime, she fought down a smile. Goku hadn't wanted to teach her this technique, but Chichi had used every trick she knew to convince him she needed to know it. And it was worth it; though Chichi was in more pain than she could believe, she knew this would end it all. Lime was trying to keep away from her, but she was no match for Chichi at this speed. Chichi slammed her leg into Lime's abdomen, and followed that up with a series of punches and kicks. She had only a few more seconds, but she filled them with every blow she could. As she felt the Kaioken beginning to fade, Chichi summoned every ounce of energy she had remaining from it, and shouted, "KAMEHAMEHA!" The blast hit a barely conscious Lime and sent her hurtling into the ground. Now it was Lime's turn to hit the ring hard. As the count began, Chichi slowly landed. It took everything she had to remain standing, but she couldn't collapse; not until she was sure Lime was down for the count.

Lime hurt; that was all she could really feel. Every blow from Chichi had felt like getting hit by a lightning bolt. Her right eye was swelling shut, and it felt like several of her ribs were cracked. Dimly, Lime could hear someone counting. To her horror, she realized if she didn't get up she was going to lose.

"1…2…3…4…5…6"

_Come on body, move!_ Lime commanded desperately. But her body was wasted; it seemed unresponsive. Lime felt tears sliding down her fact; she couldn't lose. Not to her. By sheer force of will, Lime forced her body to move. Finally, her body began to react when she commanded it.

"7…8…9. And Lime is back on her feet folks!"

Chichi was stunned; she thought Lime would be unconscious. The idea that she would not only be conscious but able to stand after what happened was astonishing. And yet here she was, glaring weakly at Chichi from across the ring.

Lime's vision was blurry, and slightly dark. She knew she was close losing consciousness, but she held it back. She had to end this, somehow. Looking within herself, Lime mentally catalogued her capabilities. It would take everything she had and more, but Lime thought she could manage another Kaioken. It would only last a second or two, but that's all she needed. Chichi had to go down from this. She had to.

As Chichi felt Lime gathering her ki, she realized what she was doing and was a little impressed. _That girl has got some serious willpower_ Chichi admitted ruefully. She wasn't going to let the girl win; Chichi quickly followed Lime's lead. She didn't think she could manage more than a second or two, but that was all she needed. Hopefully. Almost simultaneously, Chichi and Lime were ready.

"KAIOKEN ATTACK!"

"KAIOKEN ATTACK!"

As the power ripped through both of them, they realized something. This was it, it all came down to this blow. They leapt toward each other, putting everything they had left into this one last shot. As their blows connected with each other, their ki collided and a fierce red light erupted from them, blinding the audience. And when it clearly, they could see only one thing.

Both women were lying outside the ring.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be reviewing some of our ground sensors we have placed around the ring. These sensors should tell us which of these two incredible fighters hit the ground first. Sit back, we'll have the results soon."

Even before the announcer had finished speaking, Gohan was moving. Throwing a couple of Sensu beans towards his father, Gohan flew rapidly to Lime. When he landed, he bit back a gasp.

Lime was a mess; one of her legs was at an odd angle from the fall, and Gohan could see a great deal of her body's bones were broken. Each breath was a gasp, as if it were incredibly painful to even more her lungs. Quickly, Gohan knelt down and gently picked Lime's head up. Crushing a Sensu bean in his hand, Gohan sprinkled the Sensu powder into Lime's mouth. Gohan then massaged Lime's throat, forcing her body to swallow the powder.

"Come on Lime, you can do it," Gohan encouraged. Gohan heard Lime's breathing become easier, and slowly her left eye opened.

"Go..goh…" Lime rasped.

"Shhh..." Gohan interrupted gently, "Here, have another Sensu bean. They'll help."

In the end, it took three Sensu beans before Lime's injuries were healed. Gohan saw out of the corner of his eye that his father was helping his mother stand up, so it looked like she was alright also. Gohan grabbed Lime's hand and gently helped her stand up.

"Did I win," Lime demanded.

"We don't know yet, the officials are figuring that out right now," Gohan supplied. "But regardless of the outcome, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You did a fantastic job."

Before Lime could reply, the announcer came back from the judges. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we've reviewed the readings from the ground sensors. After careful examination and debate, we're determined the winner."

"By a mean .0001 seconds, the winner is…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Here's another part. Before you guys kill me for leaving you hanging like that, let me explain. The winner is up to you. Cast your vote via review on who you want to win and move to the next round. Now, the voting will only go on obviously until I get the next part out. So hurry up and review, telling me what you thought of this part and who you want to win.

I also want to thank all of you who suggested stories with excellent fight scenes. I read all the suggested works of fanfiction, and they were able to give me a better understanding of how to write a fight scene (I hope). Please let me know what you think of this particular fight scene.

Couple of random points. I hope I adequately explained the issue of the Kaioken. I just felt that given how the technique affected Goku, it wouldn't something he would teach Gohan. If you feel this was incorrect or have proof that he did, then I apologize for the mistake. As to needing more than one Sensu bean for Lime, I was unsure. After all, one Sensu bean was able to heal Goku when he was in that full body cast after he battled Vegeta and Nappa. But that was after he had healed for a few weeks. Whereas later, Krillen needed to use a couple of Sensu beans to help Vegeta recover from the Androids. Any advice you can give me in this area would be greatly appreciated.

As always, please read and review.


	31. Forfeits and Energy Drains

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in Bold.

Part 31- Forfeits and Energy Drains

"…LIME PUNCH!"

As the crowd erupted in cheers, Gohan felt Lime pull him into a crushing hug. "I did it, I won!" Lime shouted joyously into his ear.

Gohan felt a genuine smile come onto his face; his student had done incredibly well, "Yes you did. Congratulations, you just beat an incredibly tough opponent. I'm very proud of you." Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan could see Goku talking with a distraught looking Chichi, no doubt consoling her on her loss. But that didn't matter right now; his student had just won.

"I knew I could beat her, I wasn't going to let her win!" Lime responded gleefully. "I stopped her Gohan. Now there's no chance you'll have to face her!"

Gohan felt a flicker of gratitude go through him; though he wouldn't admit it, the prospect of fighting his mother was a little daunting. He was of two minds about the issue; part of him was terrified to even touch her in a fight, but another wanted to pound her into the ground for what she'd done. With the two sides battling in him, Gohan wasn't sure he could have focused properly. Now, that wasn't going to be a problem thanks to his student.

"Thanks," Gohan said simply. Then, not wanting her to get over-confident, he quickly added, "I'm proud of you, but don't celebrate too much. You got through the first round, and that's impressive. But next round you'll be facing a Saiyan. It may only be Trunks, but he'll still be tough."

"Right," Lime responded quickly. Her enthusiastic cheering died down, but Gohan could see the glee reflected in her eyes.

"For now, rest up and watch the rest of the matches. And Lime…good job." Gohan supplied. He was about to add more when he felt a shiver go down his spine. Something was causing his ki sensing abilities to go, and whatever was causing it was something Gohan had never felt before. Using his senses, Gohan locked in on the strange sensation and found he was staring at two of the unknown competitors, Yamu and Spokowitz.

_I wonder what's up with them?_ Gohan mused. He focused his gaze on them, trying to get a better grasp of their abilities. Gohan had been aware of them vaguely since the start of the tournament; he'd noticed them walking out of the waiting area earlier, but didn't give them another thought as he had other problems to worry about. Now that the issue of Goten was resolved and Lime and Chichi's bout were over, he found himself more focused generally. Focused enough to notice there was something almost…slimy about their ki. It was subtle; Gohan wasn't surprised he'd missed it. But upon closer examination there was a slightly black vein that seemed to run through their ki, and it almost seemed to scream out its foreign and insidious nature.

_I'll definitely have to keep my eye on them._ Gohan decided finally. He wasn't sure if they were the henchmen of Babidi Sensei had warned him about, but it wouldn't hurt to watch them.

"Would Piccolo and Shin please report to the arena floor?"

As the announcer's voice came over the loud-speaker, Gohan turned his attention back to the ring. Shin was definitely an unknown; Gohan was looking forward to judging how he fought during the match with Piccolo. After all, if (_more like when_ Gohan thought) he beat his opponent he'd be facing Shin next. And while Piccolo wasn't the strongest warrior here by far, Gohan had learned long ago that Piccolo was one of the most experienced and devious fighters in existence.

_This should be a good match._

* * *

Piccolo felt uneasy; there was no other way to put it. There was something about Shin that seemed to stir something within him. It was a sensation that felt vaguely familiar to him, almost like a half-forgotten memory that was itching to make itself known. Piccolo wasn't sure what it meant, but it definitely worried him slightly.

"Would Piccolo and Shin please report to the arena floor?"

Hearing his name being called, Piccolo immediately stood up. _Focus; don't let the strange feeling distract you_ Piccolo mentally commanded himself. Though Piccolo wouldn't admit it aloud, privately he knew he wasn't going to win the tournament. He could beat almost every opponent here hands down, but there were three that he knew were beyond him. And while Piccolo knew any of the three could in theory win, he privately wanted Gohan to be crowned the world's greatest martial artist. It would ease his pride a little to know that even though he lost, his first and greatest student won. It almost felt like he would be passing the torch to the next generation.

_Enough of this, it's time to focus and fight._ Piccolo sternly forced his thoughts back into a more neutral subject as he entered the arena. In front of him he saw Shin standing calmly, as if he were untroubled and unworried about the fight ahead of him. And something once again niggled at the back of Piccolo's mind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this third round includes a return of one of the greatest fighters in tournament history," the announcer shouted, "Piccolo placed second at the martial arts tournament before last, and he's undoubtedly here to finally prove he's worthy of 1st place. But don't count his opponent out; Shin may be new to the field, but he wouldn't have gotten this far without skill."

Piccolo was only dimly aware of the announcer's words; that feeling was increasing, and Piccolo was finding it more and more difficult to focus. _What is this feeling_ Piccolo screamed mentally. He knew he couldn't allow this fight to begin until he resolved this; he'd never be able to fight properly with this damn internal feeling. Staring at Shin, Piccolo tried to bring up the memory of whatever was making him uneasy.

It hit him like a bolt of lightning; Piccolo could see it in his mind. He was standing in front of King Kai next to Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu, trying to figure out how anyone that looked that weak and pathetic could be a legendary trainer of warriors. As he examined King Kai, he felt it. A strange feeling of calmness and serenity seemed to emanate from King Kai, and that feeling also came from Shin.

_Shin is a Kai_ Piccolo reasoned immediately. It explained the feeling perfectly, but it left Piccolo with another serious problem. He knew deep down that he couldn't fight a Kai; the part of him that came from Kami was screaming at him not to hurt Shin. It was the cause of the uneasiness in Piccolo, and as he examined the reasoning, he began to understand why. If Shin really was a Kai, then something of immense proportions had to have brought him here. Piccolo knew from personal experience that it took an incredibly important issue to have even drawn Kami's personal attention, and it made sense that it would be the same for the Kai's. And if a Kai was here on Earth and entered this tournament, then something big was going to happen and no doubt the Kai was here to prevent it. Which meant that the Kai needed to progress in the tournament to fulfill his plan, whatever that might be. Piccolo wasn't sure he liked where his mind was going, but he knew he trusted the Kai's to have the best interests of the universe at heart.

As the bell rang to begin the match, Piccolo made one of the hardest choices of his life and did something he had sworn never to do. He turned to the announcer, calmly stated, "I forfeit", and walked out of the ring.

* * *

Gohan was stunned; he could count the number of times he'd been this shocked on one hand and have extra fingers remaining. In his entire life, Gohan had never known Piccolo to forfeit a match. It was almost an unwritten rule of the universe that Piccolo would be in a fight to the end. What could have possibly caused his mentor and friend to forfeit?

As Piccolo entered the waiting area, Gohan immediately intercepted him. "Piccolo…" Gohan began, but he trailed off, unable to articulate his question around his shock.

Piccolo turned and looked at Gohan. Seeing the absolute shock present, Piccolo sighed mentally. He knew Gohan deserved an explanation, but he was unsure if he could give one. After all, until Piccolo confirmed what was going on with the Kai, he didn't want to let out the truth. Therefore, Piccolo merely said, "I know Gohan. But trust me when I say I had a good reason."

Gohan wanted to ask; he wanted to demand an explanation from Piccolo. But looking into Piccolo's eyes, Gohan recognized that this was all he was going to get. Therefore, Gohan shelved his puzzlement and merely said, "Too bad, I was looking forward to facing you in the ring."

Piccolo said nothing, merely smiled at Gohan slightly before moving off to a corner to meditate. He had a lot to think about, and he suspected very little time to reach a decision. What was a Kai doing on this planet? As far as Piccolo knew, there was no great danger or powerful evil on this planet. He and the other z-fighters had been watching carefully, ready for such an occurrence over the past seven years. Surely if there was a problem serious enough for a Kai's attention one of the z-fighters would have noticed _something _building over the years. Had they missed the signs? Or did the Kai know something they didn't? And now that Piccolo knew the Kai was here, what was he going to do about it?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Startled that someone had managed to get so close to him without being noticed, Piccolo opened his eyes to find Shin right in front of him, his shadow Kibito standing silently to the side. Piccolo didn't respond to Shin's question, merely stared back at him.

After a few seconds of silence, Shin continued, "I have to admit, I did not expect my first match in this tournament to go so smoothly. Having your forfeit was quite a shock, and I'm forced to wonder why," as he finished, Shin's gaze seemed to bore into Piccolo, demanding an answer. Any doubts Piccolo may have had about his suspicions were immediately quelled from that gaze.

"I think you know why," Piccolo responded quietly.

Shin continued to stare at Piccolo for a few more seconds, before sighing, "I suspected you would have been able to recognize me for what I am; your time as Kami coupled with the training with King Kai made you uniquely suited to do so. I'd hoped you wouldn't, but I have to admit you've handled the knowledge better than I'd expected."

Piccolo now knew without a doubt his suspicions were true, but he still needed to voice them, to hear confirmation that he was right. "You're a Kai, like King Kai, aren't you?"

Kibito snorted, "This is no mere Kai. You find yourself gazing upon the _Supreme_ Kai, the most powerful Kai in existence."

Piccolo was absolutely stunned; he'd known about the Kais from his time with one of them, and he also had known about the Grand Kai from listening to Goku prattle on today. But to hear that the person standing before him was at a level beyond even that was shocking to say the least, and it also caused Piccolo's fears to skyrocket. Anything that could bring the Supreme Kai to Earth was definitely bad, and Piccolo needed to know. "Why are you on Earth?" Piccolo asked softly.

The Supreme Kai glanced around, and then shook his head, "I will tell you soon, but not yet. Not until I am sure my plan for dealing with the situation is underway. Until then, I would ask that you keep what you've learned to yourself. I can't allow what I've come here to prevent happen. Will you keep it quiet until the time is right?"

Piccolo hated to be kept in the dark; the idea of trusting someone like that was not something Piccolo enjoyed. But he also knew that this was the Supreme Kai, and there was only response when he asked for something.

"Yes Supreme Kai."

* * *

Gohan watched out of the corner of his eye as Piccolo and Shin spoke. He wasn't sure what they were talking about exactly, but he'd bet it had something to do with Piccolo's forfeit. Gohan was worried; he could think of only a single reason why Piccolo would have forfeited that match, and that was if he knew beyond a doubt he stood no chance of winning. And even then Gohan was unsure if he'd quit.

_Is Shin really that dangerous?_ Gohan wondered. He'd scanned both Shin and Kibito, and neither one of them really seemed to have incredibly high kis. Still, something had to make Piccolo forfeit, and so Gohan decided to take all precautions. He was tempted to take off his Amulet, just in case, but quickly discarded that. He'd promised Sensei he'd only do that when facing the Destroyer. Until then, his full power was sealed away by the Amulet, where no one could sense it and Gohan couldn't access it. But just because he was leaving the Amulet on didn't mean he couldn't be on guard.

_They could attack people close to me._ Gohan realized quickly. Gohan had learned the brutal lesson when facing Cell that an enemy wouldn't hesitate to use his friends as targets to get to him. Though Shin and Kibito didn't look that dangerous, Gohan felt that Piccolo forfeit showed him it was better to treat them as dangerous than not. Take a glance around, Gohan felt relief. Most of his friends were in this waiting area. Should they make a move against them, Gohan was reasonably certain that either Vegeta or, as much as he hated to admit it, his father could deal with it.

However, there were a few others that were not here that Gohan could reasonably see as targets, namely Bulma. Glancing towards the stands, Gohan spotted Bulma sitting with Roshi, Oolong, and the other people who didn't qualify to fight in the tournament. Gohan wanted to get them down here just in case, he knew that it was expressly forbidden by the rules. Still, there had to be something…

It came to him; though Gohan wasn't happy with the idea of putting them in harm's way, he was confident they could handle most problems and keep Bulma safe. Looking around, Gohan spotted his two solutions sitting next to each other. Walking over quickly, he said, "Goten, Trunks."

Goten and Trunks quickly looked up at him, and Gohan saw that though his parents had helped, Goten still looked slightly disappointed. Changing his plans slightly, Gohan continued, "I've got a job for you Trunks and two jobs for you Goten."

Goten and Trunks were immediately on their feet; Gohan almost never asked them to do anything. "What is it big brother?" Goten questioned.

Kneeling down so they were eye level, Gohan continued, "My match will be starting any second and I need someone to hold the Sensu beans while I fight; can I trust you to keep an eye on them for me?"

A look of pride came over Goten as he straightened slightly; Gohan was asking him to do something important! "I'll keep a close eye on them big brother,"

Gohan smiled as he handed over the bag. _Phase__ one completed._ He didn't actually need someone else to hold the bag, but it was worth it when he saw the dejection on Goten's face fade. _Time for the next part._ "I was wondering you guys would mind sitting with Bulma for a few matches."

"Awww…why?" Trunks complained.

Gohan explained, "I just figured she'd be getting kind of lonely up there with only Master Roshi and Oolong for company. Also, I know she would appreciate having someone sit with her who could actually tell her what was going on. After all, it's not like she can see for herself."

"No, I suppose not…" Trunks responded.

"Come on guys, please?" Gohan added.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other for several seconds before sighing, "Alright."

Gohan's smile widened, "Great. Why don't you head up there right now so you can get settled before my fight?"

As Goten and Trunks moved off, Gohan's smile faded. He didn't like the idea of putting Trunks and Goten in the line of fire if it came to that, but they were the best choice. They had a good reason to be up there, and they were both incredibly powerful fighters. He just hoped they weren't needed.

"Would Kibito and Gohan Son please report to the fighting arena?"

Gohan turned quickly and headed for the arena. He could see out of the corner of his eye Kibito doing the same.

_I guess it's my turn_

_

* * *

_

Shin watched as the other z-fighters moved so they could get a better view of the fight. He also watched as Yamu and Spokowitz moved off to a grassy area close to the fighting ring but away from the other fighters. Waiting until he was sure that Gohan and the two people hopefully about to enter a trap were out of earshot, Shin then said, "There's something you need to know,"

Immediately, the z-fighters turned to look at Shin. Shin spared a glance at Chichi and Goku, as he said, "it's time,"

A look of sick resignation came over Goku and Chichi's faces. _God, I wish there was another way, or something I could do._ Chichi mentally begged. She didn't want to do this; the mere idea of allowing her baby boy to be hurt caused her heart to ache. But she knew two things; Shin would send her back to Otherworld before she could even blink if she tried to stop this, and as much as she hated to admit it, the evil he described needed to be stopped at any costs.

Meanwhile, a look of confusion was on the face of the other z-fighters, "What do you mean 'it's time'", Lime demanded.

"In a few moments, Kibito will convince Gohan to ascend to his full power. Once he does so, Yamu and Spokowitz will move in and attack him for his energy."

"What makes you so sure they'll attack?" Krillen asked.

"Because Gohan is who they are looking for," Shin explained, "they need his energy for the nefarious purposes of their master."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Gohan could move in circles around those two in normal form, much less at full power," Lime spoke firmly.

Shin nodded, "You are correct. However, I am going to prevent Gohan from escaping."

"WHAT!" the z-fighters shouted.

"Why in the world would you do that," Piccolo demanded. He may trust the Supreme Kai, but this was Gohan.

"I can assure you, Gohan will not be permanently harmed. As soon as we are sure our plan is working, Kibito will heal Gohan of all that was done to him. But we need to let them go so we can follow them to their master. If we don't, their master will resurrect the most powerful being the universe has ever known." Shin stated.

"If you think we're just going to sit here while you do this, then you're dead wrong," Travis stated fiercely. He and Gohan had sparred many times, and Travis liked him. No way in hell was he letting some weird aliens hurt him.

'That is no way to talk to the Supreme Kai," Piccolo admonished sharply.

Stunned silence met his statement. Travis looked puzzled, "My master Tien has mentioned a King Kai as some sort of high being of good. But I've never heard of a Supreme Kai."

Shin sighed, "I do not generally involve myself with this realm unless it was a matter of grave importance. That should tell you how serious this situation is. I wish that Gohan didn't have to be hurt; it pains me to have to allow it to happen. But believe me when I tell you I've tried every other way to find their master, and none have worked. I'm afraid Gohan must be hurt for us to stop him."

"And you promise he won't be permanently hurt?" Krillen asked.

Shin nodded, "You have my word as Supreme Kai. Now, will you stand down and let me do this. Please?"

Slowly, most of the z-fighters nodded. They looked uneasy, but they agreed. Only Lime and Travis still looked defiant, but Shin expected that to some extent. It didn't matter; as Shin felt Gohan began to power up, he prepared himself.

It was time.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the unexpected forfeiture by Piccolo in the last round was surprising and disappointing, but I can promise you this next round will make up for it. On one side we've got Gohan Son, the son of the legendary fighter Goku. No doubt he is here to prove he is his father's son. On the other side we've got Kibito, an eager newcomer ready to test his mettle."

Gohan ignored the announcer; all of his attention was on his opponent. He settled himself into a fighting stance, and prepared himself. Kibito still didn't look dangerous, but Gohan decided to play on the defensive at the start. _Better to see what Kibito can do before I get to aggressive_ Gohan thought. Therefore, he'd let Kibito come to him.

As the bell sounded, Gohan tensed and waited. And waited. And waited. After a minute, Gohan realized that Kibito wasn't moving. Deciding to try and get the ball rolling, Gohan stated, "I don't know how your friend got Piccolo to forfeit, but I can guarantee that won't happen here."

Kibito simply stared at Gohan for several moments before saying, "You are the Saiyan Gohan, slayer of Cell?"

Gohan was surprised; it wasn't exactly common knowledge that he'd won. _Who was this guy?_ "Yes, I am." Gohan replied.

Kibito nodded, as if Gohan had confirmed something, "I thought as much. I am curious; could you show me your Super Saiyan form? I would greatly like to see the full power of the man who defeated Cell."

Instantly, Gohan was suspicious. The request was too innocuous to be genuine; Kibito definitely had ulterior motives. Given that Gohan didn't know those motives, he was concerned about showing his strength. But, if Kibito was planning anything, Gohan knew he'd be better prepared at Super Saiyan 2. Taking a deep breath, Gohan made his choice.

"You want it, you got it." Gohan supplied as he powered up. Gohan screamed as the power filled him, rushing through him and driving him quickly to his desired level. A second later, he was a Super Saiyan. The second after that, he was Super Saiyan 2. Finally, when he'd reached as much power as he could with the Amulet on, Gohan readied himself for action.

_I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm ready for it._

* * *

Yamu's eyes widened as he watched the dial go up. "Look at this, Spokowitz."

Spokowitz watched as the dial increased rapidly, spinning over and over until it finally stopped. "Unbelievable…that's an amazing level of energy for one person,"

Yamu smiled sinisterly as he said, "Let's get him."

* * *

"Absolutely astonishing," Kibito complimented.

Gohan ignored his words; he simply waited for Kibito to make his move. As he waited, Gohan suddenly felt two kis moving towards him. Extending his senses, Gohan realized that Yamu and Spokowitz were coming at him. Gohan wasn't sure what they were up to, so he tried to turn towards them. However, to his shock, Gohan found his body wouldn't move. Gohan was shocked for a moment, before he began to try harder. Despite his best efforts, Gohan's body seemed unable to move.

_What the hell is going on?_ Gohan thought fiercely. Something seemed to be keeping him from moving; Gohan couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was for lack of a better term, frozen. Only his eyes seemed unaffected, and yet Gohan could see no reason why he was immobile. And then he felt it. It was on the edge of his senses, barely detectable, but it was there. Some sort of ki field seemed to surround him like a skintight shield, keeping Gohan stuck. Gohan glanced around, trying to locate the source. And then he saw the slight smile on Kibito's face, one that seemed to scream _everything's going according to plan._

_Kibito is doing it_ Gohan decided. It made perfect sense; after all, why else would he have wanted Gohan at his full power if not to judge how much power was needed to hold him. Gohan had to admit, this was an impressive technique. But the more he thought about it, the more he decided that Kibito wasn't doing it. Kibito didn't look like he was concentrating, and the field would have to require immense concentration to work. Then who…

_Shin_ Gohan realized suddenly. He was the only logical choice; who else would help Kibito in such a manner? But if that were the case, why were they doing it? And what were Yamu and Spokowitz planning on doing? Could they be working together? But why would they…

_OH. SHIT._

How could Gohan have forgotten Sensei's descriptions? Kibito definitely fit the general description for Dabura, and Shin could easily be Babidi. After all, what were the odds that another pair that consisted of a big pink-skinned man who served a small man who looked harmless? _How did I miss this_? Gohan wondered. As he considered, Gohan realized he had made a critical error. He had relied on Sensei's statement that neither Babidi nor Dabura were at the tournament. But hadn't Sensei admitted that his description of events weren't set in stone, and that they could have changed? _I've been a fool_ Gohan admitted.

Well, enough was enough; no point blaming himself for screwing up. Right now, he had to get out of this ki field and then he'd deal with what he'd just discovered. With that thought in mind, Gohan teleported…or rather, tried to teleport. To his shock, the field not only kept him from moving, it kept him from teleporting. _That's impossible_. Gohan couldn't believe it; he thought it was completely impossible to block teleportation, but obviously he was incorrect. As he felt Yamu and Spokowitz getting closer, Gohan felt a bit of panic rising within him.

_Come on Gohan, focus. You can beat this! _Gohan gathered every ounce of energy he could, and focused on moving his arm. It was slow, but Gohan could feel it; his arm was moving. It was like trying to move in an insane level of gravity, but Gohan was confident with more power he could break free.

_Promises or not, I need more power or I'm screwed_ Gohan realized. Using everything he had, Gohan forced his left arm to move towards the Amulet. If he could just get to it in time, then he'd have all the power he'd need. Inch by inch, Gohan could feel his arm getting closer and closer to target. _Just a few more seconds…_

Before he could reach the Amulet, Gohan felt arms grab him around the neck and across the chest. Looking in front of him, Gohan saw Yamu standing there with a sadistic grin. He then felt something pierce his abdomen.

And Gohan's world became nothing but pain.

* * *

As soon as Yamu and Spokowitz reached Gohan, Vegeta moved. He had listened to the Supreme Kai explain that this had to happen, but to be honest, he didn't care. Though he would kill anyone who dared to suggest it, Vegeta was rather…fond of Gohan. Vegeta considered him a proper Saiyan warrior, and would not let Gohan be injured in such a dishonorable manner. Out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw Lime and Travis following his lead. He knew the Supreme Kai would no doubt be furious for his move, but Vegeta didn't care. After all, Vegeta knew he'd be going to Hell for his actions anyway, and what else could the Kai do in retribution?

He'd only gotten a few steps before he felt a form appeared in front of him and a hand grabbed his shoulder. Vegeta knew who it was in an instant; no one else would dare such a thing. "Remove your arm and get out of my way Kakkarot or I will do it for you," Vegeta growled.

Goku simply shook his head, "Believe me, I want to interfere also. But we can't."

Vegeta could see that Chichi was blocking Lime, and that Travis was being stopped by Piccolo. "I don't care what the Supreme Kai says. GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Vegeta snarled as he began to gather his energy. He would get Goku out of the way no matter what it took.

"Vegeta, stop,"

Vegeta turned and glared at the Supreme Kai. The Supreme Kai returned his look with a sad one, "I know you want to interfere and stop this. But this is almost over. A few more seconds and they'll be done and on their way. Then we'll heal Gohan and follow them, and you can have your revenge. Please, just wait it out. I wish there had been another way, but there wasn't."

Vegeta considered his options. He knew that defeating Kakkarot would take everything he had, and Vegeta was unsure whether he could do that and get to Gohan. As Vegeta turned back to Goku, he looked into his eyes and saw. Goku didn't want to do this; he wanted more than anything to leap in and stop this. But he also had realized this was necessary. Slowly, Vegeta powered down. He then said softly, "Alright, I'll wait."

"For now…"

* * *

Pain. That was all Gohan could feel. Nothing had ever hurt him physically as much as this did. It felt like someone was skinning him alive from the inside out. He could feel his ki being drained out of him, and each second was pure agony. Gohan could barely focus on anything but that, but he still noticed that they weren't draining the power protected by the Amulet. Apparently, the Amulet not only shielded power from Gohan, but also from anyone else that wanted to reach it. How convenient.

Dimly Gohan was aware that the ki field was gone, and that he could move. However, it didn't matter. Gohan couldn't focus enough to move. He could barely stay coherent enough to think.

_Oh god, I'm going to die._ Gohan thought. He felt fear rising in him. Though Gohan knew with certainty that there was an afterlife, he had no desire to go there now. Gohan felt fear begin to overwhelm his mind. He fought desperately to hold it back. He couldn't give into fear, not now.

_Just hold on. The others won't just stand there and let someone do this to you._ Gohan reasoned. _Any second now, they'll stop this. Then you can focus on stopping these bastards._ But as second by agonizing second passed, no one seemed to come. _What's taking so long?_ Gohan wondered through the pain. _Are they in trouble?_ Fear of a different sort rose in Gohan; he had to know that they were alright.

It took everything Gohan had, but he managed to turn his head enough so he could see the waiting area. To his shock, he didn't see his friends racing towards him to aid him. Instead, THEY WERE JUST STANDING THERE! _What the hell are they doing? Why aren't they helping me?_ Gohan focused harder, trying to see why they were standing there. But as he looked longer, he realized something. Not only were they just standing there, but it looked like his parents were actually keeping Vegeta and Lime from coming to help him.

_Why are they doing that?_ Gohan wondered in absolute shock. He knew he hadn't exactly given them the warmest reception when they arrived. But despite his hatred and anger at them, Gohan had always thought that his father and mother would protect him. Apparently he was wrong. _Could they really hate me so much that they can just stand there while I'm being killed?_ The worst part was that Gohan knew his father would save an enemy from death. And yet he wouldn't save Gohan.

Gohan felt tears begin to fill his eyes, but he ruthlessly pushed them down. This was it; the final betrayal. Rage filled Gohan's mind, destroying his fear and any other emotions he might be feeling. _This is it; they want to treat me this way then so be it. I'll return the favor tenfold. I will never again treat them closely or pretend with them for anyone._ As Gohan's vision began to fade and the world turned to black, Gohan kept repeating one thought over and over.

_They are no longer my parents!_

TO BE CONTINUED…

Here we go. I hope you liked it. For those of you who voted, the final count in the question of who should win was:

Lime: 56

Chichi: 21

I apologize to those of you who voted for Chichi, but you were outvoted. Please don't flame me over this issue, as I went with the majority, and please continue to read and review. Also, I want to assure everyone that I did not delay putting this part out to let votes come in. I get the parts out as soon as I can with the free time I have available.

I thought this would be a good time to make sure the way the Amulet works was made clear, just to prevent any possible confusion about why the power it protected wasn't drained. Consider the Amulet as something that takes a vast amount of Gohan's power and places it into a container. This container is then sealed, and as long as the Amulet is worn, no one can access the power in the container outside of dreamscape.

Now to answer some comments:

To those of you who feel I'm making Shin the bad guy, I apologize. That was not my intention. Rather, I feel that someone in his position (that of essentially the supreme force of good) would be a huge fan of accomplishing the greatest good, and that sacrifices must be made to accomplish this goal. While this position has the potential to be considered arrogant and could lead to evil, it was the only way I could rationalize Shin doing what he did in DBZ to Gohan and the others to accomplish his goal. After all, the show can just have them do something without explaining their motives. I'm trying to hold myself to a higher standard, and to make my characters have some rationale or realistic reason for what they do.

Someone reviewed (sorry, couldn't find the specific review or remember the name) and said that Vegeta doesn't say 'next dimension' outside of the American show. First of all, let me say that is pretty much my only exposure to Dragonball Z. I apologize for causing you annoyance. If someone could please tell me what the proper term from the manga or Japanese version of the show is, then I'd be glad to use that from now on. Otherwise, all I can do is please ignorance and apologize.

As always, please read and review. Especially now that this story has become OVER 100,000 WORDS (sorry, never had a story get that large before).


	32. Escape

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in Bold.

Part 32 – Escape

It took everything Chichi had within her to keep from crying. She could see the raw pain on her son's face, and she desperately wanted to end it. She wanted to fly over there and pound those two thugs into the ground, crush them beneath her feet for what they were doing right now. She could tell by the expressions on their faces that the majority of the z-fighters felt the same way. Only one thing stopped them, and that thing was standing near the front calmly watching as her son was drained of energy.

_I can't believe the Supreme Kai is so cruel._ Chichi thought quietly. She noticed the Supreme Kai flinch, and felt a slight amount of satisfaction in knowing he had heard her thoughts. The Supreme Kai turned and met her gaze, and Chichi saw it. Pain and anguish were behind the Supreme Kai's eyes, and Chichi realized that he hated this almost as much as she did. He hated that Gohan had to be hurt like this, and that realization filled Chichi with both hope and dread. Hope because it meant he wasn't truly a monster and dread because it also meant that whatever he came here to prevent was truly terrifying.

_It looks like they're almost finished _Chichi realized. She saw how they were slowly lowering Gohan to the ground, and determined that it would only be a few more seconds before it was over. According to the Supreme Kai, they would then leave, Kibito would heal Gohan, and then they could follow these two bastards back to their master. Chichi couldn't wait to meet up with them again, because she would make them pay for what they were doing right now.

And then the unexpected happened…

* * *

"Look at how much energy we are getting," Spokowitz pointed out as he grinned sadistically.

"Master Babidi will be very pleased with our work," Yamu replied. "He'll probably reward us greatly for providing him with all this life energy so quickly."

"I know. A pity this guy didn't put up more of a fight," Spokowitz commented wistfully, "it would have been kind of fun to…"

Whatever Spokowitz was going to say was abruptly interrupted when a foot slammed into his face. As Spokowitz went flying, Yamu had a half second to react before he felt pain erupt in his face. Yamu felt his feet leave the ground as the sheer force of the hit sent him airborne. He flew through the air for several feet until a wall ended his momentum and blackness overcame him.

"Nobody hurts our big brother," Trunks declared fiercely. He proceeded to glare at the two unconscious interlopers in a manner that was definitely inherited by his father. Not taking his eyes off of the two, Trunks added, "Goten, give Gohan a Sensu bean. I'll watch _them_."

Goten didn't respond as he was near tears. He didn't understand. When those two had jumped his big brother, Goten wasn't worried. After all, his big brother was the strongest fighter in universe and the two attacking him weren't even close. As more time passed, Goten had realized two things; his big brother wasn't able to stop them, and everyone else was just standing there. _Why didn't they help him?_ Goten wondered in his mind as he knelt next to his brother's head.

"Come on, big brother. Take this and you'll feel better," Goten promised softly as he pulled out a Sensu bean. Goten tried simply putting the bean in his brother's mouth, but Gohan wasn't conscious and so was unable to swallow. Thinking hard, Goten tried to do what his brother had done for Lime. Goten crushed the Sensu bean in his hand and gently sprinkled it into Gohan's mouth. It took a few tries, but Goten was finally able to copy the movements he saw Gohan make on Lime's throat that made her swallow. As Gohan swallowed the bean, Goten whispered, "That's it. You need to get better big brother…please."

Several seconds later, Gohan was still unconscious and Goten felt panic rising within him, "Trunks, the bean isn't working."

Kibito made his choice; though he had been shocked by their interference, the damage had already been done. There was no point in waiting any longer to heal Gohan. "I believe I can…" Kibito began, but trailed off as twin glares turned upon him.

"You just stood there when Gohan was attacked," Goten growled.

"He was smiling," Trunks added, "He must have been in on it."

Kibito felt panic rise within him as he tried to explain, "Now, wait a second. I'm not…"

Trunks and Goten shared a glance and nodded. Together, they ascended to Super Saiyan and settled into fighting stances, "You're going down," Goten promised darkly. The two leapt at Kibito, preparing to beat him up.

"Stop…"

Instantly, Goten and Trunks skidded to a stop a mere foot from Kibito. Turning around, they saw Gohan unsteadily rising to his feet. "BIG BROTHER," They shouted in unison as they leapt onto him. Gohan stumbled back several steps but managed to keep on his feet as both Goten and Trunks hugged him.

"We were worried about you," Goten admitted softly.

"We got those mean guys for you good," Trunks added.

"I can tell," Gohan replied as he saw the two crumpled forms impacted into one of the walls of the arena. Gohan still felt a bit unsteady on his feet, but he could feel his strength and power quickly returning as the Sensu bean began to work. Taking a deep breath, Gohan said softly, "I need you guys to me a favor…"

"What us to beat up the big pink guy? Cause we will if you want…" Trunks offered.

Gohan smiled, "Leave him to me. No, I want you to keep an eye on Shin, the little purple guy."

"But why big brother," Goten wondered.

Gohan's smile dulled as a cold look came over his face, "Because he's the one who held me still with a technique so his buddies could attack me."

"We'll get him for you," Trunks promised with a scowl.

"Not yet," Gohan interjected, "What I need to do is watch him while I'm fighting Kibito. If you see him start to make a movement that looks like a fighting technique, or you see me suddenly stand frozen, I want you to attack Shin and beat him up. Can you do that for me?"

Trunks and Goten both nodded seriously. They flew from Gohan's arms and took up positions about halfway between the ring and the waiting area with their gaze unwavering from Shin.

Gohan slowly turned his full attention to Kibito, who backed up a step at the look of utter rage on his face. Coldly, Gohan said, "I apologize for the delay in our fight, but I was noticeably detained. I know I promised to show you Super Saiyan 2, and I always keep my promises." With a yell, Gohan immediately ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and fixed a glare on Kibito.

Kibito swallowed nervously as he explained, "This is ridiculous and pointless." Turning to the announcer, Kibito added, "I for…"

Before Kibito could continue speaking, Gohan slammed his elbow into his trachea. Kibito felt pain erupt in that area as he stumbled back a few steps. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Gohan said pleasantly, the cold look never leaving his face.

Kibito tried to speak, but found his throat was too injured to manage a sound. Gohan watched him for a few seconds before adding, "Now, I believe I was about to demonstrate the capabilities of my Super Saiyan 2 form."

Kibito turned and ran for the edge of the ring, trying to get outside. He'd only gotten a few steps when Gohan phased in front of him and drove his knee into Kibito's gut. Kibito sank to his knees as he gasped for air. Leaning down, Gohan whispered, "Now that wasn't very nice. As it is I only have around 45 minutes before the judges call the match on time, and I need every second to show you the capabilities of the Super Saiyan 2 form that you so desperately wanted to see Kibito. So I'm not going to let you leave the ring. However, unlike you I am willing to fight fair and not try and stab you in the back like a coward. So you have two choices; attack me and I might go easy on you, or do nothing while I beat you up. I'd obviously prefer the first choice, but given what you just tried to do to me, I'm not totally averse to the second."

Kibito forced his gaze to meet Gohan's as he fought to make air flow into his lungs. He saw nothing but deadly seriousness and rage, and Kibito realized Gohan would follow through on his threat. Therefore, given his options, Kibito did the only thing he could.

He attacked.

* * *

Shin was stunned; the events that were unfolding in front of his eyes were quite frankly astonishing. His original plan had failed spectacularly, and it looked like his servant was about to be pummeled. Shin needed to regain control of the situation quickly before it deteriorated any farther. However, given the power Gohan was displaying, Shin was unsure if he could stop it. And considering he had twin glares fixated solely on him, he unsure of what exactly he could do.

He was saved from acting when Goku stated, "We need to stop Gohan. He's making a mistake attacking Kibito, and if we don't stop him he'll kill him."

Vegeta snorted, "Don't be even more of an idiot than normal Kakkarot. Gohan will not kill that lumbering fool."

"How can you be so sure Vegeta?" Chichi asked softly. Given her pale face and shocked demeanor, she was obviously a little unsettled by Gohan's actions.

"He's simply venting," Vegeta explained in annoyance, "Gohan feels angry at what he perceives was done by Kibito no doubt, and needs to expel that anger with his fists. I have no doubt Kibito will be injured at the end of it, but it is nothing a simple Sensu bean won't cure."

"Goku, please stop him. Kibito is a trusted friend and will be a great ally in the fight we have in front of us. For that, we need him in top condition." Shin requested quietly.

Goku was unsure of what to do. On the one hand, he trusted both his son and to some extent Vegeta. He was pretty sure Vegeta was correct in his assessment. But, the Supreme Kai had requested he stop this, and what Gohan was doing didn't sit well in Goku's mind. Goku wavered as he watched the fight. However, when he saw another punch land on Kibito, he made his choice. "This isn't right, I'm stopping this."

As Goku took off towards the arena, he heard Vegeta say in disdain, "Your funeral."

* * *

Gohan easily dodged Kibito's weak effort to hit him, and retaliated with a kick to Kibito's midsection that dropped him to his knees. Gohan was incredibly angry; his Saiyan side wanted to rip off the Amulet, power up fully, and proceed to slowly rip Kibito limb from limb. But Gohan restrained that part of him with great effort; he had to save his full power for the Destroyer. And he didn't really want to kill Kibito; he was a just convenient target and not where his anger was really directed.

"Gohan, you need to stop this!"

_Speak of the devil_. Gohan turned his gaze away from the crumpled form before him and watched as Goku approached. Gohan sighed as he hissed, "Stay out of this. It's not your business Goku."

Goku froze; in his entire life Gohan had never once called him by his first name. He always called him 'father' or 'dad'. Pushing that aside for right now, Goku continued, "Gohan, I know you're furious. But you need to calm down and stop what you're doing." As Goku was speaking he was slowly approaching Gohan.

A sudden explosion at his feet caused Goku to stop moving. Glancing down, Goku saw a small crater right in front of him. As he looked back up, he was met with Gohan's cold gaze and outstretched hand. "That was your only warning Goku," Gohan explained quietly, "I'll say again, this doesn't concern you."

Goku found himself lost in Gohan's gaze. He was stunned by what he saw within; there was no love, caring, or any positive emotion directed towards him. In fact, the only emotion Goku could ascertain in regards to him in Gohan's eyes was _disinterest._ It was almost as if his son no longer cared about him.

_What am I going to do now_?

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to Yamu; as he slowly regained his faculties, he sat up and tried to ignore the lancing pain in his head. "Uugggh, I feel like I was hit by a bus." Yamu mentioned. Looking to his right, he saw his partner in a similar condition.

"What hit me?" Spokowitz questioned aloud.

"I'm not sure, but…" Yamu began, but trailed off as he saw the scene in front of him. Standing in the ring was the fighter they had drained looking unhurt. But that was impossible…wasn't it?

Noticing where his partner's gaze was drawn, Spokowitz asked, "Think we should drain him again?"

Yamu glanced down at the container in his hands and shook his head, "No point, this is too full to get much more in it. No, we'd better report back to Master Babidi with what we've got."

* * *

_They're getting away_ Gohan thought fiercely. Gohan turned his attention from Goku as he saw the two thugs that had attacked him were flying away. "No way in hell are they getting away," Gohan growled. Tensing, he prepared to fly after them. It should be no real trouble to catch them.

"Gohan, wait!"

Gohan turned his gaze and saw Piccolo approaching gingerly with the rest of the z-fighters. And Shin. Gohan glared, "I don't know how you froze me before, but rest assured you're going to regret it."

"Gohan, we need to let those two go so we can follow them," Piccolo stated again as he saw Gohan preparing to fly off again.

"Why would we do that?" Gohan demanded. He could feel the two getting farther and farther away; not that it really mattered, given how easily Gohan could catch them.

Piccolo turned to Shin, who said, "Because we need to follow them to find their master before he unleashes an incredible, unstoppable evil."

Gohan's glare increased, "Like I'm going to believe you after what you did to me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you away where you stand."

Shin felt a flicker of fear go through him as he saw the look in Gohan's eyes, but he suppressed it. Forcing his voice to be calm, Shin said softly, "Because I'm the Supreme Kai."

Gohan laughed sharply, "Yeah right. Tell me another one. Do you really expect me to believe that yo…"

"Gohan," Piccolo interrupted softly. When Gohan turned to look at him, Piccolo added, "He is the Supreme Kai."

Gohan stared hard at Piccolo. He'd never lied to Gohan before, and Gohan didn't really want to believe that he'd start now. But if Piccolo was true, then why did these two meet the descriptions Sensei gave him for Babidi and Dabura? Could there really be two sets of people that look so similar on the Earth at the same time. Gohan wasn't sure, but until he was, he decided it was better to rely on what he knew. And he knew Piccolo wouldn't lie to him.

Taking a deep breath, Gohan powered down and said quietly, "I don't trust you Shin. But I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt…for now. What's next?"

"We need to heal Kibito, and then we need to start following those two before they get away," Shin explained. "And we need to hurry because…"

"There's no need to hurry," Gohan interrupted. "I can feel where those two are; they won't escape. Goten!" As Goten landed next to Gohan, Gohan asked, "Could you hand me a Sensu bean please?"

"Sure big brother," Goten stated as he quickly complied.

Gohan was torn; on the one hand, he really didn't trust Shin. And it felt wrong to heal Kibito. But on the other hand if Shin was right, Kibito could be useful. In the end, Gohan realized that Kibito wasn't strong enough to be a threat, and if he turned out to be evil, Gohan would just get to beat him up again. Without another thought, Gohan threw the Sensu bean to Kibito.

As Kibito ate, Shin said, "Now we need to decide who is going."

"Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and I will accompany you," Gohan stated firmly.

"Hey, we want to go," Goten whined.

"Yeah, why can't we go," Trunks added.

"Gohan, there is no way in hell I'm…" Lime began hotly.

"ENOUGH," Gohan yelled to quiet them down.

Kneeling so he was eye to eye with them both, Gohan stated seriously, "Because I need someone I can trust to make sure Bulma and the others are safe while I'm gone. Can I count on you two?"

Goten and Trunks were torn; they wanted to go see the big evil and fight it badly, but Gohan trusted them with an important assignment. Finally, Trunks sighed as he said, "Fine, we'll stay behind."

Sighing, Gohan turned to see Lime glaring at him, "Don't even think about it Gohan. If you think for one second I'm going to just stay here while…"

"Lime, can I talk to you for a minute over there," Gohan asked quietly.

Lime was about to angrily demand why, but something in his face stopped her. Gohan looked utterly serious, and Lime found herself saying, "Of course Gohan," before she knew what hit her.

As Lime and Gohan moved off, Chichi stated, "I'm not going to sit here while…"

"Gohan's right in his choice of team," Vegeta stated firmly.

"WHAT! Are you out of your mind, why in the world wouldn't we all go," Travis demanded.

"Because every person we bring increases our chance of detection," Vegeta countered, "and because most of you are too weak to be of any use against a real opponent. I would have left the Namek out, but I guess Gohan's got a soft spot for him. This will be settled by us, have no doubt of that. The rest of you would be better off staying here and competing. With all the Saiyans gone, you weaklings now have a chance."

"There's no way I'm staying out of this fight." Travis stated firmly.

"Yes you are," Gohan stated firmly as he returned. The group turned and saw he and Lime were both back. However, Lime was very pale and looked like she was going to be sick. Gohan locked gazes with Travis, and stated quietly, "You're staying here."

Travis was going to argue, but something stopped him. Something in Gohan's eyes halted his arguments before they even formed. Travis realized that Gohan wasn't going to budge on this issue, and so he gave up. "Alright, I'll stay here." Travis said bitterly.

Gohan nodded. Before he could respond, Shin added, "We've spent enough time arguing about this. Let us go." He then lifted off and flew in the direction Yamu and Spokowitz took.

Without another word the others followed his lead, but not before Kibito sent a glare in Gohan's direction. Gohan ignored it; instead, he focused his attention on Lime. After looked at him for several seconds, Lime finally nodded once. Gohan smiled slightly, and then blasted off into the air.

The hunt was on.

TO BE CONTINUED…

I'VE CROSSED 1000 REVIEWS! YES! Anyway, another chapter is now complete. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

Krypto: I made this promise earlier, but I will reiterate it. Though Gohan is in pain and having problems now, I promise at the end of the trilogy he will be happy. Until then, he will experience pain and anguish, because that is how heroes are made. Heroes aren't made in nice, safe, happy times. They are forged through battle and struggle. I hope I have reassured you.


	33. The Chase in On

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in Bold.

Part 33 –The Chase in On

Gohan could hear Shin explaining the situation to the others, but he ignored him. After all, he knew everything Shin was going to say. He was going to explain who and what Babidi and Majin Buu are, not realizing that a much greater threat to them was also aboard Babidi's ship. Only Gohan knew about the Destroyer and what he would have to do. But that wasn't what Gohan was thinking about.

_Get it together Gohan!_ Gohan berated himself. Quite frankly, Gohan was disgusted with himself. He had been preparing for this day for close to 6 years, fighting and battling every night in secret just to be ready for what today. And when the day arrives, he begins acting like an amateur and moron. Already he'd made numerous mistakes when any mistakes could cost him victory. He'd allowed Kibito to goad and trick him into powering up to Super Saiyan 2, creating the opportunity for the two idiots they were following to drain him.

Then, once he'd awoken, Gohan had made another mistake. He'd assumed that the Supreme Kai and Kibito were actually Babidi and Dabura! Gohan wanted to blame Sensei for not telling him they would be here and for giving him such vague descriptions. He wanted to blame Kibito and Shin for acting they way they had, feeding into Gohan's belief that they were evil. But the truth was that Gohan knew exactly whose fault it was; his own. He'd leapt to incorrect conclusions and acted rashly, something Gohan could not allow to happen today. And his actions based on his conclusions…

Gohan could practically feel the heat of Kibito's glare on his back as he flew. _I definitely didn't make a friend of Kibito by doing what I did_ Gohan mused. Not that he blamed Kibito for now hating him; Gohan would probably have done the same. What he'd done had been malicious and cruel, something Frieza or Cell would have done. As that thought hit him, Gohan felt slightly sick. He would have thought he was incapable of such actions, toying with a person solely to increase their suffering.

_Except this isn't the first time I've done that_ Gohan realized regretfully. Gohan had also acted this way against Cell, toying with him in order to make Cell suffer for his actions. When it was all over, Gohan had felt shame that he'd allowed his Saiyan desire for vengeance control his actions. He'd sworn never to let his rage and desire for retribution affect him in that way again. A promise he'd broken today, as he casually beat a fellow champion of good thoroughly.

_How could I let myself act that way?_ Gohan questioned. But even as he wondered, he already knew. It was his par…Goku and Chichi's final act of betrayal against him. Their allowing him to be drained by Yamu and Spokowitz had sent Gohan spiraling deeply into rage and anger. He'd needed a target, something to pound all his frustration and rage into to give him back his focus. Unfortunately, that target had been flesh and blood rather than some inanimate object.

_Enough of this_ Gohan declared fiercely. Gohan took a deep breath, willing his mind to clarity and peace. He'd wallowed in misery and guilt for long enough; it was time to focus and prepare for what awaited him. He couldn't afford to be distracted by anything when facing the Destroyer. He could rehash all his wrongs once he got past today; for now, it was time to let it go.

Returning his focus to the conversation happening around him, Gohan caught the tail end of the Supreme Kai's explanation, "…most powerful force the world has ever seen. We cannot allow Majun Buu to arise again; such an action would be catastrophic for the universe."

_Bah, as if any monster from so long ago to truly be a threat._ Vegeta thought. _Ultimate killing machine…I doubt he could stand against the might of a true Saiyan warrior._

Without pause, Shin commented, "Actually Vegeta, Majin Buu could probably lay waste to a 'true Saiyan warrior' as you put it without much effort. Our only hope is to prevent his awakening."

_I forgot Shin could read minds_ Vegeta thought. He felt a flash of embarrassment, which he quickly suppressed. After all, he wasn't responsible for what he thought just because the blasted Kai could take a peak at it. Instead, Vegeta snapped, "How much longer until these two idiots reach their master?"

"I don't know where they're going, so how would I know how long it will take for them to arrive?" Shin pointed out. He then added, "Why, is there something else you need to be doing?"

"Forget it," Vegeta snarled. Inwardly, he was seething. _Damn it all to hell! Every second I waste following these two morons is another second detracted from my eventual bout with Kakkarot. _Vegeta knew he was on the clock; Kakkarot was only here for 24 hours, allowing Vegeta this one chance to reclaim his honor and defeat the third class idiot in combat. But every minute they used up dealing with this new threat reduced the chance that they would fight. A fight Vegeta had been training and preparing for ever since Kakkarot had reached Super Saiyan ahead of him. _I won't miss this opportunity to defeat Kakkarot._

"They're slowing down," Gohan pointed out suddenly. "It looks like they're landing just a few miles ahead."

"We should slow down also and fly closer to the ground," Goku suggested, "That way we can reduce the chance of being detected. Don't you think Gohan?"

Gohan didn't respond verbally; instead, he merely dropped altitude. As the others followed suit, Gohan fought down his anger. He couldn't allow Goku to get to him; despite how furious he was at him for his newest betrayal, Gohan had too much else going on to waste time and effort thinking about him. After all, he would show the same time and effort Goku had shown him; none at all.

"There they are," Shin pointed out as the group crested a small group of mountains. Acting quickly, the group landed among some rocky cover and waited.

The group waited for several minutes, as Yamu and Spokowitz just stood there. Finally, Gohan pointed out, "They're just standing there. What are they waiting for?"

Before Shin could respond, the air in front of Yamu and Spokowitz seemed to fluctuate and shimmer. After a few seconds of that, the distortion ceased and a small dome was now seen where before there was nothing.

"That is what they were waiting for, Babidi to drop his concealment spells" Shin pointed out unnecessarily.

As Gohan watched, the doorway slid open and two figures stepped out. He could hear Shin's small gasp of surprise when he saw them, but he didn't care because Gohan knew instantly who those two were. He'd heard their descriptions and Shin's reaction to them, though surprising, merely finalized Gohan's decision.

Standing below them were Babidi and Dabura.

* * *

Yamu and Spokowitz both dropped to one knee as soon as Babidi walked out of the ship. "Master," they spoke in unison.

"Back so soon, "Babidi pointed out. Behind him, Dabura gazed on without speaking.

Without another word, Yamu reached behind him and pulled out the container of energy. Still kneeling, he held it out before him with both hands and said, "The energy you requested my Master."

Babidi strode forward and took the container. Yamu found he was practically eye to eye with his Master. Despite the fact that Yamu easily towered over Babidi in height and was definitely a stronger fighter, it was Yamu who was unable to meet Babidi's gaze. After all, it was Babidi's magic that allowed him to be this strong, and Babidi's power in that area was unparalleled in Yamu's mind.

"Did you collect as much any as possible?" Babidi demanded.

"Yes my lord," Yamu replied quickly.

"You returned rather quickly," Babidi pointed out firmly.

"We gathered the energy as rapidly as possible Master. And we came here as soon as we were finished," Spokowitz interjected. Yamu was frankly a little surprised at the words; his partner wasn't exactly known for his intelligence and way with words.

Babidi smiled slightly, "I suppose you should be commended for your efforts,"

"Serving you is commendation enough Master," Yamu quickly pointed out. Though he would love to get a reward, it was better to appear modest than to ask for it.

Babidi was walked back towards Dabura as he added, "Still, good work should be rewarded. There is just one problem though,"

"What is it my lord?" Yamu asked, as he felt dread begin to rise within him.

Babidi turned back to them with an evil grin, "Well, the only reason I made you my servants was because I needed human slaves to enter the tournament. Most of the other servants that work for me would either stand out or are unsuitable. Therefore, your sole purpose was to go to the tournament and gather energy. And now that you've finished that, I find myself with no need to keep you around."

Yamu was now definitely afraid; speaking quickly, he babbled, "Master, I am sure I could prove my use to you extends beyond what I've done. If you'll just give me the chance…"

Babidi shook his head, "Sorry. I simply don't need you anymore." Without saying another word, Babidi thrust his hands out and pointed at his two kneeling servants. Pain erupted within Yamu, more pain than he'd felt in his entire life. He was vaguely aware of screamed, of his partner screaming. It felt like his insides were being ripped apart on every inch of his body. Yamu collapsed to the ground as the pain increased, unable to do anything other than scream. Yamu could feel his entire body coming apart, and there was nothing he could do about.

Babidi watched his servants as they writhed on the ground with a sadistic grin. When the two finally died, Babidi turned to Dabura and said, "I never get tired of seeing that."

"Yes Master," Dabura replied as he also grinned.

"I guess it's time for us to go put this energy into the chamber, and see how close we are to freeing my father's greatest creation," Babidi pointed out. He walked a few steps before asking, "Are they still up there?"

"Yes master. They've been watching the entire time," Dabura replied.

"The Supreme Kai is with them no doubt," Babidi mused. "Go up there and welcome them properly. Make sure to leave a few of them moving around. And don't damage the Supreme Kai; his death will be slow and painful for killing my father."

Dabura nodded as he replied with an evil grin, "I hear and obey Master Babidi,"

* * *

"THEY KNOW WHERE WE ARE!"

Piccolo's shout caught Gohan's attention immediately. He knew it was incredibly likely that Piccolo could hear what they were saying from here, and if he was saying that it had to be true. Gohan powered up to just under and Super Saiyan and prepared himself. Sure enough, a few seconds later Dabura phased in front of the group. _Damn he's fast_ Gohan noticed quickly. Gohan had no doubts he could defeat Dabura without taking off the Amulet, but he would need to ascend to Super Saiyan 2 to do it.

"Welcome to your end," Dabura commented. He then did something totally unexpected. He _spit_ at them. His first spit hit Piccolo, his second hit nailed Kibito, and his last shot was fired unerringly at Gohan. However, Gohan leapt back and dodged it. He wasn't sure what Dabura was doing, but Gohan doubted that his spit was merely a sign of disrespect.

"When you're ready, come and get us," Dabura stated. He then proceeded to fly back down to the ship and enter it, leaving the door open.

"Well, that was strange," Gohan pointed out. He would have added more except he heard a gasp from behind him. Spinning around, Gohan felt shock and horror rise in his gut.

Both Piccolo and Kibito were stone. Where before a living, breathing person existed, there was only a statute. Approaching quickly, Gohan whispered, "Piccolo?"

"Dabura's spit is one of his strongest techniques." Shin pointed out.

"If you knew about this why didn't you warn us?" Gohan growled.

Shin winced, "Because I didn't know Dabura was here. He was supposed to be ruling over a series of hellish planets on the far side of the universe; Babidi's magic shielded his presence from me for the last several years. Nor did I know they had detected us until Piccolo warned us."

"How do we reverse it," Goku demanded.

Shin sighed, "Supposedly, if Dabura is killed than all his victims will revert to normal. Including your friend and…mine," Shin's face twisted into an expression of sadness, and Gohan was then reminded that Piccolo wasn't the only victim.

"Then let's go kill him," Gohan stated firmly.

"It's not that simple," Shin interjected as Gohan prepared to fly down to the ship, "I'm sure that his ship is heavily guarded and this is undoubtedly a trap."

"Then what do you suggest?" Goku questioned.

Vegeta's snort drew everyone's attention, "Amateurs," he stated scornfully. "We've wasted enough time on this nonsense. I'll take care of this. They're all in that ship right now; so I'll simply power up and vaporize it. Problem solved."

Shin's headshake halted Vegeta's movements, "Your attack may kill Babidi and Dabura, but it will also probably destroy the seal on Majin Buu and wake him up. We can't risk that."

"Then what do you suggest," Gohan asked.

"I'm afraid our only option is to enter the ship and spring the trap," Shin pointed out. "I wish there was another way, but our options are limited,"

"Then let's go,"

* * *

"They are entering the ship now Master," Dabura stated as he watched their movements in Babidi's crystal ball.

"Just as I planned," Babidi replied. "Now, let us get the energy my two former minions gathered into Majin Buu's chamber and see how much more we need." Babidi turned and quickly strode over to an egg shaped item sitting in the corner of the room. Babidi gently knelt down and inserted the nozzle for the energy container into the chamber. As he watched the gauge rise, Babidi's eyebrows rose. When it finally stopped, he said, "Perhaps I was a bit hasty in my decision to kill those two,"

"Why do you say that," Dabura questioned as he turned to look at his master.

"According to this reading, the energy gauge is almost three-fourths of the way full," Babidi mentioned, "It must have taken hundreds of fighters for those two to get this much energy. Going through that many fighters in that little amount of time is slightly impressive, and probably made them worthy of keeping around. Oh well, spilt milk and all that. On to other matters,"

"Who shall we have them battle first?" Dabura asked.

Babidi's brow furrowed as he replied, "Good question. With the spell I've placed around the ship, any damage done will feed energy into Majin Buu. Are these fighters powerful?"

Dabura looked at the gauges in the ship and replied, "They are strong, but not incredibly so. But the Supreme Kai is with them, and his power may be worthwhile,"

Babidi thought about it for several seconds, "Send in Pui-Pui. He should get the job done. Just make sure he understands that they aren't to die quick. I need them to get really beaten upon to gather as much energy as possible."

"I understand. I'll inform Pui-Pui of his mission," Dabura replied as he left the room

Babidi immediately turned back to the egg in the corner. He caressed it with a sadistic glee as he said, "Soon you'll be free. And the universe will once again see your awesome power and tremble in fear!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, another part is now complete. I hope you all liked it. For those of you who are wondering why there was more energy from draining Gohan here than in the TV show, my reasoning is this. In the show, Gohan did not train much for seven years and so his power level decreased from what it was at when he fought Cell (Vegeta mentioned it when Gohan powers up to fight Dabura). In MY series, Gohan has been training, and though the Amulet seals some of his power, it only caps him at the level he was at after he fought Cell. Given that he almost died, his power would increase after the fight with Cell making him even stronger. Thus, the difference in energy amounts.

To those of you who felt that Gohan was acting a little bit evil, I agree. Unlike in the TV show, the characters in my series are realistic and they have dark sides. Gohan lost his head, much like he did against Cell when his rage and power got to his head and made him cocky and had him toying with Cell. The same thing happened here; Gohan got angry and lost his head. I hope that helps.

As to the shortness of chapters, I apologize. I write as much as I can when I can. Sorry if you feel it is short.

As always, please read and review.


	34. Fighting Styles

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in Bold.

Part 34 – Fighting Styles

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer began, "please be patient. Obviously the forfeiture of several of our fighters is forcing us to rethink how the tournament is structured. We will continue the tournament soon. Until then, we once again ask for your patience."

"This feels wrong," Travis stated firmly.

"What do you mean?" Krillen questioned.

"It just doesn't feel right to be sitting here," Travis explained, "Our friends are probably battling for this planet right now, and what are we doing; getting ready to fight in a tournament. We should be with them, helping them as best we can."

"They didn't want us to come, remember," Tien pointed out.

"Just because they didn't want us to come doesn't mean we should be here. Master, I can't believe it sits well with you to be here competing for fun and sport while our friends are battling not only for their lives but for ours."

Tien was silent for several moments before finally saying, "No it doesn't."

"Does it sit well with any of you," Travis continued. He glanced around the z-fighters and was met with uneasy looks. "Then what are we still doing here?"

"What do you suggest?" Krillen asked.

"…I'm not sure," Travis admitted. "But there has to be SOMETHING we can do!"

"Kami's place," Chaotzu suggested. As the turned to him, Chaotzu explained, "It would be where they would go after the battle to rest up and recover. Also, Dende could probably monitor the situation and let us know if we're needed. Plus, if the worst happens, it is probably the most defensible place on the planet."

"Sounds like a plan. Don't you think so Lime?" Travis asked. He'd noticed that Gohan's student had refrained from saying anything. In fact, as Travis looked closer, it seemed like she wasn't paying attention at all. She appeared to be lost in her own world, and wherever that world was, it wasn't pleasant judging by the look of her face. Walking forward, Travis said, "Lime?"

"Huh?" Lime's attention shifted to Travis from wherever it had been before.

"We were just saying how we shouldn't be in this tournament, and whether we should go to Kami's tower to wait out the results?"

"Right, Kami's tower," Lime replied. "I actually need to go there anyway. Excuse me." Without another word, Lime blasted off into the sky.

"What the…" Travis was stunned as he watched her leave. While he really didn't know much about her, Travis couldn't believe that behavior was normal. _What is up with her?_ Deciding to table that question for now, Travis turned back to the others, "So, are we agreed?"

"You're right," Krillen declared, "it doesn't feel right to be here right now. Let's go. Don't you think so honey?"

Eighteen raised an eyebrow at he husband, "I _was_ looking forward to winning some prize money and using it to move away from those perverts, but I suppose if you're leaving then I will also."

"Why don't you just sell some of Krillen's shares of Capsule Corps?" Yamcha suggested.

"What shares?" Eighteen demanded.

"Well, I remember when Bulma and I were…together she mentioned setting up accounts for all of us," Yamcha explained, "She felt bad that she couldn't fight with us to keep the Earth safe, and thought providing us with financial security was the least she could do. I know I haven't touched my shares in a while, but my shares are worth at least half a million dollars. And I've sold a few of mine off over the years. I can't believe yours would be worth less than what I've got Krillen."

"And the reason you never told ME about these shares," Eighteen asked quietly of Krillen.

Krillen paled, "Well, I remember Bulma mentioned something about that awhile ago, back when I was dating Mar…er, not with you. To be honest, I didn't pay much attention to it at the time and forgot about it until now."

Eighteen glared at her fidgeting husband for several seconds before stating, "We'll discuss this later."

Krillen winced, "yes dear."

Travis suppressed a grin; that conversation probably would not go well. Looking around, Travis say that most everyone agreed with him. There was just one more person to ask, someone else who'd been rather silent through the discussion.

"Mrs. Son?"

* * *

Chichi thoughts were going warp speed. _I hope they are alright._ Chichi prayed. However, a part of her felt such prayer was unnecessary. After all, her husband Goku was probably the greatest fighter in the universe, and Chichi couldn't believe that he could be beaten by this old evil. No matter what the Supreme Kai said. And if for some reason this monster was that tough, well, her husband could get help from either Vegeta or…her son.

_Oh Gohan_ Chichi thought sadly. Her mind seemed unable to get past what she had seen right before he had left. She had known he would be hurt by what she had done; the draining would obvious hurt him physically, but Chichi also knew it would hurt him mentally and emotionally. What she hadn't been prepared for was the outcome. Chichi could still picture the look he sent her way right before he'd left. It had been filled with such…_disinterest_ that Chichi could barely keep from crying. _How can I make it up to him?_

_Do I even have time to make it up to him?_ Chichi realized suddenly. After all, right now she was only back for 24 hours. Given this new threat that was looming on the horizon, there was a very good chance that Gohan and the others would not be back before her time was up. The battle could take that long conceivably, and then what would Chichi do? Could she really go back to the afterlife with this still between her and Gohan? And what about Goten? Could she really leave him behind, after finding out he was alive and spending such little time with him?

"Mrs. Son?"

Chichi looked up from her musings to see Tien's student Travis standing before her. "Yes?" she replied.

"We were thinking about leaving the tournament. It doesn't feel right to be just sitting here. What do you think?"

_That's a good point. What am I even doing sitting here?_ Chichi wondered suddenly. After all, that bit…girl Lime had knocked her out of the tournament, and Goten was beaten by Trunks. Neither her husband nor her other son were still competing. Why was she wasting what little time she had left sitting around here?

_Enough is enough_ Chichi declared firmly. She was done hiding; that was all she had been doing in the afterlife, hiding with her husband to avoid facing the pain that life offered. And her cowardice had caused her to miss almost 5 years of her children's lives. But she was done hiding; she was the daughter of the Ox King and wife of the greatest warrior in the universe. It was time to stop hiding and start fixing the mess she had made. And one thing was clear; she needed more time to do that.

"I agree completely," Chichi told Travis. "There is no point in my sitting around here when there are other things I could be doing. Excuse me."

Chichi could feel Travis's puzzled gaze on her for several seconds, but she ignored it. She had someone else she had to talk to. It wasn't hard to find her; Goten and Trunks were easy enough to spot. Walking over there quickly, Chichi took a deep breath and said, "Hey Bulma."

Bulma glanced up from her attempts to keep Trunks and Goten behaved and smiled at Chichi, "Hey. I thought you'd be down there with the other fighters?"

Chichi shrugged, "I lost, and I wanted to ask you for a favor. I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, but I could really…"

"Chichi you can stop. You and I are old friends. What do you need?" Bulma interjected.

Chichi took a deep breath. She was a proud woman, and she hated to ask for favors. But this was Bulma; they had been friends for too long to let pride stand in her way.

"Do you still have the Dragonball radar?"

* * *

"What are they waiting for?"

Vegeta suppressed a snarl with effort. He had almost forgotten in all these years just how annoying it was to be in Kakkarot's presence for long periods of time when they weren't fighting each other. Though, as much as he hated to admit it, Kakkarot had a point. They had entered the space ship, prepared and expecting a trap of some sort. And when they had entered the room, it had sealed them in. But so far, nothing was happened. And all this waiting was draining precious time away from his bout with Kakkarot.

"I'm not sure what they are waiting for," Shin admitted, "But I am sure whatever they are going to do will not be pleasant."

Vegeta was about to respond fiercely when a wall in front of them slid open and a figure stepped out. Vegeta gave him a glance, and then lost interest. He was not impressed; the figure was nowhere near their level.

"Welcome to my Master's ship. My name is Pui-Pui. I suggest you remember it, for it will be the last name you ever hear," Pui-Pui declared fiercely.

Vegeta suppressed a laugh. Barely. "You're going to defeat US?" He questioned.

Pui-Pui smile turned sinister, "What you are looking for can be found at the very bottom level of this ship. But each level is guarded by one of my Master's men. To get past the level, you have to defeat them. But it doesn't matter, because you are not going to defeat me. I'm going to enjoy beating all of you to death."

Vegeta ignored Pui-Pui's threats as he turned to his rival, "This is a waste of time, one I refuse to let go on any longer than necessary. Are you going to deal with cretin, or will I?"

Goku frowned, "I don't know. I want to fight, but I don't want to use up my turn this early on this guy."

"Well, neither do I," Vegeta retorted. If he had to be here, he at least wanted his fight to be with someone who could give him a decent challenge.

"We could do rock, paper, scissors to decide who will go?" Goku offered.

"I will take care of him" Shin declared. "You need to save your strength for tougher battles. Leave this one to me."

"Now, it would seem like to be fair, we should pl…" Goku began.

"Shut up Kakkarot," Vegeta interjected fiercely. "Let them battle it out. Just don't take up too much time Kai. There are other more important matters today, like my crushing of Kakkarot."

"You may have gotten stronger Vegeta, but so have I," Goku stated.

Vegeta's grin turned wolfish, "Good. That will make your defeat even more pleasurable."

"EXCUSE ME!"

Vegeta turned to see Babidi's minion glaring at them. Pui-Pui's glare changed into a sadistic grin as he said, "My Master has read your powers, and you are no threat. Even if all of you combine, you cannot defeat me. But I shall enjoy tearing the Kai apart limb from limb."

Vegeta ignored Pui-Pui's ramblings as he turned to glare at the Supreme Kai, who was simply standing behind them. "Well, get in there and finish him quickly. Stop wasting our time."

Shin spent one moment simply looking at Vegeta and Goku in puzzlement, and then strode forward and settled into a fighting stance. Pui-Pui smirked and said, "Any last words Supreme Kai?"

"You're the only one who will need last words," Shin promised as he shot forward and began his attack.

As Pui-Pui and Shin battled back and forth, Vegeta found himself beginning to feel uneasy. Not about the fight; neither of them were anywhere close to fighting at the level Vegeta could. No, there was something about Shin's fighting style that reverberated in Vegeta. Vegeta watched as they dueled, trying to figure out what was bothering him so much. There was just something…

It hit Vegeta suddenly, and shock spread through him. _Shin fights like Gohan!_ Though utterly stunned by his discovery, Vegeta did not doubt it. He had sparred with Gohan close to every day for years and watched Gohan's fighting style develop. And there was no doubt in Vegeta's mind; if you removed some of the other styles Gohan had mixed in, Shin and Gohan fought using the same martial arts style. But how was that possible?

Vegeta had been looking for the mysterious teacher Gohan had been seeing for several years, and it looked like he had just gotten a very big clue. It was possible that Gohan and Shin simply had the same instructor, but Vegeta doubted it. The Supreme Kai had been around for a very long time; it was highly unlikely that any instructor of his would still be around to train Gohan. That left only one possibility in Vegeta's mind; either Gohan was trained by Shin, or vice versa. But that still left unanswered questions.

_Have Gohan and the Supreme Kai met before today?_ Vegeta wondered, his attention momentarily drawn away from the fight taking place in front of him. But if that were true, then why did the Gohan attack the Supreme Kai's servant? Vegeta couldn't believe Gohan had known about the energy drain before hand; his actions before and afterwards were too genuine to have been acting. Did that mean Shin had hidden his plan from Gohan until afterwards?

Vegeta turned his attention to Gohan. He was not paying any attention to the fight taking place in front of them; he appeared to be dozing, which bothered Vegeta since Gohan _never _paid this little attention to fights going on around him. In fact, Vegeta realized that Gohan had been acting strange ever since they'd entered the ship. He'd barely spoken, and appeared to be off in his on world. _What was going on?_

Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted when he felt his surroundings change and gravity increase. Looking around in surprise, he found they no longer seemed to be abroad Babidi's ship. In fact, they didn't appear to be on Earth anymore. The only thing remaining from their previous surroundings was a sealed door in the floor. Focusing his attention back on Pui-Pui, Vegeta was able to catch the tail end of his monologue.

"…higher than on Earth. By transporting us to my home planet, Master Babidi has assured my victory. You may have been my equal before, but you cannot stand against me and ten times Earth's gravity.

_Only ten?__ I can barely feel it_ Vegeta mused in amusement. Looking at the Supreme Kai, Vegeta realized that was not the case with Shin. He appeared slightly pale and was sweating profusely. He looked tired; apparently, Pui-Pui was more of a challenge for Shin than he was for Vegeta.

_This is ridiculous_ Vegeta snarled mentally. The more time he sat here letting these two weaklings duke it out, the less time he would have later. He had given the Kai the chance to fight and noticed something important by doing so, but enough was enough. Glancing at his rival, Vegeta realized that Kakkarot seemed perfectly content to just let them battle without interfering. Well, Vegeta was done sitting around; it was time to end this.

Moving quickly, Vegeta phased in front of Pui-Pui, extended his hand, and fired a strong ki blast at point blank range. Pui-Pui did not even have time to register Vegeta's presence before the blast tore through him and vaporized him. Turning around, Vegeta met Shin's stunned gaze and said, "You have wasted enough of our time. From now on, let the real fighters handle them."

"Vegeta, that really wasn't very nice. You should have let the Supreme Kai finish his bout." Goku pointed out.

As the door in the floor slid open, Vegeta pointed and said, "I got us through, didn't I? And if I didn't interfere, we'd probably have been stuck here for weeks waiting for those two to finish."

As Gohan leapt through the opening, Goku remarked, "I thought he was doing alright. He had some good moves, and it was an entertaining fight to watch."

Vegeta snorted as he leapt through the opening, "Children, so easily amused."

"HEY!" Goku shouted as he followed the others. After a few seconds, he stuck his head back up and asked, "Aren't you coming Supreme Kai?"

Shin blinked several times, and then said, "…right, let's go."

* * *

Babidi blinked several times before saying, "That was unexpected."

"I expected Pui-Pui to have done much better," Dabura admitted.

"It's just as well he's dead, or I'd kill him for that embarrassing performance," Babidi snarled, "The bastard didn't even get any energy out of them before he was killed. I never should have listened to you when you told me to send Pui-Pui."

Dabura knew his Master was the one who'd suggested Pui-Pui, but he also knew that to contradict Babidi was a bad idea, "I apologize Master; I underestimated their strength. It will not happen again. Let me go against them, and I shall make quick work of the lot of them."

Babidi thought about it for a few seconds, and then said, "No. These fighters are obviously much stronger than our gauges indicate. I'd prefer to hold you back until we know better just how strong they are. No, we need to send in someone much stronger than Pui-Pui, but not you."

Dabura considered his options, and then offered, "Yakkon would…"

"No," Babidi interrupted, "I need all of their energy to go to feeding Majin Buu, not that gluttonous idiot. No, I know exactly who to have them face at this level."

Dabura thought about it for a moment, trying to guess who it would be. Not that it was difficult; there was only one other fighter near Dabura's caliber besides Yakkon. Dabura shrugged, "She'll do a decent job I suppose."

"I'm glad you approve," Babidi commented.

Dabura quickly backpedaled, "Forgive me Master. I meant to say your choice was excellent and that she'll handle these fighters without a problem."

"That's better." Babidi remarked, "Now then, contact her and have her get in there quickly. I don't want to waste more time than is necessary."

"It's time these fools met the Destroyer of Worlds."

* * *

It took effort, but Gohan was able to keep from laughing at the look on Shin's face. His look of utter shock was absolutely hilarious, and Gohan found he was hard-pressed not to laugh. It had been pretty amusing to watch as Vegeta effortlessly defeated the opponent that Shin had been struggling with, and to realize Vegeta had only done it because he had gotten annoyed and bored…Gohan shook his head in amusement. _I'll definitely have to tell Bulma about that fight…assuming anyone survives today._

That thought instantly sobered Gohan. For a brief second, he'd allowed himself to forget just what he had to do today. Gohan knew that sooner or later, one of the opponents that walked out that door would be her; the Destroyer of Worlds. The villain Gohan had been preparing close to 6 years for would finally be in front of him.

"I wish they were speedier in providing opponents." Goku whined.

Vegeta laughed once as he coldly replied, "If all their fighters are as weak as that last one, they could just save time and kill themselves."

"Vegeta, Babidi has some of the most dangerous warriors in the universe under his thrall. And don't forget Dabura. Don't let the last opponent cause you to underestimate the next one," Shin pointed out.

"I don't need a lecture Kai," Vegeta snapped, "I've been battling my entire life. And I've yet to meet an opponent I couldn't crush beneath my boot heel today. And that includes the demon lord that has you quaking in your boots Shin."

"You must be joking," Shin gasped in shock.

"Dabura isn't that tough," Goku supplied, "Sure, he might be a bit of a challenge, but as long as we avoid his spit, I have no doubt any of us could take him. Even Gohan…"

"Your faith in me is astonishing Goku," Gohan commented, "But rest assured, I am more than capable of beating anyone you can."

Goku was about to comment when the door to the chamber began to slide open. Gohan turned his gaze to the door, and felt his breath freeze. There was no doubt in his mind; his entire being was screaming the truth into his mind. The Destroyer of Worlds had appeared.

As she walked into the room, Gohan took stock of her. She was around his age, if not a little younger. She stood around five foot seven with black hair cut very short. Gohan tried to get a read of her ki, but he felt very little. Which either meant she wasn't very strong or she was incredibly adept at suppressing her strength; given Sensei's warnings, Gohan doubted it was the latter. But it was something else that filled Gohan with dread. In every one of Babidi's minions, from the two at the tournament to Dabura, Gohan was able to see Babidi's influence. Babidi's magic seemed like a stain on their souls, its intensity varying depending on the figure. In the case of the Destroyer, Gohan could only see the stain. Gohan couldn't see her soul; all he could detect was Babidi's stain.

The Destroyer fluidly walked to the center of the room and surveyed her opponents. Curling her lip in disdain, she commented, "So you're the fighters my Master wants me to crush. This shouldn't be a problem."

Shin pointed out, "The last fighter made the same remarks, and he didn't defeat us."

She considered that for a moment and then replied, "But I'm not the last fighter. I am the Destroyer of Worlds, and none of you can stand against me."

Vegeta snorted, "Destroyer of Worlds is your name? Girl, I've destroyed more worlds than you can even dream of."

The Destroyer looked gazes with Vegeta for several moments and then smirked, "I think I'll save you for last. So, shall we get started?"

Vegeta sighed. This was pathetic. He was wasting his one chance to battle Kakkarot again by participating in this mission. The first fighter was nothing, and this one looked about the same. Vegeta had a healthy respect for females (he lived with Bulma's temper after all), but with the exception of Android 18, he had never run across a female of any true power. Oh, Chichi and Lime were decently strong, but they were the most powerful females he had ever seen. And they were nothing against him. "Who's going to fight her?"

"Well, the Supreme Kai has already fought, so his turn is over," Goku supplied, "I still say we do rock, paper…"

"She's mine," Gohan interrupted fiercely.

Goku turned to Gohan and replied, "Now Gohan, we need to be fair about this. We can't just go claiming…"

"I…Said…She's…Mine." Gohan interjected softly as he locked gazes with Goku.

Goku stared at Gohan for several moments, before nodding and saying softly, "She's all yours Gohan."

Gohan didn't acknowledge Goku's words; instead, he took a deep breath. This was it; it was finally time to fight the Destroyer. There was just one more thing he needed to do before he could start.

As Gohan walked past Vegeta, he paused right next to him and whispered,"**My Prince, I would ask something of you.**"

Not sure what was going on, Vegeta replied, "**What is it?**"

Gohan met Vegeta's eyes as he explained softly, "**I want your word that you will defeat Majin Buu if he rises. I need to know walking into this fight that you will let nothing distract you from that. Please my Prince, promise me you will stop Majin Buu.**"

Vegeta wanted to ask why Gohan would request something like that from him. He wanted to know why Gohan thought he wouldn't be here to do that himself. He wanted to ask a dozen questions that came to mind, but he didn't. He saw something in Gohan's eyes that stopped him cold. Vegeta didn't even need to think about it much. He considered Gohan a close ally, and though he would kill anyone who said it, cared for him deeply. Gohan rarely asked him for anything, and Vegeta would not disappoint him when he did. "**I give you my word. On my honor, I will not let anything distract me from stopping Majin Buu.**" Vegeta promised solemnly.

"**Thank you**" Gohan replied. Vegeta watched as he pulled some sort of device from his pocket. He pressed a button on it and Vegeta watched as a light on the device began to blink. Not saying another word, Gohan walked over until he was standing in front of the Destroyer.

The Destroyer looked at him for several seconds and then smirked, "You don't look like much. It shouldn't take long to beat you."

"I'm stronger than I seem," Gohan replied mildly. As he waited, he felt a calm flow through him. He was ready.

"Let's find out," the Destroyer commented. Without another word, she shot towards Gohan. Gohan waited; he had to time this just right. As the Destroyer fired a punch at him, Gohan reached out and locked his hand on her wrist. As soon as his hand made contact, Gohan acted.

He teleported them both.

* * *

The Destroyer leapt back when they reappeared, "What did you do?" She demanded.

Gohan smiled. It had worked, "Welcome to a planet very far from where we were. If you have any ability to sense life, you'll notice there isn't any. We are the only living things on this planet, which means I don't have to hold back against you. Don't worry; I'm sure your Master will find you again sooner or later. In the mean time however…" Gohan trailed off. He then reached to his wrist and pressed the button on his watch that summoned his armor. As his clothes changed, Gohan settled into a fighting stance and waited.

After a few seconds, the Destroyer replied, "I underestimated you. That won't happen again."

As she went into her fighting stance, Gohan cleared his mind. He had to focus and couldn't let any other thoughts flow through him. Worries about Earth, Majin Buu, Babidi, everything flew out of his mind as he focused on the here and now. All that mattered was the fighter in front of him and the battle he'd spend a majority of his life preparing for.

_Let the battle begin._

TO BE CONTINUED…

Another part is finished, and 1100 reviews have been reached. I never liked how some of the z-fighters stayed behind to keep fighting in the tournament. It just seemed strange to be fighting in a tournament while others are battling for the planet. I know in the series only Android 18 and the kids remained behind, but now that more fighters competed in the tournament, it seemed wrong to have them stay. The fact that Hercule no longer has to face a z-fighter is an unfortunate side effect.

Please, as always, read and review.


	35. The Ultimate Battle Begins

Gohan: Development of a Hero

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. To my eternal sadness, I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonballz or any of the characters in this story. This fic, as you can guess from the title, centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Btw, from now on, when characters speak in Saiyago (the Saiyan language), the dialogue will be shown in Bold.

Part 35 – The Ultimate Battle Begins

_What the HELL just happened?_ Vegeta wondered as he experienced an emotion that happened very rarely with him; utter shock. Vegeta was quite frankly stunned by the turn of events, and judging by the expressions on Kakkarot and Shin's faces, he wasn't the only one. For some reason, Gohan had teleported himself and his opponent away. Vegeta wasn't exactly sure where they had teleported; all he knew was he could no longer detect Gohan's ki, which indicates it would have to be a considerable distance.

"Can either of you sense Gohan?" Vegeta questioned fiercely. He hated to admit his inability at a task, but in this case he felt it was more important to determine what had just happened than to keep up appearances.

Shin's eyes lost focus for a few seconds, and then he replied, "Gohan is no longer within my detection range." Vegeta nodded his acknowledgment of Shin's statement, and then turned his gaze to his rival.

Goku shook his head, "No, I can't sense him. Wherever he has teleported, it is outside my sensing range. And since when can Gohan teleport?"

Vegeta was a little surprised, until he looked back in his memories and realized that Kakkarot had never seen Gohan use that technique before. "Gohan finally figured out how you do your technique a little while ago. The exact details are not important; what is important is for you to tell us what the maximum distance Gohan could travel."

Goku face looked puzzled as he commented, "I'm not sure."

Vegeta felt annoyance rise in him as he snapped, "How can you not know the range? It's YOUR technique." _Idiotic moron._

"That's just it," Goku replied, "That wasn't my technique?"

"What?" Vegeta demanded, his interest suddenly greatly increased.

"I'm not sure what Gohan told you," Goku explained as Shin and Vegeta's gazes bored into him, "but the instant transmission technique I use was learned on Yardrek. I've seen and felt what it should feel like when someone else uses the technique in front of me, and Gohan's move didn't feel right. It looked and felt different. Gohan was not using instant transmission when he teleported."

"Then how…" Vegeta began, until he caught a glimpse of something cross Shin's face. It was very subtle, but Vegeta easily caught it; he had lost of practice in reading stoic faces. "What do you know Shin?"

Shin met Vegeta's gaze with a blank face as he replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't try and deny it," Vegeta interjected, "You know something about how Gohan learned this technique. What's more, you also know about Gohan's fighting style."

"What are you talking about Vegeta," Goku questioned.

Not breaking his gaze from Shin's, Vegeta continued, "Shin and Gohan have the same fighting style. I noticed it when Shin was fighting that last bastard. You and I both know Kakkarot that means they either had the same master or one of them trained the other. Given that I watched Gohan's fighting style evolve into what it is today, I doubt he trained Shin. Which only leaves one conclusion…" Intensifying his glare, Vegeta demanded, "How long have you been training him Supreme Kai?"

For one second, Vegeta saw surprise and shock flicker across Shin's face. Shin was silent for several seconds before he said, "I am…surprised to hear that Vegeta. While I do not doubt your claims about our fighting styles, I am afraid your conclusion is not correct. I swear to you as Supreme Kai that I have not met or interacted with Gohan before today, nor have I ever trained him."

Vegeta kept his gaze on Shin, searching for an insincerity or deceit in his explanation. There was none he could detect, which made Vegeta believe Shin wasn't lying. However, that also created a whole host of new questions. _How did Gohan learn to teleport if not from copying Kakkarot?_ Vegeta mused. Although, another fighter who could teleport would help to explain why Vegeta had never detected Gohan's teacher when he had been searching. The teacher could have simply teleported in and out from wherever he came from. However, Gohan's mysterious teacher was not Vegeta's main question.

_Why now?_ Vegeta wondered. Gohan could have chosen to teleport away any opponent he faced today; why did he pick this one? Vegeta had no doubt that Gohan planned from the first moment he saw the fighter to teleport them; Gohan's request for Vegeta's promise indicated that much. But why? She had not looked like much, and Vegeta had been convinced she was no threat. But Gohan obviously disagreed; what was so threatening about the supposed Destroyer of Worlds to make Gohan do this?

Vegeta was pulled from his thoughts as Goku asked, "So how do we find them? Should I start teleporting around looking for them?"

Shin shook his head, "I feel we need to return our focus to stopping Majin Buu, and leave this alone."

"Excuse me," Vegeta questioned quietly.

"I'm not going to just leave Gohan out there," Goku chimed in fiercely.

"Nor am I," Vegeta added.

"How do you suggest we look for him?" Shin countered, "We don't even know the range of Gohan's technique; he could be anywhere in the universe. Simply teleporting from planet to planet will get us nowhere, and Gohan CAN teleport himself. There is nothing we can do at this point to either find or help him; all we can do is focus on Majin Buu and wait for Gohan to bring himself back."

Vegeta hated to admit it, but Shin had a point. There was no plan Vegeta could think of right now that had a chance of succeeding in the quest to find Gohan. And given Gohan's request to him, it seems likely Gohan himself wanted Vegeta to focus on stopping Majin Buu. "Alright, we shall focus on stopping this threat that has you so worried," Vegeta declared.

Goku looked very uneasy with the decision, but he finally nodded his acquiescence. As they began to wait once again for an opponent to appear, Vegeta couldn't help but ask himself over and over.

_Where are you Gohan?_

* * *

"Well, that's annoying," Babidi commented.

"Master?" Dabura questioned.

"I was expecting the Destroyer to do a little bit of damage, mop the floor with them," Babidi explained, "Instead, she allows herself to be teleported outside of my range on influence. Now, any energy damage she inflicts will be wasted."

"Are you going to try and find her?" Dabura asked.

Babidi snorted, "Of course not. Why should I? Once Majin Buu awakens, her usefulness will be over. This simply saved me the trouble of getting rid of her myself. It would have been better if she'd done enough damage to finish restoring Majin Buu, but no matter."

"I see," Dabura commented. Inwardly, Dabura was…concerned. He had a suspicion that once Majin Buu awoke, it wouldn't be only the Destroyer's usefulness that will end. Dabura got the feeling that as soon as Babidi revived Majin Buu, Babidi would do away with all his old servants, and Dabura had no doubt that included him. For a brief second, Dabura considered leaving Babidi before that happened. However, he had barely considered the option before the spells Babidi had placed on him activated, reminding him of one simple fact. He was Babidi's; he had no escape, and could no more defy Babidi than he could stop breathing.

"Who shall we send to deal with them now, Master?" Dabura questioned.

"I'm done wasting time," Babidi declared, "I want the energy to raise Majin Buu now; I'm sick of these delays. You will go up there and deal with these fools. I don't want you holding back against them; tear them apart."

"Yes Master. I will require approximately an hour of meditation to summon my full power," Dabura responded as he bowed.

"Then go and prepare." Babidi ordered with a wave. "I'm sure our guests will wait until then."

"As you command," Dabura declared. As he moved off to meditate, Dabura began to clear his mind and push away any thoughts about the future. Though he was fairly sure his end was near, there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, he could be wrong and Babidi could continue to keep him around after Majun Buu's resurrection. Until that time came, there was no use thinking about it.

He had opponents to defeat.

* * *

As the punch came towards him, Gohan easily blocked it. He moved backwards, giving ground as the Destroyer continued her onslaught of blows. None of them had hit so far, and Gohan doubted any would get through; doing damage wasn't what they were intended to do. Finally, Gohan decided that it was time to counter. As the next punch came at him, Gohan ducked and shot his right fist directly at the Destroyer. However, the Destroyer twisted aside and allowed the punched to just barely miss her. She then leapt back and settled into a fighting stance.

"Not bad," the Destroyer commented, "You may provide me some amusement before I crush you beneath my boot."

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing," Gohan responded. As he settled into his own fighting stance, Gohan waited. They weren't fighting seriously; Gohan had not even powered up to Super Saiyan yet, and he highly doubted she was anywhere near her maximum. No, this was the testing period; they both were pretty much dancing back and forth, testing and probing each other's fighting style for vulnerabilities to exploit when the time came to go all out.

Not that he wasn't taking the fight seriously; in fact, Gohan had never felt more focused in his life. His entire body seemed more attuned to battle than ever. All of his senses seemed enhanced, and Gohan's reaction time had never been better than it was right now. It was almost as if his body has recognized that this was the fight he's been preparing for years and was acting accordingly.

If that was the case, Gohan was glad. He'd need all the advantages he could get in this fight. Time was meaningless on this planet; this planet did not rotate at the same speed as Earth, so Gohan had no idea how long they had been here. But in that time, Gohan had launched several probing attacks against the Destroyer and all of them were rebuffed. The Destroyer's technique was flawless, and Gohan was hard pressed to find obvious weaknesses to exploit. Not that Gohan expected differently; Sensei wouldn't have been so determined to prepare Gohan if the Destroyer was easy to defeat.

One thing Gohan definitely knew was that he had to make sure the Destroyer powered up completely first. He couldn't risk attacking with everything he had until he knew for certain just how strong an opponent he faced. So far, all his ki sensing abilities had been rebuffed leaving Gohan with no true gauge of his opponent's strength.

_Speaking of ki_ Gohan mused as he felt the Destroyer marshalling energy. Gohan wasn't sure what she was doing; all he could do was wait and see what she did. The Destroyer cupped her hands to her left side, and Gohan felt her centering some energy there.

"Try this on for size," the Destroyer stated, "MEGA BLASTER!" As she finished, the Destroyer thrust her hands forward and unleashed a blast of ki directly at Gohan.

Gohan wasted no time; gathering his energy rapidly, he shouted, "MASENKO-HA!" and unleashed a blast of his own. The two blasts hit each other and exploded, generating a mild dust cloud that obscured Gohan's vision. Instantly, Gohan locked his senses on the Destroyer's ki and moved. This was the perfect opportunity to test whether the Destroyer could sense ki. Moving in, Gohan launched a right kick at the Destroyer. Gohan felt his kick hit the back of the Destroyer's right shoulder, spinning her around. Gohan quickly followed through with a right cross to the Destroyer's face which sent her slamming to the ground and skidding for a few feet.

Gohan was about to press the advantage when he realized her ki hadn't been fluctuating during the attack. Quickly settling back into his fighting stance, Gohan waited. After the dust from the explosion settled, Gohan saw the Destroyer lying face down about fifteen feet away. But he wasn't fooled; after a few seconds he commented, "You can stop faking; I know you're not hurt."

As soon as Gohan finished speaking, the Destroyer leapt to her feet and smirked at him. Gohan saw that she was utterly unhurt by his blows; though he wasn't heavily powered up, Gohan was surprised his blows didn't do at least some sort of damage. The Destroyer's smirk widened slightly as she responded, "But you made such an effort, trying to sneak behind me and all. I thought the least I could do was let you think you were successful in surprising me."

Gohan said nothing, preferring to wait for the Destroyer to make her move. After a few moments, the Destroyer added, "What, no response? I'm disappointed; I was hoping to at least have a decent conversation before I kill you. Oh, well."

The Destroyer phased, and Gohan tensed. He felt the blow coming with his senses, and ducked as the kick sailed over his head. The Destroyer let the momentum from her kick carry her behind Gohan, and Gohan quickly spun around to see a fist heading at him. Gohan brought his right hand up and blocked the blow, and then took a step back and let the next punch miss. Gohan then leapt forward and thrust his elbow into the Destroyer's midsection. However, the Destroyer shot her hands forward and grabbed Gohan's elbow, stopping its momentum. Before Gohan could react, the Destroyer launched a kick that caught him in the chest.

The armor Gohan was wearing absorbed the blow, but the force sent him flying backwards. Using his ki, Gohan flipped in midair so his feet were facing towards the ground. As soon as he felt ground on his toes, Gohan pushed forward with his ki and launched himself back at the Destroyer. Gohan saw a flicker of surprise come over the Destroyer's face, and then Gohan's fist slammed into her. The Destroyer stumbled back a few steps, but Gohan did not press. Instead, he settled back into his fighting stance and waited. He couldn't afford to be too aggressive; Gohan had to marshal both his ki and his best moves until they were fighting at full power.

As the Destroyer stopped moving, she glanced over at Gohan, "What, you're not going to press the attack? You think fighting defensively will save you? It won't; there is nothing you can do to defeat me."

"Well, we'll see about that," Gohan countered quickly. He watched as the Destroyer settled back into her stance, and preparing himself for the next exchange of blows.

This fight was just getting started.

TO BE CONTINUED…

First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long to get the next part out, as well as for the shortness of it. My first semester is winding to a close, and I'm finding I have less and less time to write as more and more time is taken up with class work and homework. I will try and get the next part out as soon as I can. Until then, please read and review.


	36. For now, sorry

Ladies and Gentlemen…I'm sorry.

I'm sorry I haven't answered your questions about what is going on with development of a hero. I'm not dead, nor did I go to prison, nor have I suddenly lost the use of my hands. To be honest, I just have not had the time to do much writing. I am currently in law school, which is taking a heck of a lot more time than I imagined. I find myself reading and writing and doing so much for law school that I have no time to write ANY fiction. So, I am sorry to say that, at least for now, I must do something I always swore to myself I would never do. I am declaring this story discontinued…for now.

Demonman21


End file.
